


When Stars Explode

by Mavynn



Series: Stars Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 100,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavynn/pseuds/Mavynn
Summary: Ravenclaw Miranda Lucia Malfoy, daughter of Draco and Alya Malfoy is an amazing singer, unfortunately for her, so is her archnemesis Viktor Krum Jr. Thrown together as his prized duo by Professor Flitwick can the two put aside their differences? The show must go on. Even when being stalked by an assassin. Sequel to When Stars Collide





	1. Prologue

I am not really sure where to start this, so I guess I will start at the beginning like my Mum did. That seems best.

Well… the beginning would be how I was born just after Mum and Daddy said their vows. As in literally right after. Their magic was sealed and I came screaming in to the world. That is a story they love to tell. It is pretty funny watching my grandfathers fight over who got to hold me first in the pictures. It usually ended up with one of them stalking out of the photos.

My beginning I suppose is a lot like my parent’s was. Except, unlike my Mum, I am not a nobody, not that she ever really was, but she thought so. At least until my Daddy came along. Those two are disgusting together. When they aren’t working, which they usually are, they are out on the town or vacationing somewhere.

And they always drag me and my little brother and sister. So not cool. I mean, I love my parents, but they are way too in to each other. Why can’t they just be casual friends like most of my friend’s parents? At least there would be less snogging.

But let me back up and introduce myself. I am Miranda Lucia Malfoy. Daughter of Alya and Draco Malfoy. Favorite granddaughter of Lucius Malfoy, because I am named after him. He is my favorite relative too, except that he calls me Lucy. I keep telling him I can’t be Lucy because I already HAVE a cousin Lucy, but he doesn’t stop. Most everyone else calls me Miri.

He spoils me shamelessly though, so I allow him his weirdness.

Grandmama Narcissa dotes on Cissy and Scorpius so it all works out.

Oh in case I did not make it clear, I have a brother and sister. Narcissa Molly Malfoy. We call her Cissy. And Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Those two are twins. Mum says it runs in the family, which I guess is true since she has her twin, my Aunt Ginny, and my twin Uncles, Fred and George.

Still, gross, I never want two screaming brats crawling out of my body. When Mum had “the talk” with me, I wanted to join one of those muggle convents Grandad Weasley told me about!

Oh, and I have an archnemesis. Viktor Krum Jr. Son of the famous Quidditch player Viktor Krum Sr.

It started first day on the train. He was soooo arrogant. Everyone was flocking around him like he was such a big deal. It was his Dad that was a big deal, he was just an annoying first year with an inflated ego.

Mum and Daddy had just dropped me off, and Mum started crying and saying she couldn’t believe her baby was all grown up. It was super embarrassing. Daddy told her I would be fine, and she finally let go, but made me promise to write every day.

As if!

But back to the horrible, terrible ego that is Viktor Krum Jr.

It all began with an argument over who would sit in what car. Victoire and Teddy and I had reached the car at roughly the same time as Viktor with his little flock of sheep. Now, a gentleman would have stepped aside and let Victoire and I have the car, but Viktor Krum is no gentleman! He pushed past us and took the car without so much as a please or thank you.

I wanted to go in and give him a good punch, but Vicky grabbed my arm and pulled me into another car. On the WRONG side of the train. Everyone knew the best views were on the right hand side. The left side was the uncool side.

Vicky and Teddy told me it didn’t matter, let it go and they sat down to read side by side. Ugggh my best friends are so cheerful they can get annoying. It didn’t help that Teddy reminded me that Mum absolutely forbade me to fight with anyone.

I may have a teensy bit of a reputation for that. But let’s be serious, if you had as many annoying cousins as I did, you would want to give them a good punch too!

Mostly I scrap with Aunt Pansy and Aunt Daphne’s son Leo. They aren’t my blood Aunts but they have been friends with my parents since school and we are always over at their house, and Leo is so annoying sometimes. Usually he is OK, but once in awhile he just gets under my skin. Like his unreasonable love of the Chuddly Canons. Everyone knows that with my Aunt Ginny on the team the Holyhead Harpies are the best, but he wants to argue, so we end up scrapping. Nothing serious, I mean I love Leo and all, ya know?

Grandmum Weasley keeps asking why can’t I be more like my Mum was at my age, so quiet and peaceful. Ugggh, so boring you mean!

Daddy says I am fine just the way I am he just wishes I was a little uglier. I got the best of both of my parent’s looks. Mum’s wavy hair and Daddy’s pale blonde. Plus, I have his eyes which Mum says was the reason she fell in love with him. See what I mean? Gross. I can’t even enjoy my own eye color without those two acting all lovey dovey.

Worse, most of my family was like that. Family gatherings are one giant snoggy face fest. No thank you!

I spent the rest of the train ride plotting vengeance against that awful Viktor Krum. I wasn’t even sure why he was going to school here instead of Durmstrang like his father. Maybe if I annoyed him enough he would run back home.

I stopped sharing my plans with Vicky and Teddy when they laughed at me. Cousins are the worst. And the best. Oh, I don’t know. They are my best friends, but they are so not like me.

Teddy is a metamorphmagus like his Mum was. He can always make me laugh by stretching out his nose or changing his hair color he is sweet and funny. Teddy is a year ahead of us, so he has given us the scoop on Hogwarts. He is Hufflepuff, just like his Mum was. And she was a bona fide war hero. So was his Dad. He lost both of them when he was a baby, but Aunt Andy takes care of him along with Uncle Harry. I guess Uncle Harry is kind of like a father to him. No pressure there. “Oh, my godfather? Yeah, he is the one who took down the most evil dark wizard of all time and now he is the head of Magical Law Enforcement, so you know, not much to live up to.”

Victoire comes across as cold and snobby, but I think that is because she is just so pretty. She is actually shy and kind. She can’t help how she looks, she is part veela. People judge on the weirdest things. She is really smart too. Like as smart as Aunt Hermione smart. She will be so good in school.

I guess I am smart too, but just kind of lazy. I guess I will probably be in Slytherin since both of my parents were. Teddy says it doesn’t work like that, but all Malfoy’s are Slytherin. Daddy says anything but Hufflepuff that he will cut off my allowance if I am in that house.

Mum hits him in the arm when he says that and he laughs and then they snog. I would be in any house he wants if he and Mum could just stop with the snogging already!

Not that I think boys are gross or anything. Most of my cousins are boys. I just don’t want to snog one. When I told that to Aunt Pansy she asked if I liked girls then, the way she and Aunt Daphne do. NO! I don’t want to snog ANYONE boys or girls. It is gross.

Aunt Pansy just laughed and told me one day I would change my mind and find a boy or girl I wanted to snog. Then to try and prove it she started making out with Aunt Daphne. So rude.

When we finally made it to Hogwarts Teddy had to go off on the carriages which Daddy told me were pulled by thestrals, but no one could see them unless they had seen someone die. He may be pulling my leg. I sure didn’t see anything.

Maybe that is a good thing though. I never wanted to see anyone die that was for sure.

Hagrid was there to greet us. Daddy doesn’t care for him much, but Mum says he is an old family friend and I have to be very nice to him and not cause him any trouble. Why do people keep saying that? I don’t go out of my way to cause trouble for people. It just sort of happens sometimes. I am totally not responsible for how people react to being told how annoying and stupid they are!

The boat ride was pretty fun. And Hogwarts is AMAZING! It was so pretty in the moonlight. I can’t believe I get to live here.

The place was bigger than I thought it would be for sure. And I could see the Quidditch pitch in the distance. I couldn’t wait to get my broom next year and try out for the house team! I am a really good chaser. Or anyway, Daddy says so. He had hoped I would be a seeker like he was, but I just don’t have that kind of focus.

I was also hoping to get on the chorus. I sing pretty well. Grandfather Lucius says so, and he may be biased, but no one else covers their ears when I sing, so it will be nice to have something to look forward to in the off season.

Grandmum Weasley always has me sing the old Celestina Warbeck songs at Christmas. She seems to like my singing too. Victoire plays piano, so the two of us usually entertain the others. It is fun. Sometimes, like at holidays, having a big family is the best.

When we got into the Great Hall it was packed! There were so many other people it was a little intimidating. Victoire grabbed my hand and we walked forward with the others.

The old sorting hat that Mum had told me might have a conversation with me, sang a song about house unity and everyone getting a long and a bunch of stuff I was too nervous to follow.

One by one first years were called forward to be sorted. I held on to Victoire’s hand until my name was called. I pretended it was because she was scared, but to be honest, I was a little afraid myself.

When my name was called I braced myself and walked forward. I could not miss how the entire hall went quiet when my name was called. Daddy explained all about how he had been forced to be a Death Eater and that some people might judge me for it, and that fighting all of them would probably not help my reputation.

I tried to ignore the whispering. Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head and I waited. “mmm…. Another Malfoy… but different. Brave, a bit angry, but very intelligent.”

“Oh yes, Mum said you might want to chat.” I whispered.

“Ah yes, the Weasley head but not a Weasley mind. Very tough to place, your mother. But I know just where to put you.” I was not surprised. Slytherin was in our family blood.

I was incredibly surprised to hear the hat shout “RAVENCLAW!”

“uhhhh… are you sure you said the right House?” I started to ask, but was whisked away.

I was greeted more warmly than I expected by the Ravenclaws. They were more interested in intelligence than reputations or family history.

I was very happy that Victoire was sorted in to Ravenclaw as well. I was totally not surprised, she is so smart like I said.

I was less happy when the next person sorted was also in Ravenclaw.

Of course it was Viktor. Ugh.


	2. Worst Duo Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda is forced to partner with her greatest enemy the ego that is Viktor Krum Jr.

“Four years” I flopped down on a chair in the library startling Victoire and Teddy.

“I have been putting up with the ego that is Vik Krum for four bloody years!” I clarified, causing the two to roll their eyes and go back to studying.

You might think that we would be on Quidditch together, because Viktor Krum JUNIOR and all, but bless the great mind that was Rowena Ravenclaw he did not like to play Quidditch.

“Oh no, not Quidditch where I could hope to “accidentally” knock him from his broom. Nope, he was with me in CHOIR! And I don’t know if you all are aware of this but Choir is a distinctly no contact extracurricular activity.” As in Professor Flitwick would murder me in my sleep if I damaged the vocal chords of one half of his prized duo.

Victoire looked up amused “Well yes, singing should definitely NOT be a “sport” you need protective gear for.”

Not that this stopped me from hoping he would wander too close to the edge of the stage in front of me. He never did though. He knew for certain I would trip him.

He maybe, kind of, sort of knew this because I told him once or twice… a week… for four years… that I would trip him off that stage if he didn’t keep a good distance from me.

And he maybe, kind of, sort of believed me because I might have maintained that teensy reputation for fighting.

I swear I never started fights! But no one talks bad about my family. No one! And if they keep it up and they get punched for it… now really, whose fault is that?

Uncle Neville is the herbology Professor and he keeps an annoyingly close eye on me for my parents. Not that the rest of the Professors wouldn’t be happy to rat me out. Sometimes I wished I came from a less well known family.

“It would be one thing if Vik was a terrible singer and he was shoved to the back of the choir so that I didn’t ever have to deal with him. But just my luck he actually sings tolerably well. Stupid git.” Teddy and Victoire were largely ignoring me, they might have heard this rant once or twice.

A day.

For four years.

“Ugh and his fans are making me crazy!” Some of the idiot girls say he sings like an angel. Ugh. And not just girls our age or younger either. Oh no. I could take it if it were just first years drooling over him, but that was so not the case. Older students, even a couple of seventh years, were drooling over him.

“And of course he loves every minute of it.” I glared at the table.

“Who did you catch him snogging this time?” Teddy didn’t even look up from his book. Worse best friend ever.

“And worse of all? Not only has Professor Flitwick decided we are his star duo.” I groused. We were constantly paired together for every sappy love duet the evil little maestro had his heart set on. “We are expected to do our part for the Yule Ball and sing some stupid love songs.” Neither of us liked it but we were given two choices. Take it or leave it. And leave it meant being out of choir. Neither of us were backing down and giving the other the satisfaction.

Teddy and Victoire never understood my deep dislike for Viktor Krum. THEY both thought he was charming (Victoire’s assessment) and an overall good guy (from Teddy).

And what was worse, they both thought I was harboring this secret crush on Ego, the Great and Terrible.

As if.

“It doesn’t matter to me one way or the other who he is snogging Theodore Lupin!” Teddy just shrugged “It matters that he was snogging anyone during a time we are supposed to be practicing. It is hard enough to pretend to gaze lovingly in to his eyes. I need all of the practice I can get!”

The doors to the library opened and in walked the Ego himself. After looking around he finally spotted me and made a beeline right for our table.

“Where the hell did you go Malfoy? We are supposed to be practicing our songs for the Ball!” See? Ego! How dare he berate me for now showing up when he was otherwise occupied?

“Oh, were we practicing singing today Krum? I thought we were practicing snogging and you already had a partner.” I snapped at him.

He placed both hands on either side of me at the table “I had no idea you were interested in partnering with me for that particular practice session, Malfoy. If I had we could have worked something out.”

Ughhh! “I am absolutely NOT interested in snogging you, Krum.” The fluttering in my belly was anger or indigestion.

OK, if I were being completely objective, which I never am so don’t get used to it, Krum was aesthetically attractive. But only on a purely physical level. When he opened his mouth he was just awful.

“Well then, as charming as your interest in my love life may be, it is really none of your business.” Oh how I despise him!

“It is absolutely my business when it takes away from OUR time?” I informed him.

Which, of course he took completely out of context. “I did not realize you were so protective of our “special time” time, Malfoy. I will keep my other girls out of your line of sight from now on.”

Other… grrrrrr! “I am NOT one of your “other girls”, Krum. I simply take this event seriously.”

“Wasn’t she just complaining about it minutes ago?” Teddy asked Victoire.

“And the day before that and the day before that one too.” Victoire giggled.

GIGGLED! At my distress! Worst best friends and cousins ever! “Shut it” I snapped.” Gits just giggled again.

“Well, Malfoy? Are you coming or am I starting without you?” Vik stood away from the table.

“I am certain you are perfectly capable of starting without me Krum.” But I stood up anyway, determined to see Madame Pomfrey about this indigestion. It was probably nerves about the Ball. I am sure she has something for it.

He winked at me “I usually do start without you, Malfoy.” His meaning was clear. I glared at him

“I work with children.” I complained.

“Welll…… we are in a school.” Teddy reminded me.

“Oh shut it!” I stormed out, leaving Vik to trail behind me.

“I don’t mind walking back here, Malfoy, I enjoy the view.” He said from somewhere behind me, I could hear the laughter in his voice.

I stopped dead cold “In front. NOW!” I pointed ahead of me.

“Of course, why should I be the only one enjoying this?” he walked ahead of me with a grin.

UGGGH! “I am NOT looking at… at… your hind quarters, Krum.”

“Then you are missing a great view.” He flexed.

“Well, you would be the expert on that, since you spend so much time with your head up your own arse.” I glared at his back.

“Miss MALFOY! You will not raise your voice or use vulgar language in my library!” I could hear Madame Pince from behind me. I resisted the urge to make a rude gesture I knew where THAT particular hand sign got me.

But it truly wasn’t fair, Krum had raised his voice and used a swear! I only got in to trouble because I was a Malfoy. And sadly, unlike Daddy’s prediction not because I am his daughter and the granddaughter of Lucius Malfoy. Nope the prejudice against me was uniquely my own. I hadn’t punched anyone in months, but the stigma stays.

When we got to the choir room Professor Flitwick was already there.

“Malfoy, Krum. You are late.” He said in his high pitched disapproving voice “Get started, you will find your sheet music on your stands.” He sat down “Begin.”

Professor Flitwick had this new found love for muggle music. He had us singing a song by the old muggle band called the “Loving Spoonful”. It was a song called “Do You Believe in Magic.”

Ridiculous, of course I believed in magic. But Professor Flitwick could not be swayed. That was the song we were practicing today.

We each took turns singing the verses. It was sort of a catchy song, I suppose. But it was not really about magic. Just some jerk guy trying to convince a girl the magic was in her soul.

My cousin Leo was playing guitar for us. He was only sort of part of the choir. He could be convinced to play guitar for us, but there was no way he was showing up for practice. But he was the best so Professor Flitwick ignored his insolence. Wish he would do that for me!

We had to hold hands and sing the interlude and outro together. While looking at each other lovingly.

Am pretty sure Professor Flitwick gets a cheap thrill making me uncomfortable. Maybe he secretly hates humans. Maybe. He might be human just really tiny. But with his ears he looked like an elf. Or a goblin.

No one I knew was brave enough, or rude enough to ask.

I like to believe I fall in to the second category. No matter what The Ego says, I am NOT rude!

We practiced for two hours before Flitwick called for an end to today’s practice session.

“I will expect you both back here tomorrow. On time.” He stressed.

I looked up to see a gaggle of girls practically drooling over Viktor. And glaring at me. I glared right back and a few of them backed up. In spite of what my father said, a reputation for violence did not hurt.

Was it my imagination or was Viktor flexing a little more than strictly necessary as he gathered his sheet music? Of course it wasn’t my imagination. He so plays to his fans.

Leo smirked at me. Little snot should have been a Malfoy with that arrogant smirk. Well, I guess it was to be expected, Daddy sort of acted as the male influence in his life. Aunt Pansy and Aunt Daphne are awesome, but male they are not.

I snatched up my sheet music and stormed out much to Leo’s amusement. He and Viktor were best friends, in spite of Leo being a year behind and he also believed I had a secret crush. UGGHHH! See what I mean about friends and cousins being the worst?


	3. Practice Makes Perfect Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda decides to give Viktor a taste of his own medicine when she catches him making out with his girl of the week against HER music stand.

Flitwick worked us day and night. If we weren’t studying for our actual classes we were practicing for this blasted Ball.

I would have really enjoyed going if it were not for having to do these duets. I was kind of sort of dating Gavin Wood. But only sort of and in a lazy fashion. Neither of us were looking to get serious, but he was one of my fellow chasers and captain of Ravenclaw’s Quidditch team. His dad Oliver had been team captain when my parents went to school. Gavin was fun and we had a good time together, but nothing more.

His sister Bonnie was in Gryffindor. It was a good thing she didn’t much care for Quidditch I would hate to knock my sort-of-but-not-really boyfriend’s sister off of her broom. Gavin kept that I should have been a beater because I was “such a violent little thing.” Oh har har! Like I said, MONTHS since I punched anyone!

We were not only getting ready for the Yule Ball, which had become a tradition since the end of the war, but for Parent’s Night as well. The school had decided parents should become more involved in what their children were doing.

Every department would put on exhibits and as a Quidditch player and part of choir I was being worked over time. We had an exhibition game to prepare for and Flitwick was determined that choir make a good showing too.

I was exhausted. I am certain that was the only reason for my otherwise unexplainable behavior.

Gavin had walked me to choir practice and Viktor was there with his flavor of the day. Some Gryffindor girl. A sixth year they were pressed up against MY music stand with his hand under her blouse.

Now, normal behavior would have been to tell them both off and cast a disinfecting charm on my music stand.

That was not what I did.

Instead, I grabbed Gavin and planted one right on him. What I lacked in experience I was determined to make up for in enthusiasm.

I guess I had done a pretty good job too because Gavin looked stunned. He was smiling, but I had clearly shocked him. I am not one for public displays.

Viktor looked stunned too. But he was definitely not smiling. He looked… well, honestly, he looked furious but he had no reason to be. I mean other than I showed him he was not the only one who could indulge in a snogging session in the music room. And he could bloody well piss off if he didn’t like it! And for whatever reason, he did NOT like it.

Well… good!

Gavin looked at Viktor and then back at me, uncertainly “What is up with your partner?” he asked confused.

I shrugged “Who cares. Be here to walk me back tonight?”

“No, sorry, some of the blokes and I are going to be working on our potion exhibit.” He did look sorry, so I decided to forgive him.

“OK,” I kissed him one more time, mostly for show “See you back in the common room later?”

“Definitely.” He smiled.

When I turned back around the Gryffindor girl had gone out the other door and Viktor had his arms across his chest glowering at me.

“What?” I snapped at him. Let him glare at me. Serves him right. Our practice time is ours. He had no business bringing other girls here.

I mean not that I wanted him to bring ME here, I didn’t even want to be here.

“If you are done making out with your boyfriend,” he practically spat the word at me “can we get down to practice? I have better things to do than watch you practically having sex with Wood right in front of me.”

“I most certainly was NOT ‘practically having sex’ with Gavin! And I wasn’t the one with their hand up someone’s blouse.” Why did I even mention that? Oh I know why, because the arrogant arse makes me unreasonably daft that’s why!

“Jealous, Malfoy?” his arrogance knows no boundaries!

“Jealous of… what? You and whatever girl you are pretending to be interested in this week?” I sniffed haughtily.

“That my girl this week isn’t you.” He grinned at me with such an arrogant expression I longed to slap it right off of his face. But Daddy promised me a new broom if I didn’t hit anyone, and I REALLY wanted that broom.

I mean, I could have got Grandfather to just buy me one, but if Mum found out she would lock it up, and Grandfather never went against Mum.

“Yes, Krum, because that is my ultimate goal in life. To be just another notch on your bedpost.”

“What makes you think you would be “just another” anything?” This guy actually made me sick! I mean as in that indigestion was back.

“History, Krum. History.” I pulled out my sheet music.

“My, my, my Malfoy. You are holding out. I wasn’t aware that you had any sort of “history” to speak of.” His smirk was back.

“I was speaking about YOUR history, Krum, not mine. Not that I have one. But even if I did you wouldn’t be the one I would be speaking about it to.” I glared at him.

Why did he look relieved? Hmmmph, probably because I said I wouldn’t be sharing anything with him. Right foul git!

He grinned, smug again “As touched as I am by your interest in my love life, Malfoy, it really isn’t any of your business.”

OH how I longed to give him just one solid punch! “I wasn’t commenting on your love life, it was the other way around you arrogant arse!”

I heard a cough from behind us, turning around I saw Professor Flitwick in the doorway. Did he look like he was covering up a grin? He better not be! Oh, are ALL of the males in this school daft?!

“As fascinating as I am certain the love lives of two fifteen year olds must be, we do need to begin practice.” He was definitely covering up a grin. Arse!

As pretty as you please Krum said meekly “Yes Professor.” Kiss up.

We practiced love song after love song. And if I didn’t gaze longingly enough at Krum, Flitwick made us start over from the top.

“No, no no! I must see the passion Miss Malfoy!” Flitwick stopped us once again.

“I am FIFTEEN Professor, I don’t know how to show passion!” Was he trying to make me crazy? “Plus, I don’t even LIKE Krum, let alone feel passionate about him!”

And that damned Krum was smiling at me. Surely Daddy would forgive me one little bitty detention? Oh who am I kidding…

“Then look at him as if he IS something you are passionate about… rare chocolate frog cards… a new racing broom, SOMETHING!” he tapped his little baton on his podium.

Right now I was pretty passionate about cramming that little baton where the sun doesn’t shine…

So now I was thinking about my new broom as Krum sang the chorus to me

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song** _

_**It may be quite simple but now that it's done** _

_**I hope you don't mind** _

_**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words** _

_**How wonderful life is while you're in the world** _

_**(Sir Elton John – This is Your Song)** _

Something weird happened when he was singing this to me. I suddenly felt… I don’t know, like he meant what he was saying… or something.

Which is nonsense. Viktor Krum has never meant any of the things he has said to any of the girls he has conned in to snogging him in broom closets. And I know this is true because if he did he wouldn’t be with a brand new girl the next day!

My eyes got really wide and it was hard for me to breathe when he reached out and took my hand and repeated the last line.

“Perfect! Brava!” Professor Flitwick called, breaking the spell. I snatched my hand back as if Krum’s hand was on fire.

“Miss Malfoy, I am glad something inspired you! Keep that focus and we will meet here again same time tomorrow.” The man was practically rubbing his hands in glee.

“I was thinking about the new broom my father is going to buy me.” I stuttered out.

Krum was still gathering up his music sheets when I said this and he leaned really close to me and whispered “Liar.”

“He is buying me that broom for not punching anyone Krum. Don’t cost me my broom.” I whispered back.

Krum took his disgustingly neatly stacked parchments and laughed as he left the room.

Oh, who cares anyway! You are supposed to get wrapped up in music! That is the whole point. It isn’t as if I really liked him! I most certainly did NOT. I was just channeling my passion, or whatever that crap Flitwick keeps rambling about is.

With that settled I went back to the Ravenclaw tower, taking a different direction than Krum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B-side   
> "Take Me to the Pilot""Into the Old Man's Shoes"  
> Released 26 October 1970  
> Recorded January 1970  
> Studio Trident (London, England)  
> Label   
> UniDJM  
> Songwriter(s)   
> Elton JohnBernie Taupin  
> Producer(s) Gus Dudgeon


	4. Parent's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda finds the only thing more insufferable than the ego that is Viktor Krum Jr, is the ego that is Viktor Krum Sr.

So the time was finally here where we would be performing for our family and friends. I wasn’t terribly nervous about performing, but I was nervous about having my family here.

I love my grandfather more than anything, but I am all too aware that not everyone else feels the same. In fact some… ok almost all… of my Weasley side of the family despised him. My Mum being the only exception. Even Dad didn’t seem like he understood Mum’s affections for his father. He sure teased her about it often enough. He called it “Mum’s creepy crush on my Dad.” When ever he did this she would punch him in the arm and tell him she most certainly did not have any romantic interest in his father.

I knew it was all some kind of inside joke because they would always laugh about it.

It was called Parent’s Night, but really, all family members were welcome. I expected Uncle George and Aunt Angelina and Uncle Fred and Aunt Pria to show up. Probably Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny too.

Uncle Charley and his girlfriend, my Aunt Mora, who Grandmum lamented would never get married and settle down, were too busy in Romania with dragon hatchlings.

But Grandfather Lucius would absolutely be here, so would Grandmama Narcissa. I hated to break my record by punching someone out for making nasty comments about my family, but I absolutely would. People had learned not to say those things to me. A lot would resort to wands, but I was a straight up puncher. It always surprised the hell out of them when I used my fists. Most wizards don’t do that, let alone witches.

Everyone in the choir would be excitedly talking about which family members would be there. I noticed Krum never did. When someone would ask him if his Dad would be coming he would just shrug and change the subject.

He kind of looked depressed about it. Not that I cared. So what if Krum was upset? Not like it was anything to me. I sure as hell didn’t care if he got depressed. Maybe he would miss his father so much that he would pack up and go home!

There went that indigestion again. I don’t care what Madame Pomfrey says, I am so sick! Her tests must be faulty, she is getting older after all. She probably just performed them wrong. I would have to get Mum to take me to a real healer.

I was nervous that Dad would not be happy with the outfit I would be wearing for my solo performance. Well, sort of solo, Krum would play a part.

It had a pretty short skirt and the blouse was probably more revealing than he would like. But it was a costume for the performance! I would be singing about a girl named little red riding hood while Viktor, dressed like a wolf would be stalking me around the stage.

It was all very innocent, but I was not sure how Daddy would feel about it. I mean, I am fifteen now, but he still sees me as a little girl in pigtails with skinned knees. Not as an almost adult who can pull off a mini skirt.

But I had enough troubles without that. We had a final rehearsal and my partner was nowhere to be found. So of course Flitwick sent ME to find him. As if I would have any idea where he would hang out!

I don’t know why Flitwick had this idea Krum and I were somehow best buds when we left the music room. He has been listening to way too many muggle love songs!

So I went down to the small study area where Krum usually hangs out with his buddies, because seriously, where else would he be?

When I got there I heard voices. One was Krum, the other was a deep baritone. With some training that voice could have sent shivers down my spine

The words I heard sent shivers down my spine for a whole different reason. “I do not see why you cannot try Quidditch. It is in your blood! I could develop you in to a true professional. My team could use another seeker and if you would just apply yourself…”

“I have no interest in helping you relive your childhood memories, father. I am here to create my own.” So the baritone was Viktor Krum Sr. Ugggh…. What an ego, like father like son.

“Singing is nice… for the young ladies, it is not what I expect from my son.” Did he just say what I think he said?

I stormed in to the room “How DARE you? I will have you know Krum, I play Quidditch, I am a damned fine chaser. AND I sing. How dare you push your patriarchal views on anyone?”

The older Krum smiled down at me “This one is feisty, I like her.”

“This one has a name, I am Miranda Malfoy.” I glared at him.

“Ah yes, the niece of my good friend Hermione, that must be where you got your radical notions from.” Did this git just insult my family?

Broom be damned, I was going to punch this arse in a very delicate place. Maybe hard enough that Madame Pomfrey couldn’t save what was left of his “delicate place.”

I advanced on him with my fists balled.

Two things happened at once. First I heard the very distinct voice of my father in the doorway “Miranda Lucia Malfoy, you had better not be planning to do what I think you are planning to do!” This was not a question. This was a command. One I fully intended to ignore.

And then Vik put a hand on my shoulder. All he said was “Please.” Hell, it startled me so much I stopped. I didn’t even know he knew that word!

“Pffft… fine. You are getting off easy Krum. No one insults my family.” My hands relaxed. It was not until they did that Vik removed his hand from my shoulder. And I most certainly did NOT miss it!

That bastard Krum Sr. actually had the gall to look amused. I sneered at him.

Turning around I ran to my father “DADDY!!!! I have missed you so much!”

He laughed and spun me around. “And I have missed you, princess. I have not had any owls telling me that you have struck someone in violence in quite some time.”

I rolled my eyes, “I haven’t struck anyone NOT in violence either, father.”

“Do not sass me when a new broom is on the line young lady!” He sounded fierce but I could tell by the twinkle in his eye he was teasing.

“Wait, do you mean the little girl was actually going to punch me? That is amazing!” Jerk Face Sr. was laughing behind us.

“I wasn’t going to punch him Daddy… well, not very hard…” My father looked down at me like he didn’t believe me. “He told me I get my radical ideas from Aunt Hermione.”

Daddy sighed “Actually, you probably get them from your mother.”

“I heard that.” Mum was behind him by this time and so was…

“Grandfather!” I almost squealed with delight. I threw myself into his arms.

“Yeah, because your own mother is just chopped dragon liver.” Mum grumbled behind me.

“See how it feels, Aly?” Daddy laughed.

“How are you Lucy? Have your grades been up to Malfoy standards?” He held me at arms length to look me over.

“mmmm…. Have Malfoy standards lowered recently?” I asked hopefully.

“There was supposed to be a reason you are in Ravenclaw young lady.” He looked at me slightly disapprovingly.

“Yes, Grandfather. I will study harder.” He nodded at me.

“Lucius, one day you will have to teach me your secret for getting that girl to agree without any back talk.” Mum laughed.

He ignored her “Well, from what I understand you have been practicing very hard at your vocal lessons. That is something.”

Practice!! “Krum, Flitwick sent me here to find you! We have a final rehearsal and we are late. As in REALLY late!”

I kissed my grandfather, and finally to her amusement remembered to hug and kiss my mother.

“Goodbye, sweetheart, we are looking forward to your performance.” Mum hugged me again.

“You’ll be looking forward to my several years in detention if we don’t go NOW!” Krum and I took off at a dead run.

The rehearsal was well under way, and Flitwick glared at us as we made our way to the front. We had to set our staging area so we would know where Vik would “stalk” me as I sang.

The final rehearsal went well, once we actually arrived that is, and Flitwick sent us off with warnings of death and dismemberment if we did not arrive precisely on time for our performance.

I was super excited when I got back to my rooms. My Aunts Pria, Mora and Esme were there to help me get ready!

“Aunt Mora!! I didn’t think you would make it!” I squealed hugging them all.

“As if I would miss a baby Viper’s performance.” She sniffed

When Aunt Mora saw my costume she started laughing hysterically. “Oh this is going to give your father fits! It is PERFECT!” I smiled.

“How have you been, little love?” asked Aunt Esme.

“I have been OK, but I am having these tummy problems, and Madame Pomfrey says there is nothing wrong with me. But I get these weird feelings in my tummy sometimes. Like I have… I don’t know, indigestion or something.” I did my best to look pitiful. My Aunts spoil me shamelessly.

And true to form, my sweetest Aunt, Pria came rushing forward to take my hands “Tell me about your tummy problems, my sweet.”

So I did, I told her how I was reasonably certain that Viktor Krum Jr. was literally and actually making me ill.

My Aunts all looked at each other over my head.

“He is… an attractive young man…” Aunt Esme said carefully.

“Oh, I suppose if one is being purely objective.” I sneered

They all looked at each other and laughed again. Weirdos.


	5. Draco Refuses to Let Miranda Grow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... and Scorpius promises to help him in that mission.
> 
> And Miranda is absolutely NOT crushing on the Terrible Ego that is Viktor Krum Jr!

We were as ready as we were ever going to be. I was not prone to stage fright, but there were enough people in the audience to give even me pause.

“I’ll go do it without you, but I am going to look foolish hunting no one.” I heard a mocking laugh behind me.

“You are going to look foolish under the best of circumstances.” I sniffed.

Krum just laughed at me.

Professor Flitwick nodded to us just before announcing “Parents, family and friends I would like to present Hogwarts Frog Choir!”

The audience applauded our arrival quite enthusiastically. None so much as my Mum and her friends who were shouting and jumping up and down with glee.

Uggh, could she be any more embarrassing? And why was Dad just smiling at her indulgently? And why did my Grandmum Molly think that my mother was a shy quiet person?

We were called the Frog Choir and so we were required to carry toads with us on stage. Or ravens. Which is ridiculous because neither toads nor ravens are frogs, but no one ever asked my opinion. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I gave it anyway, but since no one asked no one cared.

I carried a raven. Uncle Neville might be in to toads, but his love of the creatures did NOT rub off on to me!

We stepped on stage and sang a few common place songs. Double Trouble, The Hogwarts March and In Noctem.

Soon enough it was time for our duet.

I had kept my black robes firmly buttoned up to the top so as not to give even a peek of my costume. Now as the stage was transformed into a magical woods, I dropped my black robes and revealed the Little Red Riding Hood costume underneath.

I dared a tiny glance at my father only to see he was being restrained by Mum. Grandfather did not look happy either.

Aunt Mora was laughing hysterically.

I stepped around a “tree” singing:

Hey there little red riding hood

You sure are looking good

You're everything a big bad wolf could want

Viktor came from around another tree. He was wearing a white suit, but had a very realistic looking wolf tail and ears, as he sang:

Little red riding hood

I don't think little big girls should

Go walking in these spooky old woods alone

What big eyes you have

The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad

Just to see that you don't get chased

I think I oughta walk with you for a ways

We continued like that with him stalking around me as I peeked out from behind trees while we traded lines.

When he got to the part:

What a big heart I have

The better to love you with

Little red riding hood

Even bad wolves can be good

I don’t know… something about him looked sincere. But that was nonsense. He didn’t like me in that way, and I didn’t like him at all. But he definitely made me sick to my stomach. I was feeling queasy

And I was starting to get a horrifying feeling I knew why.

But absolutely NOT! I have a kind of sort of boyfriend. Kind of. Well, I have more than a friend… I have… I have a Quidditch captain that I sometimes snog.

Merlin that sounded dumb even to me.

But Viktor has a string of girls. I doubt he has ever been with one for more than a week. And even that would probably be some kind of record.

So I was absolutely positively NOT crushing on the Terrible Ego that is Viktor Krum Jr. I rejected the very notion.

Maybe that was what was making me so sick. My body physically rejected the very idea of his attractiveness.

Well if so I would just have to keep being sick because no way was I entertaining THAT thought!

On the last line he took my hand and kissed it while staring in to my eyes. I would not snatch my hand back in front of an audience.

We left the stage to wild applause only to be called back out to take a final bow with the rest of the choir.

They had given us a standing ovation. I wasn’t expecting that. My face was beet red. Viktor grabbed my hand and led me into a deep bow. Fortunately I had my black robes back on or the audience would have been a lot more familiar with me than any of them deserved!

I was shocked enough by the attention to let Viktor keep holding my hand. All the way until I saw the look in Daddy’s eyes.

If anyone was going to kill Krum it would be me! I needed him to let go right now, but he refused.

Grandfather looked… well, only someone who really knew him well would know that look as “Get your hands off of my baby or you will wear your entrails as garters.”

“Krum…” I hissed “Let go of my hand.”

He pretended not to hear me. Or maybe over the applause he actually didn’t hear me.

But damned it! I am fifteen! I am not a baby! My Daddy and Grandfather cannot stop me from dating!

I mean not that I was dating Krum! Rowena no! But still, the point was I am almost an adult! I will be sixteen in a few months! Next year I will be an adult and I can even take my apparition class!

Well, I suppose technically they could stop me dating by… you know… actually killing the boys I did try to date.

But they were reformed bad guys! No way would they actually kill someone. OK, my Grandfather looked a lot less reformed at this moment than he had in the past. Mum was glaring between the two of them and it looked like she was telling them off. Go Mum!

Flitwick finally allowed us to leave the stage and proclaimed us to be brilliant.

“Did you see that? The audience gave us an ovation!” He squeaked in his high pitched voice. “I have only once been this proud of my choir as I have been tonight.”

We all bowed our heads since we knew what he meant. He had reminded us enough. His choir during the war years. The ones who had continued to sing even as Death Eaters stormed the castle. To his credit, Flitwick never glared at me when he spoke reverently of those members of that fated choir who had died during the Battle of Hogwarts, even though some of my family had been directly involved. One day I would dearly love to know just how involved. A lot of it was still a mystery to me.

As I was standing there two small bodies flung themselves at me.

Cissa and Scorpius, who were now nine years old, clung to me happily.

“Miri, you looked so pretty.” Cissa smiled up at me.

“Is that your boyfriend?” Scorpius was glaring at Viktor in a way that absolutely reminded me of Dad.

“I am just her friend.” Viktor stepped forward and stuck his hand out for Scorpius to shake.

Well tutored in manners, my brother shook his hand but added “That’s not what it looked like from where we were sitting.”

Merlin! “Scorp, he is my singing partner. We were acting.”

Scorpius looked at Viktor very seriously when he said “If you make my sister cry I will make you cry.”

Awwww… but “Scorpius! You… you can’t just….”

“Your sister is correct, Scorpius. You are not allowed to threaten her boyfriends. That is my job. And so is this.” I turned to see my very unhappy father wave a hand over my clothes and mutter a spell.

I could feel my skirt lengthen, and I am pretty sure he turned my blouse into a thick jumper! “Daddy! Did you just ruin my costume? And Viktor is not my boyfriend! I have a… a…” what did I call him before? “A Quidditch captain!” Yeah, that did NOT sound better out loud.

“Is that what we are calling those undergarments? A costume? You may not wear those until you are… no, you know what? You are never allowed to wear them again. In fact, you are now forbidden to grow up at all!” The worst part was I am pretty sure he was convinced he had the authority to order that. Ugggh… Malfoy men.

“Draco Malfoy!” Mum laughed behind us “You are a brilliant wizard, and the love of my life, but even you do not have the power to hold off puberty.”

“We’ll just see about that.” Daddy glared at me.

“And I will help.” Both Scorpius AND my Grandfathers, yes as in both of them, all said at once.

Mum laughed and kissed Daddy. As far as I was concerned he did NOT deserve kisses!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Red Riding Hood  
> Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs
> 
> B-side "Love Me Like Before"  
> Released June 1966  
> Label MGM  
> Songwriter(s) Ron Blackwell


	6. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy wants to interview Miranda and Viktor

The day after Parent’s Night I got an owl from my Aunt Pansy asking me to meet her at the Three Broom Sticks for lunch and a chat.

I was really happy to get that letter, I am really close with Aunt Pansy. She doesn’t even hold it against me that sometimes I think Leo deserves a good punch! She once told me ALL boys sometimes deserve a good punch. Mum gave her a lecture for that and Aunt Pansy asked her if she needed any help practicing her acting skills.

I didn’t know Mum had been in drama.

That next weekend was to be a Hogsmeade weekend. I told Leo I was meeting with his Mum and asked if he wanted to join me.

“Can’t. I am not allowed, remember?” Oh yes, the punishment for sneaking some of Uncle Fred and Uncle George’s pranks in to the Great hall during breakfast. I knew Teddy wouldn’t be going because Victoire had a tummy flu and he would not leave without her. Bah, best friends are pains. But I could not believe he didn’t want to go with ME. I mean, we are friends too, right?

“Besides, you are so weird, Miri, why would you CHOOSE to hangout with one of our parents on a weekend? Wouldn’t you rather hang out with friends? Or… literally anyone else?” Leo didn’t even look up from the game of exploding snaps he was playing with Teddy.

“Ummm… because your Mum is cool, and she is a reporter for Witch Weekly and.., because she is COOL?!” Seriously, Aunt Pansy is the best!

“If you say so.” Leo just shrugged at me.

“I do say so! Oh what do you know about cool anyway, Chuddly fan!” I snickered.

“We shall conquer!” He raised his fist in the air.

I snorted “Isn’t it more like ‘Let’s all just cross our fingers and hope for the best’?”

He made a rude hand gesture at me.

“Do you let him touch your cards with that hand, Teddy?” Teddy also made a rude hand gesture at me.

“Children. I live with children!” I glared at the two of them.

“Well, I will remind you again…” Teddy still did not bother to look up “You do live in a SCHOOL!”

“I am so telling your Mum you don’t think she is cool!” I threatened Leo.

He clutched dramatically at his heart “Oh, how shall I ever live with the shame.”

“You think Aunt Andy is pretty cool don’t you Teddy?” I looked to my supposed best friend for support.

He looked back at me like I had lost my mind. “Rowena’s saggy left tit, NO! Go away Miri, you are breaking my concentration. You are why I keep losing to Leo you know.”

“You are taking the piss if you think you could beat me with Miri gone.” Leo laughed.

“Well, there is only one way to test that theory.” Teddy glared at me pointedly.

“Uggghhh…. Boys!” I stormed up to my room to get ready.

It may just be lunch with my Aunt, but Daddy told me I always had to look my best in public. Besides, nosey reporters keep trying to take sneaky pictures of me. Like they expect me to start running around cursing people. I kind of wanted to do… something… just to give them something to talk about but my Mum would send me off to Romania to muck out dragon stalls if I pulled a stunt.

I grabbed the special new cloth’s Aunt Pria had left for me. With just a tiny bit of water and a quick swipe over my face, not only do they clean, but they expertly apply makeup as well.

Aunt Esme brought me my very own personalized scent. It changes according to my mood.

And, no matter that I am in Ravenclaw, Aunt Mora always sends me green outfits. I have to admit, I look good in them!

A few waves of the wand to set my hair and I was ready to go.

Leo glared me up and down as I was leaving “Are you sure you are just meeting my Mum? Why are you so dressed up?”

“You sound worse than Daddy, I swear. I am absolutely meeting with your Mum.” What is it with the men in my family disapproving of everything I wear and do?

“It wasn’t your Dad’s reaction I was thinking about.” He murmured.

“Whatever. Weirdo.” I grabbed my bag from the table.

“MIRI! You just cost me another hand!” Teddy threw his cards down making Leo and I both laugh.

“You keep telling yourself that, Lupin.” Leo smirked.

“Oh shut up, I have an essay to write anyway.” Teddy grabbed his book bag.

“Uh hem… that would be TWO essays to write.” Leo grinned at him.

It was pretty clear what the stakes had been in their little game.

“Leo, you really should do your own homework.” I lectured.

“You are starting to sound like Aunt Hermione.” Leo rolled his eyes.

“Not exactly, Aunt Hermione would want you to actually learn. I just don’t want you to fail. I have read Teddy’s essays.” I winked.

“Oh haha.” Teddy threw a wad of scrap parchment at me.

I blew a kiss and started to leave.

“Wait up, Mir, I will walk you out.” Leo stood up stretching.

As we walked to the front doors Leo looked at me out of the corner of his eye “You know… Viktor isn’t as bad as you think he is.”

Not this again.

“Leo, I hate to crush your dreams of having your best mate join the family, but I am so NOT interested in Viktor Krum! He has an ego the size of… the size of…” I couldn’t think of anything big enough!

“The size of your temper?” Leo supplied unhelpfully.

I glared at him.

“OK, I am just saying, maybe cut him some slack, yeah?” Why was Leo so concerned about this?

“Leo, your friend runs through girls like butterbeer. Only I suspect he is more passionate about the butterbeer. And furthermore…” Oh I could go on about this all day!

Except Leo cut me off right in the middle of my tirade “Why do you care about how many girlfriends he has?”

WHAT?! “I assure you Leopold Angelo Parkinson-Greengrass, I do NOT care how many girlfriends he has! He can date the entire southern coast for all I care!”

Leo looked at me slyly “You live on the southern coast you know.”

I sighed “Give it a rest Leo.”

“Has it occurred to you that Vik has a reason for dating all of these girls?” Leo stopped so I had to as well.

“Uh, yeah, I am pretty sure I know why boys date girls, Leo. Mum had the “talk” with me.” What was he getting at? Was he trying to put me off of my lunch?

“No.” Leo rolled his eyes “Like an ulterior motive.”

“Like… what? He is a closet serial killer? What are you on about?” And why was he telling me all of this?

“You are the most dimwitted cousin I have.” Leo sounded angry before he stalked off.

What was his problem?

He knew how I felt about Viktor. Bloody hell, the entire school knew how I felt about him! Well, the entire school except for the pit of my stomach that I was determined to ignore.

Why was it a big deal NOW? He was being so weird.

I finally made it to the Three Broomsticks. I have no idea why the people of my parent’s generation keep going here. There are so many more fashionable places to go! The place isn’t awful, but it is kind of run down a little and not the sort of place to be seen, if you know what I mean. Kind of the place to avoid being seen honestly.

Aunt Pansy was sitting in a corner. She looked so amazing!! Men and women both were glancing at her out of the corner of their eyes with admiration. They were all barking up the wrong tree. She is completely devoted to my Aunt Daphne.

There had been some kind of rumor circulating in the school that Aunt Pansy and my Dad had something going on when they were in school.

As much as we all laughed at the notion, it still caused more than a few fights. No one suggests my Mum was second best! Not even to Aunt Pansy!

Aunt Pansy jumped up and hugged me “You look fantastic darling!” She smiled at me.

“You too! I am so glad you asked me out. I invited Leo, but you know how boys are…” We both rolled our eyes.

“That is alright, I invited you here for a special reason.” We sat down and she summoned a waitress.

“Oh? What’s up? I ordered a butterbeer and some fish and chips.

“An interview for Witch Weekly, love. That performance was spectacular. So I begged your Dad, and twisted your Mum’s arm and here we are!” Ahh that did explain the camera on the table.

“Aunt Pansy, I didn’t pull of that whole performance myself you know.” I would feel bad if the entire choir, especially Professor Flitwick were not included.

“Oh you are far too modest for a Malfoy. Must be those Weasley genes. But here is your partner, of course I want to interview you both.” She waved towards the door.

Where of course Krum was walking in with some flavor of the week on his arm.


	7. Miranda Breaks Her Streak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That new racing broom is very much in peril

OK, so I was in trouble.

BIG trouble.

I knew that when Mum was waiting in the Headmistress’ office and not Daddy. My father can be had with a bat of the eyes and a trembling lip. Not Mum. Maybe because she saw so much of Uncle Fred and Uncle George’s antics, but she was immune to my charms. Or maybe it was because Daddy had made her numb to Malfoy charms. Whatever. I knew as soon as I saw her there was no way this was going to go well.

Of course it was all Viktor’s fault. Well, and some of Aunt Pansy’s.

That damned interview! It had all seemed so innocent. Until the blow up in the Great Hall over breakfast.

We had talked a long while about the choir and how brilliant I thought everyone was, especially Professor Flitwick. I mean he is a teeny, tiny, pain in the arse, but he is brilliant.

And Aunt Pansy had included all of that. The entire choir was mentioned by name and they were all super pleased that I had not made it out like I was the only important female singer. And Professor Flitwick even thanked me. Later. MUCH later.

But that is when everything went south.

Aunt Pansy had made it out like there was some kind of romantic tension between me and Viktor that could practically be felt from the stage.

Mostly, I guess, it was the fault of Elisse Zabini. Daughter of Blaise, one of my Daddy’s friends, I guess, he has been over a few times, and Astoria Zabini, who has NOT been over. I don’t know what happened exactly, but Mum said the woman would spend the rest of her days bald if she crossed our doorstep.

Which is weird, because Astoria is Aunt Daphne’s sister, so you would think we would be close. Maybe it was because Astoria created a scandal when she got prego while she was still in school. I really don’t know. I mean Mum doesn’t seem that tightly wound up, but who knows?

Anyway, Elisse was Viktor’s flavor of the week at the Three Broomsticks. She thought that gave her some kind of exclusive rights over him.

I was minding my own business when it all started, so I will tell you, it absolutely positively was NOT my fault.

There we were sitting down to breakfast when the owls started delivering the morning mail. A lot of people had subscriptions to Witch Weekly. Since, again, I was minding my own damned business, when the buzzing started, I could not really tell you when it began.

But I know when it ended. Well… the buzz over the article anyway.

I had just popped a bite of sausage in my mouth when I heard a screech. “I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!! Not that daughter of a Death Eater!!!”

Now that got my attention. I slowly turned towards the end of the table where the sound had come from.

Elisse was shoving the paper under Viktor’s nose.

“The reporter called her my partner, Elisse, not my girlfriend. And we went out one time. YOU are NOT my girlfriend.” Viktor had the audacity to look amused.

I was not. I could have let it go. Victoire and Teddy begged me not to do anything foolish.

“Oh, I don’t intend to do anything foolish. I intend to be very, very smart,” I assured them.

I stood up slowly. I gently folded my napkin and placed it on the table. There are no excuses for poor table manners.

I walked over to Elisse. “Would you care to repeat what you just said?”

I smiled. I was calm. One might be tempted to think I was not angry at all.

The one who thought that had never met me properly.

“YOU!” she shrieked “Viktor belongs to ME not you!”

I smiled “Repeat everything you just said.”

Leo put a hand on my shoulder “Miri…”

I tented my fingers “Repeat what you just said about my father.”

Elisse crossed her arms sulkily “Everyone knows what he is. And this is about you stealing MY boyfriend.”

I saw red. Why I didn’t get angry until she said Viktor was HER boyfriend I really did not want to investigate. Not that I really had any time to.

Before she could uncross her arms I had punched her solidly in the face.

Damned. There goes my broom, was all I really thought.

She grabbed her nose as blood squirted between her fingers. She was screeching like I had just killed her.

“And now we all know what you are. Another flavor of the week. The only difference is, you have a broken nose.” I was considering punching her again when a voice finally broke through my haze.

“MISS MALFOY! That is quite enough! To my office NOW!” Ooops, Professor McGonagall did NOT look happy.

“You as well Miss Zabini and Mr. Krum.” Without another word she spun out of the room.

Victoire and Teddy were giving me the “I told you so” twin stares of doom. I just shrugged.

We were made to sit outside of the office while our parents were owled. Except for Elisse who was sent to the infirmary to wait and have her nose fixed.

“Should have left it.” I murmured “It is likely to be the only character she will develop.”

Viktor snickered into his hand.

McGonagall turned around and glared at me “Would you care to repeat that Miss Malfoy?”

“No Headmistress. Absolutely not.” I smiled politely.

With a final glare she went into her office muttering something about it having been almost two decades since someone had their nose broken by being punched in the face at Hogwarts and wouldn’t you just know…?

Viktor and I looked at each other and shrugged.

And when we were finally called in there was Viktor Krum Sr. and Mum.

The look on mum’s face was unreadable. She gets like that sometimes where you just can’t tell what she is thinking.

There was another woman there, I knew from pictures it was Astoria Zabini. When Elisse was brought in she started wailing and carrying on.

“My baby! My baby! You barbaric child! How could you…” she shut up when Mum tapped her wand against her thigh.

I don’t blame her, Mum can be downright scary sometimes.

“I want this child expelled! And my husband will…” Professor McGonagall turned on her with a glare that shut her right up.

“If Mr. Zabini wants to have a conversation with me, Mr. Zabini can come to this school and have that conversation. He can also finish several essays he left undone.” I heard a suspicious laugh from one of the portraits but when I looked all were stone faced.

Mum looked up at one, I knew it to be Professor Snape from all of the portraits in potions class. “Oh be quiet you, this is NOT payback in kind!”

“Mrs. Malfoy, do stop lecturing the portraits.” Did Professor McGonagall look amused?

“Someone explain.” She said firmly taking her seat.

Of course Elisse ranted about how I had stolen her boyfriend and committed violence against her and she had done nothing wrong.

Viktor snorted when she called him her boyfriend.

“Surely you are not going to punish my son for having two young ladies fighting over him are you?” Krum Sr. said in that baritone voice that could have been magnificent.

I glared at him and balled my fist. He had the nerve to wink at me. Like father like son!

“Do you have anything to add Mr. Krum?” McGonagall looked down her glasses at him.

“Elisse isn’t my girlfriend. We only had one date.” This caused McGonagall to actually roll her eyes and Elisse to start wailing again.

“Well, I cannot say I am surprised to see another member of this family” Astoria exclaimed snootily “resorting to violence over a man.”

Mum turned a look on her so fierce I thought there would be bloodshed!

McGonagall must have as well because she interrupted quickly turning to me “She called my father a… a bad thing.” I didn’t even want to repeat it.

“We do NOT fight over…” McGonagall started only to have Viktor interrupt her.

“Elisse called Mr. Malfoy a Death Eater… ma’am… and suggested Miranda was unworthy because of it.” The room fell very quiet.

Professor McGonagall turned on Elisse “Miss Zabini, is this accurate?”

Elisse crossed her arms defensively “It’s true.”

Astoria sniffed “It is well documented that Draco is a Death Eater.”

“WAS you trifling little…” Mum gritted her teeth.

“MRS. MALFOY! I will handle this, if you please.” Mum looked at her for a long time and then nodded. It was only then I saw Mum had fully extended her wand.

“All three of you will serve detention. Yes, even you Mr. Krum, I am not so foolish to believe you did not have a hand in this.” Viktor crossed his arms but said nothing. “Your parents and I will handle the particulars.” That was weird, since when did parents get involved in detention?

“Miranda.” Mum said looking down at me with the same unreadable look “Wait for me in the hall.”


	8. Passing on Tradidtions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya takes Miranda on a stroll to the dungeons

I waited for Mum in the hall just as instructed. Viktor looked at me sympathetically before going off to whatever hell his own father had sentenced him to.

Uggghhh! Was Viktor Krum feeling sorry for me? Worse, was I feeling sorry for him?! I rejected the entire notion.

It was about half an hour before my mum walked out with Krum Sr. They shook hands and the original Ego had the nerve to wink at me again.

I caught Mum staring at his… well, just never you mind what my mother was looking at!

“MUM! GROSS!” That got her attention.

She looked at me a long time. “Maybe your Aunt is correct and you do prefer girls. Not that doing so is a problem!” she quickly added “It is fine, better than fine, your father would be happier...”

My eyes grew round “Mum! I have a…”

“Right, a Quidditch Captain. Whatever that means. Come with me.” She turned and walked down the hall.

“Mum, you can’t just… I mean only students are allowed to… NO!” I stopped when I realized where she was dragging me.

Didn’t she know who usually hung out down this hallway?!

“Peeves!” Mum called out.

Oh. That explained it. Mum had gone ‘round the bend.

“He may not show you know.” She turned back and looked at me.

“GOOD!!! By Rowena’s tall hat Mum…” I stopped when I saw Peeves spinning around making faces at my Mum.

“Oh! It is the wee snakey Weasley.” Peeves stuck out his tongue at mum and… she LAUGHED! What fresh new hell was this?

“Hey Peeves!” Merlin, did she actually look happy to see him? “Fred and George said “hey” and “give ‘em hell”.

Peeves actually looked proud. That was it, I had officially slipped in to some awful new universe.

“What is it the wee snakey needs of poor old Peeves?” Poor old… What in the name of the great sphinx of Egypt was going on here?!

“Peeves… could I bother you to distract Filch while go on a bit of a stroll with my daughter?” Yeah… good luck with that one Mum, Peeves doesn’t take orders from…

“What’s in it for me?” Peeves spun upside down in the air.

Mum pulled out some sort of slimy looking rock thing from her pocket “A gift from my brothers, an instant swamp complete with a swamp monster that leaves disgusting slime trails.”

“Done.” Peeves snatched up the slimy looking rock and disappeared.

“How…? Why…? What…?” Was all I managed to get out.

Mum sighed “I see you have inherited your Uncle Ron’s eloquence. How? Know that everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE has a price. Why? Because I fancied a stroll. What? By which I assume you mean what am I doing? I am hiring a poltergeist to distract Filch.”

“No, I mean, how did you get Peeves to even appear when you called, and why would he do anything you say and what have you threatened him with?” I was still a little slack jawed. Peeves is the bane of every student’s existence!

Mum just shrugged, “Peeves is an old… hmmm… ally I suppose. And he and Fred and George have a deep respect for one another.”

As we walked I noticed Mum was leading me down to the dungeons. “Mum, we can’t go down here, Slytherins are really territorial and…”

But Mum was ignoring me, she looked lost in thought until we came to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

“Good evening Alya Malfoy.” The portrait looked down a very regal looking nose. “I cannot allow even you inside without the password.”

“As much as I would love to visit my old home, truly mi’lord, I only came to pay my respects.” And actually, I had never seen my mother look so… respectful!

The portrait nodded, accepting her respects as we continued down another corridor.

“Mum, where are we going? You shouldn’t be here.” I thought about it “OK, maybe YOU are an exception, but I shouldn’t be here for sure!”

Mum gave me a lopsided grin “Miranda, I love you, you know that, but Merlin, do you EVER stop talking?”

WELL! How rude! I crossed my arms and huffed making Mum laugh.

Well, as long as she was happy. I glared at her back and stuck my tongue out when she turned and continued down the corridor.

“I saw that.” Mum giggled. G.I.G.G.L.E.D.

But still, I looked around for reflective surfaces, mirrors and found nothing “HOW did you see that?”

Mum turned around and laughed “I didn’t really. Fooled you!”

“Alright, who are you and what have you done with my mother?” I actually sniffed her for the telltale odor of polyjuice potion! “I PUNCHED someone Mum! In the face! I broke her nose! Aren’t you going to punish me?”

“Do you want me to punish you?” Mum asked with a smirk “Besides, I once punched your Uncle Ron in the face and broke HIS nose.”

I stared at her in shock, she and my uncles were all so close, it was hard to imagine her hitting one at all, let alone hard enough to break his nose! “What did he do?”

“Ahhh… spoken like a true daughter of a Slytherin, blame the other guy!” Mum wrapped an arm around me. “Your Uncle did not take it well that I had been sorted in to Slytherin and became friends with your father and his friends.”

Oh yeah… I forgot… Blaise Zabini was a friend of my Dad’s “Is Daddy going to be mad that I punched Elisse?”

“Hmmm?” She had let go of me and was pulling back a tapestry “Oh, yeah, probably. He is trying to rebuild the family image. But he will probably blame me.” She sighed “He will say I started it because I once cursed Astoria making all of her hair fall out.”

“You… what?” Again who IS this woman?!

“Yeah, well, she had it coming. I’d have done it again today if McGonagall hadn’t stopped me. I really don’t like that witch.”

“Yeah… I kind of got that. Why?” My Mum was always so comforting it was hard enough to picture her angry enough to really yell at someone, let alone curse them. And punching Uncle Ron?

“That is a story for another day.” She motioned me in through a door behind the tapestry.

I stepped in and found a small room with chairs and a card table and what looked like maps on the table. In the corner there was a statue of a boy wearing a real Slytherin tie and a picture of Mum when she was a girl and all of her friends. There were also some books.

“What is all of this?” I looked around while Mum waved her wand and cleared some dust.

Her voice cracked while she cleaned the statue. “This is the memorial we made to our friend James. He was your Uncle Frank’s brother.”

Oh, yeah I had heard about him, he died during the war. “Oh… sorry Mum… he looked…” I picked up the framed picture “He looked happy here. All of you did.”

“I hope he was. We left this here so he would never be alone.” Mum looked with a sad smile at the picture in my hand.

“So…” I wanted to break her suddenly melancholy mood “Why are we here?”

“Well, for one, I wanted to visit this place. We spent many years mapping the secret dungeons.” She waved at the hand drawn maps on the table. “Also, I wanted to spend time with my oldest daughter, we never really get to do that anymore.” Mum hugged me. “I have missed you.”

“I have missed you too Mum.” I hugged her back.

“Also… I wanted to know what the deal with you and Viktor Krum Jr. is.” She gave me a cheeky grin.

“Oh Merlin, Mum! There is NO “deal”, I can’t stand him!” Had Leo been telling tales? Or Teddy? Or Victoire?

“Right, OK, I will trade, I will tell you why I cursed Astoria if you tell me the truth.” Mum motioned at the seat across from her.

I sat down frowning. I did not want to tell my mother about the suspected cause of my indigestion, but I REALLY wanted that story… nosiness won out “Alright, deal.”

“Astoria tried to get your father to break it off with me and marry her. Even after we were married and had you, so when she pulled a stunt and groped him at a charity ball full of reporters, I hexed her bald.” Mum smirked at me. “Your turn.”

“My…? Mum, you hexed a woman for touching Daddy?!” I gaped at her.

“Sure did, and I will do it again if she doesn’t back off, and she knows it.” Mum looked so self-satisfied and smug. “Now… spill it.”

“Fine… so, sometimes when I am around him I feel like I am sick to my stomach. And…. I don’t know, he is SUCH an arrogant arse!”

Mum sighed “All the best ones are. But whatever it is you had better get used to it, you will be spending a lot of time with him.”

“I already do, choir, remember?” Mum was acting suspicious, I was worried.

Her next words confirmed I had reason to be “We have created a rather interesting detention for you.”

Of course they had. Why had I begun to think I was getting away with this?


	9. An Unusual Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Viktor are sentenced to serve detention at St. Mungos

“You are joking right?” I asked in disbelief as our detention was explained to us.

“I assure you Miss Malfoy,” Professor McGonagall looked over her glasses at me “I have never been more serious.”

“You actually want Krum and I to go to St. Mungos and perform for the patients? In the Janus Thickey Ward? Those people are dangerous! My father…” I stopped when I noticed Professor McGonagall looked ready to laugh at me.

“I know, ‘your father will hear about this’ like father like daughter.” Now why on earth did she look so amused? She got serious pretty quickly. “Many of those patients are war heroes and you will show some respect!”

I felt badly. She was correct or course, I knew Uncle Neville’s parents were in there and I bowed my head. “Yes, Professor, I am sorry, that was uncalled for.”

McGonagall nodded somewhat stiffly at me, but looked mollified by my genuine response.

“I am surprised you have nothing to say.” I turned to Viktor who had said nothing the entire time. Very uncharacteristic for him.

“Oh, I have something to say alright.” He was grinning like the arrogant idiot he is.

“I can’t wait to hear it.” I grumbled.

“When do we start?” Was he trying to get hit? Because that is how you get hit.

I glared at him suspiciously.

McGonagall said “This weekend, Professor Flitwick has the musical selection for you. You will be expected to show up and perform your best.”

“Perform our best… for how long…?” Might as well get this up front.

“Four weekends.” McGonagall said standing to show us to the door.

“Wait! Four whole weekends? I can’t believe that my father would agree to…” I stopped when she held up a scroll with my father’s signature. The traitor! I am SO telling my grandfather!

“Give it up Weasley, you can’t go punching my girlfriends in a jealous fit and not expect to pay a price for it.” Viktor smirked down at me like he had been taking lessons from my father!

“Hey... Professor McGonagall… how much MORE trouble would I be in if I punched Viktor?” I asked mulling the idea over.

“You don’t even want to know how many answers that question has Miss Malfoy.” Was that an almost smile I saw on McGonagall’s face? Nah, couldn’t be.

I slumped in the chair arms crossed in a way that would have given my father fits. OK, that was definitely an almost smile.

Viktor and I spent the next week in our time off learning the list of songs that Professor Flitwick had chosen for us to sing. Love songs and songs about happiness and healing.

Our small performance was to begin with a song about how everyone hurts sometimes. We were to end our performance with a song about a rose and hope of love if you can wait and hold on long enough.

There was a pattern to all of these songs, but I could not discern it.There was a cadence, a rhythm to these songs that seemed to be different from anyway we had performed before.

Viktor and I may bicker off stage and he SUCH an annoying, arrogant (attractive…. No bad girl, stop that) but on stage we are pros. Even just in practice. We both give it our all and there is no fighting. We never actually sat down and hashed out the rules of our behavior, but it was something we both just seemed to instinctively understand.

So we practiced hard for the show we were to do at the hospital and that weekend we were ready to go.

A Healer met us at the front entrance of the hospital. Healer Abasi explained what we would see and how we should respond.

“Miss Malfoy, Mr. Krum, the Janus Thickey Ward is for those who have been diagnosed as incurable cases. They may mumble to themselves and wander around. Do not worry, you are perfectly safe. They are unfortunate souls. I do not believe that any of them will be able to fully appreciate your efforts, but the hospital administration has determined there is no harm in your performance and so are allowing it.” As he spoke he led us upstairs to a warded door that was clearly labeled “For the Safety and Comfort of Our Patients Authorized Personnel Only”.

Viktor and I looked at each other uncomfortably before we went in. We both seemed to understand that we would be facing wounded individuals who deserved respect.

While I was very saddened for those inside, I was also very excited to be performing. I had this strange feeling that Healer Abasi was wrong. That some of these people at least would be able to understand and appreciate what we were doing.

I would not know the full extent of the truth in that until years later.

We set up in some sort of recreational room. Some patient doors had been left open to better hear us. They need not have bothered. Sonorus was the first performance related spell all choir members were required to perfect. And by perfect I did not mean just amplifying our voices, we had to be able to subtly adjust the spell to amplify by the correct level. It was a bit of a pain, really, but it made all of the difference in our performances.

After we were completely set and ready, Viktor and I began our performance with a brief introduction of ourselves, as usual and then began right in.

We were to sing a total of ten songs in precisely the order they had been assigned. Which was ridiculous of Professor Flitwick to specify. Of course that was the order we would sing them in! What, did he think we would skip some to get done faster? How insulting was that?

Even teacher’s pet Viktor Krum had finally snapped at Flitwick that we GOT it. Flitwick glared at us both and walked out.

“What is his deal?” Viktor mumbled.

I said nothing. I knew the deal. I had received an owl from my father about how disappointed he was that while he was out doing everything he could to improve the family image I was brawling like a common thug. How Mum was a war hero who never got celebrated because of her marriage. The letter actually went on for quite awhile. I was in tears by the time I finished reading it.

Daddy was right of course. He usually was. I had acted deplorably. I was not going to run out and beg Elisse’s forgiveness or anything crazy but I vowed to do better. To control my anger. My father is the light of my life. I am very close to both of my parents, but I am a Daddy’s girl. Followed closely by a Grandfather’s girl. I had to do better. But a life time of living with people bad mouthing the two most important men in my life had left me with more than a small chip on my shoulder. Sometimes it felt like a boulder.

“Are you ready?” Viktor asked me quietly. He was looking at me oddly. Like he knew what I was thinking about.

“Yeah… the show must go on right?” I gathered my music sheets. I didn’t really need them, but it helped me to focus on something.

We sang song after song. The staff had come to listen and were smiling at us. Those patients who were lucid enough to sit in the same room with us were also smiling and some were swaying to the music.

It felt good to bring a little joy to these people. It seemed the very least anyone could do.

By the time we got to the last song “The Rose” Viktor and I were in full performance mode. Gone were the two who could not get along. We were the magical duet that Flitwick kept calling us. Even I could not deny that something truly magical happened when Viktor and I sang.

When we got to the lines “It’s the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance” I saw two people standing in the doorway. A man and woman. The woman looked too thin and her white wispy hair looked dry and brittle. The man was in the same condition. Both of their eyes looked lifeless and barely cognizant. I never knew later what compelled me forward, and I certainly never knew why Viktor joined me, but soon we had left our little stage and were walking towards the man and woman. As I took the man’s hand and he took the woman’s we sang our last lines directly to them.

So caught up in what we were doing neither of us realized that our parents had all entered the room with Professor Flitwick and were sitting quietly in the back.

As we finished with “Just remember, in the winter, far beneath the bitter snows, lies the seed that with the sun’s love, in the spring becomes the rose” the pair were actively smiling back at us.

The man’s eyes looked haunted but so familiar, they reminded me of someone... that was when I realized where I had seen them before “Uncle Neville!” I breathed.

The man looked at me confused, like he was trying to remember something, but then he smiled and nodded, as if he had figured it out.

The woman smiled so gently at me that I knew this was Uncle Neville’s mother, it was the same smile he always gave me. She asked “Have you seen our Neville?”

We did not know how big a deal that was until the staff went in to a frenzy. Someone was calling out “Get their son here NOW!” Others were leading the pair off. The man… Frank that was his name, Frank Longbottom and the woman must be Alice, Frank squeezed my hand gently before being led away.

Professor Flitwick was shaking our hands telling us what a marvelous job we had done. Daddy was comforting Mum who was weeping on his shoulder. Viktor’s Dad was hugging him and telling him he now saw why Viktor was destined for music not Quidditch. Viktor and I were just looking at each other confused.

What in Rowena’s fancy crown was going on here?

“Daddy? Mum? Why are you here? And you Professor Flitwick? What is going on?” Viktor was asking pretty much the same thing as I was of his own father.

At that moment Uncle Neville came flying in to the room grabbing both Viktor and I into long hugs. Was he actually crying?“You…” Uncle Neville choked out “You are the best adopted… no, just regular, yeah, family… best niece any man could ask for.”

“Uncle Neville I am terribly fond of you as well, but what is happening here? I am glad your Mum and Dad enjoyed the show but Viktor and I haven’t done anything unusual. We just did what we normally do. I mean on a smaller scale but still…” Both Viktor and I were horribly confused by what was happening around us.

“Miranda” Uncle Neville smiled at me “My parents haven’t recognized me or spoken in over three decades.”


	10. What Professor Flitwick Knew

Both Viktor and I were dazed by this news. How could our singing possibly be magical together? We could barely make breakfast work at the same table let alone perform accidental magic on this level. It was absurd!

We were introduced to the head healer at St. Mungos Hippocrates Smethwyck by the head of the Janus Thickey Ward, Miriam Strout. Another healer was with him.

“Miss Malfoy. Mr. Krum.” Healer Smethwyck greeted us “This is a colleague and fellow practitioner, Healer Archie Hunt.”

The healer he introduced us to was a short man wearing the largest eyeglasses I had ever seen.

“Technically” he said in a very high squeaky voice, like puberty had never quite caught up to his vocal chords “I am a doctor.”

Viktor and I stared at him and then each other blankly and shrugged.

“That means” he clarified “I am a muggle healer.”

Ah. That literally explained nothing. “Well… that is something. I suppose it is very interesting to go to the muggle world and heal muggles. Very gratifying I am sure.” I had no idea what else I was supposed to say to this man!

“You misunderstand Miss Malfoy,” he had a friendly twinkle about his eyes “I have not “gone to the muggle world” I have always been there, because I am, in fact, a muggle.”

“Oh how… wait…. Isn’t this breaking about a thousand laws?!” I was astonished. I punch someone and end up in detention, they bring a bloody muggle into St. Mungos and… nothing? How is THAT fair?

“My wife is a witch” he explained, “so I am allowed to know about the wizarding world.”

This wonky little squeaky voice man had a wife? Will wonders never cease?

“Our child will be starting Hogwarts next year,” Apparently the answer is no, wonder s will not ever cease because this man had procreated. How did his wife get past his voice? I resisted the urge to shudder.

“Lovely,” Viktor finally interjected “but what does a muggle dodger have to do with Miranda and me?”

“Doctor, muggle doctor.” Healer, or I suppose “Doctor” Hunt corrected.

“My hospital has been conducting experiments with music on the muggle mind. It is called Neurologic Musical Therapy, or NMT for short. There is a growing and popular belief that music can help the mind to heal itself. There has been some anecdotal evidence that your singing with Miss Malfoy has produced some of the same results.

“What anecdotal evidence?” I was dearly confused “We have only done this one time, it could well be a coincidence.”

Professor Flitwick, who could barely reach the top of the table unless he stood on a chair said “That is not entirely true, Miss Malfoy. You have performed many times. But this year something changed. I started receiving scrolls from people, many who wished to remain anonymous.” He pulled from his robes an impressive stack of scrolls. “All of these are thank you letters. And almost all declare that after your performance they simply felt… better.” He read from one:

“After listening to your wonderful choir I felt as if the burdens of the war, the loss of loved ones, the betrayals the horrors were lifted from my shoulders. As if I no longer had to carry them.” Professor Flitwick handed me the scroll. It was signed “Molly Weasley.” I remembered how Grandmum had lost her brothers to the war. My eyes started to swim.

“Ex.. please excuse me.” I would NOT cry in front of these people, I am a Malfoy damned it!

But I suppose, if I am to be perfectly honest, also in true Malfoy form, I did run from the room.

I found a quiet room, I am not sure what it was used for. But at the moment it was empty and that was all I needed.

I curled up in a ball and I just wept. For what everyone had lost. For what my family had lost. All to a war that I did not fully understand. And part of it was all due to the actions of my own family. I had a hard time connecting my beloved father and grandfather to the actions I had read about in the history books.

How could they have done any of that? They both loved me so much how could they have hated anyone? Especially based on their blood status? I mean, I know both of my Dad’s parents still believed in that non sense, but Mum made it absolutely clear that the twins and I were never to be taught to believe anyone was better than anyone else.

I heard the door open and close quietly. I looked up and I expected to see my Dad, or perhaps, Merlin forbid, even Viktor. That was all I needed was for the ego himself to see me crying over some stupid letter. I squashed down a feeling that betrayed me. Merlin forbid, I think it was hope! I did not dare hope to see Viktor Krum coming to comfort me! I would not!

I did not expect to see Uncle Neville.

I looked up at him through tears and watched him settle down next to me. “Well,” he said taking my hand “that was… something.”

Uncle Neville, king of the understatement!

I don’t know why, but just that stupid statement made me laugh! I laid my head on his shoulder. I remembered when I was a very little girl and all of my Mum’s friends would make a fuss over me at family events, I would always seek out Uncle Neville. He was so calming and quiet.

“I am sorry about your parents, Uncle Neville.” I whispered.

“And I am sorry about yours too.” He smiled down at me “That must be a hell of a legacy to live up to. The ultimate reformed bad boy and the unsung war heroine.”

I sighed and nodded. “They are bloody perfect Uncle Neville. And I am just this angry mess who keeps screwing up.”

He took me by the shoulders and shook me lightly “There are so many things wrong with your statement, I don’t even know where to start. Your father is NOT “perfect” even without the Death Eater stunt, which he was completely shite at I have to say, he was a right foul git. A genuine spoiled arse.”

I gasped and giggled. From anyone else I would have been angry, but I knew Uncle Neville was not exactly trying to put down my dad, he was only speaking the truth.

“And your Mum! Good Godrick Gryffindor she was a pain in the arse. She would rarely speak and she had this creepy way of staring at people. It made your skin crawl! Don’t get me wrong” He quickly added “She was also brilliant in a fight and loyal to a fault. She was once going to take on all of her family and the professors to save Slytherins from them.” Wow that was a story I had not heard! “But she was also stubborn and could be downright mean as the snake she takes the shape of!”

At his very serious frowny face I started genuinely laughing “Ok, but still, I am a worse mess.”

“Worse than taking the dark mark and then fouling even that up?” He raised an eyebrow at me.

I laughed again “Ok… maybe not. But I am so angry all of the time.”

“And why do you suppose that is?” I could tell he genuinely wanted to know he wasn’t just lecturing me.

“There is always something to live up, or live down, and I feel like I have to be perfect or I will damage the family image… and I just can’t be perfect all of the time. It is exhausting!” I had never said those fears out loud before. It felt good to be honest.

“I can understand that. I had a lot to live up to as well.” He looked like he did understand, but that was ridiculous.

I snorted. “YOU? Uncle Neville, you are a real war hero. All of the kids think you are the coolest Professor we have. Heck, I know several girls who are continuing with herbology just because you are teaching it!”

It was kind of cute the way he blushed and coughed. “Well, I don’t know about that… but when I was a student I was the least “cool” person there was. I stuttered, and I was fat and I was afraid of my own shadow. But I had these amazing Auror parents to live up to and a terrifyingly brilliant and brave witch for a grandmother. I turned to plants because they could not judge me.”

Fat? I looked my uncle up and down, he must have gotten N.E.W.T. level puberty!

“Feel better?” He asked.

I was surprised, but I actually did. “Yes, loads, thanks.”

“Good” he squeezed me with the arm wrapped around my shoulders “because I have a huge favor to ask.”

“You want me to keep singing for your parents? You did not even need to ask. Of course I will! Even if it means singing with the ego that is Viktor Krum Jr.” I gave a mock shudder.

Uncle Neville laughed “You know, he is not as bad as you think. He is actually a pretty good guy if you give him a chance. He has his own demons he is battling.”

“Uggghh! Not you too? Why is everyone I know in the Viktor Krum fan club?” But wait…. “What demons?”

“That is not my place to say, I am just asking you to give him a chance to battle them without riding his arse like it is the newest Nimbus.” He looked at me seriously.

“As if, Unc. You KNOW we are Firebolt people in my home!” We both laughed.

He stood up and held out his hand to me “We better go before your father comes to make certain I have not recruited you for some army.” I laughed but I had no idea what he was talking about.

When we went back in to the conference room Mum looked up at me concerned. I gave her a reassuring smile and took my seat again next to my partner.

The details were being worked out by our parents. When we would be allowed to perform, and it absolutely was NOT allowed to interrupt our studies. I could have done with a bit of study interruption, but Mum was having none of it. Something about a photograph that never changes or grows. It made no sense to me.

Professor Flitwick would work with Doctor Hunt to create our scores. They had to be done in a certain order and there would be studies about which songs and order worked best and for what ailment.

I was startled when Viktor reached out and took my hand under the table. I tried to yank it back, but he held it in a death grip. He slowly rubbed his thumb along my pulse point.

Ugghh… the enormous prat. It was easier to give up and let him think he was comforting me. And I was NOT comforted and I will hex anyone who says otherwise!


	11. Who Watches the Watchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda feels like a malevolent presence is watching them perform.

Viktor and I worked much harder after that to improve our vocals. To make certain that we were always in perfect pitch and harmony.

A lot was riding on us to do our best.

So you know, no pressure there.

Plus, Daddy said if I did really well at this I would still get my broom. And I really want my new broom. Sometimes it frustrates me that with as much money as my parents have they don’t just let me get whatever I want.

Daddy keeps saying “Expensive toys aren’t happiness.” But that sort of seems like something I should decide for myself.

It had been decided that Leo would accompany us on guitar and Uncle Frank and Aunt Esme’s son Jamie would play his flute. Someone with far more knowledge than I have decided those sounds would be perfect.

When it was explained to Jamie and Leo what we were doing and why both were happy to help. Leo even agreed to show up for practice. Which, as lazy as Leo is about those things is practically a declaration of undying love and support for the cause.

Jamie was just an absolute doll who would go out of his way to help anyone. That was probably why he was sorted in to Hufflepuff. It was sad because we saw so little of him.

Of course Teddy was in Hufflepuff and we saw him quite a bit. But then his two best friends are in Ravenclaw so that is to be expected.

The next two weekends went reasonably well. They were just a little disappointing. There were no leaps and bounds in healing, which discouraged us at first.

Doctor Hunt told us that even with magical healing there were limitations. That improvements would happen but they would be slow.

And improvements were being made. Mr. Longbottom was now known to hum quietly to himself the songs we had been singing and Mrs. Longbottom, although she did not speak again had begun to eat on her own without prompting.

We were assured these were good signs that their cognition was returning.

My only real concern was that I felt like I was being watched while I was there.

And not in the manner of those who were monitoring us, or those who were listening to the performance. This felt malevolent. But every time I would look around for the source I could never find anything.

I was kind of afraid to tell anyone without being misunderstood. I did not want it to seem like I was just weirded out by the patients, because that wasn’t it at all. In spite of my original fears they had turned out to be very quiet peaceful people.

This felt like… it was hard to describe, but it felt like someone with a grudge was watching us waiting to strike. Which was completely ridiculous because the patients were barely aware of where they were, and the healers changed out each time. Except for Doctor Hunt and I was certain the feeling was not coming from him.

Oh he was a right pain in the arse, and Merlin help us if we sang one note out of tune. You would think we had doomed the entire wizard world, but his only concern was for his patients. In fact, I sometimes wondered if he saw us as people at all. Sometimes it felt like we were just healing tools to him. No one holds a grudge against a bottle of skele-grow.

Viktor had become an annoyance as well.

I mean, more than his usual brand of annoyance. For one thing, he kept watching me when he thought I wasn’t looking. For another his usual band of groupies seemed to have vanished into thin air. Like he had told them to stop coming around. But that was unlikely.

Unless he had a steady girlfriend now. And I had no idea why that particular thought seemed to annoy me most of all.

And worst of all, whenever I would have a go at him, he would just walk away. Or worse, smile at me. It was like… like he had lost interest in our sparring matches.

It wasn’t because he knew I had cried and now thought I was some fragile little girl was it? Because I would absolutely prove I was still the same tough witch I always have been.

One day after practice I looked up towards the door and saw it was empty. “What happened to your fan witches?” I sniped.

He laughed “Typical, Miranda.” And walked away.

Actually just turned and left! How rude! And ridiculous! I mean, it isn’t like I wanted him to fight with me. I am not one of his fans drooling for any little scrap of affection he tossed my way, even if it was negative.

Well, I refused to be bothered by him! It was absolutely unthinkable that I would care one tiny bit if he did not respond. At least now he would stop bothering me all the time and poking fun at me.

We would be silent singing partners. Except… you know, when we were actually singing.

When Viktor had walked out I turned to find Leo smirking at me. “What?” I snapped.

“You were standing there staring after Vik for almost five minutes.” He declared with a grin.

How bloody insulting! “I most certainly was NOT! How dare you make such an outrageous accusation?!”

“Oh you most certainly were. It was a little creepy actually.” Why was my prat of a cousin still smirking at me? Did he want me to hit him?

“Arse face.” I grumbled.

“It is OK to like him you know, Vik is a good guy.” This came from Jamie, who I forgot was even in the room. Great now both of my cousins think I like the egotistical arse.

“Then YOU date him, Jamie!” I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

“I have a boyfriend, thank you very much. Unlike you cousin dear, I do not intend to be a spinster.” Jamie laughed.

“I am pretty sure boys can’t be spinsters.” I laughed with him, Jamie was hard to refuse.

In spite of our mothers’ hopes that we would become a happily married couple, I was most assuredly not Jamie’s type. He preferred the athletic type. Muscular male athletic type. Who could blame him? That was certainly my type as well.

“I am a modern wizard and I can be anything I want!” He declared.

“But didn’t you just declare you did NOT want to be a spinster?” Leo teased him.

“Oh shush, I know what I said. Semantics.” He waved a hand dismissively at Leo.

“I am pretty sure that isn’t what semantics means.” Leo laughed.

“And what would you know about it? Didn’t you have dear Teddy write an essay for you? One you did dreadfully on? Your language skills, and sanity, are suspect cousin. Now, speaking of boyfriends, I am off to meet mine. Ta!” He declared airily waving as he left.

“Leo… can I ask you something?” If I could tell anyone about the feeling of being watched and not have them judge me, it was Leo. Teddy and Victoire would just think I was being overly dramatic.

“The answer is yes.” Leo smirked again.

“Yes… what?” I was confused I had not even told him the problem.

He smirked even wider “Yes, I am pretty sure Vik….”

I held up a hand interrupting him “I hate to intrude upon the bromance that exists between you and Krum, but this is not about him. And it might be serious.”

Leo sat down and put his hands on his knees waiting for me to continue.

“Whenever we perform at the hospital… do you ever feel like someone is… watching us?” I was not sure how to describe this.

“I assume you mean as more than just the stunning performers we are?” I nodded.

He seemed to consider this for a time. “No… I mean, not particularly. Why?” he looked concerned “Do you feel like someone is watching us?”

“I… it is hard to describe, but it feels like someone with bad intentions.” I sat down next to him.

“Well, Miri… a lot of them were Death Eaters before having their minds scrambled. They probably DO have bad intentions.” He looked at me very evenly.

Leo always had a good influence on me. Teddy and Victoire were my closest friends, but Leo was my closest family. Which is weird since Teddy and Victoire are actually blood related, one would think it was the other way around.

“Yeah… maybe. Does that make you worried that we will heal some real bad guy?” I had not even considered this before now. The worry would probably give me nightmares.

“Nope. Not a bit. If they are bad guys and suddenly all better Uncle Draco will just toss their arses in to Azkaban.” Leo stood picking up his guitar case.

“OK, that is actually a fair point.” See? Leo keeps me grounded.

“Naturally, I always have fair points when you bother to listen to them.” Why did I have the feeling he wasn’t talking about dark wizards anymore? I really wish he would just speak plainly.

His words had comforted me that I was not being crazy but there was also probably nothing to worry about.

Of course having my father as a respected and feared dark wizard catcher helped too. Leo was right, Daddy had dedicated his entire adult life to catching bad guys and locking them up.

“It is probably nothing but I will pay attention next time. I can ty to see if I feel anything weird like you are describing.” He gave me a side arm hug.

Leo started to walk out the door when I remembered something.

“Hey! You had started to say something before I explained what I wanted to talk to you about.” His smirk made me sorry I had even asked.

“Had I?” He teased.

“You know damned well you had!” Infuriating git.

“Good night Miri.” And with that he walked out the door. Git.


	12. Yule Ball

The Yule Ball was almost on us and between our performances/detention at the hospital and keeping my grades up, I had no time to shop for a gown.

Daddy had absolutely forbid Aunt Mora to create one for me. The man has some serious trust issues with my wardrobe. He said I would shop at Twilfitt and Tattings like a proper witch or I could wear my school robes for all he cared.

Mum said not to worry she would take me shopping. Daddy told her that if my gown did not meet with his approval it would meet the same fate as Uncle Ron’s dress robes had.

Bloody hell, if he meant they would be as ghastly as the pictures I had seen of Uncle Ron at his Yule Ball I would be willing to wear whatever he approved!

Gavin and I would be going together, although it was really immaterial since half of my time would be spent on stage.

That prat Viktor had once teased Gavin that really I was as much his date as Gavin’s. That caused Gavin to storm off. I am not really sure why he was so upset. We weren't exclusive and it isn’t like Viktor had said that Gavin was his unofficial date. I was the one who had every right to be upset! Viktor just grinned cheekily at me and walked off murmuring “Good luck sorting that out!”

I had to repeat “I will not punch anyone else” to myself a half dozen times before I was calm enough to respond, but by that time he had left.

It really did not help that Viktor had announced very openly that he was quite cheerfully going stag. That he could not possibly be expected to disappoint all of the girls who would want to dance with him.

This pronouncement caused some girls to burst in to tears, they were just sure he was going to ask them. Others clapped with glee because they hated the ones who thought he would ask them.

Mum and I were enjoying lunch when I was explaining to her all about my new woes with Viktor. She was just smiling the entire time.

“What?” I finally demanded when she just sat there not contributing to the conversation.

“Do you know we have been here for twenty minutes and you have not discussed your actual date? You know? The Quidditch Captain?”

“I know who my date is Mum!” What was she implying? I narrowed my eyes at her.

She just laughed again. “Do you? Because at this point, I know who Viktor is going to the ball with, or more specifically, who he is not going to the ball with. And that girls are either weeping or cheering.”

“Well, it’s true.” I pouted.

“Oh? Is it? Have you actually seen any girls doing either?” Why did I suspect she was hiding another grin behind her mug of tea?

“Well…. No, not exactly seen them at it… but I have heard about it… from a very reliable source.” I added.

“Mmmhmmm….” She hummed “and would this ‘very reliable source’ happen to be your cousin Leo?”

I crossed my arms and pouted again. She was too good at this.

Mum giggled, “I thought so. Did it ever occur to you that your cousin has an ulterior motive for riling you up about Viktor?”

“A need to have me punch him? I really do think he has a problem with that….” I planned to avoid this entire conversation.

“No, and you know how your father feels about you fighting.” Mum said with a warning.

I put my head down. “I am sorry Mum. I have avoided hitting anyone.”

“I know, sweetheart, and I know how difficult controlling your base urges can be. Once in a while I still want to bite an obnoxious client.” Mum patted my hand.

“I did not want to disappoint Daddy.” I really did feel bad.

I was surprised when Mum let out a genuine laugh “Oh honey, your father is a pureblood Slytherin. Being disappointed is kind of our thing.”

I still wondered how my parents got on as well as they did. They were so different. “Mum… how come you and Daddy are so…. bloody happy? I mean… you are totally different.”

She smiled gently this time and squeezed my hand “Not really. Not in the ways that count. Your father is fiercely protective of his family. He is a good man at heart. Some have said that I can be rather loyal. But someday I will tell you the story of how we got together. Right now you are avoiding my questions.”

“You haven’t asked any.” Which was technically true…

“You don’t have to talk to ME about it, although I wish you would, but please stop talking to Leo. He already thinks you are the most dimwitted cousin he has.” Mum shook her head.

“He TOLD you that?” I was outraged!

“He has told everyone that. Leo seems to be under the impression you are hiding a deep affection for Viktor. Talking about him all day does make a compelling case.” I was too busy plotting Leo’s murder to give an appropriate response.

We spent the day shopping. It was a lot more difficult to find a gown that would not give Daddy fits and yet that I still liked than I had originally anticipated. We finally agreed on an off white gown with crystals at the neckline.

I would have opted for diamonds. But Mum said there was no way I was wearing real diamonds sewn in to a gown.

Seriously, why do we have money if we can’t splurge? Mum’s idea of splurging is two scoops of ice cream, I swear!

The night of the ball Gavin was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs to lead me in to the Great Hall. The whole place had been transformed into a wonderland. No matter how many times I saw it transformed it always made me happy.

For the choir the night was divided in to four one hour segments. First recorded music would play, then us live, then recorded then us.

Gavin and I danced quite happily. He paid me plenty of compliments and was very attentive to my needs.

I was bloody bored to death. I had absolutely no idea why. I did know that if Gavin told me how lovely I looked one more time I would scream.

Viktor was currently dancing with some Gryffindor dimbo who was giggling and flirting shamelessly.

Gavin and I had gone to get punch when the two approached the refreshment table. She was draped quite proprietorially on his arm.

“Malfoy. You know Daisy don’t you?”

The girl’s face froze. “Delilah.”

I had to resist the urge to laugh at her. “Yes, of course, Gryffindor Keeper. How are you Delilah?” I asked very sweetly.

I guess not sweetly enough because she was glowering at me. Hey, it isn’t MY fault Viktor couldn’t remember her name.

The next hour was spent singing Christmas songs. It was nice to be on stage with no pressures, no thought beyond making sure my blocking was correct so I didn’t run in to the other performers when I moved to the front for my solo performance.

And of course, the duet with Viktor.

The second time we danced both Gavin and I danced with others. I danced with Leo and Jamie and of course Gavin danced with his sister Bonnie.

We had a dance together and then it was time for our final hour on stage and that would be the end of the Ball.

We sang new songs and classic songs. We even had some muggle songs thrown in. I swear Professor Flitwick is as bad as Grandad when it comes to muggle things.

If he starts handing out those little plug things that Grandad collects I will absolutely lose it. I am not sure I can get detention for laughing at a teacher’s hobbies but if there is a way, you can be sure I will find it!

I felt like everything had gone well. I was exhausted, but it was that good kind of exhausted that comes from a job well performed. The applause felt magical all on its own.

Afterwards, just before we were to take a final bow I noticed Professor Flitwick handing a package to Viktor. That was odd. It did not look secretive or anything. Just… odd.

After we had finished taking a bow and exited the stage I went to join Gavin so he could walk me back to the Ravenclaw tower.

Just as we were leaving Viktor approached us. But unlike his usual swagger he looked almost nervous. That was just wrong. I frowned at him.

He held out the package Professor Flitwick had handed him “Here.”

Inside was a record. I looked at him confused. “What is this?”

“I just… umm” Was he stammering? What in the name of Merlin was going on? “I remember how you said your grandmother really liked it when you sang Christmas songs for her so I thought I would have our performance recorded for you to give to her.”

I blinked. “This was incredibly thoughtful. Thank you Viktor. I am sure she will treasure it.” What was I supposed to do now? This was just awkward. I gave him a quick hug in thanks. That was the right thing to do wasn’t it? It didn’t mean we were friends or anything. It didn’t have to mean anything. Just one partner hugging another for a thoughtful act.

Viktor’s usual swagger was back when he walked away, making me laugh.

“Would you care to explain exactly what is going on between you and Krum?” Gavin asked after walking me back in silence to the tower.

“Nothing is ‘going on’ he gave me a gift for my grandmother.” Gavin looked unconvinced.


	13. Quidditch Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Miranda fight about Viktor

Gavin did not speak to me for a week after the ball. Well, that is not strictly true. He spoke alright. In fact during Quidditch practice he spoke enough to let me know I was doing absolutely everything half assed and that I might as well be a seeker.

A Hufflepuff seeker!

“Malfoy,” he shouted at me one day “do you not understand what the word ‘parallel’ means? Are you trying to personally cost us the House Cup?”

We were only two months in to the season and you would think that not flying perfectly parallel to Leo was the equivalent of trading secrets to the other teams’ captains.

We had been practicing for hours. The serpent formation, the shamrock and of course formation looping. I was irritated with Gavin’s attitude and the more he threw it my way the worse I flew.

His last remark was the breaking point for me. I landed and climbed off my broom. “Find yourself another baby kick and bleed doll, Wood. I QUIT! Good luck finding another chaser to replace me who will put up with your crap!”

Everyone flew down at that and started talking at once. Everyone except for Gavin and me that is. We just glared at each other.

“C’mon Mir, you don’t mean that.” Leo dropped down next to me. “You know you are just tired. Let’s take a break and try again. What do you say, Wood?”

“Maybe the problem is she just doesn’t care for her current partner.” Oh, I was really sure we were not talking about Quidditch anymore.

“Just what is that supposed to mean?” I glared at him. I will give him credit, most people when saying stupid stuff to me backed away. He held his ground.

“It means that your “singing” partner watches you through every practice.” He jerked his heads towards the stands where Viktor was s grinning down at us. Arse even had the nerve to wave.

Leo tried to keep the peace. “Of course he is here, Wood, he is my best mate, he comes to root me on.”

“Maybe if you actually watched the game instead of watching the stands you would be able to coach the team instead of barking orders like a mad man!” I had enough of his crap. Viktor was always there during practice. He and Leo always took off afterwards. This was not news. “Are you sure you aren’t the one who fancies him?”

“OK, it really is time for a break. Miri, you are exhausted or you wouldn’t be saying these things.” Ahh my Leo, ever the peacemaker.

“She never seems to be too tired for choir.” Gavin replied to Leo without taking his eyes from mine.

“How would YOU know? You have never stayed for one of my choir practices!” It was true he always found an excuse to escape.

“That is because choir is boring and stupid!” he shouted at me.

Well… that brought everything to a screeching halt. You could have heard a newt’s eyelash hit the potion. I knew if I stayed I would break my promise to my father. I glanced up at Viktor and he was glaring down at Gavin.

“I see, well, I will remove myself and my boring stupid hobbies from your pitch.” I started to walk off.

“No wait, Miri!” Gavin called after me “I am sorry that is not what I meant…”

“No, actually, what you mean to say is that wasn’t what you meant to say. I think it is pretty clear you meant it. Just stay away from me. We are through. We do NOT share the same values and we never will.” I wondered why I only felt anger at what he said. Wasn’t I supposed to feel sad that I had broken it off with my… whatever the hell he was?

And of course Viktor’s little fan girls had magically appeared by his side giggling and flirting.

As I stormed off I could hear someone calling my name, but I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to even register who was calling out to me.

Whoever it was could bloody well bugger off!

“Miranda!” I ignored whoever it was and kept walking.

“Miranda Lucia Malfoy, you WILL turn around and acknowledge me when I speak to you!” There was only one man arrogant enough to speak to me that way.

I turned around “Daddy?” I guess I was more upset than I thought because the sight of my father caused me to burst in to tears and run in to his arms.

“shhhh…. It’s alright baby, I’ve got you.” He stroked my hair until I calmed down. My father was the only person in the world who could always calm me no matter what.

“I’m sorry Daddy, I am getting your suit positively filthy.” I sniffed, but I did not pull away.

“It is fine baby.” He hugged me tighter. “Your mother says I have too many suits anyway. I dare say I could use with some paring down of my wardrobe.”

“Said no Malfoy ever.” I laughed and hiccupped through my tears.

“Better?” He held me at arm’s length and smiled at me.

“Better, Daddy. What are you doing here?” I took the handkerchief he offered and wiped my eyes.

“It was the only place I could think to meet you where your mother would not find us.” He grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes “Is Mum still trying to figure out what you are doing for your fifteenth anniversary?” Which also happened to be my birthday, October 13th. When I was young we would have one big family party, which I always loved, but now Mum and Daddy tried to keep both separate. Mum thought it would give me issues.

“Your mother is… a very talented witch. And also a pain in the arse.” He linked his arm through mine as we laughed. “She believes she is the greatest detective in the wizarding world. And the worst part is, she may be right.” He grumbled “she could certainly give some of our new recruits a run for their money. Some of the seasoned ones too.”

I had heard the story about how if Mum and Uncle Frank had not gone in to business together and if his brother had not died, she would have gone in to business as a private detective. Yeah, like Daddy would have ever allowed that. He would have chased off every client. My father could be terrifying when he wanted to be!

“So what do you need me to do to help you, Daddy?” I had gone from being positively disgusted by their displays of affection to hoping to one day have a husband I could do that with.

“Well, first you can explain why I come to see you and find you shouting on a Quidditch pitch, announcing you are quitting and appearing to break up with some young man I did not know you were dating.” I should have known he was not going to let this go.

“I wasn’t actually dating him. We just went out a few times and went to the Yule Ball together. I mean it wasn’t anything serious.” I patted Daddy on the arm the way I had seen Mum do when she wanted to placate him.

“Mmmm…. Does he know that?” Daddy asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Well… yeah… I mean… I think so…” Merlin, Gavin hadn’t thought we were exclusive or anything had he? No. That was not how that worked. He had to actually ask me to be his girlfriend… didn’t he?

“I see.” He replied in a tone that said he was not so sure about that.

Hell, now even I wasn’t so sure! “Well, it doesn’t matter. He was rude and called my choir stupid and boring. I want nothing more to do with him!”

“And Quidditch?” Oh the men in this family!!!!

But still… “I don’t know… I love to play but I hate for things to be awkward. Do you think I should talk to him?”

He looked horrified. “Salazar no! I sure wouldn’t! But then I am a Slytherin in every way. You should probably talk to your Mum about that.”

“Daddy, you are exasperating!” I laughed

“So says your mother. But back to why I am here, as much as I would love to spend the day with you, I have my own Quidditch Captain riding my arse.” I knew he meant Uncle Harry, who was now officially his boss. “I have a favor to ask of you and your… singing partner…”

Why did he have that long pause? “I will absolutely do anything you ask Daddy, you know that, but I can’t speak for Krum.”

“No, but I can speak for myself.” Just how long had Viktor been standing there? “What do you need Mr. Malfoy? I would be happy to help.”

“Good man, but foolish.” Daddy looked over at him unsurprised... had he known Viktor was there? Why hadn’t he said anything? “You have no idea what I plan to ask of you.”

“It is safe to assume as you requested both Miranda and myself you want us to sing. Or you want to make her dreams come true by throttling me.” Viktor joked.

And my traitor father laughed at his joke! “Smart man. That is exactly what I need. You may remember, Miranda, your mother did not exactly get the wedding of her dreams. I want to remedy that for our fifteenth.”

“You are throwing a wedding for Mum? Who is the lucky guy?” I poked my father to get his attention.

“For someone who wants a new broom you sure have a porky mouth.” He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

“When is the event?” Viktor asked watching the two of us with an odd expression on his face. He looked… wistful.

“Not until next October, but if you had ever met my mother you would know in her world that practically constitutes last minute shenanigans!” I knew how Grandmother was. He was absolutely correct. Ten months to plan was, in the opinion of Narcissa Malfoy, akin to criminal negligence.

As Daddy and Viktor continued to hash out details I could not help but notice that Viktor’s fan girls were at the end of the corridor. I took a step towards them only to be held back by Daddy grasping my hand. He looked from the girls to me to Viktor.

“Very crafty. I like you boy. Don’t do anything to screw that up.” Daddy shook Viktor’s hand while I rolled my eyes.

“I don’t intend to sir.” I had no idea what the two were on about.


	14. Battle of Hogwarts Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda sings for the celebration and meets with family but refuses to stay for the festivities.

I did speak to Gavin later. After I had a chance to calm down and could successfully resist the urge to punch his lights out.

I would continue to play for the team and he would stop riding my arse like the newest broom just come out. Now he would just yell at me like I was any other player, which meant…. Well, it was kind of the same actually, but now there was no deeper meaning behind it. He was just a whack job Quidditch Captain. Much like his father had been I suppose.

And it was a good thing for the team because we went on to win the Cup. It wasn’t like I was the star player or anything but training a new chaser would have really set the team back. I won’t say that Leo bribed me to keep playing, but the nice quill set he had received from Uncle Harry on his last birthday looked lovely sitting on my desk!

I wish I could say anything really exciting happened over the next few months, but no such luck. I swear it felt like the entire year was taken up by studying and practicing either for choir or the Cup.

And Viktor and I continued to perform at the hospital. You would think that as important as our work was the Professors would give us a break on our homework, but not even Professor Flitwick cut us any slack.

Viktor and I went back to our routine of taking jabs at each other whenever we could. Leo resumed trying to convince me that I was madly and secretly in love with Viktor Krum.

“Give it a rest, Leo.” I sighed one day “I don’t even LIKE him!”

“Have you seen Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron?” Leo winked at me “I am convinced on a good day she barely tolerates him. But she still loves him!”

“Leo! That is just… OK, it is true, but rude!” I couldn’t help but laugh. Our Aunt and Uncle were perfectly horribly matched.

Leo and I had been spending a lot more time together. Jamie was too busy with his new boyfriend to pay any attention to us. And I was starting to suspect there was more than just friendship between Victoire and Teddy. We were spending less time as the trio we had once been and they were becoming more of a duo.

I guess it was a good thing Leo and I were so close. We had gone from scraping as kids to as close as a brother and sister. I was closer to him than I was to Scorpius and Cissa, which made sense, I suppose since the twins are so much younger than I am.

The only real concern were our O.W.L.s. We would not be sitting them until next year, but the Professors were determined that we be completely prepared for them. I made the mistake of complaining about it to Uncle Harry during spring break. He laughed at me and told me to just be grateful I wasn’t worried about battling a dragon while trying to study. And that if I thought my Professors were strict I should try having Aunt Hermione set my study schedule.

That prompted Aunt Hermione to whack him with her bag and tell him to be grateful he passed at all. Uncle Ron made the mistake of laughing at Uncle Harry, which earned him a few whacks as well.

Sometimes it was kind of weird how close those three were. But it was nice to know that friendships did not end just because someone grows up.

I guess whatever issues that my father had with Aunt Hermione must have been worked out because he was not immune to getting a good clobbering with her purse. Mum whacked him on the other side when he said something about pink color coding being “charming”.

I hope one day I have friends and family that I can have inside jokes with.

I knew that my father had held some… extreme… views on muggleborns. I mean, it was hard not to. We bloody well studied about it in history class. That wasn’t awkward at all. Professor Binns never seemed to notice that every time he brought up the Second Blood War students would lean ever so slightly away from me.

And people wondered why I had so many anger issues. No one ever said anything bad. It wasn’t like that. I would just get weird looks sometimes. Like every year on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. I stopped showing up to the feast by third year. The first two were horrible enough.

My Mum and her friends never showed up either. Daddy usually came with the other Aurors as some sort of show of solidarity. Or maybe it was guilt and penance. I never asked. I know the war is not something he likes to talk about.

When I was little he would always wear long sleeves no matter how hot it was. It wasn’t like I didn’t know what was under his sleeve. I was sort of curious, but I would not have hurt my father for the world so I never asked. After the twins were born, Mum made him get a tattoo to cover his scar. She said it was ridiculous for him to keep covered up and that he was only drawing attention to it anyway by keeping covered.

He must have thought he was calling her bluff when he said he would get tattooed if she did. He way underestimated Mum because she dragged them both to the tattoo parlor where they each got half of the Malfoy Crest tattooed so that when their arms were side by side it made the whole family crest.

I was pretty young so I don’t remember much of that time. But I remember Grandfather Lucius laughing and both of my grandmothers giving Mum and Daddy the lectures of their lives. Something about setting a bad example for us kids. Grandfather pulled me on to his lap and told me that he and I should getting matching grandfather/granddaughter tattoos. I thought Grandmother Narcissa was going to hex him!

The horror of this year’s “celebration” was almost on us. As usual I had promised Professor Flitwick that I would show up and sing, but afterwards I would be back in my room with food brought to me.

It was the last big event before summer began, so I absolutely was not going to miss singing with the choir. But I would absolutely not join the throng of whom fully half of whom expected me to start cursing people or… I don’t know, trying to raise Voldemort from the dead.

Leo told me I was being silly. That even his Mum went and she had tried to turn Uncle Harry over to the Death Eaters.

But Aunt Pansy is braver than I am. I refused to admit to anyone but myself that I was hiding. Victoire and Teddy and of course Leo, knew, but the first two never bugged me about it. Leo had this idea that I should be some sort of social butterfly. He said that being reclusive only made matters worse.

Worse than people being terrified of my family? I am not really sure that was possible. But I loved all of my friends for their different approaches. Leo believed I could be bullied in to being a part of Hogwarts social scene. Teddy tried to tease me in to feeling better. Victoire would just try to love me through it.

None of their “techniques” worked, but it was nice that they wanted to try. I really just wanted to go to my room and study.

I would not insult the choir who Professor Flitwick considered to be heroes by refusing to sing. I didn’t even want to exclude myself from that.

So I showed up. I sang. I hugged my father. He knew why I was leaving. With a kiss on my forehead he reminded me once again to behave myself.

“Daddy, were you ever “well behaved” in school?” I teased him.

“I will have you know, young lady, that before your mother, I was very well behaved.” He raised one eye in that imperius manner all Malfoy men seem to have, if the portraits in Malfoy manner were true to life.

But wait… “Didn’t you meet Mum in first year?”

He sighed “The summer before her first year, but it was MY second year!”

“So you were well behaved for an entire year is what you are saying.” That hardly seemed like a fair comparison.

“That is one more well behaved year than YOU can lay claim to, young lady.” Uncle Harry spoke up from behind me.

“Uncle Harry, that is… ok a fair point.” I laughed, hugged my Uncle and left.

I gave a good glare to the group that had gathered to get a peek at my Uncle and father.

Stalkers!

When I made it back to the Ravenclaw common room I was surprised to see Viktor sitting there with a table piled full of food.

He must have made his way here while I was talking to Daddy and Uncle Harry.

“Are you opening a restaurant?” I tried for sarcasm, but I was stressed and exhausted from holding in the desire to shout at people that my father is NOT a bad guy! I mean would Uncle Harry, their bloody hero, hang out with someone he knew was a dark wizard?

My father is an AUROR! Did that count for nothing? When we all went out in public there was hardly ever a time when someone did not come up and thank my father for his work. These people had no right to judge him.

For Merlin’s sake none of us were even out of diapers when that war ended.

“No.” Viktor said quietly, but with a smile “I just thought you might want to enjoy the feast without having to be AT the feast.”

“I… oh… ummm, thank you.” I had no idea what to say to him.

“You are welcome. Now, sit down and eat.” He motioned to the chair across from him.

I looked up towards my room where I had intended to go and study (hide) “Oh thank you but I will just…”

“I went through the trouble of bringing this here, Malfoy, the least you can do is eat a meal with me.” He pointed more firmly to the chair this time.

I sat down and picked up a plate.

“Right, yeah… ok.” Why was I suddenly nervous?

I thought he would want to badger me about why I wasn’t down enjoying the festivities with everyone else, but to my surprise he wanted to talk about the summer.

Specifically, how we would coordinate continuing to sing at the hospital. We worked out a schedule, taking in to account both of our families’ vacations.

It was actually kind of nice. We did not bicker or snap at each other once. I could almost forget what was happening downstairs.

As I went upstairs I looked back down at him “I still don’t like you Krum.”

He looked up and laughed “You keep telling yourself that Malfoy.”


	15. End of Fourth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor manages to actually hurt Miranda's feelings

The rest of the school year, all two weeks of it, went by without either Viktor or I discussing what had absolutely positively NOT been a date.

And I absolutely had NOT been caught staring at his rear end the way that Victoire had dared suggest.

She is the suckiest cousin and best friend ever. She either ignores me or teases me. I am not sure which is worse.

She was even worse now that she and Teddy were “official”. Now instead of just teasing or ignoring she wanted to talk to me about Teddy.

In a romantic way! Barf! Teddy is my cousin, practically my brother. I definitely do not want to contemplate how wonderful his chest and arms look!

Again, barf!

“Isn’t that creepy?” I asked her once “I mean he is sort of like your cousin, or something right?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Teddy and I may share very, VERY distant ancestors, but we are hardly going to have deformed children!” she laughed.

“Ooooh…. Children, already thinking that far ahead are we?” I smirked “Have you already chosen their names?”

Her deep blush told me she had.

“Now that is absolutely adorable.” I grinned at her.

“At least I am willing to admit I actually like him.” She declared raising an eyebrow.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Vicky.” I loved making her cringe when I used her family only nickname.

“Oh Merlin how you fib! I saw you watching Viktor in his tight new muggle jeans.” She had the sheer audacity to bloody well giggle at me!

“I most certainly was NOT!” Oh the indignities my far too large family heaps upon my poor head. What did I ever do to deserve their torments?

I mean aside from a few solid punches and making gagging noises every time she decided to discuss Teddy’s snogging techniques, which I swear she does only to gross me out!

“Oh you most certainly were! Is there something you wish to talk about?” And more giggling. I had not hit her since we were toddlers but I was seriously considering it!

“There is absolutely nothing to discuss.” I stormed out followed by her tittering. Everyone thinks she is so sweet and perfect.

Well she is NOT! She is a horrid absolutely dreadful friend!

And as there was nothing to discuss, I saw no reason to bring it up our nonexistent date with Victoire.

Or with anyone.

Ever.

I was not sure Viktor had felt the same about going on as though we had not actually been nearly civil to each other, however. Leo kept sneaking me these sly glances until I slugged him for it. Nothing serious, just enough to let him know I meant business.

He had turned in to just as crappy a friend as Victoire was. He didn’t even have the good sense to flinch, he just laughed at me.

Git.

Viktor and I had worked out an arrangement for visitations to the hospital that worked around our families’ vacations. And there was no way we were not having a vacation, Mum said it was bad for her morale to be parted too long from this weird old tree house in the courtyard at our place in Italy. It was filled with the most bizarre assortment of beat up old books and for some reason the old jumper Grandmum had made transfigured into… I don’t know couches or something.

Mum has a really weird idea about what is good for her morale. It isn’t like she does anything but stare at the stars and snog Daddy anyway. Seriously, she could do those things literally anywhere with a window. And she usually does.

Professor Flitwick had given us a huge stack of musical scores and promise to visit the hospital to see how we were coming along. It was really quite endearing how excited he was. I always got the sense that he felt a little undervalued as a professor. Not that he had ever said anything, but sometimes I would see him looking a little sadly at some old dueling trophies he had. Our healing efforts were as much his successes with the scores he chose as they were ours.

“As long as you aren’t passing out homework at your visits.” Viktor grumbled.

“I take this very seriously, Mr. Krum, and I thought you took your vocal lessons just as seriously!” Professor Flitwick actually looked offended.

“I meant charms homework, Professor.” Viktor replied.

“Oh I… well, good. But I may just assign you some due to your cheek!” Professor Flitwick glared at him and we all laughed.

Well, actually, while Viktor laughed, he actually didn’t look like he found much of anything funny these days. In fact he looked down right gloomy most of the time.

He caught me looking at him rather speculatively.

“What Malfoy?” He snapped at me.

There was no reason his tone should have bothered me. I mean we had been sniping at each other for four bloody years. There was no way that this lump in my throat had anything to do with him.

I glared at him giving him the patented Malfoy sneer “Nothing Krum. Absolutely nothing.”

I stormed off but pretty soon he was at my heel he grabbed my arm gently and stopped me.

I didn’t bother to look at him.

“Hey… Miri… I am sorry, I just….” He was still holding on to my arm very lightly.

“Save it Krum. And only my friends get to call me Miri. YOU are not my friend.” I jerked my arm away from him and spun away, surprised, but only mildly so, to see Leo staring at the two of us.

“Mir… are you… cr…” I cut him off.

“The only thing I am doing, Leo is leaving!” he moved aside as I brushed past him.

“Smooth, Vik.” I heard him say behind me “That didn’t set your efforts back one bit.”

I didn’t even care what efforts he was talking about. I grabbed my broom and went out to the pitch to run through a few drills until my mind was calm again.

I did not see Viktor again until the end of year feast when I absolutely ignored him. I would not have even seen him then if Uncle Neville hadn’t wanted to come and talk to us about the small improvements in his parents and thank us yet again.

I hugged Uncle good bye at the end of the feast “I will see you soon, Uncle!”

“Send my love to your Mum for me! And tell your father he is still an arse.” I rolled my eyes and laughed.

I could hardly get mad at Uncle Neville for saying that about Daddy. Truth be known he is kind of an arse.

I did not see Viktor on the train ride home. Not that I was looking for him. I was too busy trying not to vomit over Victoire and Teddy.

I settled for glaring at them until they stopped snogging.


	16. Summer Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor joins the Malfoys in Italy

The first month and a half of summer were spent getting ready for the last part of summer and our vacation.

There was packing to be done and the house to secure. Vacation time arrangements had to be made at Mum’s firm and at the Ministry for Daddy. I have no idea why Mum fussed so much over packing. We already had a full house of clothes and everything else we needed at the villa. Plus, we would pretty much be able to buy everything we needed in the little wizard town Corvo Imperiale just outside of our villa.

But weeks were still spent preparing for the journey.

Or at least that was how Mum and Daddy spent those weeks. I spent them being spoiled shamelessly by my grandfather for my birthday.

Mum said “absolutely not” to getting my own personal house elf. She said Aunt Hermione would have an absolute fit. I told her I would free the house elf if that would make her feel better.

This caused the house elf in question to break down in to sobs and beg not to be sent away with me and told me I was a very naughty witch to threaten her with clothes.

That pretty much ended the discussion. Except of course for Daddy who had to hold his sides because he was laughing so hard.

Every year we spent a whole month in Italy. Every weekend another family group would join us. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny stayed the longest. Albus and Scorpius were best buddies and immediately took off to do goodness knows what.

I was glad Scorpius had such a good friend in Al. And I really think Al needed him too. They both just seemed like such outsiders some times.

Poor Cissa looked so lost when her twin took off with Al that I took pity on her and asked her to come out to our Quidditch pitch with me so I could teach her some basic flying skills. Usually Cissa would be out with our cousin Louis but Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill were not here this weekend.

Mum made Daddy watch us quite closely, but I didn’t mind. I am still dorky enough to enjoy spending time with my father.

“I can’t wait to go to Hogwarts with you Miri.” Cissa sighed. “What House do you think I will get sorted in to?”

This was a long standing fret of Cissa’s she changed her mind repeatedly about which house she actually wanted to be in.

It hardly mattered any longer. After the war the ban on entering other Houses common rooms had been abolished so we were supposed to be one big happy Hogwarts family.

Well, at least in theory. Slytherin still got a bad rap, but that was slowly changing. I knew James teased Albus about how he would probably be Slytherin. Albus always got so upset when he did this I knew it was the only reason he kept it up. He could be such a jerk.

I shrugged “You better hope you get in to Ravenclaw if you plan to play Quidditch. I have no problem knocking you off your broom if you play for another house!”

That statement made Daddy laugh. Especially when Cissa chased me around on her broom throwing leaves at me. Mum made us stick very close to the ground so if Cissa fell off she would not get injured. I guess she had been that protective with me, but I am a really good flyer. I have not fallen off my broom since first year. I had been knocked off, sure, in Quidditch, but not fallen off.

Mum had stopped coming to my games the first time she saw me knocked off my broom. I wasn’t hurt in any way. There had been tons of new safety measures put in place. The entire ground beneath the pitch had been made bouncy with some newly invented spells. In fact, it was kind of fun to jump down and bounce. A little fact I would NOT be sharing with my mother!

Daddy thought it was brilliant and told me he wished they had those spells when he was playing.

I nudged him in the arm “So you could have knocked Uncle Harry off of his broom without getting in to trouble?”

He hugged my shoulders with one arm “Yeah… maybe don’t share that particular opinion with your Aunt Ginny… or your Mum… or… well, anyone.”

We both laughed. His rivalry with Uncle Harry was legendary.

That weekend Uncle Charley and Aunt Mora had arrived for their weekend with us. It was our last weekend. The night before we left for home it was always a tradition that as many family and friends who could show up would do so for a big end of summer party.

Aunt Mora had several suitcase with her and promised there would be presents inside for me.

“I will be approving anything she wears, woman.” Daddy glared at her making her waggle her fingers and wink as Uncle Charley levitated her bags upstairs for her.

“I’m serious!” he called after her.

Unfortunately every single thing she brought me completely met with Daddy’s approval. I got a new pair of dragon hide chaser gloves and some completely appropriate summer dresses.

“Aunt Mora” I groaned “couldn’t you have included just a few things that are a little more… fashionable?”

She pinched my cheeks “Absolutely. The very day you turn seventeen. Until then I won’t have your Mum harassing me because I upset Daddy dearest! In the mean time, these are” she sneered “age appropriate and guaranteed not to upset anyone.”

Uncle Charley wagged a warning finger at her “Do not encourage my niece to rebel, love. It is bad enough she has such an overbearing parent without you adding to the woes.”

Mum had entered the room by this time “Hey! Draco is not an overbearing parent, he is just unwilling to see his little girl growing up.”

Uncle Charley arched an eyebrow “I meant YOU Alya.”

Mum threw a rolled up sock at him.

I had to admit, the things Aunt Mora had brought were very pretty. I just wanted to look a little more grown up. I admired the way I looked in one very pretty black with white polka dot dress. With a pair of cute heels it could actually be very nice.

We could hear a lot of commotion downstairs.

“It sounds like your cousin Leo and his mothers have shown up.” Mum sighed. “And if I am not mistaken that is Teddy Lupin I hear as well.”

Slipping on the very heels I had in mind I ran downstairs to meet my best friend. And Teddy was still my best friend, even if he had decided to start dating my other best friend.

“Teddy!” I squealed “My favorite relative!” I flung myself down the stairs into his laughing embrace.

“What am I? A dragon’s chew toy?” Leo asked with mock outrage as he stepped forward for his hug and kiss.

I wrinkled my nose and held him at arm’s length “From the look and smell of you Leo, that’s not a bad guess. What have you been rolling in?”

“Our portkey was in a cow pasture.” I heard from the doorway.

Looking up I saw Viktor. But holy hell, he looked… OK, he is an arrogant arse, not ugly. And he had clearly been someplace with lots of sun. He looked like the paintings of those Roman gods all over the place.

To make up for my traitorous thoughts I glared at him. “Krum.”

“Malfoy.” He grinned like he knew that I had been checking him out. My frown deepened.

Because of course Leo had been allowed to bring his best friend. He did this every summer. It should not have been a surprise.

Aunt Pansy was right behind them and she looked me up and down. “Mora must be here.” She rolled her eyes.

“Hey! I have nice clothes besides what Aunt Mora brings.” I laughed and went to hug her accidentally brushing against Viktor’s arm as I did so.

I determinedly ignored the bolt of electricity that shot through me at his touch. Aunt Pansy wasn’t fooled though. She grinned at me.

I glared at her and went to hug Aunt Daphne. Who whispered in my ear “He has grown very attractive, hasn’t he?”

In order to better ignore both of them I grabbed my wand and took their bags up to their room.

The end of the summer party was a lovely event. All of us younger people went to the beach where Leo had hidden a swiped bottle of firewhiskey.

We built up a bon fire and just enjoyed each other’s company for awhile.

After a couple of drinks Viktor and I were persuaded to sing.

Leo started in “Come on, everyone else gets to listen to you!”

I sighed “Well, we do have to practice some of these songs Professor Flitwick wants us to perform when we get back anyway.”

I thought long and hard about which song would not be a total lovey dovey goo fest. I mean, not that I was worried about singing a love song with Viktor. Merlin no. It just wasn’t an appropriate setting for it.

We finally decided on a song called Ebony and Ivory. It was all about light and dark getting along and people being the same.

As we set up, I noticed all of the adults making their way down to the beach and hissed at Leo to hide the bottle.

As Viktor and I sang about people being the same everywhere and how the piano has keys light and dark and how they get along I watched my parents snuggle down to listen to us.

I kind of wished I had chosen a love song just for them.

But when I saw my Mum look at Daddy with her eyes shining as I sang “There’s good and bad, in everyone, we learn to live when we learn to give.” I decided that this was the perfect song after all.

Viktor reached out and took my hand as we sang the final refrain and took a bow. He entwined his fingers in mine.

He held on as our family and friends applauded us.

I decided not to think too hard about why I didn’t immediately yank my hand away.


	17. Start of Fifth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda is surprised to be made Prefect

When we made it back home the Hogwarts owls were already waiting for us. They didn’t look like they had been there too long which meant the Hogwarts staff knew when we would be returning.

Stalker much? Ugggh.

I noticed there was an extra envelope for me. Rowena, what had I done now?

The envelope had something in it. Had the professors finally had enough of me and were resorting to sending cursed objects by owl post?

From the way Mum was grinning and Daddy was frowning, probably not.

I opened the envelope and dumped out a small blue and silver shield pin that said “Prefect”. There was a letter enclosed:

**_Dear Miss Malfoy,_ **

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to serve as Prefect for Ravenclaw House. Your school record indicate that you have shown quick thinking in stressful situations, the ability to lead others and the intelligence and creativity Ravenclaws have long been lauded for._ **

**_We are certain that you will continue to be a model for your peers and will take your new responsibilities seriously. Enclosed please find your Prefect Badge which should be worn on your school robes at all times. Congratulations!_ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Professor Filius Flitwick_ **

**_Head of Ravenclaw House_ **

“Absolutely not. “ I threw the pin down on the table. “I want nothing to do with this.”

Now Mum was frowning and Daddy was smiling.

“Miranda,” Mum started “this is a huge honor and it shows the faith your professors have in you.”

“No one gives anything away for free, Mum. If they want me to do this, there is an underlying reason. A motive.” Daddy winked at me approvingly.

“Oh, do stop encouraging her, Draco. I swear she has inherited your cynicism. She most certainly did not get that from MY side of the family!” Mum slugged Daddy in the arm.

“Merlin, I should hope not! A healthy dose of skepticism is good for her.” Of course Daddy felt that way, Mum was right. I absolutely got my attitude from him. We are Malfoys people don’t give us anything, including honors, especially honors after all they didn’t cost anything, without an ulterior motive.

“Skepticism, perhaps, but being a cynic no.” Mum crossed her arms and glared at Daddy.

“Oh you think so do you?” Daddy smirked at Mum “Who precisely do you think she learned to be a cynic from?”

“Are you suggesting she gets that from ME?” Mum gasped.

“Do I have a say in this?” I asked with amusement.

“No.” They both replied at once.

“We could always call in my father and ask him.” Daddy’s smirk got even worse. I have no idea how, but it did.

“Don’t you DARE!” Mum narrowed her eyes.

Daddy laughed and stopped the argument by kissing Mum soundly.

In the end, I decided it was easier to accept being a Prefect than fight a battle with my snogging parents.

I was still confused by why they would even want me as a Prefect. Surely there were better ways to keep an eye on me?

Because keeping an eye on me was literally the only reason I could think of for the school to decide I needed a position of power. It was not like I had spent the previous four years showing that I was a good little girl.

As far as most were concerned I was one poisonous potion away from being a dark witch! Not that I exactly blamed them, I had certainly worked hard to cultivate that image.

I mean, purely by accident. I did not want people to think I was going to curse them. I just wanted them to back off of my family. People never seemed to remember I am not just descended from Malfoys, not that there is anything wrong with that, but from Weasleys too.

And I am not even in Slytherin. Although sometimes I think it would be easier if I was. People just seemed to expect less in the way of politeness from Slytherins. As a Ravenclaw, some seemed to think I was failing my house by being violent on the very rare occasion circumstances called for it.

Not Ravenclaws, of course. All they cared about was being top in marks and studying. A little socially oblivious my House mates.

So, in short, there was really no reason for me to be representing my house. Or maybe every reason. Merlin, I don’t know. It was just a surprise.

I had to go get all new clothes before school. My traitorous body had decided a summer growth spurt was entirely the thing to subject me to. And all at once all of the clothes that Daddy had said met with his approval were now, in his opinion, too tight, too low cut, too high hemmed. Too… a lot of things I suppose.

Mum just laughed and humored him, so now help from that quarter.

In the mean time I had to wear what I had for shopping because I refused to sit at home and be brought clothes for approval!

After much arguing Daddy finally approved a black lace dress. It was more formal than I would have liked, but I refused to be draped in robes. They were bloody well roasting! If I was going to look like I was in mourning, I would bloody well wear a veil! The affect was completely lost on my father. Another perfectly good snit ruined by an oblivious male! All he said was that I needed to wear gloves or Grandmother Narcissa would have a fit.

We were meeting what seemed like half of our family in Diagon Alley for school shopping.

Aunt Pansy took me to have clothes all ordered from a girl named Lizzie who seemed to have a hero worship of my father, something that made me roll my eyes.

“How is Auror Malfoy?” she asked me, gushing “He is such a dear man.”

I noticed she did not ask after Mum… “My father is just fine. As is my mother. They have been happily married for 15 years now.” I loved how her face turned red when I said this.

Aunt Pansy laughed. As soon as Lizzie was out of the room she leaned forward and whispered “You are indeed your mother’s daughter. That was brilliant.”

I was sure that girl was going to make all of my clothes the wrong size, but it was worth it.

Afterwards we went to meet everyone at the Leaky Cauldron. Aunt Hannah, Uncle Neville’s wife had made the place over and it looked a bit more upscale now, but was still old fashioned enough to appeal to those who remembered when the old owner had it.

I was not surprised to see Leo there. After all I was with one of his mothers. I was surprised to see Viktor. He usually did his school shopping before he came back from his summer with his father.

I was also not expecting the very appraising look he gave me as he swept his gaze from the top of my head to my toes.

I was definitely not expecting the flush that came to my cheeks.

I refused to be caught checking him out.

“Viktor was made a Prefect too!” Leo grinned happily “You two will probably have patrols together.”

Oh hell, why had my heart taken a weird leap at that statement? What happened to the nausea that Viktor usually inspired in me.

“We aren’t the only Prefects, Leo.” I tried for a frown. I was not sure how successful it was “Duties are usually rotated out.”

Wow, that was the crappiest comeback I had ever made. What the absolutely hell was going on with me today?

“Speaking of duties” was Viktor grinning at me in a weird new way? No, absolutely not. Just his ordinary irritating usual way “we need to schedule our next hospital performance.”

This was a discussion I could get behind. We arranged our performances and mercifully left. What was wrong with me?

The next few days passed in a truly horrifying manner.

Mum always made a big fuss over my being in fifth grade now and how I might start experiencing “urges”.

“MUM! We had this talk, I was ten. I do NOT need you to tell me where babies come from!” This had to be shut down at once.

Mum just laughed “Oh, honey, when you are ten the only thing you need to know about sex is that is how babies are made. You are old enough now to understand there are many reasons people engage in intercourse.” Merlin… did my mother just use the word “intercourse”? Is it too late to be adopted by muggles? “I just want to make certain that if you do experience these urges that you know they are perfectly natural. But you should never feel pressured into it and…”

The rest of the conversation was a mortifying blur of waiting until I am ready and it should be with someone I love and the best contraceptive spells.

And of course how absolutely none of this should be shared with my father unless I was trying to cost some poor young man his life.

What a wonderful gift for fifth year. A furious blush that would never go away and homework in the form of a spell that if performed wrong could leave me barren or worse, with a child.

Good times Mum. Good times


	18. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda is attacked on her way to school

All of Mum’s friends met to see us off as usual. Even Aunt Mora was there and she is living in Romania with Uncle Charley now! They are and weirdly tight group of friends.

I am pretty close to my friends but I am not sure I will haul myself across several countries and an ocean to see their kids off to school every year.

I barely wanted to go downstairs to watch them play exploding snaps. I love my friends and family but at my heart of hearts, I am kind of lazy.

I mean, I guess it is good for me that they are so close because I got a whole bunch of cousins out of the deal and I doubt I would have made it through half of my meals without being expelled without them.

Still, a lecture from every single one of them about not causing my Mum any grief before each and every school year was a real pain in the arse.

“I am the only one who gets a group lecture every single year you know.” I glared at all of them.

“That just shows how much we love you.” Aunt Pria hugged me. “We wouldn’t show up to lecture just anyone you know.”

“How much you love Mum you mean.” I wanted to glare at her, but it is impossible to be mean to Aunt Pria.

“We do love your Mum very much!” Aunt Esme laughed and hugged me.

“And that is not true about no one else getting lectures at the train station anyway.” Uncle Fred pinched my cheek “George and I got a lecture at home AND at the train station AND we got regular howlers, didn’t we Georgie?”

“We most certainly did, Freddie.” Uncle George slipped something in my pocket. I was pretty sure it was designed to explode.

“Besides, you are a baby Viper.” Uncle Frank gave me a hug as well “You are the product of years of keeping your Mum from doing stupid stuff. We have a vested interest in you.”

Mum slugged him in the arm.

Maybe that was where I got my violence from…

“Just be grateful your Aunt Pansy doesn’t love me enough to lecture you.” Daddy laughed.

“That is because you are a giant pain in the arse.” Aunt Pansy smacked him in the back of the head. “And it isn’t like Miranda could possible screw up your reputation any further.”

“Ouch Pansy, that hurts, that is just hurtful.” Daddy clutched his chest.

“Oh stifle it Malfoy.” Aunt Pansy also hugged me goodbye.

We were all still goofy enough to want to wave goodbye to our parents and family as the train pulled away. My Mum still wiped away tears. She is such a sap. Daddy laughed and kissed her as we pulled away.

On the train Viktor and I made our way to the Prefect car. I had to admit, it really was very nice. It was a lot larger than the regular cars. We had our own private loo and plenty of room to stretch out.

Which Viktor promptly tried to do across my lap. I shoved him on to the floor.

Ashlyn Bagnold, whose family had been in Ravenclaw forever, was the new head of our house and she was not only really brilliant but also disgustingly nice. And creative. Our entire house was always decorated in the latest color scheme and whatever theme was trendy.

I refused to admit to anyone that the décor was cute. I just glared at it as I went by. Appearances you know?

Ashlyn always seemed to know because she laughed at me whenever I glared. See? Disgustingly nice and impossible to punch.

We got our patrol rotation. Viktor and I were scheduled almost every rotation together. Ashlyn said it only made sense since we shared almost every class together because of choir practice.

I hadn’t really thought of that. It made sense I suppose. I was still suspicious someone, probably Leo, had conspired to set this up.

When we pulled up to Hogwarts I was unable to find my trunk. I had never in the history of my entire life been unable to find my trunk. Or anything else. My mother was fanatical about things being where they are supposed to be. Like she thinks that He Who Must Not Be Named will return if a single hair tie isn’t where it belongs.

I think she gets that from Grandmum Weasley. The Burrow may look chaotic, but I promise, my grandmother knows where every single thing is.

So to say my trunk is not where it is supposed to be is the same as saying generations of Weasleys are now shaking their head in disapproval. Even my jokester Uncles are ORGANIZED jokesters…

Plus… my school robes are in that trunk. Not a great way to start out my career as a Prefect.

And I know this because that is LITERALLY what Ashlyn said to me “Not a great way to start your Prefect career Miranda.”

“I know this Ash! Do you think that I lost my trunk on purpose? Or at all? All of my school supplies and my clothes are in that trunk! As in ALL of them! I don’t even have a change of…” I stopped realizing I was ready to announce to all of the other Heads and Prefects, including Viktor that I didn’t even have a change of underpants.

Ashlyn seemed to understand because she looked at my sympathetically “Maybe someone is playing a prank…?”

“Seems like an odd way to spend their last few moments on earth if they are, because I literally plan to kill them.” I was absolutely furious.

“Calm down, Miri, I am sure you will find it amusing eventually, It has to be here somewhere.” Viktor smirked at me.

“If you did this Krum….” I glared at him.

He held his hand up in surrender “Not me Miri, I happen to be very fond of my life.”

I snorted. Bloody coward was probably right though. He was terribly fond of his life.

“Want me to help you find it?” he offered.

“No it has to be somewhere. I will grab a robe and meet you all at the carriage.” There were always some extra robes in the baggage car

I made my way down to the last car still grumpy. Ashlyn was correct, it was probably just a prank, but why? And who? It was such a childish thing to do. Theft was not unheard of, but I have never heard of an entire trunk going missing.

I started feeling around, could someone have cast an invisibility charm on it?

I didn’t feel anything at first, but I didn’t really expect to. That is a really advanced spell probably only a sixth or seventh year could have cast it and it was just such a juvenile thing to have done that…

That was when I felt it. “Revelo.” I waved my wand and my trunk appeared.

Ok… so that had happened. Someone who knew a really advanced spell had made my trunk invisible. Not that plenty of people wouldn’t want me to suffer, but this seemed… just odd.

Whatever, I did not have time to think about it. If I did not hurry the carriages would have left, if they had not already and I would have to walk to the castle. I couldn’t fly my broom and lug my trunk.

I put on my robe and cast levi corpus and made my way off of the train.

Sure enough the carriages were gone. I sighed.

This would be a long walk and dinner would be almost over by the time I made it. At least I might have time for some pudding before I had to walk the first years to the common room and help them get settled.

It was not that the walk was so terrible. It was actually kind of nice. I loved the smell of the trees and flowers.

The little light that was left was filtering through the trees in dappled patterns. Some people like to make up shapes from clouds. I do the same thing with shadows.

There was one that looked like a little black bunny. That made me think maybe I should get a little black bunny. I always wanted a pet, but since I can never decide what kind my parents refuse to get me one.

I also usually appreciated the solitude. It gave me time to think. And relax. I usually love having a large family but it means there are very few times to get off by myself and just enjoy my own company.

But this time was different. It was starting to feel creepy. Like someone was watching me. Every little twig snapping was a potential stalker.

Every flutter of a birds wing was an assassin waiting to strike.

I really had to pull myself together.

Someone had pranked me that was all.

It was starting to get dark as I walked along and the dark always makes every little sound amplified, but after awhile there was no doubt. I was hearing footsteps.

Was it Viktor come to check on me? How annoying. I can take care of myself!

(I refused to admit it was in any way sweet that he cared enough to come find me. Nope that was absolutely not a thought)

“Viktor?” I called out loudly “I can take care of myself you know!”

“Miri!” It was definitely Viktor, but his voice was too far off to be the footsteps I heard.

And now those footsteps were running towards me!

The person, who was cloaked and hooded so that I could not tell who it was, came from the trees to my right.

They already had their wand pointed at me.

Before I could orient my wand at them to defend they shouted “Alarte ascendare!” and I was flung high in the air.

I barely had time to think “This is really going to hurt.” Before I crashed in to the ground,

All I knew was darkness and pain after that.


	19. I am Staying!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wants to pull Miranda from school she disagrees. Loudly.

When I woke up I felt like my entire one massive bruise. Well, there might have been one or two strands of hair that weren’t bruised but that was it. And only one or two.

Someone was holding my hand. It was a familiar comfortable feeling. I absolutely knew who it was, I just could not figure out how they got here.

Or even where here was.

“Mum?” I finally managed to mumble.

“Oh baby! You are awake!” Why did Mum sound like she had been crying? And why did I hurt so much?

I finally managed to open my eyes. Mum looked like she had been crying too. She reached out and stroked my hair. I managed to look around a bit. It looked like I was in the infirmary.

“What happened Mum?” Things were a little fuzzy.

“We were hoping you would tell us that Miranda.” Uncle Harry stepped in to view along with my father.

“Hi Daddy. Uncle Harry.” Daddy sat down and took my other hand.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Things must have been very serious, Daddy looked like he might have been crying too.

“Sore Daddy, everything feels bruised.” I squeezed his hand to let him know I was alive. The look on his face seemed to say he wasn’t sure.

“I am not surprised, Miss Malfoy.” Madame Pomfrey stepped into my line of sight. It was at that moment that I realized why I was having so much trouble really looking around. I seemed to be restrained. What the hell?! I pulled at the straps a bit, testing them.

“Leave those alone, darling.” Mum said “You are not quite healed.”

“Your mother is quite right, you are very lucky young lady. You have had such a close call we have not even dared move you to St. Mungos.” Madame Pomfrey came over to test my straps. My arms legs and head were all immobilized. “Harry Potter,” she said with a warning “now is not the time to disturb my patient.”

“I understand Poppy, but someone is on the loose who attacked my niece and we need to find them.” Uncle Harry said gently.

“So like Dumbledore you are. Very well, but make it brief.” I suspect not very many people would have spoken to Uncle Harry like he was a little boy.

“Of course, Poppy.” Uncle Harry sat at the foot of my bed.

“Sweetheart,” Daddy squeezed my hand “can you tell us what happened?”

I thought about it. “Things are pretty fuzzy. Someone played a prank.”

“A prank?” Mum squeaked out.

“Aly, let her tell it in her own way.” Daddy soothed Mum.

I explained about my trunk have had an invisibility spell cast on it, and I couldn’t get changed in to my robes. But by the time I figured out the prank the carriages were gone and I had to walk with my trunk to school.

“I heard footsteps and I thought it was Viktor coming to look for me. I was annoyed that he didn’t think I could look after myself so I called out to tell him off. He called back, but his voice was too far away to be whoever was making the footsteps. Then someone was running. Or maybe that was Viktor. I don’t really know. But someone came running out of the woods. They had a wand drawn so I tried to orient my wand on them. But they were faster.” I was pretty angry about that.

“What did this person look like Miranda?” Uncle Harry asked.

“I really don’t know, Uncle Harry. They were wearing a hood and a robe. And even gloves. I don’t even know if it was a man or woman.” I tried to think harder. My father and uncle were Aurors, they needed me to do better!

“Was the person wearing a mask, Miranda?” Uncle Harry asked quietly.

“Back to the death eater angle?” Daddy asked bitterly.

“Draco, Harry doesn’t mean it like that…” Mum started.

“Of course he does. Her father and grandfather are Death Eaters, so of course Death Eaters attacked her.” Daddy sounded angry, but I knew he was just scared.

“Daddy…” I interrupted “can I have a black bunny?”

“Can you… what?” That broke the tension.

“There was this shadow that looked like a black bunny and I want a black bunny.” I explained.

“Absolutely not.” Mum said, playing along “You change your mind once a week. Last week you wanted a hippogriff.”

“You are NOT getting a hippogriff.” Daddy said emphatically causing all of us to laugh.

“The person wasn’t wearing a mask, Uncle Harry, but I am sorry. I don’t remember anything else. They screamed so weird I don’t even know if the voice was a man or a woman. I am sorry I can’t do better. I know you and Daddy have a job to do.” I was miserable that I couldn’t help.

“It isn’t your fault, sweetheart,” Daddy kissed my forehead gently “You are lucky not to be paralyzed.”

“Draco!” Mum hissed.

“I am lucky not to be WHAT?!” Just what the hell had happened to me?

“When Mr. Krum and Mr. Parkinson-Greengrass came upon you they were too late to catch the person who had attacked you. Whatever the attacker had done had caused you to land on your head and neck breaking them both. If they had not been there as quickly as they were you would at the very least be paralyzed. In all likelihood you would not have survived at all.” Madame Pomfrey stated matter of factly but as she leaned over me I could see how white her face had gone.

Merlin… I had almost died? I owed Viktor and Leo my life? I started shaking. Mum took my hand “You are going to be alright, baby. You just have to be restrained while the potions do their work.”

The tears rolled down my cheeks. I had been so awful to Viktor and he actually came back and saved me. “I have to thank them both.” I choked out.

“Merlin, don’t go getting soft on me now, cousin.” I heard Leo’s voice “It would make stealing your coin in exploding snap awkward. Not impossible, mind you, but terribly awkward.” He bent over and kissed my cheek.

I laughed through my tears “I don’t know how I will ever repay either of you.”

Viktor leaned over me “You could try not being flat in our next performance. It does get tiresome carrying your weight.”

I gasped in outrage. “You foul git! I have never been flat in my life, and if anyone carries anyone in this partnership it is me carrying your sorry arse and furthermore…” I stopped when I noticed everyone laughing.

“There’s my girl.” I heard Viktor say quietly as he left.

It took a week before I was allowed out of the hospital. I was called to the Headmistress’s office. There was a bloody family meeting going on! Uncle Harry, Daddy, Mum, Grandfather and even Aunt Hermione were there.

“Grandfather!” I could not fling myself upon him as I normally would but I could allow him to take me into his arms and hold on to me.

“How are you feeling, my Lucy?” He kissed the top of my head.

“Better Grandfather, I am so glad you are here. I always feel better when I can see you.” I let him comfort me.

He turned to the room, without releasing me “I want to know what is being done for the safety of my grandchild.”

“That is what we are here to discuss, Mr. Malfoy.” Professor McGonagall said stiffly. It had always been clear she did not much like my Malfoy side of the family.

“It is my intent to pull Miranda from the school, her mother is quite capable of continuing her instruction at home, with her ability to remember every…” my father started only to be interrupted by my mother and myself.

“NO!” I cried.

“My love, you vastly over estimate my skill.” Mum said with a grin.

“I don’t care if you are the best in the world I am not leaving school!” I would be putting my foot down.

“Miranda, your safety is what is important here, there is every probability that someone may seek to hurt me or your grandfather by attacking you.” Daddy patted my head like I was a small child. Or a puppy.

“There is an even better chance that someone will attack me on my own merits because I am a violent bitch.” I jerked away from him.

“Miss Malfoy! Language!” Professor McGonagall said “The truth does not excuse coarse language.” I swear she was covering up a smirk.

“Aunt Hermione, you think I should stay in school don’t you?” It was time to know, was she here as the new Minister or as my Aunt?

“Of course, love, as if I would think anything else.” She assured me.

“And what do you propose for protection, Granger?” Daddy sneered.

“Granger-Weasley.” Aunt Hermione teased “Although Minister would be even better.” And as to protection, Professor McGonagall and I gave that a great deal of thought and we thought a new professor might do the trick.”

“I hardly think a new teacher is going to be a sufficient safety measure.” When did Daddy perfect that sneer?

“Oh, I think this one will.” Just then someone stepped through the floo and we all looked up.

“Uncle Charlie?!” I squealed.


	20. The New Magical Creatures Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts gets a new professor

Everyone was excited to have Uncle Charlie, or Professor Weasley I suppose, as our new Professor. According to some of the filthy minded girls, and a few of the boys, he was handsome and romantic and dreamy.

Seriously gross. He is not any of those things he is just… my Uncle Charlie. And old. Like seriously old. Like… OK, I have no idea how old he actually is, but at least thirty something. Or maybe fifty.

Or sixty? Merlin was my Uncle SIXTY?

I would definitely be hexing a lot of people. Creeping on my elderly Uncle. Ugggh. So pervy. He was way too old for any of them. Plus he already had a girlfriend. My Aunt Mora. And it was my duty to watch out for her interests. And if that meant hexing that cow eyed seventh year Hufflepuff bitch in the dining hall who kept batting her eyes at my Uncle, well, whose fault was that really?

Well… almost everyone was excited about Uncle Charlie. Hagrid was the only one who seemed truly put out.

But then I couldn’t blame him. I mean how were we going to have two Care of Magical Creatures Professors? And while I did not find Hagrid to be an incompetent Professor, he was certainly unorthodox.

Had the school board decided this was a bad thing? Was Uncle Charlie being here an excuse to finally get rid of Hagrid?

Hagrid certainly seemed to think so if the way he was glaring at Uncle Charlie was any indication. The meal where Uncle Charlie was introduced was tense.

Our next Care of Magical Creatures was equally tense. Or maybe even more so. Hagrid was just sort of grunting. Uncle Charlie stepped forward.

“Hello boys and girls, my name is Charlie Weasley, Professor Weasley to you lot.” He winked at me and my cousins. “And I will be a new and different sort of magical creatures professor.”

Hagrid muttered something that I didn’t quite catch but it did NOT sound flattering. Uncle Charlie ignored him and continued.

“Professor Hagrid brings a unique set of skills to this school. Ones I cannot hope to match.” Hagrid looked at Uncle Charlie suspiciously. “Nor do I intend to try to. No, my role will be quite different. Your studies in the Care of Magical Creatures has been excellent and there is no reason for me to put my foot in where it does not belong.”

Hagrid muttered “Bloody right you are, boy.”

Continuing to ignore Hagrid’s disapproval Uncle Charlie went on “My position here will not be to teach you how to care for Magical Creatures in the physical sense. The Minister and I…”

“Bloody traitor is what Hermione is.” Hagrid grumbled.

“…have decided” Uncle Charlie soldiered on “that it is in the best interest of the wizarding world at large that you learn the basic laws and regulations regarding the magical creatures we share our world with. Which ones can be kept as pets…” he paused and sneaked a cheeky grin at Hagrid “and which ones are better left in the wilds.”

I thought I heard Hagrid mumbled something about vastly misunderstood creatures.

I got a serious feeling there was something going on in the background that I didn’t understand. I knew Hagrid was a family friend, but enough for him and Uncle Charlie to have inside jokes and animosities? I really needed to start paying attention to family stories. Maybe I was as self absorbed as people kept saying.

That Hufflepuff seventh year Daisy MacMillan, who I would now be referring to as “Lazy Daisy” raised her hand a little too enthusiastically to get Uncle Charlie’s attention.

“Yes…?” He smiled down at her.

“Daisy MacMillan, Professor Weasley.” She simpered “My Uncle Ernie was a friend of your brother’s.”

“Oh… err right…” Everyone could tell Uncle Charlie had no idea who she was talking about. I knew who Ernie MacMillan was, but it is not like he came around for tea. Uncle Charlie would have no way of knowing. I had to practically bite a hole in my lip to keep myself from laughing. “You had a question Miss MacMillan?”

Lazy Daisy pouted “Yes Professor, I just wondered what text book we would be using. Your class was not listed before the start of the term…”

“Ah yes, the Minister has thoughtfully provided Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them to all students. They will be issued to you during your first class.” Uncle Charlie held up a book for us to see.

I grinned at Leo and raised my hand. Uncle Charlie looked at me suspiciously “Yes….?”

I knew he wasn’t waiting for me to tell him my name, he was just mistrustful. My reputation precedes me, but Merlin’s beard I couldn’t help myself! “Miranda Malfoy, Professor Weasley. My mother is your sister…”

Everyone in the class laughed except for Lazy Daisy. She turned red and glared at me.

“Miranda…” Uncle Charlie said with a warning “What is your question?”

“Will we be working with any…” I started to say dangerous, but I didn’t want to hurt Hagrid’s feelings “interesting creatures in your class?”

“No, all actual hands on work with magical creatures will be done in Professor Hagrid’s class... why?” He sounded so suspicious! My family knows me so well.

“No reason, some of the students,” I grinned wickedly at Lazy Daisy “are just so inattentive, I would hate to see them get damaged reaching out for a pretty creature that they had no business touching.”

That got the message across. Lazy Daisy now understood that I knew her game. She blushed and looked at the ground.

Good, as if we would welcome some silly little twit who went after another person’s boyfriend in to our family!

“Err…. I see…” How sweet, had Uncle Charlie not really notice the dimbo had been flirting with him? “However, since you have brought up practical knowledge of magical creatures…” he motioned somewhere behind us.

That was not exactly my intent but I saw no reason to point this out. I mean this IS my Uncle Charlie, but the man does wrangle bloody dragons for a living. Best not to poke the basilisk.

Several young men. Young attractive men.

Young holy hell, are these Greek gods? Attractive men. Does Uncle Charlie have any ugly friends? Every single one of the girls in the glass had suddenly found themselves unable to speak. Including me. What can I say? I am a weak, weak girl.

They were carrying something. Several of the boys asked what it was. Several of the girls had no idea what the boys were talking about. Yes, me included.

Finally when I managed to pull my eyes away from very toned and bronzed arms and bare chests, I noticed they were carrying a metal box. They were also wearing very thick dragon hide gloves.

I looked back at Uncle Charlie and Hagrid confused. Hagrid’s eyes were misty and he had wrapped an arm around Uncle Charlie’s shoulders.

“Yer a good man and friend Charlie Weasley and don’t let anyone tell yer differn’” Merlin, was Hagrid CRYING?

Whatever was in that box could not be good.

The men put the box down and stepped back. I noticed the weeds near the box start to shrivel. What the actual hell?!

Hagrid stepped forward after Uncle Charlie waved him forward with a grin and pulled the top off. There was a small spherical black object inside and that box was blazing hot! I can’t believe Hagrid opened it without any gloves on.

This time there was no doubt Hagrid actually had tears rolling down his cheeks. “This isn’t…?”

Isn’t WHAT?

“It absolutely is, Hagrid. That is one of Norberta’s eggs. And I got you a special permit to keep and show it for educational purposes.” Hagrid flung another arm around Uncle Charlie making him laugh. “Now Hagrid, you know once it’s grown up a bit it will have to be transported back to Romania for safeties sake, but I think we can manage to keep that permit active so you can continue raising eggs. Purely for educational purposes.”

Bloody hell, had my Uncle lost his ever loving mind?! Did he actually just give Hagrid a bloody DRAGON?

Oh my father was going to have an absolute fit.

“My assistants and I will help you build an appropriate enclosure to house it in and your students will get the benefit of your expertise.” Hagrid preened under Uncle Charlie’s praise. Whatever objection he had to our new Professor immediately vanished in the presence of a vicious creature who could incinerate us all.

The fact that it was only an egg currently in no way made me feel better.

Hagrid beamed at us “You lot hear that? Yer all goin’ ter get a chance ter see a real dragon egg hatch. I’nt that something?” He clearly missed the look of shock and horror on our faces.

“Yes Hagrid that is certainly… something.” Leo managed to choke out.

“Well will yer look at that?” Hagrid smiled around at us like a proud parent “They’re speechless.”

Well, he was correct about that. We had all literally been robbed of the power of speech.

Later when we were walking back to the castle, Uncle Charlie fell in step next to me. “Could you not have a go at me when we are in class, Miri? In class we have to act like we aren’t family. I need you to treat me like any other professor.”

I was confused at first until I remembered “Oh Unc… I mean “Professor Weasley” I wasn’t having a go at YOU, I was having one at Lazy Daisy.”

“Lazy… who?” He looked confused.

I simpered mockingly “Oh you know ME Professor our families are SUCH good friends.”

Uncle Charlie laughed “She is just a little excited and enthusiastic.”

“She is a cow who is making eyes at you.” I hissed furiously.

“Miranda Lucia Malfoy, I am certain she is doing no such thing. She is child and I am way too old for her.” He laughed.

“She most certainly is and it is creepy for these girls to be perving on my elderly Uncle.” I was still nauseated at the idea.

“Elderly… Good Godrick Gryffindor Miri, how old do you think I am?!” His eyebrows had shot up nearly to his hairline.

“Ummm… sixty?” I guessed.

“I am forty three. I am hardly “elderly” young lady.” He was laughing.

“It is still creepy and you have a girlfriend. They should be more respectful.” I crossed my arms over my chest.

“While it is nice that you care so much Miri, I assure you, they all probably see me as “elderly” the same as you do.” He laughed and snuck in a side hug.

I wasn’t so sure about that but I didn’t say anything else.


	21. Confessions

I could not deny that I owed Viktor my life. And Leo as well, but owing Leo was easier. I mean, Leo is family. He saved me because as much as we fight, we love each other. He is my cousin, one of my best friends. Hell, he is practically my brother.

Owing Viktor was… different. Why did he save me? I mean, OK, if I was being perfectly objective, and remember, I told you to start with not to get used to that, Viktor was kind of OK about that sort of thing. Brave, in an arrogant arse sort of way. So why he saved me once he knew I was in trouble was not a mystery.

But why had he come back for me to start with? I was sure I would get myself off that hook by asking, well, demanding really, that Leo tell me he was the one who insisted they come back to help me.

“Nope.” Leo said with a frown “Viktor insisted. He said he had a feeling something wasn’t right. We started down the path, and then he started running. He heard you call his name and started running even faster. When we found you… Miri, it was awful. I thought you were… you were just lying in a heap and there was blood…”

Leo looked so pale and frightened. I am not a big hugger, but I reached out and pulled him in.

“Anyway…” he said finally “Viktor ran to you. I have never seen him look scared before. He told me you were breathing and tossed me your broom telling me to go get help. I didn’t want to leave you in case whoever had done that to you came back but someone had to go and I am the better flyer so…”

“It is OK Leo, you did the right thing.” I reassured him.

“Before I left, I could hear him singing to you. Some song about… ummm… you not leaving… I think.” Leo was staring at his hands. I noticed they were shaking a little.

“I am sorry I scared you Leo.” I felt really guilty. Leo is a lot more sensitive than he lets on.

“Just… don’t do it again.” He hugged me with one arm. “Miri… I hate to ask, but you… you don’t think it was a Death Eater angry with your Dad do you?”

“Yeah… I don’t know. He did help catch an awful lot of them who had escaped. But… I mean they were all caught, right? So how could it be?” I frowned. I wasn’t angry, not with Leo for asking. But if Leo thought to ask… others would too.

“It doesn’t matter who it is.” I heard from the doorway “They won’t have a chance to attack a second time.”

I looked up to see Viktor staring very seriously at me. Ravens and eagles! How long had he been standing there? “Not much we can do about it if they do. We are just a couple of fifth years.” Merlin’s saggy arse, did I just say couple?

“Oh? Think that is what your Uncle Harry said when he had to take down Voldemort at our age?” I felt Leo shudder at the name.

“Uh yeah… I am pretty sure he said that all of the time.” OK I had no idea if he had actually said that, but it seemed likely. I mean, I would have!

Viktor smiled at me, but he looked serious too. There was something about the way he was looking at me. I felt hot and a little nervous all at the same time. “Maybe. But he did what he had to anyway.”

I managed a shrug. Honestly, I am surprised I managed that much. There was something about the way Viktor was looking at me that stole away my higher thought processes. Merlin, was I going to be reduced to a babbling moron every time he walked in to a room? I had to get a grip on myself!

Deciding I had acted foolish enough for one sitting I jumped up “I need to go to the library to study.” I announced.

Leo narrowed his eyes at me “Why? You can study perfectly fine right here.”

“I need other books. I need to get those books from the library. You know…” I knew I was babbling but I could not force my brain to make coherent thoughts. “Because I need to study?”

Leo hopped up from where he was lounging “I will go with you. I could do with a bit of study time myself.”

I did not miss the look that passed between Leo and Viktor. I couldn’t decipher what that glance meant. It was though they were deciding something among themselves. Something that involved me but I wasn’t in on. I was not happy about that!

I had intended to interrogate Leo as soon as we were alone but he beat me to it “What was that about?” He asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

“What was what about?” Oh I knew very well he meant my sudden need to flee and my fumbling to string two words together, but if I was going to sound stupid anyway I could certainly play stupid to go along with it.

“That weird, bashful, blushing girl… thing you had going on? That was just weird Mir. What is going on? Is it because he helped save you? Because I was there too and you aren’t acting like bumbling dolt around me.” He seemed to think about it “Of course you are always a bumbling dolt as far as I am concerned so maybe it is harder for me to notice…”

“Oh har har.” I crossed my arms over my chest.

“So… what’s up? Is it because he saved you? Because that is kind of silly.” He was sure not going to be letting this go any time soon.

“Yes… no… I don’t know.” Great back to babbling again.

“Well then….?” Leo pressed.

But I had learned a thing or two from having Slytherin parents.

“Forget about me.” I glared at him, distracting him from his line of thought. “What is up with you? Why are all of you following me around everywhere I go? And what was that look that you gave Viktor before we left?”

“I gave Viktor a look?” Oh he was good.

“You know very well you did. And you know very well you have all been following me. Now spill it!” I was all about family time but this had become ridiculous.

Leo and Jamie walked me to practically every class. While we were actually in the same class, never before had either, much less BOTH of them walked me to each class.

And their excuses for doing so were getting pretty silly “Hey Miri, I need to borrow your notes…” and “Hey Miri, what did you think of that article in the Quibbler today?” It was all just nonsense.

And then there was the weekend that Teddy and Victoire insisted it had been far too long since we hung out and demanded to be allowed to accompany me to Hogsmeade.

Where they promptly spent the entire trip snogging. Yeah, good times.

Even James once insisted he needed to walk me to class to discuss the odds of Ravenclaw taking the House Cup. Don’t get me wrong, James and I usually get along fine. We aren’t bosom buddies, but he is family and I like him well enough. When he isn’t being an enormous arrogant arse.

James is usually being an enormous arrogant arse.

But for him to have gone on what I have taken to calling babysitting duties… something was definitely up and I was going to make Leo tell me what.

Leo was looking decidedly sheepish. “Well… see, it is like this… Uncle Draco may have asked some of us to keep an eye out for you. For your safety.”

“OK, my father asked a bunch of bloody students to make sure I am safe? How does he think that will work? I can out duel most of you!” What was my father thinking?

“Your Dad is just worried. You being attacked like that really shook him up. It really shook all of us up.” Leo looked away.

Now I just felt bad. Leo really had been worried about me. “OK, but why didn’t any of you tell me this?”

“Well… some, not me, but some of the others, thought you might feel a bit offended by being watched over. And when you feel offended you get a bit… punchy.” Leo looked at me grinning.

“Right… punchy… OK, that is fair.” What could I say? It actually was a fair point.

“Now, your turn, what is up with your weirdness around Viktor?” Damned, why wasn’t I better at this distraction thing?

“I… nothing. There is nothing weird at all.” I could feel my cheeks heating up.

“Merlin’s saggy arse, are you BLUSHING?” Leo practically shouted this.

I slugged him hard in the arm. “No… shut up!”

His eyes grew wide. “You ARE blushing!”

I grabbed him and dragged him in to a broom closet.

“So help me Leo.” I hissed “If you do not keep your voice down I will hex your balls off!”

“Does this mean… do you like him now or something?” Why was he frowning? I thought this would make him ecstatic. He was the one always pushing Viktor on me!

“I don’t know… maybe.. I just… why aren’t you trying to shove him down my throat right now? You are acting very odd.” He was starting to worry me.

“Miri, we are family, and that comes first but Viktor is my best mate.” He was still frowning thoughtfully.

“Wait…” I was confused “are you saying that YOU are interested in Viktor?”

“What?” he looked started so that wasn’t it “NO! Gross, he is practically like a brother to me! It is just…” he hesitated “Do you think maybe you only like him now because he saved you? Because gratitude is nothing to form a relationship on.”

“So now suddenly… what? I am not good enough for Krum?” Secretly, I think this may have been some of my problem from the start. This worry that I was not good enough. I knew how I looked, that I am attractive enough, but it isn’t like I had any part of that. All of that was pure genetics handed down by my parents. Well, mostly my Dad I guess.

“No, not like that.” Leo reassured me “It is just that… Viktor has gone through a lot, OK? If you are genuinely interested, great. If this is a passing fancy…”

Oh how absolutely sweet. He was worried about his friend. “I may or may not have been interested before he saved me…” I admitted.

Leo grinned “I knew it!”

I slugged him in the arm. “OK, now what?”

“Now? That is easy. Now you tell him.” Easy he says. Yeah, like THAT would be easy.


	22. Always Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda wants to tell Viktor she has feelings for him but can never seem to get him alone long enough.

I knew I wanted to tell Viktor that I was attracted to him. Hell, probably more than just merely attracted, but I didn’t want to investigate that yet, but how was the problem.

How and when. It always had seemed before that we were alone all the time, but now, it seemed like getting him off by himself was an impossible task.

There was always something!

For one he was constantly surrounded by his fan girls. He still dated many of them on and off. Well… I didn’t really have the right to be upset or jealous. He didn’t know that my feelings for him had changed.

Or that I finally decided to admit them. Whatever.

But I absolutely wanted to hex every single girl that came near him. I finally understood why Mum hexed Astoria Greengrass bald. I wondered if I could get her to teach me that hex. I could definitely imagine an awful lot of these squealing little girls bald!

For another, I wasn’t really sure how I would go about it. Or even what I would say. “Hey Viktor, I know I have always told you how arrogant and annoying you are, but, funny story…”

Yeah, that didn’t really seem the best way to go about it.

While trying to figure out how to have this very awkward conversation with Viktor, we also had choir practice and preparing for my parent’s wedding renewal.

Mum had been trying to very sneakily badge me in to telling her what Daddy had planned. For anyone who had ever thought she was too brave to be a Slytherin, they should see her when she is being sly. The woman is good.

“Uggghhhh! Cast tangle tongue on me!” I groaned flopping down next to Leo.

“Aunt Alya still pumping you for information?” Leo laughed while playing another card in the current game he had going on with Teddy. Who was losing. I have no idea why he didn’t learn his lesson.

“You know it. This time she just wanted to know what she should wear. I can’t exactly say “Your wedding dress, Mum.”

“Well,” Teddy mused “Not like she could wear that one anyway, right? I mean she had to have been HUGE when she wore it!”

“I wouldn’t let Mum hear you say that.” I sighed “She still complains that she never got rid of all of the baby fat from carrying us. Daddy tried once to get her an appointment with a cosmetic healer so she could get rid of any excess pounds. Daddy slept at Uncle Harry’s that night.”

“Uncle Draco really has no idea how to sweet talk women.” Leo laughed. “Which is really weird since everyone comments on how charming he is.”

“He is, when he wants to be. I think he believed he was genuinely helping. Mum turned his hair pink. She told me later she got the idea from a prank my uncles once played on Uncle Percy.”

“Ouch, that must have stung, your Dad is really proud of his hair.” Teddy laughed.

“No kidding. They made up the next day. They are disgusting like that. Just trust me… I learned from an early age to knock before I entered a room.” I shuddered.

I looked up and saw Viktor watching me. He had an unusual look on his face. Almost sad…

Still, no time like the present. Or at least that was the message I took from Leo kicking me under the table.

“Hey, Viktor... umm…” Damned, why was I so nervous? “Can we talk?” Oh how romantic, Miranda, that sounds like the start of every BAD conversation!

“I am really not up to going over our scores tonight Miranda. I will talk to you about scheduling later.” And with that he walked out of the common room.

“That wasn’t…” I started to say, but he was gone.

“Sorry Mir.” Leo said looking at me with pity.

Yeah, that was what I wanted, pity. “I am sure I don’t know what you are talking about.” I replied stiffly.

“I am sure I don’t either.” He reached out and gave me a side hug.

I finally decided the only way to really talk to him alone was on one of our patrols, but that wasn’t for almost a week.

In the mean time I busied myself with chatting with Aunt Mora about Mum’s wedding dress. Aunt Mora would be designing it completely.

We were going over wedding magazine after wedding magazine to find the perfect look for Mum. We even had muggle magazines.

We finally decided on a beautiful drapey off the shoulder gown that would really show off Mum’s figure.

“Your Dad won’t be able to keep his eyes off of her.” Aunt Mora sighed happily.

“Yeah, like he takes his eyes off of her now. You would think she was going to suddenly disappear!” I laughed

Aunt Mora looked serious. “Your parents went through… some stuff… when they first got together. And your Dad even more. He probably is still afraid of losing everything.

“Mum and Daddy don’t really like to talk about that time.” I replied.

“It was not a happy time for anyone. We were all glad your Mum and Dad found each other. It was one of the few bright things that came out of that awful war.” She looked sad, I was sure she was remembering their friend James.

“You and Uncle Charlie found each other too.” I reminded her.

She smiled happily “Yes, but that was later. Still, yes, it was definitely another bright thing.”

I was so happy to have her living here. I could tell her about things that I couldn’t really talk about with others. And without judgment. Aunt Mora just listened. Whether it was clothes, or boys, or female issues. Whatever. It was like having Mum around all the time. Except a Mum who did not feel the need to ask me how my school work was going.

Like I told her all about wanting to hex the girls bald who were hanging around Viktor.

Aunt Mora laughed “That was epic when your Mother did that. But still, there was a lot more to that story. I am pretty sure your parents do not want to get THAT owl from Professor McGonagall!”

“Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.” I mimicked Professor McGonagall’s voice. “Since the beginning of the school year there has been a sudden decline in the need for hair care products at Hogwarts. Please meet with me at your earliest convenience to discuss this matter.”

We both laughed and I hugged her before leaving.

The night Viktor and I had patrol together I took special care with my hair and makeup. I wanted to look absolutely perfect.

My robes were Hogwarts standard issue. More or less. Aunt Mora had nipped them in at the waist a bit so they showed off my figure some.

We would start at the first floor and make our way to the astronomy tower. That was where I planned to stop and tell him.

I was surprisingly nervous. I mean, I shouldn’t be. He really did like me, right? Leo assured me he did.

If Leo was yanking my chain about that I would turn him in to a castrato.

“Alright there, Malfoy?” Viktor teased “You look ready to do someone harm.”

“Yeah, just thinking about something Leo said. And yeah, planning to do him harm if he was screwing around.” I laughed nervously.

That got Viktor’s attention. I almost never shared jokes with him.

OK, absolutely never. But hopefully tonight would change that.

We spent the rest of the patrol in mostly silence. I was practicing in my head what I would say, how I would say. Imagining what he would say… he would look into my eyes and…

“MIRANDA!” Ok, that was not exactly how I imagined him calling my name.

“What Viktor?!” I snapped, after all, he had just broken my perfect romantic fantasy.

“Someone is following us.” He whispered.

Ok… that was a good reason to interrupt my lustful thoughts…

“What do you mean? How do you know?” I whispered back.

“I have changed our path three times and whoever it is they are still on our tail.” I noticed we were near the astronomy tower.

“Are you sure it isn’t just Peeves?” I did not like how worried he sounded.

“Positive. We need to find a way out of here that doesn’t involve going back the way we came. Any ideas?” He looked back the way we came trying to peer into the darkness.

I thought hard. “There is nothing for it. We have to go back that passage. We will just stay alert.”

He nodded tensely and reached out to take my hand. I let him without complaint.

We made our way carefully back the way we had come. I was beginning to think we would make it when I felt something like a stream of water hit my back. And while I was trying to sort that out the same voice that had attacked me before called out “GLACIUS!” and the stream of water turned into an icicle that pierced me straight through the abdomen.

Surprisingly it wasn’t painful, at least not at first. Maybe because it was cold. Or because I went in to shock too fast. I felt Viktor scoop me up. He was talking, saying… well… I wasn’t really sure what. Something about needing to keep the ice solid so I wouldn’t bleed out, I think.

He was screaming for help as well. But I was pretty sure no one was close enough.

He looked down at me as he ran “Come on Malfoy, keep your eyes open, don’t pass out on me now.”

He sounded so concerned and scared. I reached out and touched the piece of ice sticking out from me. “Come on Miri, say something. Please.”

I reached up and touched his cheek “It’s always something.” I said before passing out.


	23. That's All I Ask of You

I faded in and out for some time. I have no idea how long. At first all I knew was pain. I would awaken and whimper. Someone was always with me.

Then I slipped in and out of dreams. I was on stage with Viktor. We were performing songs from this musical that Professor Flitwick really loved. It had been our first duet. We sang a song about asking someone to love us and that was all we would ask of them.

In my dream my voice was weak and distant, but I could hear Viktor clearly. So silly the things we dream about when we are injured and afraid. In my dreams Viktor kept changing the name of the lead character to my name.

When I woke up the next time I knew I was truly and fully awake. I also knew I was not in Hogwarts infirmary. This place looked way too serious. The infirmary always felt comforting. Students would drop by and visit friends, Madame Pomfrey would be chasing someone out for goofing off.

It made you feel like “Well, how bad can I be? I am in a school infirmary!” Never mind that is where all the victims of the last war seemed to end up. Or that the last time I was in there I had been nearly paralyzed or worse.

This place smelled different. I had not yet opened my eyes, so I could not verify that this was not Hogwarts, but I had spent a lot of time in the Hogwarts infirmary. Between fighting and Quidditch I knew that place almost as well as my own dorm room.

I could hear my father talking angrily to someone a short distance away. He seemed to think whoever it was had failed in their personal duty to keep me safe. The other voice was quieter, but still recognizable. Uncle Harry. Why would Daddy think Uncle Harry should keep me safe? I mean sure, he was the head of the MLE but Daddy is an Auror. He knows that the Auror office is not exactly welcome at Hogwarts full time. They can be a bit… disruptive. Between those who wanted to be Aurors and those who wanted to flirt with them, which disgustingly enough included flirting with my father and Uncle, schoolwork would not get done.

Someone was holding my hand just like the last time I had woke up from being attacked. But this too was different. I supposed it could have been one of the healers, but I knew it wasn’t. This was another reason I had elected to keep my eyes closed.

“I know you are awake.” I heard a voice say quietly, but clearly amused.

“Shush, you do not.” Was I being childish? Yes, yes I was.

“The signs are all there.” Viktor said with an obvious grin in his voice. “First, no one can change their facial expressions as much as you do when listening to the world around you. Even in sleep. Or in this case, fake sleep. Second, the magical devices meant to track your healing progress are telling me you are awake,” Oh of course they were, bloody tattle tales ‘And lastly, while I do believe you would tell me off in your sleep, combined with the other evidence, your speaking to me suggests you are in fact awake.”

“And how do you know what I would or would not do while I was asleep?” I grumbled, still stubbornly refusing to open my eyes.

“Oh, that’s easy. I spend a lot of time watching you sleep.” I could hear the mockery in his tone.

My eyes flew open and I gasped in outrage “You creeper!”

“Ha!” he laughed “Gotcha!”

“You total and complete arse! I am trying to listen to my father and Uncle!” I glared at him. I tried to yank my hand away but he was having none of it. After a brief tug of war I gave up.

“Oh, don’t worry that you will be missing any of that particular conversation. They have been having a variant of it since I woke up.” He sighed looking at the door.

Woke up? I noticed blankets on a chair next to us. Had he slept here? Why?

Before I could explore this the door flung open and Daddy was standing there looking at me so afraid. Even worse than last time. “Hi Daddy.” Was all I managed to squeak out, once again trying to pull my hand from Viktor’s.

Viktor finally let get murmuring “For now.”

Daddy rushed to my bedside and sat down carefully on the edge of the bed brushing my hair from my face. “How are you feeling, Princess?”

“I am OK, Daddy. Just a little sore.” Which was perhaps the understatement of the century. I felt like, well, like someone had jammed an ice spear right through me.

“I know, baby, I will have the healers bring you a potion for the pain.” My father looked worse than I had ever seen him, even worse than after a big raid when he was exhausted.

“Where is Mum?” I was rather surprised she was not here.

“I sent her home to get some sleep, she has not left in the entire time you have been here.” He ran a hand across his stubble.

“Entire… time? Daddy how long have I been here?” He was starting to scare me.

“Three days, Princess. They kept you sedated to heal you and mitigate some pain.” He stroked my hand.

“Three… Daddy! We have performance schedules to keep up with! You should not have let them keep me out so long!” I had no idea what I was babbling about. But singing is something I can control, the rest of this? Oh no, I had zero control over any of that.

Daddy smiled, “It is times like this that you remind me so much of your mother.”

“Your father had no say in the matter.” I looked up to see an older healer in the door. Healer Bhatia walked in calmly. She had been my healer since, well, I suppose since conception practically.

“Healer Bhatia, it is good to see you.” I smiled at her, she had been such a large influence on my life. When I was a little girl she would let me play with her healing equipment.

“It is good to see you awake fully, dear girl.” She came over to check my eyes and my vital signs. “And you, dear boy, have done all you can. It is time for you to go to your own home and get some sleep.”

“I would rather stay.” Viktor said mulishly.

“And I would rather not have two patients. You have performed admirably. Go. Sleep. We will owl you if there is any change.” Healer Bhatia said kindly but firmly.

“Performed admirably… at what?” I was confused. Why would Healer Bhatia tell Viktor she would owl him about my condition.

“Your young man stayed by your side and through the worst times of your healing he sang to you. I must say it was remarkable. I doubt we could have healed you as quickly without his support.” She was looking at Viktor with true admiration.

I looked at Viktor. The singing… it had not been a dream?

He stood up and looked at me there was… I don’t know, a weird moment between us. Like something had irrevocably changed.

“Viktor… I…” What did you say to the person who kept saving your life over and over again?

He smiled down at me “Get better, that’s all I ask of you.”

With that he was gone.

“Miranda.” Daddy called my attention back to himself “We need to talk about your future schooling.”

“Daddy, please don’t make me leave Hogwarts. I want to go back to school to be with my friends and…” Well, I was sure not going to tell my father that I wanted to figure out a way to snog the face off of the guy who just left. I am pretty sure that wouldn’t go over well.

“I don’t intend to, I have already had that… discussion with your mother.” That fight he meant. They rarely fought, it was a bit sickening really, but when they did, it was epic. “But I do intend to place an Auror with you at school.”

I raised an eyebrow “And how does Professor McGonagall feel about that?”

“Minerva has no say in this. You are my child and I WILL keep you safe.” He said firmly and almost menacingly.

But this was no wimpy witch we were talking about. She led part of the battle against Voldemort himself! “Uh huh… well, let me know how that works out for you Daddy.”

Not well was the answer to how that would work out. A week later I was back at school and more or less mended. I still felt a twinge every time I over exerted myself, and Quidditch was out for the season. But I was more or less healed. I didn’t even have much of a scar. Which was amazing really, all things considered.

“You are most certainly NOT placing Aurors here at Hogwarts Mr. Malfoy. How could you think I would ever permit such a thing?” Professor McGonagall was almost shouting at Daddy. “Your department is disruptive and overzealous. I will not have students brought before the entire Wizengamot for minor infractions.”

“That is hardly reasonable, Minerva.” Daddy knew better than to shout back “As if my department doesn’t have better things to do than to drag in children for breaking curfew.”

“Not like it hasn’t been done before.” Uncle Harry grumbled.

“Not helping Potter.” Daddy glared at him.

“Not trying to help, Malfoy. I am trying to keep Minerva from transfiguring you in to a teacup.” Uncle Harry grinned. “But my Under Head of Magical Law Enforcement” that was Daddy’s new official title, he was second only to Uncle Harry “has a point. We do need to keep Miranda safe. What do you propose Minerva?”

“We shall swap out her patrols so that she is never far from a professor. Your brother in law and wife’s best friend are here to see to her safety, Mr. Malfoy.” How weird was it that now that Daddy and Uncle Harry were calling Professor McGonagall by her first name she referred to them as Mr.? “That will be enough protection I am certain. Now that we are forewarned we can be prepared.”

“When has being forewarned ever done a damned thing at this school?” Daddy ran his hand through his hair. It almost looked like he was subconsciously messing it up the way Uncle Harry sometimes did.

“What was that Mr. Malfoy?” Professor McGonagall glared at my father.

“Draco was just saying he would feel better if an Auror were stationed here as well, Professor McGonagall.” Uncle Harry glared at Daddy.

“Well then you had better deputize Mr. Weasley, because that is as close as you are going to get.” Professor McGonagall crossed her arms and glared at them.

And that, as they say, was that.


	24. The Wedding of Her Dreams Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda takes Alya out so that the wedding can be set up.

Daddy had decided to post pone the renewal ceremony until Christmas because he wanted me to have time to heal. I also wasn’t allowed to perform at the hospital while I recuperated.

He took Mum on a whirlwind trip to the most romantic places in the world for their anniversary. While they were gone, the rest of us got everything ready for their second wedding. Grandmother Narcissa planned most of it, all the rest of us had to do was exactly as we were told.

Viktor and I never spoke about what happened at the hospital. In fact, except for the big party thrown for my birthday, he barely spoke to me at all. If I did not know better, I would say he was going out of his way to avoid me.

But then we were all incredibly busy. We were all studying for O.W.L.s. Teddy and Victoire were in a panic for no good reason. Both were brilliant and certain to ace every test they took. And still, they kept waylaying me to demand I tell them what answer I got on any given homework assignment. It almost made me wish I did have Auror protection!

Viktor and I did sing together, of course. We were still in choir and still had to prepare for the wedding, but even then as soon as we were done he disappeared.

And since my patrols had been changed I was now paired with Teddy and did not have a chance to speak to him then.

I went to every Quidditch practice and game, but he was never there. Which was odd because as far as I knew he had never missed a single one of Leo’s practices or games.

Uncle Charlie was indeed deputized as a temporary Auror on special assignment, much to Professor McGonagall’s amusement.

“Only Fred and George outstripped him in pranks and rule breaking.” She had smirked at my father “So I suspect we won’t have any trouble with him hauling in students for breaking curfew.”

Uncle Charlie laughed and winked at Professor McGonagall, and I swear to Merlin she BLUSHED!!

Aunt Mora had me help her with the dress. I suspect just so she could keep an eye on me, but I swear since I returned I had not felt so much as a itch between my shoulder blades suggesting I was in danger.

Aunt Mora looked more than once like she wanted to tell me something when we were alone and I mentioned that I was certain whoever it was had been permanently frightened off.

Finally exasperated I asked her point blank “What is it Aunt Mora. You know something! Has Daddy managed to sneak an Auror in to the school?”

She looked quite demure, a dead giveaway that she was hiding something. “I am sure I would not know. And I am certain I couldn’t tell you even if I did know something.”

“Oh he just can’t have! If Professor McGonagall finds out she will have absolute fits.” I was not certain she has the authority to give an Auror detention, but I was also certain “authority” would not stop her.

“Let’s just finish this dress before your grandmother poisons me.” Aunt Mora laughed.

It was my duty to keep Mum occupied during the set up for the ceremony. Which meant I would have little time to get ready myself. And the Vipers would be busy with her. Victoire and Aunt Fleur had been assigned as my personal attendants, if you will. Daddy and grandmother wanted everything perfect. I should say grandmothers because even Great Grandmum Black would be on hand to make certain everything went smoothly.

Mum and I were having lunch after an entire day of shopping. Well… not “shopping” so much as looking at brochures witches and wizards kept handing us in shops.

“I have no idea why your father has decided we must completely renovate the house.” Mum sighed. “Nor why everything has to be custom built. Your father can be exasperating sometimes.”

That was the ruse. Daddy had a sudden desire to have our manor completely redone. This was not Malfoy Manor, well, not the original. It was a home that my parents had built for them. They wanted no memories but the ones we created.

“Oh, you know Daddy…” What the hell was I supposed to say? “He likes to spoil you.” OK, that was totally true.

“Oh don’t let him fool you.” She laughed “He likes to spoil himself just as much.”

I joined her in laughing.

“Soooo….” Damned when Mum started out like that nothing good would follow. “Viktor seemed quite concerned about you…” Yup, nothing good at all.

I looked at the table blushing “umm… maybe…”

Mum looked like she had just solved the riddle of the Sphinx. “Ah HA! I knew it! You DO like him!”

“Mum!” I hissed at her “Keep it down will you. Merlin no wonder the rest of the wizarding world thinks we are uncouth!”

Mum did not care one bit about my embarrassment “Until I am rolling you down an aisle nine months pregnant, which I better not because your father WILL kill Viktor, in terms of parental embarrassment, I win.”

I had to get her off the topic of weddings… “Mum, Viktor is not even speaking to me much less doing anything that would cause Daddy to kill him.”

“Oh?” She popped a bite of cheese in her mouth and talked around it, so gross “Why not? What did you do?”

I glared at her, isn’t she supposed to be on my side? “What makes you think I did something?”

“I could wall paper the dining room with notices that explain that very thing Miranda Malfoy, but I won’t because your father wants, and I quote “chocolate wall paper that exactly matches your eyes” so what gives?” Maybe I should have selected a different topic to take her off of weddings.

“I don’t know, no honestly!” I said in response to her skeptical look “I thought maybe we had a moment at the hospital, but ever since we returned to Hogwarts he has gone out of his way to ignore me.”

“Well… boys are weird.” She shrugged “What did you expect? Him to run in to your arms declaring undying love? Once when my boyfriend at the time cheated on me I expected your father to comfort me and say sweet things. When I told him he was a shite friend for not doing that, the big dolt looked relieved! Boys express their feelings just fine, but they do it differently.”

“Well, if he is expressing feelings they are ‘you irritate me stay away’ because I can’t think of anything else he could be trying to express.” I looked down at the table.

“Well… to be fair Miranda, isn’t that what you have been asking him to do for five years now? Boys aren’t toys on strings. You can’t throw them away and expect them to come back each time.” I hated it when Mum was right.

“So you think he has finally lost interest?” If he was ever interested to start with that is…

“Sweetheart,” Mum covered my hand with hers “I don’t even know what goes through your father’s mind. Don’t ask me to understand another male. What I am saying is you are too old to treat people like toys. You cannot dismiss people’s feelings and expect them to come running at your beck and call. People resent that.”

I nodded miserable as she gave my hand a squeeze.

Wiping her mouth she stood and held out a hand to me “OK, where are you taking me next?”

“Mum, you are the one who invited me out, remember?” I smiled taking her hand.

“At your father’s insistence. And you and I both know he does not willingly share his time with me. Not even with you. So it is clear he wants me out of the house and wants you to distract me.” She wrapped an arm around my shoulders “And since it means I get to spend time with my eldest daughter I am willing to be distracted.”

Mum is too smart to be healthy for any of us. “Shall we get ice cream?”

“Sure, let’s go to Finnegan’s.” One of Mum's old school mates Seamus Finnegan had opened an ice cream shop to replace one that had been shut down due to the death of it’s owner.

We spent the rest of the time trying new flavors of ice cream and chatting about everything and nothing.

“So you think you may want to go in to healing?’ Mum asked, swiping one of my miniature chocolate frogs. She stuck her tongue out so I could see it hopping around in her mouth.

“Gross Mum. But yeah, maybe. I mean I am already sort of a healer. I guess it isn’t a huge leap to think I could do it full time. Plus,” I furrowed my eyebrows “it would be really cruel to know I can heal people’s minds, but choose not to.”

We were making our way back to the floo to go home, it was just about time.

“Miranda, just because you can do something doesn’t mean you have to, even if it benefits others. Maybe especially if it benefits others. You would just resent them and end up doing more harm than good.” We stepped in to the floo.

When we got out just as Mum was brushing the soot from her robes she noticed Daddy. He was down on one knee with a beautiful emerald ring in an open box. Mum giggled “Draco what are you doing?”

“I am asking you to marry me. Again. So I can give you the wedding of your dreams. And since we have three children together you can’t say no, it would ruin my reputation.” Daddy was grinning.

“Draco Malfoy, you are a rake and a scoundrel. I doubt I could damage your reputation.” Mum had tears in her eyes “But I would marry you every day for the rest of our lives.”

“I only require you to do it once more.” He slipped the ring on her finger and wiped away her tears.

“Absolutely. But when? There is so much to plan and I will need a dress… and…” Mum started babbling. It made me giggle, but I doubt either noticed I was there.

“Today. Right now in fact.” Daddy kissed her forehead.

Mum laughed “No but seriously Draco…” she noticed the look on his face “You cannot be serious?!” she started whacking him on the arm with her purse. “I told you once before but I will say it again, you are a shite girl friend Draco Malfoy!!”

“Hey, don’t damage the merchandise you lunatic. I may be a shite girl friend, but you keep telling me they are the best.” He pointed behind him to where the Vipers were waiting for her.

Mum ran over to hug her friends while Daddy wrapped an arm around me. It was clear she was ecstatic. I wanted a man to do these things for me one day.


	25. The Wedding of Her Dreams Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Miranda sing to one another as Draco and Alya reseal their vows

Mum ran off with her friends leaving me and Daddy alone. He must have noticed my melancholy expression because he squeezed my shoulders. “What is the matter, princess?”

“Nothing Daddy...” Because he did not seem convinced I continued “I just… I want what you and Mum have. The knowledge that someone out there loves you unconditionally. With all of their heart.”

He smiled gently at me “Miranda, you are just 16 years old. You have plenty of time for that you know.”

“You and Mum found each other in school.” I reminded him.

“Yes, but that was a different time. There was a war going on. We might have waited if we had any assurance of the future. And your mother came along at a time in my life when things were at their worst. The fact that she loved me anyway is a miracle that never ceases to amaze me. And what can I say? I am a selfish man. There was no way she was escaping, even if it meant the wedding was not as perfect as it could be.” The love in his eyes as he looked after where Mum had disappeared made me so proud he was my father.

“I thought your mothers kind of forced that issue.” I reminded him.

He laughed “Do you honestly think that if we had truly wanted to say no we would have? Don’t let your Mum’s silly stories fool you. She wanted to BE married. It was the actual wedding that she was opposed to. She pleaded with me more than once to elope.”

“Oh how romantic!” I squealed “Why didn’t you?”

“As your Uncle Frank is known to say “Do I strongly resemble someone who wants to be poisoned?” Your grandmothers would have found me and poisoned my tea.” Daddy laughed letting me go as he saw Victoire glaring at him. “Your cousin seems to think your attention is needed.”

Oh Merlin!!! I had to get ready! “Bye Daddy, see you at the altar!” I kissed his cheek and ran.

Victoire and Aunt Fleur poked and prodded me in to my gown. Daddy had originally wanted me to stand at the altar, kind of in a simulation of how their first wedding had gone. What a DREADFUL idea! I told him I needed to be back and away to help serenade Mum as she came down the aisle.

As I made my way to the stands where Viktor was setting up I noticed the score waiting for me. “Hey, this isn’t what we were supposed to sing!” I hissed.

“Your Grandmother approved the change.” He said not even looking at me.

“But…” I was confused, why hadn’t grandmother told me?

“Miranda…” Viktor looked over his shoulder at me “Stop over thinking this and just sing.”

The song was called “All I ask of You.” And I couldn’t help remember this was the song that Viktor had sang to me while I was hospitalized. We started the score as the Vipers made their way down the aisle. It started a little dark but got hopeful and loving quickly:

No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here, with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you

I couldn’t help but remember the feeling of being comforted in the hospital. I may not have been conscious, but some part of me remembered.

I turned to Viktor as I was singing. Was he remembering the same thing I was? The look in his eyes told me that he definitely was. This was it. I had this chance to tell him in song how I felt. The next part we sang facing one another.

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you

Anywhere you go, let me go too

That's all I ask of you

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

As my Mum was led forward by Grandfather Weasley we sang the last part, but I am not sure either of us noticed the wedding procession any longer.

Share each day with me, each night, each morning

Say you love me

You know I do

Love me, that's all I ask of you.

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Love me, that's all I ask of you

There was applause as we finished, but all I could do was watch Viktor. Had he realized I was singing that to him? For him? Had he been singing to me?

Or were we just singing? Why do I suck at this so much?!

There was no further time to dwell on it as my parents faced one another and spoke their vows of renewing their love.

Draco: Alya, over 16 years ago, I pledged my love and commitment to you, but it seems like only yesterday.

I promised to love you, honor you, comfort and keep you. I pledged to be by your side in sickness and in health, in times of want, and times of plenty, for better or worse, for the rest of our lives. We have had all of those things, and you have been by my side as we created a family, a home, and a life together. Today, in our 16th year as husband and wife, in the presence of God, and our family and friends, I renew my vows to you, pledging my eternal love for you, and eagerly awaiting what life may bring us.

Alya Draco, with great joy, I pledged my love and commitment to you on our wedding day. But a loving relationship does not exist in a vacuum. Our family and friends first showed us how to love, helped us grow, and supported us when we found each other. I hope they will continue to love and support us as we love and support them. Therefore, I am delighted today, in the presence of these witnesses, to reaffirm my commitment to you, and once again, to promise to love you, honor you, and comfort you, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better and for worse, as long as we both shall live.

When Daddy kissed Mum at the end of their resealing of magic, a collective sigh went up and there wasn’t a dry eye in the place. Grandmum Weasley was openly weeping.

Mum and Daddy led the first dance. Viktor and I weren’t singing again until later. Daddy wanted a chance to dance with all of his girls he said.

Not that we could have anyway. Daddy and Grandmother Narcissa had invited a lot of influential people. And those influential people brought their kids. And of course among those kids were Viktor’s fangirls. They had him surrounded gushing about how amazing he was, and would he sing a song just for them.

Leo had come to ask me for a dance. “How are you feeling, cousin?”

He looked so concerned I turned my full attention to him. “I am OK, Leo. Really. They are making me take it easy. I will heal. And I haven’t felt like anyone has been watching me at all lately.”

“Wait… you felt like someone was watching you?! When? How? Why?” Leo looked horrified.

“I told you about this. After we started singing at the hospital.” And besides, hadn’t I just said I DIDN’T feel like someone was watching me anymore?

“You most certainly did NOT!” He was really upset about this.

“OK, well, I mentioned it to Viktor, I just assumed he would have told you.” I looked around to make sure no one was listening to Leo deride me. “Leo, we can talk about this later. Don’t wreck my parent’s night.” I pleaded.

“Alright but you will absolutely tell your father later.” Leo warned me.

“Absolutely tell me what?” Damned it, Daddy was right behind me.

I had to think fast “My scar is just itching a bit and Leo is a worry wart. I am fine Daddy.”

“Are you certain, princess? Maybe having you sing was a bad idea…” I stepped in to his arms so he could lead me in a dance.

“It is singing Daddy. I am not dodging bludgers.” I grumbled.

Daddy kissed the top of my head “Only because I forbade it.”

“Yes, I know.” I groused “But seriously. I am fine Daddy. And Mum looks so happy.”

“She does, doesn’t she.” We both smiled as Mum took a spin on the dance for with Grandfather.

“Your father does as well.” I smiled as Grandfather caught my eye and winked at me. “Why does Mum like him so much?”

“I think… now I am not sure, your Mum probably doesn’t know exactly herself, but she always felt like an outsider in her family…. Now don’t look at me like that” he forestalled my protest that Mum and her family adore each other “I said felt like. Not that she still feels that way, or even had a reason to feel like an outsider to start with. But my Dad… something about her as a serious little girl amused him. And he treated her like her hobbies were normal. That made him a hero in her eyes.”

“Wow…” I laughed “I bet she is one of the only people to feel like that. I mean I love Grandfather but…”

“But he isn’t the romantic hero sort?” Daddy laughed with me.

“Definitely not.” I accepted his kiss on the cheek as the song ended and he went off to find Cissa.

“Oh Merlin.” Leo’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. “Look who Jamie brought as his date!”

Looking up I saw my other favorite cousin Jamie with… Oh Merlin, were he and GAVIN WOOD dating?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B-side   
> "The Phantom of the Opera Overture (Act II)""Only You"  
> Released 26 September 1986  
> Recorded 1986  
> Label Polydor  
> Songwriter(s)   
> Andrew Lloyd WebberCharles HartRichard Stilgoe  
> Producer(s) Andrew Lloyd Webber


	26. This Magic Works

I really didn’t know how to feel about Gavin and Jamie being here together. I mean, he is my EX but… if he liked guys, why was he dating me at all? Was I a place holder while he figured out who he was? Is that a compliment or an insult?

Or really just none of my business?

“Are you OK with this?” Leo asked.

“Yeah… I mean, we are not dating any more. I guess I am OK with it. I don't care that he is dating a guy, you know! I am just surprised.” I was doing a horrid job of sorting out my feelings.

Leo laughed “I am glad that you are, Miri, but I meant that he is dating your cousin. Not the gender of your cousin.”

“Oh, that, well, it is confusing. But I think I am going to go with also none of my business.” I decided that there on the spot and I was pretty proud of myself.

“Good, I mean, because he has always liked boys and girls. It really isn’t surprising he would be dating a guy now. I mean that it is Jamie is probably a little weird yeah.” Leo frowned slightly.

“He has always liked both? Wow, I did not know that.” I really am as self absorbed at times as people say.

Leo shook his head at me laughing. “You know, you really are daft.” That earned him a slug in the arm.

“Oh Rowena’s tall hat they are coming this way. How should I act?” How did I even want to act?

“Like a bitter woman scorned? Or you know, you could just try being happy for them. That works too.” Could being happy for them include punching Leo?

“Errr… Hi Miri.” Gavin said when they reached us. He had tried to pull his hand away from Jamie, but Jamie was having none of it. He was just standing there grinning at me. It reminded me of when Viktor refused to let go of my hand at the hospital and suddenly I knew exactly how to respond.

“So… does this…” I motioned between the two of them “Mean you are going to stop being an absolute arse at Quidditch practice?"

Gavin’s eyes grew round and shocked and then suddenly a slow grin spread across his face. “Absolutely not. You left us in a real lurch Malfoy and next year you will WISH I was just riding your arse like a splintery old Cleansweep. You had better get your act together over this season. Next season you WILL be making it up to us.”

Jamie rolled his eyes “ugggh…. Thanks Miranda, yeah, we REALLY appreciate you being benched for the season. That hasn’t been an issue at all.”

“Jamie, you are in Hufflepuff… and you don’t even play Quidditch.” I reminded him.

“I am being supportive.” He sniffed, making us all laugh.

And that was… it. This would only be weird if I let it be weird. Who was I to say that Jamie and Gavin couldn’t be happy together?

We danced for a bit and laughed and made fun of Viktor’s fangirls. Things were OK. Better than OK, they were actually good.

As Gavin and I danced he looked down at me “Are you really OK with this Miri?”

I thought about it and I was surprised by my genuine answer “Yeah, actually, I am OK with it. I mean, it is a bit weird for me since until you walked in with I didn’t even know you liked boys as well. It was worse when I thought maybe you were just… you know, experimenting with me, but now that I know? Yeah. We are good Gavin.”

“What do you mean you didn’t know?” he laughed “I dated Troy for six months before you!”

“Troy QUIRKE?!” I was floored.

“Yeah… well, what did you think we were doing?” Gavin shook his head at me like I was exactly as daft as Leo always said.

“I don’t know, I thought you were just good friends, I mean Troy… wow.” Troy was like super model good looking and had been a seventh year.

“What is THAT supposed to mean?” Gavin narrowed his eyes at me.

“Oh nothing it is just he is older and Holy Merlin’s flaming arse good looking?” I explained.

“I was good enough for YOU!” he reminded me with an arched eyebrow.

“Yeah, but I have incredibly low standards.” I grinned.

“Speaking of your incredibly low standards….” He looked over my shoulder.

“We have a set Miranda.” It was Viktor and he did not sound happy “Now.” Wow, what was with Viktor’s cold attitude?

“Right, on my way, we will talk later Gavin.” I hugged him good bye “I really am happy for you.”

“So, you and Wood patching things up?” Viktor definitely sounded angry.

“Well, that would be awkward, since he is dating my cousin. You may have seen them enter together?” What was his deal?

“No, I was busy with my friends.” He said through his teeth. “and besides, I thought your cousin was dating Teddy.”

“Different cousin. He is actually dating Jamie.” I crossed my arms. What WAS his deal.

“Oh… Jamie. Right. So he’s…” Viktor hesitated.

“The term you are looking for is bisexual. Do you have a problem with that?” I glared at him.

I swear I heard him grumble he wished Gavin was just gay.

We made it up on stage and got ready. Daddy had specifically requested this next song, he said it was from their Ball and it was the first song he and Mum had ever danced to.

Viktor stepped up to the stage and cast sonorous before beginning:

This one's going out to all the lovers out there

Hold each other tight, and keep each other warm

And dance your final dance

Mum looked so happy as Daddy took her hand and led her back to the dance floor. They were sharing a private laugh. It was beautiful.

The next part was mine:

This is your final chance

To hold the one you love

You know you've waited long enough

Then both of us sang the chorus together:

So, believe

That magic works

Don't be afraid

Of being hurt

Don't let this magic die

The answer's there

Oh, just look in her eyes

And as those words left our lips something just… clicked.

The look in his eye, I knew he was trying to tell me that he meant these words. Maybe that he had meant all of the words we had sung together.

Viktor reached out and took my hand and we finished together:

And don't believe that magic can die

No, no, no, this magic can't die

So dance your final dance

Cause this is your final chance

I could hear the applause, but all I had eyes for at this moment was Viktor.

There was no doubt this time. We had both known what we were doing. We had absolutely sang that song just to and for one another.

But suddenly, it was all too over whelming for me. There is no doubt when it comes to emotions, beyond anger, I am definitely behind the curve.

I did the only mature thing I could think to do.

I ran like a bloody coward, making my way to the staging area we had set up back stage.

Feeling like a fool I pressed my forehead against the wall. I could hear the footsteps, and I knew who it was, but what could I say? He had saved my life several times, and all I had ever been was a bully to him.

How were we supposed to get past all of that?

He didn’t say a word, just slowly turned me around.

He cupped my cheeks in both hands and brushed away tears I didn’t even know were there. Merlin, I really do suck at this!

“What are you doing?” I whispered.

“If I am going to be hexed or punched I am going to do something to deserve it.” He lowered his head slowly. I had time to hex or curse him.

I did neither.

When his lips finally touched mine, I realized how we were going to get past all of the negative memories.

We were going to replace them with good ones.

And Merlin, this was a great start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Magic Works - The Weird Sisters  
> Film score by Patrick Doyle  
> Released 15 November 2005  
> Genre Soundtrack  
> Label Warner/Sunset


	27. The Formalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda makes it very clear to Viktor that they are not dating without all of the proper formalities observed. That she isn't one of his fan girls

And from that moment everything went perfectly. Butterflies and rainbows sprouted every where my feet touched and little birds serenaded me everywhere I went.

Is precisely the exact opposite of what occurred. I mean you HAVE been listening to my story, right?

At the very moment Viktor’s lips left mine we heard applause from behind us.

No, please, anything but that. I started moving my lips in a silent wish.

I heard Viktor’s laughing tone. “What are you doing?”

“I am making a very devout wish that my mother and her friends are NOT standing behind us cheering our first kiss.” I informed him.

“I don’t know about you, Malfoy, but that wasn’t my first kiss.” Arrogant bastard!

I opened my eyes fully intending to tell him off for being an annoying prat. Yeah, yeah, I know. The guilt. He saved me twice.

Somehow I would muddle through the guilt of telling him he was an enormous arse.

When I looked up to tell him off I noticed his lop sided grin. Merlin, when had THAT become sexy? What in the name of the Great Sphinx of Egypt was WRONG with me?

OK, clearly I was going to have no success in telling him off, so I turned my attention to the others.

“MUM!! Why? Just… why?” OK, my telling people to go to hell meter was clearly in need of adjustment.

Mum, Aunt Mora and Aunt Esme were standing there grinning at me. Aunt Pria was standing there looking like she was trying not to grin, or had just wiped one off her face.

“Your Aunts were worried about you and came to get me,” Mum said, not even bothering to hide a grin.

Aunt Mora stuck her hand up in the air and bounced “Me first! I was worried first.”

Aunt Esme and Aunt Pria laughed and smiled fondly at her. I kind of wished I had the same kind of bond they did. I guess I am too much like my father in that way. Both of us prefer to form a close bond with one or two people. I just hadn’t found my one person yet.

And now why would Viktor jump in to my mind when I thought that? Bad mind, you WILL obey me and stop thinking about that arrogant git!

Mum laughed “Yes, Mora was first. Although given her failure to keep the rest of us apprised of this new turn of events, she may be fired as official Viper spy.”

“You are the Viper spy.” Aunt Mora shrugged “I am the sassy mean one. Besides I can’t have our first baby Viper thinking I would rat her out.”

“Except you totally would.” Aunt Esme poked her in the ribs.

“Soooo….” Mum asked slyly “How long has this been going on?”

I glared at her “It is recent. QUITE recent.”

“Oh? Oh… my…” Mum at least had the good graces to look a little shame faced “Did we interrupt your very first…”

“Not mine.” Viktor grinned “But you will be pleased to know, according to her, you just interrupted Miranda’s first kiss.”

“OUR first kiss, you prat.” I glared at him “I have been kissed before.”

“OH!” Aunt Pria squealed, clearly unable to hold it in any longer “Your first kiss as a couple. We have to get a picture! Do it again!”

I was mortified “NO! Besides, that would make it our second kiss. And I don’t even know that I WANT to kiss him again!”

“Well, that will be awkward,” Viktor still hadn’t wiped that stupid smug lopsided (sexy my traitorous mind reminded me) grin off of his face. “Girlfriends are expected to kiss boyfriends. It is the natural order of things.”

“Natural….? When did I agree to be your girlfriend?! You didn’t ask and I sure didn’t accept!” Why did my Mum and her friends have to keep standing there? Didn’t they have a whole pack of children to humiliate?

“I will, and you will say yes, so do we really need the formalities?” Smug arse. I refused to admit he may be correct.

“If you want a girlfriend, especially this girlfriend, yes, you absolutely need the formalities.” I informed him.

Viktor just rolled his eyes while Aunt Mora shouted “You go girl!”

I glared at her making Mum and all of her friends laugh.

“Don’t you have a wedding and husband to get back to?” I asked Mum pointedly.

“Do I have to?” Mum whined “This is so much more entertaining. Your father gets so stuffy at these events.”

“I get so “what” where now?” I heard from behind them.

Merlin, could this get any worse? I looked up to see Daddy giving Mum “the look”. The one that says “We will discuss this later.” Which was always followed by far too physical contact for my comfort. Shouldn’t people their age be past all of that?

“Miranda has a boyfriend!” Mum squeaked out.

Oh, way to go Slytherin mother, throw your eldest child under the Knight Bus!

Daddy looked up and gave Viktor a glare that could act like a full body bind all by itself.

“No I don’t!” I assured him.

“Yes she does.” How on earth could Viktor look my father in the eye and say that? Had the boy no sense of self preservation?

Daddy smiled. There was nothing warm or comforting in that smile. “My gratitude for my daughter’s life will only take you so far. If you make my princess cry, I will make you cry.”

Viktor wrapped an arm around my waist “I will remember that sir.”

I elbowed him in the ribs. Daddy gave him one last glare “See that you do, boy.”

“Draco, do stop tormenting Miranda.” Oh NOW Mum remembers I am her child.

“And you, I think it is time you remembered that I am not “stuffy” wife.” Daddy grabbed Mum by the arm and hauled her off.

I tried not to gag. Please tell me they aren’t planning to do something… unsanitary… in a broom closet.

Oh, who was I kidding? They were absolutely planning something unsanitary. The only surprise is they lasted this long.

I glared at my Aunts until they decided they all had something better to do.

I rounded on Viktor “What the hell was THAT about?”

“You wanted formalities, I gave you formalities.” Viktor winked at me “I announced my intentions to your father. You don’t get much more formal than that. Now, kiss me again before any more of your family show up.”

“You cannot just demand that I kiss you whenever you want! And that was NOT what I meant by formalities!” Why was I staring at his lips? I really needed to get a grip!

Before I could register what was happening Viktor was kissing me again. I decided I would absolutely not give in to his demand.

I lasted about thirty seconds. That was good right?

Almost immediately after Leo came to find us to tell me that Grandmother was looking for my father and I was expected to retrieve him.

“Oh hell no! I am not going anywhere near where Daddy and Mum are. And not even Narcissa Malfoy can make me!” I informed him.

“We could always go find our own closet.” Viktor winked at me again.

“Yeah, you do that.” Leo glared at Viktor “The very minute you no longer value your life. Because Uncle Draco WILL kill you.”

“It might be worth it to spend some alone time with my new girlfriend.” Viktor waggled his eyebrows at me.

“We are NOT going in to a broom closet, Krum. Forget it.” Why was I even having this conversation with him?

“Your new… when did THAT happen?” Leo was astonished.

I rolled my eyes “It has only happened in his incredibly vivid imagination. Formalities Krum.”

As I stormed out I heard Leo ask Viktor “What are formalities?”

“Your cousin’s way of being difficult. Don’t worry. She’ll come around.” Viktor called this last part louder to make sure I heard.

“Whatever you say Viktor.” Good Leo did not sound as ridiculously smug as Viktor did.

I really wished I could have said with certainty that Viktor had no reason to sound so positive I would say yes.

Snogging his face off gave me very shaky ground to stand on.

Was I just being difficult?

No. I saw what became of the girls who fell to his charms too easily faced. He dated them for a day, if they were lucky.

If they were luckier he might even remember their names a week later.

If I wanted to keep his attention I would have to be different. To be strong. To not lower myself to the status of one of his bimbo fan girls

Even assuming that is if I wanted to keep his attention.

And Merlin help me, I think I did.


	28. Absence Makes the Mind Grow Stronger

One might think that the students of Hogwarts would have better things to discuss than who was dating whom.

This absolutely NOT the case. It did not help that Viktor went around telling everyone that I was his girlfriend. His fangirls glared me down everywhere I went.

The whispers were down every hallway and even in the backs of classrooms.

“Did you hear Viktor and Miranda are now a thing?”

“I heard him telling someone she is officially his girlfriend.”

“She doesn’t act like his girlfriend.”

“I heard a rumor that she has used a love potion on him!”

At least Professor Slughorn shut that little rumor down by going over love potions in class and what the symptoms were. Stupid sappy love sonnets recited at all hours seemed primary among them. If Viktor started pulling that crap I WOULD punch him!

The whole thing was absolutely absurd. Especially as I most certainly was NOT Viktor’s girlfriend. Except he seemed to believe he could speak the idea into existence made it reality.

The fan girls whispered and glared at me from a safe distance, of course. No one wanted to test the power of my fist or my hex strength. They kept showing up at choir rehearsal to give me the evil eye.

One day when we were working on our next St Mungos performance Elisse, who still had not given up hope that Viktor would realize she and him were meant to be together forever, showed up with her friend Violet.

After about half an hour of trying to control my temper I finally shouted at both of them to get out before I put a full body bind on them and rolled them into an empty classroom.

Elisse smirked evilly at me “Come on Violet, clearly Miranda is so insecure about her relationship that she can’t stand to have any other girls in the same room. We should leave her to her insecurities. Poor Miranda.” She faked a sympathetic smile at me “Perhaps one day you will realize how ugly jealousy looks.”

Viktor was ignoring the two of them. I have no idea how he managed that.

“What I am insecure about is my ability to not get expelled if I do you bodily harm. I am jealous of the people who can be in the same room with you without becoming physically ill.” I informed the little snot. “Just because our fathers are friends doesn’t mean I won’t do you serious damage if you interrupt rehearsal again. What we are doing is important. What you are doing is offering yourself as a test subject for some really crazy hexes my mother taught me. Your mother must have taught you some amazing hair regrowth spells.”

Elisse paled a bit. Good, if I couldn’t get by on people fearing me alone I was more than happy to ride the coat tails of the fear my parents inspired.

“Let’s go, Violet. We don’t have to be around this loser.” Ooohh she called me a loser, how would I ever recover?

“Uh yeah… OK…” Violet looked between the two of us. I almost felt bad for her. She wasn’t terrible really, just a follower.

“Bye Viktor!” Elisse called out sweetly “See you later, yeah?”

The daft fool. Viktor had paid zero attention to the entire exchange. He was focused on getting ready to perform. “Uh… OK, why would I be seeing you later?” He actually seemed surprised the two of them were still there. “Are you ready Miri? We have a lot of work to do?”

I wanted to laugh at the crushed expression on Elisse’s face. But she tried one more time “I err… I thought we could study together is all. You know? Like old times?”

Viktor looked even more confused. He looked at me perplexed and then back to Elisse. “We studied together? When?”

Rowena bless him but he looked adorable when he could not remember his fan girls names.

I know, I know I am a bad, BAD person. I can live with that.

Elisse stormed out while Viktor frowned after her frowning. He was clearly trying to figure out what he did wrong.

“Don’t get used to this Krum.” I grabbed the front of his robes and planted a kiss on him.

When we both came up for air he looked happily surprised, but a bit bemused. “What was that for? I mean I absolutely don’t mind, and please, feel free to kiss me when the mood strikes, but I would like to know what I did so that I can do it again. And often.”

I rolled my eyes. “I told you not to get used to it. You earned it for being completely and absolutely oblivious.”

Viktor tried to puzzle this out. I kind of wanted to laugh. “You have called me oblivious for years. You have never kissed me for it.”

“It was never worthy of a reward before.” I shrugged and set up my sheet music.

“Does this mean you admit you are my girlfriend?” Viktor asked hopefully.

I almost giggled. What on earth was wrong with me? “Nope.”

“Why are you being so damned difficult?” He asked in exasperation.

“Stop swearing.” This time HE rolled HIS eyes… yeah, OK maybe I was on shaky moral ground there… “You would be bored in a day with anything easy.”

“See?” He grinned “You know me so well.”

Viktor’s latest in a long string of attempts to make me admit I was his girlfriend included pointing out at every opportunity how perfect we were together. In spite of how many times I pointed out that NO couple is “perfect”.

We spent the next two hours practicing alone and with the rest of the choir. At least THIS group had better things to do than gossip.

Mostly because we knew the horrors of detention that Professor Flitwick would inflict upon us if we were not absolutely focused… He may be tiny but he has a mean streak of a man three times his size.

That weekend would be our first performance since I had been attacked. I had hated being away that long but my abdomen could not have withstood the stress of a long performance.

After our performance I would be meeting with Healer Bhatia to get a checkup. I was hoping she might say I could start joining Quidditch practice again. Until I got a complete and unconditional go ahead from her there was no way I would convince Daddy to let me fly.

As we set up the patients started wandering in. I was no longer afraid of any of them. They were all very quiet for the most part. One, a guy named Lockhart kept giving me signed portraits. I knew his story of course, lying arse of a DADA professor who tried to hex my uncles, but now he did not remotely resemble that person. I felt badly because no matter what we did he never seemed to get better, but one healer told me that was actually probably for the best. After everything he had done if he did get better he would probably be straight off to Azkaban.

In fact the same could be said for many of our… patients? Fans? I was not really sure what to call them.

The Longbottoms still remained my favorites. Frank was still very protective of Alice. He hovered around her and was always upset if she was out of his sight. Of course given their history that wasn’t really surprising.

Uncle Neville told us neither had spoken again, but that they had shown marked signs of improvement. They had begun to look after their own hygiene and were eating without prompting or assistance.

I hated that they were in here with so many who had fought on Voldemort’s side during the war. The Healers had all assured us that someone who was well would not be kept here and that all of the patients deserved care and compassion

Of course I also felt sometimes like I had no right to worry given my family’s history. And goodness knows that very fact had been pointed out to me in school more times than I could count. If I did well on a history test it was because well of course I would know all of that stuff since my family was full of Death Eaters and dark wizards. If I failed it was because my family were elitists who did not care about the truth.

It felt sometimes like I had to work twice as hard to be thought of as half as good. Even those who thought they were being kind about my successes would say things like “It really is amazing you are so good at healing given your background.”

What they meant was it was surprising I was not running around causing the damage that had put these people in here. I tried not to think about it and just focus.

It was weird… but that feeling of being watched by someone who wanted to do me harm was back. I thought about the person who had attacked me, but Daddy and Uncle Harry had already made sure that no one could possibly have left here.

I guess it was like they said. Some of the people here just had malevolent minds. I just made sure that the staff put the people I knew were safe up front. The Longbottoms, Lockhart, a few ex-Aurors. They all gave me a sense of a buffer between me and whoever it was that was watching me.

I knew better than to mention this feeling. Daddy would yank me out of here so fast reality would collapse behind me with a BANG!

When we were done Lockhart gave me another signed picture. I kissed his cheek and he looked pleased. Alice and Frank came up and surprised me by gently shaking our hands and saying thank you.

The staff went in to full action mode yet again. Uncle Neville was called and meetings would be held. But I would not be attending.

I had a meeting with Healer Bhatia that I refused to miss! I want my blasted Quidditch back!

Later Uncle Neville came to see me with some of the healers and Viktor in tow. The smile on his face was so wide he could have eaten a banana sideways!

“They are improving!” He exclaimed excitedly while hugging me. “Mum asked for tea. ASKED for it!!!”

While I was happy I had no idea what any of this meant. We went in to a small room where we could discuss it.

Healer Smethwyck seemed cautiously optimistic, as always. “It would seem that a period of absence helps with the healing. It is too soon to be certain, but we believe that a regiment of one month of treatment and one month off will be beneficial.”

Treatment… so I guess they really were my patients. I had a huge sense of responsibility.


	29. FREE!!!

The next few months were busier than any in my entire life had been. Between studying for O.W.L.s and performances for our patients at the hospital I barely had time to pay attention to Viktor’s declaration of our non-existent relationship.

Not that he didn’t try. I never should have kissed him on purpose! OK, I am not sure how I would have kissed him on accident. That is not the point.

The point was now he was far more determined to prove to the world, and me I suppose, that I was his girlfriend.

He sent flowers. I claimed I was allergic. He sent chocolates.

OK, no one who is not genuinely allergic to chocolate is going to turn that down. I told you already I am a weak, weak girl. I ate them, but I assured him it was about the chocolate, not him.

The truly bright spot over the next few months was how fast the Longbottoms were improving. There were no long conversations, but now both always said thank you after our performance.

The doctors also told us they were now taking care of themselves and Alice had begun knitting again.

The things she knitted were unrecognizable, but it was a sure sign of improvement!

I was never allowed to leave Hogwarts unless I was in the company of at least two adults or no fewer than four friends. I was assured by my father if I so much as went to the restroom alone I would be back home before the end of the day and locked in my room under guard.

I found it all ridiculous. I had not so much as felt uneasy at Hogwarts since the last attack. I was certain whoever had come after me had moved on. Or been arrested for some other crime. I mean seriously, why would they come after me at all? I am just not that important. It had to be some random freak.

Daddy and Grandfather were positive it had to do with their actions during the war. Or maybe in the case of my father, his actions after the war.

But that just did not make any sense at all. Why not go after Scorp and Cissa then? I made this statement during a weekend at home. Mum and Daddy insisted I spend one weekend a month with them.

I really should not have said that out loud. Daddy started threatening not to let them go to Hogwarts at all. Even Mum had seemed a little apprehensive. Now they were talking about hiring someone at her firm in case she needed to be at home to tutor the twins. And now my brother and sister were glaring daggers at me and refusing to speak to me. They were due to start Hogwarts in the fall and as far as they were concerned I had legitimately screwed them out of it.

“Daddy, please don’t keep them home.” I pleaded. “I have been safe lately and Hogwarts is the safest place on earth. No way would someone attack us there.”

Even Mum looked at me incredulously when I said that. “There were plenty of attacks inside Hogwarts while we were there, Miranda, that may not be the best argument.” She cautioned.

“Well… yeah, but there was a war going on then and it isn’t like they hadn’t had help…” I stopped feeling awful. The expression on my father’s face told me I had really hurt him with that reminder.

“Oh Daddy….” I was close to tears “I didn’t mean…”

My father pulled me in to his lap just like he had done when I was a little girl. I rested my cheek on his chest while he stroked my hair. “It is OK Princess. It is the truth. But we don’t know that whoever is behind these attacks does not also have insider help.”

My voice was a little watery. “Who would help someone like that? Especially to attack ME! I mean the two halves of my family were on different sides of the war. That should make me the safest person in the world.”

“Except for the two different attacks.” Daddy reminded me. “As to who…” He had an odd look on his face. “Someone not truly loyal to either side… I will tell you this, if he had not saved you twice I would be blaming that boyfriend of yours.”

“He is not my… wait… why Viktor? Why would you possibly believe he would have had a hand in this?!” I decided to save the boyfriend argument in favor of figuring out why he would suspect Viktor. I was in NO way standing up for Viktor Krum!

“Well, he is awfully interested in you…” Daddy glared. Of course any boy who showed the slightest interest in me was immediately suspect in my father’s eyes.

“Wouldn’t that make him far LESS likely to be guilty?” I was confused.

“Not if he was trying to get your attention and appearing the hero. Besides, I said I did not suspect him.” My father did not sound very convincing.

I laughed “Merlin, you are SO Slytherin! Did you play the hero to get Mum’s attention by attacking her randomly?” I demanded.

“No need, your Mum was smitten with me from the first day we met.” Daddy declared arrogantly making me roll my eyes.

“Mum!” I complained “Aren’t you going to deny this?”

“Why? Your father knows it is true. From the very first day when he ignored me because I wasn’t the Quidditch fan he mistook me for.” Mum leaned down and kissed Daddy.

“MUM! This is MY Daddy time!” I glared at her.

“You are a true Malfoy.” Mum laughed at me. “You never want to share anything.”

I threw my arms around my father’s neck glaring at Mum making them both laugh. What can I say? I am absolutely a Daddy’s girl.

Nothing was settled that weekend, meaning Scorp and Cissa were still furious with me when I went back to school.

When I got back to school Uncle Neville called us to his office. He was holding a parchment in his hand.

He smiled up at us, “Please, have a seat.” I could not help but notice how excited he was. Well… it was rather impossible to miss as he was waiving that piece of parchment around like a madman.

Viktor and I looked at each other with a frown and back at Uncle Neville. “Err… Uncle… I can see how excited you are but… and strictly for clarity…. Why are you so excited?”

“Because, my favorite niece, please don’t tell the rest of your family I said that, these,” he waved the paper around one more time for emphasis “are RELEASE papers!!”

“I think confinement papers might be more in order.” Viktor murmured to me out of the side of his mouth.

“Not any longer!” Uncle Neville grinned. “They are free!”

I know I should not have been afraid, but something clenched my heart when he said that. Viktor reached out and took my hand. Proving how afraid I really was, I let him.

“Who… is free Uncle?” Logically I knew he wouldn’t have been excited if it was a bad guy who was set free, but Daddy’s words about my attacker getting inside help had unnerved me.

“My parents! Why… who did you think I meant?” Uncle Neville was clearly confused by my lack of enthusiasm.

“I… no one. I am sorry, my father just got inside of my head. That is great news Uncle Neville! I hadn’t realized they were improved so much!” I really was excited. Now that I knew he wasn’t about to let bad guys in to the school to kill me.

“It is great, isn’t it?” He enthused. “Now, they are far from being completely healed, and I hope I can still count on you two for private performances… but they can come live with Gran and me!”

Viktor and I agreed that we would be happy to come to his home and perform our particular style of healing for them.

When we finally left his office, Viktor looked at me very seriously “Alright Miri, what was that about? I have never seen you look afraid, even when realistically you should have been terrified.”

“My father just reminded me that Hogwarts has not always been the safest place. He is even thinking Mum should tutor Scorpius and Cissa at home until he catches whoever is behind the attacks.” A very foolish part of me wanted Viktor to hug me and tell me it would all be alright.

“Well, your Mum won’t agree to that will she? And we both know your father will do anything she asks of him.” Viktor tried for some levity.

“This time… I don’t know.”I frowned. “She was talking about hiring someone at the firm so she could take the time off.”

“Wow, I am surprised they even trust me with you.” Viktor was rubbing my arm, it was… kind of nice. “Except I did save your life several times…”

“Twice. You saved my life twice.” I reminded him “And Daddy… doesn’t quite trust you…”

“WHAT?! Why wouldn’t he trust me?” Viktor actually seemed perplexed.

“You mean besides the fact that you are, in his opinion trying to steal away his princess?” I asked with a raised eyebrow and a Malfoy smirk.

“Yeah, I mean besides that.” He actually acted like that was supposed to be a joke.

“Well, he said you could be orchestrating the attacks so that you look like a hero.” I shared “Except he assured me that he doesn’t really believe you are, it was more a lesson on being careful who I trust. I think.”

“Well, at least YOU trust me. That is all that counts.” His arrogance was back in full force.

“Oh? And what makes you think I trust you?” I mean, I guess I did but it irked me that he was so certain.

Viktor raised an eye brow and looked at me as if he couldn’t believe I had asked that. “Miranda, you have had a lot, and I mean a LOT to say about my flaws over the years. I am an arrogant arse. A womanizer. Annoying. You hate my smirk, the way I raise my eyebrows. The way I eat my chocolate frog before I look at the card. My uncanny ability to tell which flavor of Bertie Botts I have BEFORE I taste it…”

“It is the card you want.” I told him stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes “If you had ever thought I was untrustworthy I would have heard about it. Repeatedly.”

He had a point. It was hard to argue with that logic. Besides, he had now pulled me into his arms murmuring not to worry things would all be alright. It was hard to argue with that either.


	30. Fine!! I Admit it!

Taking my O.W.L.S was the hardest thing I have ever done. And I had to recover from an ice spear through my stomach!

I woke up in cold sweats certain I had already failed a test I had not even taken yet. I had full blown panic attacks over the dates of Goblin Riots. In class one day I mixed up the identifiers for fire crabs and blast ended skrewts.

I ended up with egg all over the place as the egg I was doing cartwheels with exploded.

My studies were NOT going well. I was so distracted that when Viktor curled up on the floor against my legs to study I didn’t even remember to shove him off of me.

And speaking of that prat, I was now able to go to Hogsmeade with only members of my family because any boy who asked me was immediately frightened off. It wasn’t even like I WANTED to go with one of them. Honestly, I was just looking for memory enhancers and would have preferred not to get a lecture from Leo about it.

“Forget it Miri. None of those things work. Honestly, didn’t you listen to the lecture from Aunt Hermione?” Leo would not leave me alone to meet the seventh year Gryffindor student who swore he had a brain enhancement salve that when rubbed on the temples would make you remember everything you learned for the next several hours. Like a magical version of my Mum’s skill.

“Come on Leo, even if it just makes me feel better, what is the problem?” I was plotting to murder Viktor in his sleep for setting this foul git along with Jamie and Gavin on me while I went out to meet my contact.

“The problem,” Leo sniffed the salve “is that this stuff is from your Uncle’s shop and will give you flatulence, hiccups and a splitting migraine that will probably make you vomit. So if you don’t mind farting, hiccupping and puking your way through your test… please, be my guest.” He tossed the bottle back to me.

That seventh year went home with a bloodied and probably broken nose.

I vaguely wondered if I showed just a teensy bit of cleavage to the examiners if I might be able to score a better grade.

I should not have offered that opinion out loud. Viktor must have learned something from Daddy because suddenly NONE of my clothes were capable of showing off enough cleavage to get an extra scoop of ice cream at Finnegan's.

And Victoire promptly threatened to tell my father if I even thought about it again.

Horrible friends and family and… whatever Viktor was.

“You just don’t get it, Vic, I will do anything to get at least E’s in my exams!” I whined.

“Anything…?” Victoire asked slyly.

I leaped on her words “Yes, anything! I swear it!”

“Would you even…” She looked around conspiratorially “study?”

I should have known better.

When the exam day came I was certain I would panic and wind up in the hospital wing. But amazingly enough when exam day came I was calm.

I mean, what was the worst thing that could happen? I would be outed as a troll and be forced to live off of my parents forever? Being told by my grandfather how I had failed to live up to Malfoy standards?

Meh. Worse things have happened.

The next two weeks went by for better or worse. I actually left the exams reasonable certain I had scored no lower than an “Acceptable” in any subject.

The weekend after exams had ended was to be the end of O.W.L. party. They had become somewhat of a tradition. All of the Houses would get together in one House’s common room, this year was Hufflepuff’s turn to host, and celebrate.

The Hufflepuff’s had really out done themselves. Their entire common room was stocked with every sort of treat imaginable. The perks of being close to the kitchen, I suppose. And far from being the goody goodies I had worried were going to host the party they had loaded the tables with plenty of alcohol. I am not really a drinker, my father would literally have me shipped off to a rehab center faster than you could say “firewhiskey” but the strawberry wine was nice.

Pretty soon Viktor and I were being asked to sing. When word gets around that people just feel good when they hear you sing it is an occupational hazard. Well, it was better than illicit drugs I suppose.

As exhausted as I was, I could never resist an invitation to sing. Viktor and I ran through a few goofy summer songs and just enjoyed the night.

Someone got the brilliant idea that we should take the party to the Black Lake. There was a nice isolated spot where we could build a bon fire. Leo brought his guitar and everyone else loaded up on bottles of butterbeer and snacks.

We had been there for about an hour when Viktor noticed a boat tied up. “Come on Miri, go for a boat ride with me.”

I looked a little dubiously at the lake. “I am really not supposed to go off without four others.” I reminded him.

“Come on, please?” He pleaded “We will stay in sight and if I don’t get these girls off of my back I am going to cost us several fans.”

I glared around. I mean, I am NOT his girlfriend, but still... they think I am. A little respect, if you please. Or at the very least some self preservation!

“Fine.” I finally agreed. “But we stay close to the shore and if you tip the boat I WILL kill you.”

“Deal.” He grinned.

I was a little suspicious, since when was Viktor Krum so accommodating? But I took the hand he offered and let him lead me towards the boat. Leo looked at me perplexed. I smiled and shrugged.

Viktor didn’t let go of my hand as he led me to the boat. Not that I really expected him to. For one thing the ding bat actually believed I was his girlfriend. For another he was actively trying to discourage those girls who had not yet learned to fear my retribution.

See, that is what happens when you spend time recovering from a serious wound and are absolutely, positively forbidden to brawl. Or duel. Or anything that teaches the fine art of not pissing me off. OK, more forbidden than usual.

Once in the boat Viktor insisted he be the one to row. Even though I pointed out that I am actually on the Quidditch team and not some simpering girl.

“Just let me play the gentleman for once Mir, will you?” Viktor smiled and took up the oars.

I genuinely had no idea what to say to him. Or even if I was expected to do anything besides sit here and enjoy the evening. I am rarely at a loss for words. And I am never unsure of myself. Well… almost never. But right now things felt just weird.

Which was stupid. This was Viktor. Not some stranger I was moon eyed over! My archnemesis. My singing partner of the last five years.

My savior, an annoying part of my mind insisted on reminding me. And maybe that was what had suddenly made it weird.

Looking for something to say I finally came up with “Weird that a boat was just tied up out there. I don’t think I have seen one except for Hagrid’s boats that he brings first years in on.”

“Hmmm….?” Viktor seemed to have been lost in thought.

“The boat, weird to see it tied up there?” I prompted. Why was he acting so damned strange? It was starting to freak me out a little.

“Oh, that, no, it isn’t weird at all. I borrowed it from Hagrid and tied it there myself.” Viktor informed me.

OK, now I was officially freaked out. Was Daddy right? Viktor… he wouldn’t have been behind my attacks would he?

“Why…” my mouth had suddenly gone very dry “why would you have done that?”

Something in my tone must have alerted him that I was very close to panicking. “Miranda, what is wrong?” His voice was full of concern.

“I… you…” I was beginning to hyperventilate.

“MIRANDA! It is OK, breathe, tell me what is going on!” Viktor had stopped rowing and pulled me to him. I have to admit, for a would be assassin, he was pretty comforting.

“I guess…” I hated to confess this “I am not quite as OK as I thought.”

“No kidding, you are shaking like a leaf. Maybe this will make you feel better.” He turned me around and pulled my back against his chest and pointed up.

All of the sudden the air burst into brilliant explosions of light.

“Fireworks!” I squealed. I had always loved fireworks!

Viktor rested his chin on my head. “Keep watching.”

As I watched the lights started settling in to distinct patterns that hung in the dark night sky.

MIRANDA, IS THIS FORMAL ENOUGH? WILL YOU FINALLY ADMIT YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND?

The fireworks spelled out. Merlin, I had thought he was trying to murder me and here he was pulling one more stunt to get me to agree to be his girlfriend?

“YOU GIT!” I whacked his arm “I thought you were trying to kill me!”

“You… what?” His genuine surprise made me laugh.

“Never mind… well… I did ask for formalities…” I was so relieved I wasn’t about to be murdered I started laughing.

“Does that mean yes?” He asked hopefully.

“Yes, OK FINE!” I shouted frustrated and amused “I admit I am your girlfriend! Happy?

“Delirious!” He kissed me. And this time, I let him.

The fireworks rearranged themselves SHE SAID YES!

I heard applause. Looking towards the shore I saw all of our friends lined up cheering.

Ah well, what could I do? I kissed him this time.


	31. Stalker

That school year ended with Viktor and I officially together. And literally almost nothing changed. He still walked me to my classes because I am not allowed to go alone. He still told everyone I was his girlfriend. The only difference was now I tried really hard not to call him a liar.

I could tell you how all of his exes hated me and how scared I was that one of them would hurt me, but who would believe that? Oh, I am sure they hated me, but that wasn’t really new. Did they hate me more now? Who knows? Seriously, if you are standing knee deep in dragon dung do you really care if someone throws doxy poop at you?

I did hex a girl for getting too friendly in the hall. Not badly. She will stop hiccupping. Eventually. It was not a matter of jealousy, as Viktor smirkingly claimed. It was a matter of principle. I am a MALFOY people can’t go around thinking they can just show that kind of disrespect.

It was almost summer vacation. I was really looking forward to getting away from Hogwarts where my every movement was guarded to… OK, to home where my every movement would be guarded but there would be chocolate.

As I was packing I noticed a latter on my bed.

The contents nearly made me vomit.

**_I see you nearly every lunch hour of mine here. You seem to have 3-4 friends with you at all times. Your family and some, mongrel I am not as of yet very familiar with._ **

**_Yesterday, you were walking with your cousin Leo and the mongrel. Every time that I see you coming, I want to approach you and end this long game._ **

**_Instead, I find myself overcome by fear and jumping out of your line of sight, and watching you from afar. But yesterday, I slipped up and almost came out to finish you, but thought better of it. I was too close and you could smell my perfume. I was close enough to hear you ask your friend if he smelt cologne, and I watched you stop and smell the air. You reminded me of a tiny fox the way you lifted your face and scented the air._ **

**_I am very impressed every time I see you in school. You seem to realize when you are being watched, but perhaps your very large, aggressive looking friends, plus the wand and the concealed knife I know that you carry, give you a sense of security. However, you obviously have sharp senses, as every time that you stop and look around yourself, I feel as if I am almost caught._ **

**_I just wanted to tell you that I think you are very brilliant. It will be a shame to have to end you. I do not intend for this message to scare you, I don't want your last days spent in fear. I only hope that one day I am courageous enough to come out and end the suffering for both of us. I realize that other people who read this may find it “creepy,” but you seem to be smart enough to know the difference, and frankly it is no one else's business._ **

The letter was unsigned. It also had no name at the top but it wasn’t really a mystery as to who it was intended for. It was on my bed and who else had a scary mystery enemy?

The things this person seemed to know were frightening. They knew how many people I was with? And why did they consider Viktor, I have to assume that was who they meant, a mongrel? That was a weird thing to call him…

It was also terrifying to know how close they got to me repeatedly. If they could be believed. But the scent of cologne on the air… Oh I definitely remembered that. I had thought at first Viktor was wearing it. Or maybe it had come off of some girl who got too close to him. The scent was woodsy and neutral. It really did not seem to be a male or female sort of scent.

How did this person know I was carrying a knife? I hadn’t told anyone. Except Uncle Charlie. Well, I didn’t have to tell him, he is the one who gave me the knife to start with! And of all people I trust absolutely I know it could not be a family member. I mean, first they would have had way too many opportunities to off me by now.

Second, when I was attacked the first time none of them were even near the school! Uncle Charlie came back BECAUSE I was attacked. And besides, he is the one who told me to keep my knife hidden and secret. That it would work best as a last ditch surprise attack if it was actually a surprise.

But also because… well, FAMILY! I mean they were the ones I could trust to make my life a living hell, but murder me for real? No, that was out of the question.

OK, so, was it someone pretending to be a friend. After due consideration, I realized I didn’t have any friends who weren’t family.

Wow, my social circle really needs updating!

OK, one of Viktor’s ex girls? Elisse? No. They were giggly idiots, but he had not really been close enough to any of them to bring on a full blown psychosis. And none of them would know me well enough to include details.

Could it be a legilimens? I have no particular reason to believe it is, but I also have no practice in defending myself against one either.

And end this… this person really meant to kill me. If the attacks before hadn’t made it real for me, seeing it in black and white absolutely did.

I sat down on the edge of my bed. Why me? And why not just do it? Why write me? They said they didn’t want to scare me. That is a weird thing to say in a bloody terrifying letter!

I needed to talk to someone about this. But someone who would not tell me incredibly over protective father.

I would be yanked from school immediately.

I considered Uncle Charlie, but he would absolutely tattle. Aunt Mora… she wouldn’t tell on purpose, but if she told Uncle Charlie it would have the same affect.

No, family was out. Completely out. And I have already established that outside of family my friends were limited to my Quidditch team. A great team, but hardly confidants. Except maybe Gavin, who would definitely tell Jamie, who would tell my father!

No, there was only one person left. I found him downstairs playing exploding snap with Leo and Teddy.

“Umm… Viktor… want to take a walk with me? Maybe around the Black Lake?” I was kind of afraid to go down there with just him, especially after the note, but what choice did I have?

“Miri, you aren’t supposed to go unless all of us are with you.” Teddy fretted.

“Come on, mate, let her have a few minutes with her boyfriend before she leaves for the summer.” Ah, there is my Leo! “We can follow at a safe but discrete distance.”

“You just want to leave because I am winning for a change!” Teddy threw down a card.

“That is a mere coincidence.” Leo held his hands out innocently. Too innocently. Ah THERE was my Leo.

In the end it was decided Viktor and I would walk in shouting distance of Leo and Teddy.

“Alright, out with it Mir. What is wrong?” Viktor reached out and took my hand as soon as we reached the lake.

I wasn’t sure now. What if he got upset and told my parents? “What makes you think something is wrong?” I hedged.

I turned my back on Viktor so he couldn’t see how afraid I was. The Black Lake was beautiful. I idly wondered if the large ripple I saw was the giant squid, who as rumor would have it was actually quite gentle.

Not that I was going to take a dip to test either theory.

He came around to the front to face me and took both of my hands. “First, if you had not been worried you never would have asked me to go for a walk in front of those two.”

“That is not… OK fair point.” And he was right.

“Second, you are pale and shaking like a leaf. Miranda, what is going on?” He was starting to sound really worried.

“I… when I got back to my room there was a letter on my bed.” I whispered.

Trying unsuccessfully to lighten the mood Viktor smiled down at me “A love letter? A naughty love letter?”

I reached in my robes and pulled the letter out. “Not exactly….”

I handed the letter to him and waited, shifting my weight from foot to foot while he read through the letter twice.

Looking at me seriously Viktor said “You have to turn this over to your father and your Uncle, Miranda. There may be important evidence on this.”

I had never even considered that I could be destroying vital evidence that might help catch this freak.

“Yeah… wow, I had not thought of that before I touched it and then handed it to you.” I confessed.

“No matter, you have to turn it over.” Viktor was being very firm about this. And I could see he was genuinely concerned.

I guess I can’t blame him. Every time I got attacked he seemed to be the one who had to rescue me, putting himself in danger.

“Viktor, if I do that, my dad will pull me out of school.” I looked at the ground miserably.

“Miranda, I don’t want you to leave school any more than you want to go. But this is beyond what either of us wants.” He pulled me to his chest and hugged me. “I want you safe more than I want to see you every day.”

I nodded against his heartbeat. I had to admit this was nice.

Over that entire summer I truly meant to show the letter to my father, but one thing or another kept pushing it from my mind.

I had it stuffed down at the bottom of my school trunk. Out of sight out of mind so they say.

Nothing else happened anyway. No more mystery letters, no odd scents of cologne. Viktor had gone to Bulgaria to visit his father for the summer, so I really didn’t have anyone to remind me that I had even received that damned thing.

Or at least that was the excuse I intended to use.

More than anything, I just wanted to feel like a normal teenage witch for the summer.


	32. Start of Sixth Year

OK, so I may have completely forgotten to tell my father about the letter.

Merlin, I can already hear my mother “may have or did?”

OK I DID forget to give it to my father. I mean, I genuinely forgot. Not the “I will say anything to get my boyfriend off of my arse” kind of forgot.

In spite of my bravado, I am VERY passionate about not being murdered.

But really, I was starting to wonder if that letter had been a prank. No one had so much as shouted an obscenity at me in months. The letter was probably just a prank. A mean prank, but I haven’t exactly been the most sociable person.

This year I planned to get to know the boy I had suddenly in what was clearly a fit of madness or being imperiused, the girlfriend of. I mean, besides the fact that he can sing, is an only child, has a famous father, doesn’t want to play Quidditch, plans to be a healer when he graduates prefers silver to gold and for some inexplicable reason likes to hand carve his own wind instruments, what else did I really know about him? Other than who his friends and ex-girlfriends and a few other very superficial things.

He probably knew everything about me after practically stalking me for the past six years. And I only knew a few inconsequential things about him.

And Merlin we would be studying all this year and next. My plan to be an embarrassment to my family and live off of their fortune was immediately shut down by my parents. Mum had the gall to remind me that even she went back to school and passed her N.E.W.T.s and she was a self-made millionaire long before my age.

Jamie and Gavin had broken up over the summer. I suppose that was no real surprise. In spite of what my parents did it was ridiculous to think that people met first year and stayed together forever. Most of us can’t even commit to a hairstyle!

Jamie was back to being his normal man-whore self and Gavin was dating some sweet little Hufflepuff girl named Liza this time. She seemed really nice and cheered at practice, but wasn’t an annoying twit about it. I was happy for him.

And I was even happier for me, now maybe he would stop riding my arse during practice. I was happy to be back to playing. It would be a shame to lose it by knocking my own Quidditch Captain off of his broom.

When I voiced this happiness for them and told Gavin his continued survival depended on being VERY happy with his current dating situation, he had laughed and kissed Liza.

Well, at least that let me off the hook for thinking I had ruined girls for him.

And I KNOW that isn’t how sexuality works, thanks to an incredibly awkward conversation with my Aunt Pansy. Awkward for me I mean, I am pretty sure she embarrassed me on purpose.

So Gavin was happy, Jamie was… well, Jamie. Leo dated but very casually. I swear some of these people change out partners as often as I change socks! I kind of got it, they wanted to see who was right for them by dating around.

Not that I planned to break up with Viktor. Not after all of the trouble the arrogant arse had caused me. Oh no, I planned to make him suffer for a good long while. But I can’t say I would be terribly surprised when it did happen.

I mean, it was absurd to think we would grow up and have little babies and a fairytale life. Although I must admit I would make beautiful babies…

But this stupid train of thought was only distracting me from what I really had to do. Which was choose my electives and study my arse off for the N.E.W.T.s.

As it turns out an innate ability to heal the mind by singing stupid muggle songs with my also so gifted partner did not a healer make.

Oh no, I also had to get O’s or E’s in potions, herbology, transfiguration, charms and defense against the dark arts.

Professor Flitwick had wanted me to also take muggle music lessons as an elective. Bloody HELL! Isn’t that what I had been doing for the last six years?

Yeah… as it turns out? Not so much.

There was much more to it.

No thank you! I would study alchemy. There had been enough interest in the subject to offer it as an elective.

I needed to learn several potions from blood replenishing to skele-grow. And that was just ONE class! I also had to learn a hideous amount in all of the other classes and study for my apparitions test. All in just two years.

I really wanted to revisit being a disgrace to my parents. And, as grandfather was quick to point out, several generations of venerable Malfoys.

How on earth could anyone expect us to figure out what we wanted to do for the rest of our lives and then take the right courses and study it all in two years?

Daddy told me generations of students and young adults had done this before me and that I would survive.

Uggghhh… I am a Malfoy, life is not supposed to be about mere survival. That observation did not go over well…

Or I should say it did not go over well with the Weasley side of the family who we were visiting. My father thought it was hysterical.

Mum thought we were both mental.

But as this is the woman who for some inexplicable reason wants to color code my study schedule, her opinion is suspect.

Daddy thought it was a brilliant idea and wanted her to make certain to color code the charms class especially. Mum smacked his arm, he laughed and they snogged.

So, it is very well possible they are BOTH mental.

Almost all of my classes this year were with Viktor since we were both planning to be Healers. That was kind of nice actually. And since Teddy was actually sitting his exams this year, it meant that all of us would be studying together. Even Leo, who I swear never takes anything seriously.

He was actually taking the Muggle Music class. It turns out he and a few of the choir members were planning to start a band.

“How did you sneak that one past your Mums? I mean Aunt Pansy is not exactly a…” I wasn’t sure how to finish that without insulting him.

“A fan of all things Muggle?” Leo asked with a grin.

“Precisely.” I was sure glad he finished. I mean I love Aunt Pansy but she has some truly backwards beliefs. Most of us had given up on hating muggleborns for the sake of being muggleborn.

Funny how two gruesome and bloody wars will change things.

“Mother told her to back off.” Leo called Daphne “mother” and Pansy Mum. I guess it worked out fine, none of them ever got confused.

“I can see that.” I grinned back “Aunt Daphne can be pretty scary.”

I mean seriously, everyone thought the scary one was Aunt Pansy, but they had neverbeen on the receiving end of a lecture and a scathing look that could singe your eyebrows off!

“Mother is very strict about things like bigoted ideals being n acceptable topic of dinner conversation.”

Aunt Daphne was pretty strict about things like upholding the family image and by that she mostly meant the three of them, I guess, since I never saw the rest of the Greengrass family.

Everything was going beautifully. With absolutely zero help from color coding I managed to work out a very comfortable study schedule.

Viktor and I were getting along well. It turns out he isn’t an enormous prat when he isn’t dogging my heels trying to get me to go out with him. Once we started dating he was… nice.

Merlin that makes him sound like a puppy, but I had kind of hoped for, I don’t know… more passion I suppose. I am not sure what I was looking for in a boy who had just turned seventeen… maybe I read too many romance novels. But it was kind of like once he had swept me off my feet he just got… boring.

I hated to admit, I missed the chase. The idea that he was so interested in me it consumed him. I know how bad that sounds. I was so mean to him. But a secret deep down part of me had liked it.

It was not that he wasn’t sweet and romantic and literally everything I could want in a boyfriend. He was all of that and more. We held hands. We went on picnics. We studied together.

He went to our Quidditch practice and this time I knew he was there for me. He waved from the stands. He cheered.

He bought me presents for no reason. He sang beautiful songs to me.

He was perfect.

It was the most annoying thing I had ever experienced.

Merlin, I think what I really missed was the arrogant arse that he used to be! The way my blood would boil whenever he said something stupid. Or irritating. Or gave me that snarky grin.

Maybe Mum was right. Maybe I am mental.

I considered all of this as I walked up to my dorm room. There had to be some way to spice things up a bit.

He did not like other boys talking to me maybe I could… no that was childish. Maybe I could…

But all thoughts of how to reinvigorate my relationship with Viktor left my mind when I saw the letter on my bed.

It was probably just from Victoire. Or Teddy. I mean he couldn’t get in to my room, but maybe someone delivered. I had just left Viktor so it was probably not him.

Unless it was a love note.

It was not a love note.

Miranda, it started, I hope you enjoyed your vacation with your family. It will likely be your last.

I threw the letter across the room not bothering to finish it. I was shaking so badly I doubt I could have held on to it anyway.

I would have to tell somebody for real this time.


	33. Note Reaction

The right person to show the letter to was absolutely, positively, NOT Victoire!

I should have known. I really should have. She was such an incredible drama queen. Well, part veela and all that. But still. Who could have possibly known she would be such a tattle tale?

I had decided to wait until we were studying to very casually bring my latest, most probably a stupid prank letter to Victoire’s attention, to get what I assumed would be a very calm and rational opinion.

What I got was not calm.

It was not rational.

Victoire looked ready to faint. Reading the letter she burst in to tears and threw herself in to my arms. Merlin, you would have thought she was the one being threatened!

“Vicky! It is probably a stupid prank by one of Viktor’s fangirls! Please calm down!” I patted her back.

Uggh! Family, am I right? Plus, she was kind of starting to scare me. Not that I would ever admit that out loud.

“What are you accusing our fans of now?” Viktor had entered the room unnoticed and slipped an arm around my waist dropping a kiss on my cheek.

Great, could this get worse?

“Without fans are you even a real artist?” Leo said from somewhere behind us.

Yes, apparently it could get worse.

“Well, yes, you can be an artist.” Teddy chimed in “Just a completely invalidated one. What is going on?”

Infinitely worse.

“One of our fans is bothering Miri.” Viktor laughed.

“Your fans.” I pointed out.

The boys all laughed at my irritated tone.

“And that is not it at all.” Victoire cried waving the letter around “Miranda is getting letters again threatening her life!” She threw herself in to Teddy’s arms “I am so scared Teddy!”

Well, that stopped the laughter. My cousin, the buzz kill.

“Show me.” Viktor said quietly but seriously.

By passing me entirely, as if I didn’t have a say at all Victoire handed Viktor the letter.

“Excuse me, but that is private!” I glared at Victoire.

“Sorry Mir…” She looked so contrite I instantly forgave her.

“It is OK Vicky.” I gave her a little hug. She did look scared.

Viktor read the letter twice and looked at me with a frown. “Miranda, you have to turn this newest one over to your father as well.”

“Errr… right.” Leaving out the bit where I had never actually turned over the first one…

Of course he caught on to my hesitation right away. “You DID give him the first one, didn’t you?”

What was I supposed to say? I am Ravenclaw, not Slytherin, I suck at lying!

“Well, it was summer vacation and we were on holiday and…” I hesitated.

“You never gave your father the note?!” Viktor shouted. “Miranda that was incredibly irresponsible!”

By this time Teddy and Leo had also read the letter.

“This is serious, Miri.” Leo looked at me disapprovingly. “Uncle Draco needs to see this right away.”

“Well, of course YOU think so.” I tried for some levity “As his biggest fan…”

“Don’t joke about this!” Leo shouted startling me. Leo had never shouted at me seriously before.

“I… I am sorry Leo. You are right.” I was suddenly ashamed. I forgot how scared he had been.

I looked around at my family and friends. They all looked afraid. I forgot they could be in danger too just by being near me. I suddenly felt very selfish.

“Maybe... maybe someone should send for my father.” I whispered. 

Leo nodded and went off to owl Daddy.

Within the hour my father and Uncle Harry were at the Ravenclaw Tower followed closely by Professor McGonagall.

“Show me these letters.” My father looked furious. I couldn’t blame him.

“Yes Daddy.” I handed them over silently.

“Why weren’t these given to us before Miranda?” He asked after reading them and handing them over to Uncle Harry.

“I… I am sorry Daddy… Viktor told me to I just didn’t want to be pulled from school and away from my friends and…” I started to cry.

No matter how angry he was with me, and make no mistake about it, my father was bloody furious, he could never stand to see me cry.

Pulling me in to his arms he stroked my hair “Shhh… it is alright Pirncess.”

Professor McGonagall on the other hand was absolutely not swayed by my tears “It most certainly is NOT alright Miss Malfoy. This was very irresponsible!”

“That was what we told her.” Leo my rat fink of a cousin told her, making me glare at him

“For once Mr. Greengrass-Parkinson we are in agreement.” Professor McGonagall snapped,

“Parkinson-Greengrass.” He corrected.

When she glared at him he quickly back pedaled “But your way is perfectly lovely as well.”

“Well, you were correct on one point, Miranda, you are absolutely not staying in this school one more minute!” My father said firmly.

Uncle Harry, who had been silent until this moment finally spoke up “That may be a mistake Draco.”

“A mistake to keep my daughter safe Potter?” Daddy sounded ready to hex Uncle Harry.

Strike that, he sounded ready to start hexing everything in sight.

“First… we don’t know that taking her out of school would effectively keep her safe. All that doing so may effectively do is put Scorpius and Narcissa in danger.” Uncle Harry pointed out.

Daddy looked thoughtful.

“And we know that this school is where she has been attacked before. It is likely where the criminal will attempt to attack her again.” Uncle Harry held out both hands in supplication. “It is our best chance for catching them.”

“You mean to offer her up as bait?” Professor McGonagall gasped in outrage. “You are Dumbledore’s man through and through!”

Uncle Harry smiled slightly at this with a faraway look in his eyes.

Professor McGonagall was wagging her finger at Uncle Harry as though he were still a student, maybe in her eyes he still was, “Miranda is not a piece of meat Harry Potter, she is a young lady!”

“And my daughter!” Daddy reminded him.

“And my niece. But as the head of Magical Law Enforcement I have to stay on the case. You however, do not Draco.” Uncle Harry looked remorseful, but resolute.

“You… you are taking me off the case?” Daddy looked shocked.

“I think it is for the best. You are too close to this.” Uncle Harry stood “Ron…”

“Is MY partner I will remind you.” Daddy glared at him.

“You will be temporarily reassigned.” Uncle Harry sighed.

All of us watched this volley of words back and forth. If it hadn’t been MY life they were discussing it would have been pretty entertaining. I doubt my father could have imagined a time when he would have argued to remain Uncle Ron’s partner.

Finally noticing the high entertainment they were providing us Uncle Harry said “We can discuss this back at the office.”

“Auror Malfoy.” Viktor stepped forward, braver than I could imagine because my father was angrier than I had ever seen him “I swear, none of us will allow Miranda out of our sight. Am I right?” He turned to the others in the room.

Everyone nodded immediately.

Daddy’s face softened as he clasped Viktor’s shoulder “I thank you on behalf of my family Viktor for that offer and for what you have already done on Miranda’s behalf, but this is a dangerous individual and your families would not appreciate my putting you in even more danger.”

“That is true sir, but this person has attacked in the dark and in secret, if all of us are always together, it is unlikely they will attack again, don’t you think? I mean, it is not like they are casting curses in the middle of charms class.” Viktor pointed out quite reasonably.

“That is… surprisingly reasonable.” Daddy smiled.

“It has been known to happen, sir.” Viktor smiled back.

“My daughter is lucky to have you Krum. I hope she knows that.” Daddy winked at me.

I glared at my father. I am not sure why this felt like a betrayal.

“I tell her every day sir.” Well, no betrayal in this, Viktor was so arrogant he DID tell me this every day. I just rolled my eyes.

“If you make her cry I will still have to kill you, but I will be sorry to do so.” Oh goody, under very controlled circumstances he remembered he was MY father.

In the end it was decided that I would stay as long as my friends were always with me.

It did not seem prudent to point out that these were already the conditions for my remaining at school.

I really would have loved to have been there when my father argued for my Uncle Ron to remain his partner.


	34. Stalked

Things went well enough after that. My family and friends stopped looking at me as if every moment was my last on earth.

They were being extra nice to me, which was incredibly creepy. Victoire would hug me out of the blue and apologize for not having spent more time with me. It was nice for all of one day. And then it was just irritating.

“Merlin, Victoire! Get off of me!” I finally shouted after one more heartfelt apology.

She giggled and tumbled to the floor. We were spending our time in the Ravenclaw common room studying for exams.

Which brought me to my next point. “Exactly what time do you think you would have had to spend with me? I have choir and performances and exams and…”

Unfazed by my outburst she grinned “And Viktor.”

“Viktor is a very new thing.” I reminded her.

“Oh how you lie! Viktor has been hands down the most important person in your life since he refused to stand aside and let you take the train car you wanted first year.” I hated how smug she looked.

“I can’t believe you even remember such an inconsequential thing.” I tossed my hair over my shoulder and turned away.

“Not remember the day someone told the great Miranda Malfoy no? Are you kidding? I wrote it my diary!” Victoire teased.

“Ugggh, it is not like he even said no he just…” I refused to finish that statement.

As it turns out it was unnecessary for me to finish my train of thought. “Completely and utterly ignored you? Pretended that you did not even exist?”

I felt two hands slip around my waist and warm lips nuzzle into my shoulder. I melted back against Viktor. Sue me, he gives amazing hugs and great hugs are my biggest weakness.

“Who ignored you, love?” He whispered against my neck giving me goose bumps.

“That would be you.” Victoire reached out and ruffled his hair. When had those two got so close?

“That is completely false. I have never ignored Miri.” To prove it he started trailing small kisses up my neck and cheek.

“You have. And you could do with a bit more of it right now. We are trying to study.” My pushing at him might have been a bit more effective if my body hadn’t chosen that moment to betray me by arching back against him.

“What happened to your plan to be a disgrace to your family name and live off of the family fortune?” Leo called from the other side of the room.

“Mum nixed the idea immediately and grandfather gave me one of the patented Malfoy looks that says I have missed the entire point of being a Malfoy.” I groused. “Which I probably have because so help me Merlin, I have never exactly understood the “entire point of being a Malfoy” to start with. Unless it is to keep generations of hair care suppliers employed.”

At this interruption Viktor finally gave up and settled back on the couch pulling me against him. “Now, what is this about my ignoring you? I have been busy. We study, we….”

“Not NOW you jackass.” I sighed. “This was before.”

“Before?” He genuinely seemed confused.

Victoire tented her fingers and smiled “In first year. On the train. Miranda wanted to sit in the car you and your friends entered. You ignored her.”

Viktor looked at her surprised for a moment and then laughed. He reached down and pinched my waist. “I didn’t ignore you, silly goose. I didn’t even see you. Until the first year I had to wear glasses. My father had just found a healer who could fix my eyes, but it made it really hard for me to see for about a week. I was just glad to make my way in to a car without tripping.”

“How could you not have seen me…. Or remember this?” I was annoyed. Whether by his admission or my cousins who had interrupted what had started to turn in to a very promising snog session I wasn’t certain. “It was the day you became my arch nemesis!”

OK just saying that out loud at my age sounded kind of silly.

“Your…?” Viktor was laughing so hard I thought tears were going to start rolling down his cheeks. “Mir, you really do read too many of those muggle books your grandfather likes so well.”

“OK, fine,” I was now laughing too. “But you have to admit you were an arrogant arse to me.”

“I was the arrogant one?!” He seemed genuinely shocked. “Miranda, you were a complete brat to me. I couldn’t even risk walking across the stage for fear you would trip me causing me to break my neck.”

Victoire giggled. “Why would you think she would trip you on stage? Miri can be a bit extreme, but she isn’t vicious.”

Everyone, including me looked at her skeptically. “OK, well, you aren’t vicious anymore. But that still doesn’t explain why Viktor would think that.”

“Errr… I might have threatened him with that a few times…” I confessed.

“Among other things.” Viktor snuggled me closer to him. “It doesn’t matter, I won you over in the end.”

“What other things?” I asked frowning.

“You called him names, dogged his steps and reminded him daily he would never be good enough for you.” Leo supplied helpfully.

“Well… he did have all of those girls at our practice sessions.” I knew this was a lame defense. I was starting to suspect I may have been the villain here and I really didn’t like how that felt.

“I only had them there to irritate you.” Viktor grinned at me.

I couldn’t believe it! “You… wait, you brought those girls in to what? Make me jealous? And you say you aren’t an arrogant arse?”

“Did it work?” He grinned.

“No wonder Daddy likes you, I swear you were put in the wrong house you should have been Slytherin.” I declared grumpily.

“If it worked, that is all that matters.” He laughed and kissed me until I stopped frowning at him.

“Yeah… that is pretty much the definition of a Slytherin, Krum.” I glared at him, but finally gave up and kissed him back. I told you, I am weak.

Out jokes ended after that almost uncomfortable exchange, it is never fun realizing you may have been the bad guy in your own story. Instead we got down to some serious studying. Apparently that is what passes for fun in my social group these days.

I wish everyone was as up front in their attentions as my friends and family were. I got the feeling more than once that someone was watching me.

Well, I mean, lots of someones were in fact watching me. It seems like I could hardly go to the restroom without finding a house ghost or staff member lurking outside. Once it was even the Bloody Baron! It would have been creepy except I was pretty sure Professor McGonagall had put them up to it.

This was a different someone. It felt… not exactly like the presence that watched me at St Mungos, but unsettling anyway.

I was half tempted to go to the Headmistress and ask her if Daddy had stationed a not very discrete bodyguard on me. But I was half afraid it would not be that and then she would tell Daddy or Uncle Harry and my carefree days of studying until I thought my eyeballs would bleed would be over.

On second thought…

No, I just couldn’t bear that look on grandfather’s face if I managed to actually fulfill my goal of being a disgrace to the name.

I never actually saw anyone. Once Aunt Mora was sneaking around the Prefect’s bathroom when I got out of the bath. Victoire and Teddy would be right behind me. Teddy was on the boy’s side. I hated not being able to even bathe alone. I just wanted to be normal again!

I thought about telling Aunt Mora what I was feeling. She would know how to handle this person. If there was a person that is. But She might also tell Uncle Charley who would tell grandmum and then it would be all over the family. I love my grandmother, but secrets are not really her thing.

“So, you got babysitting duty today, huh?” I asked Aunt Mora who was far too interested in the statue of Boris the Bewildered.

Aunt Mora looked guilty. “So, uh, you noticed that huh?”

I pursed my lips. “It was kind of hard not to. At least Peeves acted normal when he blew a piece of chewing gum into my hair.”

“Yeah… I am pretty sure that was all Peeves, no one would ask him to keep an eye out for you.” Aunt Mora laughed.

“Oh… well, that’s something.” We both laughed.

I never told her about my worries. Why rile the whole family up over just my weird feelings?

Viktor and I decided to go for a walk by the Black Lake. Leo and Jamie followed at a very discrete distance, but close enough, just in case someone tried something.

Viktor kept looking around and seemed a little distant. Worried even.

“Hey.” I tugged his hand to draw his attention back to me. “What’s wrong?”

“I… nothing I just thought… I mean I felt…” He looked around again.

“Like someone is watching us?” I asked looking around as well.

“You feel it too?” He looked back to me.

“I have felt like that a few times. I just… no one is ever there and no one has tried anything.” I confessed.

“Why didn’t you say something?” He did not look angry just worried.

“Say what? That I have a bad feeling sometimes? And feel like someone is looking at me? Between my friends, family and the staff, there IS someone watching.” I reminded him. “I will just sound paranoid.”

“I want you to go straight back to the castle with Leo and Jamie.” He held up his wand and sent up red flares. “I am going to look around.”

From seemingly nowhere half my Quidditch team arrived. Gavin walked me back with Jamie and Leo. I looked back at Viktor worried. “Go on,” he smiled “We will be fine.”


	35. Marauder's Map

I worried endlessly until Viktor returned. By the time he did, which could not have been more than an hour later, I had worked myself into a state.

Ignoring that he was covered in grime I threw myself into his arms.

“Hey.” He whispered in to my hair. “Everything is alright.” He was clearly pleased by my sudden attention and care for his well being.

Annoying arse.

“Merlin, I am starting to act like Victoire.” I mumbled against his chest.

“Shhh, it is alright, love.” He soothed me. “Look, not so much as a scratch to mar my perfect physique.”

“Arrogant prat.” I laughed and shoved him.

“Better?’ He asked.

I nodded. “What… or who… did you find.”

Viktor frowned. “In spite of an impromptu roll down a hill, surprisingly nothing. Several members of the staff, including your Aunt and Uncle, also came running when I set off that flash. We searched everywhere but we couldn’t find evidence that anyone had been there.”

“You rolled down a hill?” I asked amused, that would explain the grime he was covered in.

“It is a long boring story involving a very large horse that Hagrid insists is a dog and a stick I picked up not knowing it belonged to that same horse.” Viktor looked down at his muck covered robes.

I laughed. “Fang, the dog’s name is Fang. He is harmless, but very exuberant.”

Viktor rolled his eyes. “Exuberant… that is one very understated way to put it.”

“But you found no evidence that anyone was watching us?” I had been so certain… how much of this was all my imagination? Well, certainly not the two attacks, but the rest? Maybe I was just blowing things way out of proportion.

“Nothing at all. No foot prints, nothing out of place at all that we could find.” Viktor looked as concerned as I was.

“Then it is just all in my imagination.” I started pacing. “These attacks and letters are making me daft!”

“Well, maybe there was nothing this time… although I would have sworn… but precaution is still best.” Viktor assured me.

“Ummm… hey cousin…” I heard from the door.

Looking up I was surprised to see James. He and I aren’t exactly friendly. We aren’t unfriendly either, but we definitely run in very different circles.

James is something of a bully. The exact sort I spend most of my time punching or hexing. He really is the arrogant arse that I have accused Viktor of being. He plays on his status as Harry Potter’s son and uses it to act like the Lord of Hogwarts.

“Ummm… hey James… what do you want?” I wasn’t trying to be an arse to him, but he was in my common room interrupting my snog time with Viktor. I swear my friends and family seem just as intent on that as they do on helping me stay alive.

“I heard what happened and I just thought… well, I have Dad’s old map. Maybe you can use it to, I don’t know, catch whoever is attacking you.” James looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Viktor nodded “Thanks Potter.”

I was more skeptical. “Who told you to help me?”

“I can’t just help you because we are family?” James tried for his arrogant lopsided grin. The one that made me want to punch his stupid face in.

“You could, but you aren’t.” I pushed away from Viktor. “What gives? You are not known for your generosity James Sirius Potter.”

“OK, alright. Aunt Mora told me that I should help you. And Uncle Charlie agreed. And… well, there is this girl…” He hesitated.

I made a sound of disgust. James was well known for using his fame for other advantages as well. “I should have known, I really should have.”

“Come on, Miri, we aren’t exactly best friends, but we are family…” James started.

“The Dursley’s were family to Uncle Harry too, and look how that turned out.” I sneered.

“Yeah… OK, bit of a fair point actually…” James tried for his stupid grin again. “But I don’t want anyone to damage you.”

“Yeah, that would look dreadful to your girlfriends, wouldn’t it? The famous son of the more famous Harry Potter letting his cousin get killed on his watch?” I sneered. “How would your reputation ever survive?”

James was starting to look annoyed. “Exactly, it wouldn’t, so take the map.”

He thrust the map at me and stormed out.

Viktor was looking at me curiously.

“What?” I snapped.

He didn’t seem to take it seriously. “I have never seen you turn the infamous Miranda Malfoy temper on family before…”

“Well… that infamous bit is part of the problem.” I frowned down at the map Viktor was holding. “His father is famous, mine is infamous.”

“Ahhh.. that… makes sense.” Viktor said, somewhat sadly. “But isn’t his family your family?”

I shrugged “In part, but according to James none of that ever mattered. The only thing that mattered was that my parents were Slytherin and in James’ opinion that makes them bad. And not bad in any cool way, but dangerous and…”

Seeing I was working myself in to a state Viktor pulled me back in to his arms. “Hey now, you are amazing. If James can’t see that then that is his problem.”

“Well… he did give me that map and he isn't bad... I am just not in the mood to be a Potter charity case… maybe we can make some use out of it.” I tapped my wand on it and said “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”

Viktor looked at me confused as the map transformed. “Mssrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder’s Map.” Showed across the top.

“That is… amazing!” Viktor exclaimed. “But… couldn’t someone be using something similar to track you?”

“Maybe, but I doubt it. This one is pretty unique.” I mused. “I don’t know the whole story, but I will share with you what I do know.”

I told him as much as I knew about the original Marauders, who they were why they created the map. I didn’t know much, but Viktor seemed impressed.

“So… you are related to these guys?” He asked touching the map reverently.

Ugggh… boys! “Well, I suppose, by marriage. Teddy is the son of one and James the grandson. But directly? No I am not really related.”

“Still...” He watched the dots and names move around “This is impressive.”

“What do you think?” I asked worrying my bottom lip with my teeth. “Can we actually find my stalker?”

“Maybe… first we would need to have a list of all of the Hogwart’s students names and check those off against anyone we see skulking about you…” Viktor looked thoughtful. “But yeah… I think we can actually use this.”

“As a Prefect I should be able to get my hands on a complete list of students. But in a school this size how will we ever remember them all well enough to know who belongs?” We had maybe a thousand students in each year. That was a lot of names to get familiar with very quickly.

“We don’t need to memorize them all.” Viktor said very practically. “Just the ones you come in to contact with on a regular basis. Who is normally in your classes, who is likely to be in the halls at any given point in time.”

“You should forget becoming a Healer, mate.” Leo suddenly spoke up. You would make a pretty good Auror with those skills.”

Leo and Jamie were still there, I had nearly forgotten them in my enthusiasm to greet Viktor. A fact I would take to my grave. Both would take the absolute piss out of me if they knew.

“I am not really the ‘swoop in wands blazing’ sort of guy.” Viktor laughed. “Not without a very good reason.” He winked at me.

Merlin that wink was sexy. Just as I was plotting how to get rid of Leo and Jamie, and I was not a bit above using a skiving snack box, Teddy and Victoire came in.

Well, there went my plans to snog my boyfriend senseless.

Again.

I was really starting to resent all of this family time.

After explaining our plan, such as it was, Victoire and teddy left to go get the list of student names. While they did that, Leo, Jamie, Viktor and I made a list of all of my classes and who should be in them. Also we started another list of what classes would be letting out at the same time. With those two lists it should be pretty easy to figure out who had any business around me at any given time.

“I think you should plot a path that you will take unerringly every day, Mir.” Leo said frowning at the map. “We need to station people with the map close by to watch anyone who gets close. We can only really do that if we know where you will be.”

I tapped the map “You will know where I am.”

“I meant a head of time. We need time to prepare…” He looked up at Viktor.

I had a bad feeling about this. “What are we preparing for exactly?”

“To catch this bastard and make him pay for what he did to you.” Viktor said. I had never heard him sound so menacing.

Later, when everyone was looking over the map and Viktor went up to take a shower I suddenly remembered a linen closet near the Ravenclaw bathroom.

Excusing myself, I waited for Viktor to leave the shower and pushed him inside. “This is … unexpected.. what are you up to?

“This.” I grinned and kissed him. I would snog my boyfriend, cousins or no cousins!


	36. Back on the Quidditch Pitch

As a reward for being a very good girl I finally got the new broom I had really wanted. OK, so it may have taken me a year or so to get to the point that my parents felt like I had earned my new broom, but I had finally managed it.

I fully blame Viktor for the length of time this took. Which, since he admitted he had been trying to make me jealous and angry seemed only fair.

It was not one of the new Firebolt 2’s that had just hit the market… which would have been amazing. Just a Nimbus 2003, but it was nice.

You would be tempted to think that since Mum was a major investor and corresponded regularly with the head of the company that I would have been given a Firebolt for free.

You might also be tempted to think that since my family was incredibly wealthy one of them would have just purchased me one.

You would be wrong to think any of that.

Oh Mum could certainly have been given one. Daddy could certainly buy me one. But that was not going to happen.

Mum said that working for my own luxury items would build character. Daddy said that when a new broom had been developed that Uncle Harry hadn’t been one of the first to sit his arse on I could have that new broom instead. Old school rivalries died hard I suppose.

I told Mum that being given things by a loving family was also character building. And besides, most people thought I had enough character for six people.

“That is attitude, not character, Miranda.” Mum replied.

I grumbled that they were pretty much the same thing, but Mum was unmoved.

I tried a similar tactic with Daddy “But Daddy, that was the old Firebolt. This is a brand new model. One Uncle Harry has never owned.”

“Princess,” Daddy had arched an eyebrow at me “I am the master of getting parents to buy things for me. Your tactics have no power here!”

I glared at my father “You are the WORST!”

“No, I was the best. And my teenage daughter thinking I am the worst? Somehow I will survive.” Daddy laughed and hugged me.

So I got the Nimbus. It is a fine broom, very fine. But the Firebolt sure would have been a show stopper. I know how shallow that sounds. I am OK with being shallow.

It could be worse. I could be obsessing over Aunt Pria’s newest cosmetic line like literally all of my female friends were.

All two of them any way. It occurred to me that in the way of female friends I came up a little short. But I heard all of their friends gushing over them.

But I digress. The best part of what this really meant was that I would be back on the Quidditch pitch!

I was really looking forward to our match against Gryffindor. James had helped me out with that map, but so help me I would knock him off of his broom if I needed to!

The day was bright and clear. A little breeze meant that it would be pleasant to play that day. I couldn’t have asked for anything better.

Gavin put me through my paces over and over again until I felt like I was back in top form. Other than practice matches it had been a very long time since I had been allowed to play.

Jamie would be commentating.

As we kicked off I grinned across at Gavin. I was glad we had put everything behind us and could now just be friends.

He and Jamie were no longer official, but they seemed to have remained friendly enough as well.

“And they are off!” Jamie called over his megaphone. “Malfoy is back on the team after a temporary benching due to injuries. And she looks to be in fine form.

I grinned and gave Jamie a thumbs up as I flew past.

Jamie could never leave well enough alone. “In fact I have always thought she had a fine form. Great looking gal. Don’t get any ideas boys, she is definitely taken. I am not, however and if you…”

“Mr. Gamp!” Professor McGonagall could be heard admonishing him. “Please stick to commenting on the game.”

“Oh, no Professor, it is alright. Miranda is family and besides, I like guys.” Jamie tried reassuring her.

“That is not the issue at hand Mr. Gamp.” Did McGonagall sound amused? Surely not. She always sounded grumpy. Or maybe that was just when she was talking to me.

I just scored a goal, but instead of commenting on that, Jamie seemed determined to finish his side conversation.

“Is the issue that I can’t find her attractive because I like guys?” Jamie definitely sounded amused. Nothing unusual there. “Because I can appreciate a beautiful body regardless of gender and..”

“MR. GAMP!” Alright that was definite amusement mixed in with annoyance. “Comment on the GAME if you please!”

The entire stadium was laughing at their exchange. Even I let out a few snickers. I thought at first this was why my broom was lurching a bit.

At first it was just jerking a bit from side to side. Nothing serious. I tried adjusting my position. Maybe the new broom just had a few kinks to work out.

Suddenly the damned thing took a nose dive. I was heading straight for the ground, and in a hurry. I was going so fast I bet I would beat the coroner there by several minutes!

The broom then jerked my hands upwards and I was soaring higher than any of the other players.

What on Earth was happening?!

Jamie seemed finally to have noticed the game. I could hear him over the sound of the blood rushing in my ears.

“Malfoy seems to be employing a new and unorthodox maneuver.” He was saying, sounding somewhat confused. “Unless… no, it does not appear that she is doing this on purpose. DO SOMETHING!” He shouted.

I assume he was shouting at Professor McGonagall, but I was a bit preoccupied to check for certain. I was too busy trying to hold on and not be shaken off.

All of the players, including Gryffindor had given up the game and were now trying to fly some sort of formation around me to halt my erratic flight path, but nothing was helping. This broom was adept at dodging all of them. It would have made a perfect Chaser broom doing that, except for the part where I had no control and I was reasonably certain it was trying to murder me.

I could hear Leo from somewhere below me “Miranda! Jump!”

I spared a glance down and saw Leo keeping up beneath me, but with one arm stretched out towards me.

Jump? As in he was going to try to catch me? Out of midair? Was he insane? I shook my head several times. No way was I attempting that!

“Miranda DO IT!” Leo was shouting. “I swear I will catch you.”

It was not his willingness I was questioning but his ability. But in the end I knew I would have to do something. I couldn’t hold on much longer. The broom was now bucking and heaving.

I looked down to try and gauge exactly how and in what direction I would need to leap to have any chance of hitting Leo’s broom.

He seemed to be more or less straight below me and was keeping up with my rogue broom. I would have been impressed by his flying if my life did not literally depend on it.

Well, it was jump on my terms or be thrown off on this broom’s terms.

I swung both of my legs over the side of my broom so I was more or less sitting on it sideways. Have you ever tried to maneuver around like that on a broom that was actively attempting to throw you off? No? Well, trust me, it is not as easy as a few words make it sound!

I closed my eyes, held my breath and… leaped.

Or more specifically I dropped. Almost straight down.

I fell in to Leo’s broom across my stomach violently, almost immediately losing all of the breath from my lungs.

I could feel Leo grab me in one strong firm hand, but because he was doing his best to keep me from slipping he was not able to control his own broom.

We were dropping fast to the ground, but much slower than if I had fallen or been thrown.

We crashed hard. I felt the bones in my right arm snapping like twigs. The immediate and gut wrenching pain told me that I was still alive.

I could feel more than hear feet pounding towards me.

Someone gently turned me over and scooped me up. I looked up in to the very concerned face of my Uncle Charlie.

“It’s alright.” He was cooing at me. “I’ve got you. Madame Pomfrey will have you fixed up in no time.”

“It really hurts Uncle Charlie.” I admitted in a whimpering whisper.

“I know.” He whispered back. “We will be there in no time.”

Uncle Charlie was right. Madame Pomfrey had healed more than one broken bone. As soon as we got there she handed me a potion for the pain and one to help reset my bones.

The pain potion put me out like a light.

I am not certain how long I was out for. It was dark outside when I woke up. I could hear people talking very low, but I couldn’t tell who it was.

No matter, any of them could answer the most important question I had. “Did we win?” I murmured.

“That’s my girl.” I looked up to see my relieved looking father looking down at me with a smile.

Mum rushed forward. She looked… odd. Her face was red and she looked out of breath. “Mum? Are you alright?”

“Am I….? Miranda Lucia Malfoy you are never leaving my sight again!” Mum looked close to collapse.


	37. Quidditch Cancelled

After the shock wore off, and my bones were healed, of course, I sort of thought what Leo and I had done was kind of cool.

I mean, come on! I leaped from a rogue broom several feet in air and Leo CAUGHT ME!!! That has to be some sort of record!

This was a little tidbit I chose to keep to myself. The shock had not quite worn off of my parents yet.

Especially Mum. She alternated between hugging me and crying and hugging me and yelling.

WHY does Grandmother Weasley think Mum is so quiet? I call shenanigans. There is nothing quiet about my mother.

“Miranda Malfoy, you are never getting on a broom again!” Mum was wringing her hands like she wanted to throttle someone.

I was only hoping that someone wasn’t me. Or Leo. We really should have kept the high fives out of sight of my parents.

But in my defense it was REALLY cool!!

“Mum!” I laughed, “Not flying on a broom is going to make Quidditch more challenging.”

In retrospect… laughing at Mum’s overreaction was probably not in my best interest either…

“Oh you can ruddy well forget Quidditch!” Mum shouted. “I knew, I just KNEW I never should have given in and allowed your father to teach you to fly. I knew something terrible would happen. Didn’t I say just that?” Mum turned on Daddy. Oh good, maybe it was him she was planning to strangle.

“Yes, love.” Daddy hugged Mum while she ranted. That had to have been the bravest thing I ever saw. Personally? I would have handed her a glass… no a bottle… of wine and backed away slowly.

Mum was clearly in the mood to let Daddy calm her down, since she wrapped herself around him.

“And…. Back to me now!” I swear these two have been married forever, shouldn’t they be over this kissy face nonsense by now? “I am not giving up Quidditch!”

I had just started playing again, no way was I letting this creep stop me from playing.

“You most certainly are.” Mum said with a disturbing air of finality.

“Mum! That’s not fair!” I whined. “You just can’t make me give up Quidditch!”

Mum was not moved. “I do not care about what you think is “fair”, Miranda. I care about your safety.”

“But Mum,” I could reason with her, I was sure of it! “Don’t you always say how you hated it when your mother made decisions that affected your life and you didn’t get a say?”

“Yes, in fact I DO always say that.” HAH! Success! “It would appear I owe my mother an apology.”

Wrong tactic. Daddy wouldn’t let me down! “Daddy talk to her!”

“Miranda, count yourself lucky that you are not under lock and key.” Daddy looked like he was going to be just as difficult about this as Mum was.

“Be reasonable… it is safe, right Viktor?” My own damned boyfriend had to agree with me!

“I…” Viktor looked uncomfortable. “I don’t think so this time, Mir. Always before they attacked you in the dark… in secret. This was out in the open. In a place none of us could protect you. No… your parents are right. You have to give Quidditch up for now. It is too dangerous.”

Ugghhh. Mum was looking at him like he was a saint. Traitor!

I turned to Leo “You think I should be allowed to finish the season, don’t you Leo? We could lose if I am replaced!”

“I think I am lucky to be allowed to continue myself.” Leo grimaced.

Oh… right… I forgot he was the second half of the “Wildly dangerous and inappropriate stunt, however timely and brave it was.” As declared by Professor McGonagall.

OK, so there would be no help from THAT angle.

But…. “Viktor how can you say that? You have never missed a single Quidditch practice, let alone game! You know how important this is! The House Cup is literally on the line!”

Viktor reached out and brushed the hair from my forehead “I have never been interested in Quidditch. I have never once sat in those bleachers to watch a game.”

Then what had he been there to watch…? “Oh….” I mumbled lamely finally realizing.

Leo mumbled something about “most dimwitted cousin ever.”

When he winked at me my cheeks grew bright red. Weak I tell you, I am a weak, weak girl.

I heard a very cultured voice from the door, “So, this is the young man who thinks he is good enough for my granddaughter.”

I looked up to see my grandfather in the door way.

“I would never assume I am good enough for her, sir.” Viktor stood away from the bed. “But she makes me want to be good enough for her.”

My Grandfather made a very dignified snorting sound. I have no idea how even a snort seemed elegant coming from him.

“Grandfather!” I cried happily, holding out my hands. I was overjoyed to see him and he strode forward to grasp my hands in his. My grandmother was in the doorway as well, but like always, when my Grandfather was in the room everyone else disappeared.

“My Lucy, how are you recovering?” Grandfather kissed my forehead.

Viktor was immediately forgotten in the overwhelming presence that was my Grandfather.

“Get used to it, son.” Daddy clapped him on the shoulder, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Mum.

I chose to ignore all of them in favor of being pampered by my Grandfather.

“I am much better Grandfather.” I smiled brightly to prove it. “In spite of how unreasonable my parents are being.”

Grandfather looked questioningly at my Mum.

“She wants to continue to play Quidditch.” Mum clarified. “We disagree.”

“I… will leave you all to that.” Viktor said awkwardly and left. The coward.

Grandmother stepped forward to kiss my cheek and fuss with the flowers and gifts my friends had brought for me.

“Quidditch is not a ladylike sport, Miranda.” Grandmother said for the billionth time.

“My Aunt Ginny played professional Quidditch, Grandmother.” I reminded her. For the billionth time.

“Mmmmm… so you can see the problem.” Grandmother said archly.

“MUM! Aren’t you going to defend your twin?” Maybe this was my way to break through.

“When your grandparents are agreeing with me?” Mum smiled as if she knew exactly what my game was. “Why would I do that?”

“I have agreed with no one.” Grandfather corrected her.

“See? You think I should be allowed to continue Quidditch, don’t you Grandfather?” I batted my eyelashes at him. A tactic that had never failed in the past.

“You misunderstand.” Grandfather leaned on his walking stick. “I do not agree with your being allowed to continue at this school. Beauxbaton would have been a much better choice.”

“And so much more fashionable.” Grandmother agreed with him.

“Hogwarts is a perfectly acceptable and respected school.” Mum grinned at the both of them.

“When it isn’t filled with dangerous assassins attempting to curse my Granddaughter out of the air you mean?” Grandfather reminded her.

“Yes… well, I do think it is time we made other arrangements…” Mum hesitated.

“NO!” I all but shouted. “You promised I could remain here!”

Mum raised an eyebrow mockingly. “I am Slytherin my dear daughter. I assure you that I made no such promise.”

“Well, Daddy promised Uncle Harry.” I did not fail to notice the way my Grandfather’s jaw tightened when I said “Uncle Harry.”

“I most certainly did not.” Daddy assured me.

“Well… you strongly suggested I could.” I pouted.

“Which is not the same as a promise.” Daddy smiled down at me.

UGGGGHHHHH!!! “All of you are impossible!” I pouted.

“Impossible as we may be,” Mum interrupted, “I do believe it is time we left early for our summer vacation in Italy.”

“Mother!” I exclaimed dismayed. “It is only March and we have exams to study for!”

“You are quite capable of studying for exams in Italy.” My father said firmly.

“But I will still have to get all of my books and study notes and…” I was getting desperate.

“Two weeks should be sufficient time to set the Villa straight for an extended stay.” Mum told me in no uncertain terms. “And it will certainly be time enough to get all of the materials you could possibly need to study.”

“In that time,” Daddy continued, “you will leave your common room only when necessary to attend class and eat. You will abide by a strict curfew.”

My mind was reeling. Two weeks, could we use that map to find my attacker in two weeks? I had to hope so…

But in the mean time I had to look subdued and agreeable. “Yes, Daddy.”

My parents were not fooled “I mean it Miranda. If I hear you did not abide by my rules I will pull you from here at once and you may finally succeed in your life long goal to fail your exams and be a disgrace to the family name.”


	38. The Hooded Figure

Two weeks was not a lot of time. I absolutely had to find this person attacking me!

And somehow take down a vicious would be murderer who had already succeeded in disabling me twice.

That wouldn’t be a problem at all… Unless of course they turned from would be murderer in to, you know, actual murderer.

That could slow me down some.

We searched the map faithfully. We checked and cross checked every person against staff and student.

“Of course, there is one group it doesn’t show.” Leo said one night as we were going over the lists again.

“Oh?” I was confused. “Who would that be?”

“The house elves.” Leo rubbed his chin leaning back. “ever notice how there are no house elves on this map?”

OK, that was technically true but… “I find it hard to believe house elves are behind my attacks.”

“I don’t think they are either… well, not intentionally,” Leo clarified “but someone could be forcing them to it…”

I could tell he was grasping at straws. I couldn’t blame him. We were all exhausted.

“The person who attacked me was taller than a house elf.” I pointed out.

“Well… there is something we haven’t really considered.” Viktor said, pulling me back to lean against him. “We are looking for people who don’t belong here.”

“What are you saying?” I asked leaning against him and curling up.

Leo looked thoughtful. “He is saying we keep looking for a stranger. A mysterious figure. The person attacking you… I think we have to start looking at people we know…”

“Like a student?” Now I was concerned. How would we ever decided who was someplace they weren’t supposed to be?

“I doubt it.” Teddy looked up from his section of the map. “Whoever attacked you they are more advanced than a student would be.”

“Well, maybe some of the seventh years could do it.” Viktor mused.

“And Aunt Hermione was really good.” Leo pointed out.

“And don’t let her hear you accusing house elves of orchestrating attacks or we WILL get the S.P.E.W. lecture again.” Teddy warned.

“Besides,” I considered the possibilities “Aunt Hermione could have known spells that powerful, but she could not have just used them. Everyone would know she was one of the few who could have done it. People that powerful tend to stand out.

“Alright… then it is an adult. A staff member. It is the only thing that makes sense.” Leo frowned.

“NONE of this makes sense.” I growled. “Why would some random adult want to harm me? Kill me even?”

“Well… our families are pretty notorious.” Leo looked down.

“OK, that is true, but enough to come after me sixteen years after the war ended?” I stood up to stretch. “It just seems so unlikely…”

“Perhaps.” Leo tented his fingers. “But so does every other theory we have come up with. And when you eliminate…”

I held up a hand. “Don’t, just don’t. I cannot have those ridiculous muggle books quoted at me on top of everything else.”

“Have you noticed anything else unusual?” Victoire asked.

She made me feel bad, the way she was looking at me. Victoire is such a gentle soul. I knew this was really getting to her. She had decided that we needed to go back to being as close as we were when we were younger.

And for Victoire, that meant in a very literal sense. As the only girl of our group she was the only one who could go IN to the baths with me.

And Victoire was perfectly comfortable bonding over the most intimate of restroom breaks.

“Well…” I hesitated. I wasn’t even sure if what I had been seeing was related.

That one little word “well” was enough to make my friends and family sit up and take notice.

“Well…?” Viktor prompted.

“OK, I am not sure if I am even really seeing anything or anyone.” I held up a hand. “But… sometimes I catch a glimpse of someone with a hood and…”

“And when were you going to tell us?!” Leo demanded.

“Tell you what exactly? We are in a school where everyone wears robes and those robes have hoods. It is just…” I wasn’t sure how to finish the thought without sounding crazy

“It is just what?” teddy asked, gently prodding me.

“It is just when I try to get a good look, no one is around me wearing a hood.” And I had tried, several times. But there just wasn’t anyone there. No one who it even could have been.

“Could they have apparated?” Leo frowned. “No.” He answered himself. “Not on the Hogwarts grounds.”

“Where were all of us at the time?” Viktor looked concerned.

“Right there! I didn’t go off by myself or anything.” I assured him. “It is just before I can point anyone out there is no one TO point out!”

“We need a signal.” Teddy frowned. “Something that won’t give away that we know the person is there.”

“Then… you believe me?” I couldn’t help the relief. I know I shouldn’t think my friends and family will believe I am crazy, but it is hard not to sometimes.

“Miri, someone tried to kill you by stabbing you with shards of ice!” Teddy looked shocked. “Of COURSE we believe you!”

Everyone else nodded.

We finally decided that when I notice this person I would start talking about the summer trip to Italy.

I had some reservations about this. “I really hate to have my family’s vacation home associated in my mind with all of this.”

“When we catch the bastard,” Viktor growled “it will become a good memory to associate it with.”

“See, when you say it like that it makes me think there might be whole new horrors to associate Italy with.” I tried for some teasing.

It worked, sort of. Viktor smirked at me “You have been a pain in my arse for six years now, Mir. If anyone is going to throttle you it is going to be me.”

That broke the tension a little as everyone laughed. I stuck my tongue out at them.

It was only a few days before I noticed the hooded figure out of the corner of my eye.

“So Leo.” I started, trying to sound casual. “Do you think there will be time to get in some … erm… Quidditch practice in Italy this summer?”

That put everyone on high alert.

“We might be able to get in some flying in the… eastern gardens, think that will work?” Leo glanced to our left, or east I guess, trying to figure out where the person was.

“No, silly.” I tried to get my bearings. “That would have us flying over the ocean. I think the gardens in the south west corner would be better.”

The figure was definitely there! This time the others saw it (him? her?) as well.

The person was about thirty feet from us when Viktor and Leo took off after them.

By the time they got to where the person had been, the hooded figure ducked around a column and was just… gone.

We searched every where this person could have disappeared to. There were no doors close enough that they could have slipped through. Leo was kicking the grass looking like he was considering ripping it up to search for trap doors.

There was nothing. No one could have got past us without our seeing them. And unless they had shimmied up the smooth column there didn’t seem to have been anyway to just vanish.

“Now I see why you thought we might think you were crazy, Miri.” Leo frowned looking around. “If all of you had not seen them as well, I would think I was losing my mind as well.”

“Oh there was definitely someone there.” Teddy said grimly coming out of the shadows with the map in his hand. “I showed A. Bennet on the map and then they were just gone.”

“A. Bennet? Just a first initial? Does the map do that?” I was confused.

“I guess so. I don’t know a lot about the map.” Teddy confessed. “Maybe James will know more.”

“But who is this person?” I looked at the place on the map where they had been. “I don’t recall any Bennet’s at all in the lists.”

“We will look again.” Teddy rubbed his forehead. “But I think you are correct. I don’t remember any either.

It was decided that Teddy would talk to James about initials being seen on the map while Leo and Viktor walked me back to the common room.

Technically this was against the rules, but Professor Flitwick walked by as we were discussing our plans and he offered to walk with us.

“Professor,” I looked over at him “Are there any students with the last name Bennet that attend Hogwarts?”

“Not at present Miss Malfoy. The last Bennet, Ian, graduated three years ago.”

Ian… so not even an “A” name… “Thank you Professor.”

Who was this “A” Bennet?


	39. Setting the Trap

Time was quickly running out.

Four days were down since my parent’s decision to remove me from school and we was no closer to finding the culprit than on day one.

We had a pile of lists and a map. And none of it seemed to be of any use at the moment.

We couldn’t even ask James about the map since Aunt Ginny had taken him to the Quidditch finals to watch her work.

I guess he had developed a new found desire to be a reporter.

Taking stock of what we did have it was pretty dismal.

We were clearly just no good at this investigating business.

We had a name, but nothing else. And only part of a name. We couldn’t even be certain this guy was following me.

We were all sitting in the Ravenclaw common room because I wasn’t really allowed to go anywhere else besides class.

Hogsmeade was definitely off the table. Which was too bad I really wanted to visit my Uncles’ shop. I have missed just going in and hanging out while they feed me treats.

I don’t even really mind that most of their “treats” are really tricks that cause some unforeseen horror.

“I really want to catch this guy and make him pay.” I grumbled.

“No doubt…” Leo growled. “This guy…”

“Or girl.” Vicky pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. “Or girl.”

“Is this really the time for your feminist protestations, Vicky? Focus here! I don’t care if it is a man, woman or Merlin forsaken house elf!” Viktor snapped at her, causing us all to jump in surprise.

In all of the years I have known him I am not certain I have ever heard Viktor actually snap at anyone.

Anyone except me that is.

“That was out of line, Krum.” Teddy glared at Viktor.

Victoire looked embarrassed at all of the fuss. “I’m sorry, I know, I just… that seems like one thing I can control.”

Viktor looked contrite. “I get it Victoire. It is just….” He threw his quill down hard. “We are getting nowhere like this!”

I reached out to take Viktor’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze. “We will catch this… person.”

Nice and neutral gender. No need to open up that can of flobberworms again!

“Damned right we will.” Viktor looked at Leo who nodded. “We are going to set a trap.”

“But how? We don’t know who this person is, or where they will be.” I frowned.

“We know that he is after you. We know his target. All we have to do is lure him in to a trap.” Leo said, more cheerful than I had seen him in a long time.

I doubted this plan had a snow ball’s chance in hell of working, but it was something.

Something more than we had a few minutes ago. “Alright, when do we start? And where will we lure him to?”

Viktor and Leo looked at each other and Leo looked away.

“WE are not doing anything. Leo and I will set the trap.” Viktor said this with such an air of finality I almost hated to burst his bubble.

Almost.

“I hate to break it to you,” I stood to look Viktor in the eye “but this person is after ME not you or Leo. And regardless of your much over inflated ego, but not everyone wants you so much they will instantly start following you in the halls.” I tried for a teasing tone.

Viktor held up a vial with a disgusting looking thick goo in it. “They will never know I am not you.”

Polyjuice potion.

Oh HELL no! “There is absolutely no way you are going to wear MY body Viktor Krum! That is creepy on so many levels. No absolutely not.”

Merlin’s beard! I was NOT ready for Viktor to know what I looked like naked.

“Don’t worry, Miri, I will do it.” Leo volunteered.

“Gross! I don’t want my cousin knowing what I look like naked.” I shrieked. I felt like I was already standing there nude!

“Oh for Merlin’s…. Miri, I am not going to be looking at you or anything. This is not some sort of joy ride in your body you know!” Was Leo blushing? GOOD!

“No, absolutely not! And don’t even look at Teddy or Victoire!” I had the sudden urge to cover myself up, even though I was fully clothed.

“Miranda, be reasonable…” Teddy started.

I rounded on him in anger. “Don’t even THINK it Edward Remus Lupin!!!”

Teddy sat down with a grim look. “What are you suggesting?”

“I will be playing the part of myself, thank you very much!” As if I had to say that!

“Uninspired.” Jamie said from the floor. “You should at least have an understudy.”

I kicked him.

“And it won’t work if you are all gloming on me! I need to at least appear alone.” I informed them.

“No way. You are not going alone.” Viktor all but growled at me.

I rolled my eyes. “I said appear alone, Viktor. You will all still be there.”

“Just how many invisibility cloaks does your family own?” Viktor asked sarcastically.

“Just the one. But all of you are going to disappear in to the walls.” I said to their very skeptical looks.

After showing them the room my mother and her friends used to hang out and draw maps, their skepticism slowly drained away.

“Remind me never to get on our parent’s bad side.” Jamie commented looking over the maps.

Everyone else nodded.

Remembering how my mother felt about coming down here, I took a moment to pay my respects at the shrine of their friend James.

“This was my Uncle James, huh?” Jamie came to stand next to me. “The one I was named after?”

I nodded as he picked up the picture reverently.

After studying the maps for awhile we found a passage that had plenty of spy holes and came upon the perfect spot. And even better, a hidden doorway to allow them to come to my rescue.

“That fourth stair,” I pointed out, “after the first person crosses it disappears trapping the next person half in.”

Oh how well I remembered that embarrassing incident from second year.

“Perfect!” Viktor grinned. “All I have to do is…”

“You mean all I have to do.” I reminded him.

“Malfoy, stop being unreasonable!” Viktor slammed his hand on the table. “This is serious.”

“So am I. Either I do it or no one does. Or I will…” I hesitated. “I will tell my father!”

“Did you just play the “wait until my father hears about this” card?” Teddy raised an eyebrow.

“Damned right I did. And I will do it too.” I crossed my arms.

After that there was really no choice for them.

We staged a huge fight about respecting my privacy and not even being able to pee on my own and stormed off seemingly alone. It wasn’t all staged either. I really didn’t have any privacy.

I made my way up the set of stairs and waited. I pretended to be distraught. And I sort of was. In spite of my new found bravery, which I planned to have surgically removed and my modesty, which I was keeping, I knew anything could go wrong.

What if the stair had been repaired? What if it reset faster than I expected? What if, what if, what if. A million little things ran through my mind.

I knew Viktor and my cousins were waiting to pop out of the hidden doorway but I was still nervous.

I felt better after I heard them set up, but had to hiss “shhh” at them for being so loud.

I thought nothing would happen. That my stalker would not rise to the bait, but oh how wrong I was.

A few minutes after I had collapsed dramatically against the wall I saw the stair drop out, but… there was no one there!

I could hear struggling though. Whoever it was had been caught good!

Viktor and the others slammed the door open and ran over to the invisible but struggling stalker.

Viktor reached down and yanked, and pulled away an invisibility cloak!

No WAY! How could we have been tricked by something so obvious?!

Viktor had his wand at the man’s throat and was ready to do Merlin only knows what kind of bodily harm to him when we heard running footsteps.

Looking up I was surprised to see James and… Uncle Harry! “Don’t injure him!!” Uncle Harry shouted, “he is an Auror!”

James came skidding to a stop “I wish I had been here. The only time the map shows an initial is when it is a title. Like P. for Professor Flitwick or…”

I looked confused at the man Uncle Harry was helping up “Or A. for Auror Bennet.”


	40. Teenage Takedown

“You swore to me if I left my daughter here for the next two weeks she would be perfectly safe!” I could hear my father shouting at Uncle Harry.

Daddy rarely shouted so when he did finally snap it had a real impact.

We were sitting outside of the Headmistresses office waiting for our turn to be yelled at. This was the part of our capers I always loved. The part where my parents and half the staff of Hogwarts would take turns telling me off.

Yep, I loved it as much as I loved watching Slytherin walk away with the House Cup because I had been benched.

Oh everyone assured me they didn’t blame me for our loss, but I could tell they were lying.

Fun times.

At least the benches were comfortable. Nice and soft leather.

What a great way to lure us in to a fall sense of comfort and security before lowering the detention boom!

The Auror, who I learned was brand new and was in fact Ian Bennet was waiting with us. He looked a lot less happier to be here than even I was.

He was younger than I would have thought. He looked barely out of school. Which I guess he was. He was pretty attractive too. Dark blonde hair and lovely golden eyes.

“I am guessing on a scale of one to ten for how screwed I am,” Auror Bennet was staring at the ground “from Auror Malfoy’s tone I would say a solid fifteen. I am so fired.”

I was surprised “They can do that?” I had never heard of an Auror being fired before.

“I was caught on an undercover assignment by my superior’s daughter and the head of our department’s niece. The same girl I was supposed to be guarding.” Bennet stated glumly. “I think at this point I will be lucky not to be shipped to Azkaban.”

We could hear Uncle Harry’s reply after Daddy had ranted a few more minutes. “I will remind you, Draco, she is perfectly safe.”

“My DAUGHTER Potter. She was wandering the halls ALONE!” Oh Uncle Harry really should just put his head down and play dead. Or cry. That always worked for me.

“Clearly she wasn’t alone.” Uncle Harry replied calmly. “Her family and friends were right there to help with this rebellious teenage takedown.”

“You ALSO promised that having a trained Auror on site would mean we would catch this bastard!” Daddy was in no mood to be calm.

We all winced at Daddy’s angry tone.

“Actually,” Viktor looked down at Auror Bennet “I think you will be lucky to escape this alive.”

Auror Bennet groaned again. “I have never been called to the Headmistress’ office. I was actually a pretty good student. I never got in to any trouble. This is a nightmare.”

I patted his knee again. Poor guy. A perfect school and work record and I ruined it for him.

I don’t think Viktor liked me touching this guy.

“Budge over Mir.” Oh the damned arrogance, it was the train car all over again. The one he had the nerve not to remember.

I remembered something. “Auror Bennet, how did you keep managing to disappear? We looked for secret doors and even thought maybe you could climb walls like a spider! Are you some sort of animagus?”

Auror Bennet rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed. “You were never supposed to see me. Auror Potter gave me his invisibility cloak. But it was so hot sometimes I pulled it off to get a little fresh air. And you may as well call me Ian, I doubt I will be an Auror for much longer.”

“An Auror YOU trained.” Did Uncle Harry sound amused? Oh for Merlin’s sake, had he no self preservation?

“And one that YOU hired!” Daddy shouted back.

“So screwed.” Auror Bennet muttered.

I felt bad for him. I reached out and patted his leg.

“And a bunch of teenagers took him down.” Daddy’s voice was getting louder and then quieter.

Which meant he was pacing. Not a good sign.

“I blame your wife’s influence for that.” Yep, Uncle Harry definitely sounded amused. But that was a stupid thing to say, Daddy was going to freak out about that.

“You are right about that much at least.” WHAT?! Did Daddy just SAY that?! “Aly never did the smart thing by keeping her head down.”

Oh I was SO telling Mum!

“As amusing as listening to your debate over who is at fault.” That was Professor McGonagall and she did NOT sound pleased. “You also made a promise to me, Potter. You stated categorically that your Auror would not disrupt this school.”

“I… yes Professor.” Wow, that was some power to make the Head of the MLE sound like a recalcitrant school boy.

“Is this what your definition of not interrupting our school is?” Professor McGonagall sounded more resigned than angry.

“I… no Professor.” Way to stand up for yourself Uncle Harry!

“This cannot continue, Potter. Miss Malfoy is a child. She needs to be protected.” Auror Bennet groaned.

“I placed an Auror on her around the clock!” Uncle Harry protested.

“One that she took down within a week!” Daddy was back to shouting.

“Don’t blame me that your daughter has inside information!” Uncle Harry sounded very defensive. “I didn’t even know those passages existed!”

“How the hell did you THINK Alya found you and saved your arse from that basilisk?” Mum had saved Uncle Harry from a basilisk? I had never heard that story!

“I didn’t give it much thought because I was busy FIGHTING A BASILISK!” Now Uncle Harry was definitely getting annoyed.

“Enough…”Professor McGonagall was the only woman I knew who could sound angry, impatient and amused all in one word. “Mr. Malfoy I cannot in good conscience allow Miranda to stay in this school one more night.”

“I absolutely agree Headmistress. I will be taking her home at once.” Daddy sounded smug and relieved.

“Professor McGonagall, be reasonable…” Uncle Harry started.

“I am being reasonable. I am not calling the Minister down here to discuss your tactics Mr. Potter.” This must be the adult version of telling someone’s parents.

“That was pretty low.” Uncle Harry grumbled. I don’t blame him for sounding upset. I wouldn’t want anyone tattling on me to Minister Shacklebolt either.

“How am I supposed to catch the guy who is attacking Miranda if I don’t have Miranda in a controlled place?” Was Uncle Harry WHINING?

“You have an entire department of investigators Mr. Potter. I suggest you investigate.” Oh that sounded absolutely final.

But I wasn’t ready to give up. I would have to at least try to stay in school.

We were finally called in to the office. Was it just my imagination or were the portraits all sitting in mute judgment as well?

When I sat in a chair Daddy came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I had a feeling he didn’t want to let me out of his sight.

As much as I wanted to fight for my chance to stay in the school I knew I had another responsibility first. A man’s career was on the line.

What? I am perfectly capable of being selfless when the occasion calls for it.

I laid my cheek on Daddy’s hand. “Daddy, please don’t have Ian fired…”

“IAN? Since when did you start calling him ‘Ian’? His first name is Auror his last name is Bennet.” This was a battle I would not win.

“Yes, Daddy.” I tried for some modesty. Daddy didn’t seem convinced, he squeezed my shoulders gently in a warning. “But it truly wasn’t Auror Bennet’s fault. He was doing his job he had no way of knowing that stair would disappear.”

“He went here for seven years.” Viktor murmured, annoyed.

“Well yes… but…” Darned Viktor why was he suddenly acting the jealous boyfriend? I had barely spoken a handful of words to Ian!

Uncle Harry smiled at me. “Don’t worry, Miranda, I have no intention of firing Auror Bennet. I won’t be sending him on any undercover assignments at schools any time in the future.” He warned with a grin. “But Auror Bennet’s position is safe.”

“That is really great of you Uncle Harry.” And it was. I was glad Ian wouldn’t lose his job because of me. “Now can we talk about MY position?” I looked hopefully at Professor McGonagall. “I really want to stay in school because…”

My well developed list of reasons I should be allowed to stay fell on deaf ears. “Absolutely not until the person attacking you is apprehended, Miss Malfoy, I must insist your parents take you home. This is for your own safety. I am afraid my decision on this is final.”

“And so is mine.” Daddy informed me. “We will have a tutor and you may continue your lessons at home.”

I knew from the tone in Daddy’s voice that continuing to argue would be pointless. I would not be allowed to stay in school no matter what.

“I… yes Daddy.” I sighed. “I will go up and pack.”

“Do that and we will have a nice lunch out.” Daddy kissed the top of my head.


	41. The Final Attack

Viktor and I walked back to the Ravenclaw common room with our entourage behind us. They were close enough to give help but far enough away to give us privacy.

“I can’t believe I have to leave.” I said sadly. “I am going to miss this place.”

Viktor reached out and took my hand. “Just the place?”

“Well… mostly the place. And I guess you. A little.” I smiled up at him.

“If I have to come in second place, I guess doing so to a thousands of years old school isn’t too insulting.” Viktor winked down at me.

Merlin, was I really going to miss his arrogant smirks?

Yep, turns out I was.

I felt like I was walking to my own execution. OK, maybe that was being a bit melodramatic, but what can I say? I am a performer!

“Will you be coming to Italy this summer?” He didn’t always sometimes his Dad wanted him to go home to Bulgaria.

“Just try to keep me away.” Viktor assured me.

“Hey you two hold up. The staircase!” We could hear Leo call from behind us.

Sure enough the staircase they were on had switched directions. I giggled at the frustrated look on Leo’s face.

“Don’t worry!” I called out. “It will switch back in about five minutes and we will wait right here for you.”

I looked back to smile at Viktor and noticed he was staring with a frown down a corridor.

“What is it?” I tried to see anything back that way.

“That Auror… is he still with your father do you think?” I didn’t like the worried look on Viktor’s face.

“Ian?” Yeah I think so. Why?” It was unlikely my father would allow him off that easily.

“Because I am almost certain I saw a hooded figure dart away beyond that turn just there.” I was even more concerned when Viktor drew his wand.

“Are you certain it isn’t just someone late to class?” I drew my wand as well, just in case.

“I am certain.” Viktor looked grim. “I am almost certain it was the same person who hit you with glacial.”

Just at that moment we heard a guttural voice, the same one from before for certain “CONFRINGO!” The entire ceiling above us collapsed. Viktor pushed me out of the way just in time, but there was no way the others were going to get to us!

Viktor and I stood back to back, wands drawn waiting tensely. I could hear Leo calling for us but when I went to answer Viktor clapped a hand over my mouth.

“Shhh…” He whispered. “Whoever cast that spell may not know where we are.”

Right. Hide. Good idea. I started looking for a place to hide.

Viktor pulled me underneath a leaning piece of rubble.

“This seems perfectly sound.” I whispered sarcastically.

“It is better than standing out in the open waiting to be attacked.” He hissed.

Just as I was getting ready to snap back at him I could hear someone calling out for help somewhere below us. The ceiling collapsing had also taken out a significant portion of floor beneath us.

“Oh no!” I cried softly. “That is Professor Flitwick. He must have been heading to the music rooms when the ceiling collapsed!

I started to pull myself out when Viktor grabbed my hand to pull me back.

“You don’t know that is him.” He reasoned. “It could be someone pretending to be him!”

I did not care! “Professor Flitwick could be seriously injured. He has done his best to help me and has trained me since first year! I can’t just leave him down there!”

Merlin, he could be really injured! I slowly and carefully pulled myself out.

With no choice Viktor pulled himself out after me.

It actually wasn’t as hard to make our way down as I thought it would be. The rubble formed a sort of natural pathway. A hideously, dangerously unstable pathway.

I could still hear Professor Flitwick calling “Help! Is anyone there?” as we made our way down.

I called out softly “I am here Professor, where are you?”

“Oh thank Merlin! Miranda!” The relief in his voice broke my heart. “No… wait you shouldn’t be here, get out!”

“Nothing doing. I am not sure I could even make my way back up there!” I called out again. Caution be damned! “I am almost there, just hang on. Are you injured?”

“No, go back. Don’t come down here! The floor is too unstable!” He called back. He sounded so weak!

“No more unstable than where I am!” I assured him.

I searched and searched but I just could not find him. I was becoming terrified, Professor Flitwick had stopped responding. I just knew he had to be seriously injured.

“Or caught by whoever is attacking you.” Viktor looked grim.

“Yeah…” I looked around. “Or that…”

Viktor was looking more concerned by the minute. “Mir, we need to get out of here, get back to your father and uncle. They are trained for this.”

“That… is actually a pretty good idea.” I had to admit.

“I do have them on occasion.” Viktor rolled his eyes. “Now… let’s go.”

We turned around to see that hooded figure blocking the way.

Two things happened at once. That same guttural voice called “Impedimenta.” just as Viktor shoved me out of the way.

Before I could recover from being knocked to the ground I heard “Finestra.” And the stained glass window that was still left intact shattered, and a large shard of glass impaled Viktor.

“NO!” I screamed, drawing the attention of the attacker.

“Miri… run…” Viktor called from behind me. His voice sounded weak, and somehow… wet.

I didn’t dare turn my back on our attacker to check on his condition. Thankfully I still had my wand in my hand. “Protego!” I called as whoever was attacking us fired off another spell.

Merlin, I am no dueler! How was I ever going to survive this?!

“Miranda RUN!” Viktor called again. Louder and more firm this time.

“Would you please shut up!” I hissed after casting another shield charm. “I am trying to concentrate here.”

“MIRANDA!” I heard someone calling out.

Oh thank Merlin! “Leo, down here! Help! Bring EVERYONE!!”

I could hear scrambling from above but I was too focused on keeping this person from killing me.

I cast shield spell after shield spell. Pretty lame, I know but I am no dueler, as I said, it was the best I could do. Amazingly unlocking spells and knowing when a goblin rebellion occurred was less useful than you might imagine in a duel! And this did not really seem like the sort of situation where a rousing summer muggle song was going to be an effective solution either.

The worst part was that except for casting spells this person wasn’t saying anything… In all of the adventure books, both wizard and muggle, the bad guy goes in to a lengthy discussion about why they are trying to kill “our hero”. But all I got was silence.

Real life sucks so much! And all of the debris around me was making me lose footing.

Viktor hadn’t said anything more. I had no idea if he was respecting my wishes and remaining quiet so I could concentrate or… no, I wouldn’t consider the idea that he couldn’t respond.

And where was Professor Flitwick?! I hadn’t heard him since before we got down here.

Unless Viktor was right and it had been a trick.

But that didn’t make any sense, why would someone tricking me warn me away?

No, the only answer was that Professor Flitwick was down here unable to respond. That realization scared me, because he is really tough. A master dueler! If this person had knocked him out I was in a lot more danger than I had originally thought.

As if the flinging me in the air and nearly killing me by coming within inches of snapping my neck, or the ice shards that had gone through my abdomen hadn’t been warning enough.

My tactics may have been lame, but they were effective. Finally I could see Leo, Jamie and Teddy leaping down wands drawn.

“Miranda, get down!” Teddy shouted.

I knew how dangerous several people in a duel could be, so I dropped down and covered my head.

I could hear the four casting curses at each other over and over. Frankly, it was terrifying. I have no idea how my parents handled this at my age!

Finally I heard Teddy shout “Expelliarmus!” just as Leo called “Impedimenta!” and all went silent.

“Miranda, you OK?” Jamie called.

“I am fine, check on Viktor!” I just couldn’t what if he was… no, not thinking about that.

“He is breathing.” I had never heard Jamie sound so serious before. “But it is bad. Really bad, We need help right now.”

That was the final straw. I was going to kill the person who had attacked us. They were down, tied up. If I cut their throat with a piece of glass, I could always claim they had fallen on it. The guys would back me up.

I made my way over to the prone and bound figure and yanked back the hood.

My mind refused to process what I was seeing.


	42. The Culprit

I couldn’t believe the face I was staring in to.

A beloved face. One I thought I could always count on. One who had been there since I was a baby. For my first day of school, for my first kiss with Viktor. For everything.

Aunt Mora. How? Why? What? I was horrified and broken hearted. She had come here with Uncle Charlie to save me… to help me… hadn’t she?

Now every time I had found her waiting for me outside of a class or restroom seemed sinister… I had thought she was there to guard me. We worked on Mum’s wedding dress together…

Oh Merlin MUM! How would anyone ever tell her that her that one of her best friends had….

The shard of glass fell from my nerveless fingers.

I felt two arms wrap around me. Turning around I buried my face in to my father’s chest. I could hear him issuing orders as he stroked my hair.

“Clear that rubble. Check for injured.” Daddy called with more authority than I had ever heard from him. Usually in our house Mum is the one issuing orders. “And get these kids out of here. No not MY daughter, I have her. The others.”

I felt so safe with my father here. His cologne smelled like home and comfort and safety. I can’t believe I had ever wanted to be away from this.

“Take the boy to St. Mungo’s as soon as Madame Pomfrey clears him to go.” I didn’t even look up to see who he was talking to. “Take the… take her in to custody. Gently now.”

“Daddy…” I choked out. “Viktor…?”

“He has lost a lot of blood. But the wound will heal. It wasn’t dark magic, just a deep cut. I promise you Madame Pomfrey has seen worse.” Daddy assured me.

“But then why… I mean, St Mungo’s?” I was stuttering and starting to shake.

“This is a criminal investigation so he needs to be seen at… Miranda!” I could no longer control my shaking.

Criminal investigation. Right.

Because my Aunt Mora had tried to kill me. Repeatedly. Making her a criminal.

I felt dizzy and like I might throw up. I was cold and hot and … ANGRY! I just wanted to scream and scream and scream. But someone else was already doing that. I could hear their shouts over the blood pumping in my ears. At least that girl sounded as angry as I was. Maybe it was Victoire.

Over the sound of screaming I could hear Daddy shouting too. “Someone get a healer in here NOW! My daughter is going in to shock. Miranda, baby, please stop screaming. I have you now.”

Huh, the person screaming is me, makes sense. Those were my last thoughts before I passed out.

I don’t even know why I was surprised when I woke up and people were shouting. Honestly I think I should be more worried if it is all quiet.

I was only marginally surprised that it was my mother doing all of the shouting. She was unsurprisingly, very upset that her best friend was found at the scene of a crime attacking her daughter.

I wasn’t certain who she was shouting at, but whatever. Give ‘em hell Mum!

I sighed and opened my eyes. Healer Bhatia was sitting in a chair watching me.

OK, that was new. Even when I had been nearly mortally wounded she had not sat watch over me.

“Healer Bhatia…?” I started uncertainly.

She stood up immediately and came over to take my vitals. “Well, Miss Malfoy, it would seem you will survive your latest encounter after all.”

“Errr… thanks?” What does one say to a statement like that? “Have they been shouting like that for some time?”

She looked professionally disinterested. She didn’t fool me for a minute. “Just since you came in.”

“So not too long then?” Why wasn’t she meeting my eye?

“Well… you have been here for three days so…” I coughed as instructed.

“Three…? I have been here and unconscious for THREE DAYS?!” Mum wasn’t the only one who could shout.

“You came in to this hospital in a state of extreme exhaustion. It is not unusual for someone who has faced the kinds of stress you have to need some recuperation time.” Healer Bhatia patted my shoulder gently.

“But…” And then I remembered something. Or, more specifically, someone. “VIKTOR! How is he, where is he?”

“Mr. Krum will be fine. He is here in the hospital. He will need at least two weeks to fully heal and to replenish all of the blood he lost.”

Two weeks? That was something blood replenishing potions could usually do very quickly… “Why will he be here so long? Shouldn’t a few potions set him to rights?”

“The blood potions have to wait until his back is fully healed.” Healer Bhatia collected all of her things and prepared to leave.

“Wait!” I was confused. “His back? What happened to his back?”

“A large shard of glass nearly severed his spine.” Wow, could any more horrific words be spoken any more calmly?!

“Will he walk again? How bad is it? Is he going to be alright?” I was in a near panic. If anyone was going to take out that arrogant bastard at the knees it was going to be ME, not some damned shattered stain glass window!

I still wasn’t ready to confront the idea that it was actually Aunt Mora.

Maybe I would never be ready for that.

Healer Bhatia smiled and shook her head. “Your young man, as I told you earlier, will be just fine. He just needs time to heal. As do you.”

Well. That sounded final. And it proved to be so when Healer Bhatia walked out and stopped to talk to someone.

The “who” she was speaking to became obvious when Mum ran in to the room and grabbed my hands.

“Miranda! I was so worried! I am glad you are awake. How are you, darling? Are you hungry? Do you need an extra pillow? Blanket? Are you cold? Why do they always keep these rooms so cold? I will get you a blanket.” Mum was babbling.

It would have been amusing if I could not see the dark circles under her eyes and the stress lines.

I am certain my baby sister wasn’t helping Mum sleep either. And Mum wasn’t one of those pureblood mothers who allowed house elves to help raise her children.

I kind of felt bad because under normal circumstances I would have been there when Elladora was born, but Mum refused to let me out of school on the grounds that I was safer where I was.

Safer because her best friend and brother were there to see to my safety. I didn’t want to think about that too much.

“I am fine Mum. I am not cold, or hungry, Merlin, you ARE a Weasley! And you should just relax.” I squeezed her hands. “You know Daddy won’t like it if you get all upset.”

Mum completely ignored me, got me an extra blanket and pillow and propped me up. Forcing bites of the cooling soup hospital staff had left I could see her lips getting thin and tight. “Hang what your father says about my stress. I pull a hair for what some ministry official, even your father, has to say to me these days.”

That was pretty serious, my Mum and Daddy had argued before. Many times, but she sounded angry, really angry.

“Mum…?” I was a little concerned.

Seeing I was upset, Mum hugged me. “Oh don’t fret, darling. It isn’t really your father I am angry with. Well, mostly. Although he isn’t making things better, but at least his blindness can be excused by an overwhelming love of his daughter.”

I finally got up the nerve to ask the question that had been plaguing the back of my thoughts. “Mum… Aunt Mora… I can’t believe… I mean, she wouldn’t really… Would she?”

I was babbling, mostly because I was stressed and worried and hurt. But Mum seemed to understand. “Oh love, there is no way that your Aunt, my best friend since age eleven, would have ever knowingly harmed you. She was imperiused.”

“Oh thank Merlin! I mean, I don’t like the thought that someone used her to get at me, but I just knew, I KNEW she wouldn’t hurt me on purpose!” I was so relieved I almost felt like I could sleep again in spite of having just awoken from a three day nap.

Or… technically a stress induced coma I guess…

Mum smiled at me, but her smile still looked tight.

“Then where is she?” I asked, looking around as if Aunt Mora would pop out from behind a curtain. “I want to hug her and tell her how sorry I am that she got dragged in to my mess.”

Mum shook her head “You want to apologize… and you call ME a Weasley.”

I notice she didn’t answer my question, and didn’t look like she planned to.

“Mum..?” I prompted.

“Your Aunt is in jail, Miranda.” I heard from the door.

I looked up to see my father. “Daddy!” I called happily. “But wait… you can’t really have had Aunt Mora jailed! It wasn’t her fault!”

“Not everyone is as certain of her innocence, princess.” Daddy frowned.

“But I am certain, Daddy! And it is my word that should count, right?” I would NOT let Aunt Mora sit in jail for even one day! This was NOT her fault! “If I don’t press charges, if I refuse to testify… they have no case.”

“I am afraid it is not that simple, princess, you are under age.” Daddy told me soberly.

“Well then, you and Mum have to drop the charges.” I did not miss the concerned look they gave each other.


	43. The Ministry Official

I found out why Mum and Daddy gave each other such a bleak look later.

I had gone to Viktor’s room, which they had wisely placed not far from mine.

He was in some sort of neck brace thing and he looked so pale. I tried so hard not to cry. The cut was so close to his vocal chords. He could have been maimed for life.

And it was all my fault. I should have gone home when Daddy said. I had put everyone at risk. I felt so stupid and selfish.

It wasn’t even like I was that in to school. I just wanted to hang out with my friends. And I nearly got them killed.

Viktor reached up to wipe my tears away. “Don’t cry, Mir, I am going to be OK, really.” He said soothingly.

“It is all my fault! I should have left, I never should have…” I just couldn’t continue.

“None of this was your doing it was….” He hesitated.

“Yeah… Aunt Mora.” I said sadly.

“Well, maybe, but not by choice.” He assured me.

“Then you don’t blame her?” I had been a bit worried he might.

“I did at first.” He admitted “But then my Dad came in to see me and we talked. He told me about being under the Imperius during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He said there was no way he could have refused to do what he was told. That helped put things in to perspective.”

“I didn’t know that about your Dad. How awful. I REALLY needed to learn more about family history.” I laid my head gently on his shoulder.

“Family, huh?” I could hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah… well, you know…” I started babbling.

“I like it.” He said honestly.

I sighed. “Still the same old you.”

“I had my throat cut, not my personality.” He teased.

It was too soon for teasing. I soon had his shoulder soaked.

“Hey, shhhhh….” He soothed.

It was then I heard the shouting outside the doors… again.

“They are at it again.” I sighed.

“Yeah, it sounds like your Mum is really riled up. Who is the other person?” I sat up to listen.

“I don’t know.” I sneaked to the door.

“Hey where are you going…?” Viktor started.

“Shhh! I am trying to eavesdrop.” I shushed him.

I could hear Mum’s angry voice.

“How DARE you come to my daughter’s hospital room unannounced, Deagan!” She was shouting. “The Ministry has done enough damage to my family. I won’t have my daughter disturbed. I will be sending an owl to my husband when he hears…”

I heard a sort of familiar voice say very authoritatively “Your husband knows I am here, Mrs. Malfoy. In fact it was he who requested me.”

“Then he and I shall be having words. I won’t have you upsetting my daughter!” Wow… having words… that didn’t sound ominous at all…

“Your husband trusts my impartiality Mrs. Malfoy, I wish you still had that same faith in me. Your father and I…” ahhh that is where I knew the voice and name from, Mr. Deagan was one of granddad Weasley’s friends from the Ministry.

But why was he here? And what did it have to do with me.

“Your friendship with my father notwithstanding.” Oh, big words, Mum was going to go all Slytherin on this guy.

But I still didn’t know why. It was unusual he wanted to visit me, but I had a feeling this was not a social call.

“Mrs. Malfoy,” Mr. Deagan interrupted “you are not going to find a more fair party for this unusual circumstance than me. I will not interfere in your daughter’s recovery. That is the furthest thing from my mind.”

“We don’t need you interfering in ANY part of this!” In any part of WHAT?

“The Ministry disagrees and as long as they feel I am necessary, I must perform my duties to the best of my abilities.” Well, that sounded official…

“I will not allow you to disturb Miranda… stay out of her room!” Mum was practically shouting.

“It would be impossible for me to disturb Miranda in her room, Mrs. Malfoy.” Mr. Deagan sounded almost amused. “She isn’t in there.”

I could hear their continued arguing as they drew closer to the door I had my ear pressed up against. Damned Mum must have guessed where I was.

I rushed over to Viktor’s side and grabbed his hand, trying my best to look innocent and disinterested.

From Viktor’s skeptical look I am not sure I was succeeding.

“Miranda?” Mum called quietly in to the room. I guess she must be worried that Viktor was asleep.

“We are in here Mum.” I called, trying to sound cheerful. When Viktor squeezed my hand reassuringly I guessed I had failed at that too.

What can I say? I am Ravenclaw, not Slytherin.

“Darling.” Mum said tightly. “This is your grandfather’s friend, Mr. Deagan, you remember him from Ministry events, don’t you?”

I stood, remembering my manners. “Mr. Deagan.” I shook his hand politely. “It is a pleasure to see you again sir.”

Was I imagining things or did he look relieved at how polite I was?

“Miss Malfoy, I hope you are recovering well. And you Mr. Krum.” He looked shocked at Viktor’s condition.

“Indeed I am recovering very well, Mr. Deagan.” Viktor called from the bed.

“I am as well. I am certain that our families appreciates your taking the time out of your business schedule to check on our state of health, Mr. Deagan.” Yes I was absolutely fishing.

I would have thought I was pretty slick about it too, if Mum hadn’t rolled her eyes. I really needed to get better at these social games. I should have been more like Cissa and spent more time with Grandmother Narcissa.

“As glad as I am of your recovery, Miss Malfoy.” Mr. Deagan said somewhat officially, “I am afraid this is not a social visit. The Ministry has sent me to be your Ministry appointed legal representative.”

“Am…. Am I in some sort of trouble?” I couldn’t imagine what I had done wrong.

OK, I could imagine several hundred things I had done wrong, but none would have required a Ministry official.

Maybe. At least not most of them.

None I had been caught at any way.

“No, no, you misunderstand.” He smiled. He seemed kind, a little like granddad Weasley. “I am here to make certain your legal interests are looked after.”

“My legal… what in Merlin’s name are you on about?” I was thoroughly confused.

“Language Miranda.” Mum chastised, causing me to roll my eyes.

“There are some… concerns… that you may need help to oversee your interests in the trial of Ms. MacDougal.” He pushed his glasses up his nose.

“Oh, there won’t be any trial. You see, I won’t testify and my mother and father will be dropping all…” I stopped as he shook his head.

“I am afraid that will not be permissible Miss Malfoy. As of this afternoon the Ministry has decided to appoint a legal social worker, namely myself. Your parents do not have the legal authority to drop charges.” He seemed to be trying to rush his words out.

So THIS was what Mum and Daddy had been fighting about.

It was certainly what mum had been shouting at Mr. Deagan about.

“I won’t testify against Aunt Mora. You can’t force me.” I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Mr. Deagan.

Mum smiled at me and winked.

“No, that is true we cannot force you to testify against her. However, there is enough evidence to condemn her even if you do not. I thought you might wish a chance to speak in your … Aunt’s… defense.” Damned, he was good.

“I… I don’t want to have to testify for or against her. Why have you been appointed? Why aren’t my parents in charge? My father is an Auror!” How dare the Ministry do this?!

“Precisely so. Your father would face a conflict of interest and your mother has been deemed too close to the defendant to be objective.” He looked at Mum out of the corner of his eye, probably expecting her to start ranting again.

“If you are suggesting my mother would allow someone to attack me friend or no…” I started angrily.

“I am suggesting absolutely no such thing Miss Malfoy. I am merely here to see that your interests are protected before the Wizengamot. Your father specifically requested that I be the one to handle your case.” He rushed out as if hoping to sway me. “I was once his court appointed legal representative. He has absolute faith in my ability to remain fair and impartial. I do hope that you will show the same faith in my abilities. I do have your best interests at heart.”

I started to ask why he had represented Daddy when Mum shook her head slightly “We shall see Mr. Deagan.” Was all I responded.


	44. The Reporter

So…. there is a small chance that I may be on punishment for the rest of my natural born life.

And I can definitely kiss off any chance I may have ever had at being given my very own Firebolt. I will be lucky to get a Cleansweep.

A used Cleansweep.

It is all that stupid reporters fault.

My father an ex-Death Eater turned Auror? Yesterdays news.

My grandfather a blood purity extremist with multiple Azkaban terms under his belt? Yawn.

It took me to finally bring the family to its knees. I guess I should take some satisfaction in that.

As soon as I got out of the hospital and was declared well enough a press conference to explain the attacks on Hogwarts was declared.

It was held at the hospital since Viktor would not be released yet. But Healer Bhatia said as long as he was not stressed overly much and a hospital conference room could be made available he might attend.

Knowing how vain my boyfriend is, I made sure to bring him fresh robes and some of that hideous gel my father uses in his hair.

Now, the story I am about to relate makes me sound like a complete savage, but we have become friends, right? You won’t judge me.

In spite of my actions I actually DO know how to behave myself in public. I have had press training. I know exactly how long I must wear my skirts, my cleavage must be very modest (and only partly because my father will kill me if it is not).

I must at all times maintain a mildly disinterested facial expression.

I must never show emotion. The press eats anyone alive who they think actually cares.

It started out so well. A few reporters were kind enough before starting to ask after my health. I wasn’t fooled, if I dared to complain in the least they would circle me like a heard of hippogriffs after a lone ferret.

Of course Viktor was the darling of the media. Some of the younger female reporters were daring to bat their stupid magically elongated eyelashes and giggle at him.

I mean, that wasn’t what put me in a foul mood or anything so don’t go jumping to conclusions. It was just annoying.

Viktor eating it up like a box of Honeyduke’s chocolates didn’t help, but he has always been an attention hound.

But since he laughed and smiled while keeping an arm around my waist I decided I would let him live. As long as he didn’t push it.

One little red headed bimbo was going to meet the business end of my wand if she suggested one more time that it would be lovely if he could escort her to one of his father’s games. Where, of course they could discuss the finer points of Quidditch and the difficulties of having a famous parent.

As opposed to infamous parents of course was the unstated insinuation.

But, as I was saying, it was all going tolerably well at first. The flashes from the camera never blind you if you remember not to look directly at them.

Mostly at first Mr. Deagan and my parents were answering questions. I don’t know if they had actually made up completely but Mum and Daddy were holding hands and some of the tightness was gone from Mum’s lips.

Of course I was about to change that.

It was the usual stuff.

Did my parents have any reason to suspect Aunt Mora was behind the attacks?

Had Aunt Mora ever shown any signs of instability in the past? I figured this was NOT the time to snort in amusement.

How was Uncle Charlie handling the latest upset to his love life? What latest upset? Uncle Charlie never had a real long term relationship as far as I knew. HE was very circumspect in his personal life.

Was it true the Weasleys have threatened to disown him if he did not immediately cut all ties with Aunt Mora?

Was there any evidence to support the theory that she had been imperiused?

Mum and Daddy did their part. They answered all of the questions with dignity and decorum.

Yes THEY did a wonderful job.

They planned for everything except where I would be sitting. They had placed me on the very end of the dais.

In fact the more I think about it the more I am certain that their lack of planning caused the entire sordid affair that followed.

It may be awhile before I can safely point out that lapse in judgment. I would say no more than two or three decades.

Then that woman, that horrible old hag Rita Skeeter stepped forward with that syrupy sweet fake smile.

“Miss Malfoy, as pleased as we all are I am certain,” she smiled with fake sympathy “that you are doing so well after your upset, there has been some… speculation… that many of your injuries were exaggerated. In fact, some of your classmates believe you show, shall we say, a penchant for theatrics. What would you say to those who may have been denied a much needed hospital bed and healer while you lay in the lap of luxury taking a little nap? Is it true your healer could not fulfill her duties tending to you bedside?”

I took a deep breath. I was going to try, I really was.

Dignity and decorum. I would display both if it bloody well killed me!

“I was in a stress induced coma for three days, somewhat more than a luxurious little nap.” I replied evenly. “And, as a performer, I would find it disappointing if my classmates had never noticed my flair for the performing arts.”

“Ah, so sorry. We had not realized,” she smiled meanly at her fellow reporters “that your mental health was in such a precarious position.”

“Well, I am certain everyone can remember how grueling studying for N.E.WT.s was.” I returned her smile.

Several of the reporters, many of whom looked very young themselves, groaned and nodded. It was clear they absolutely remembered their own exams.

“Now imagine that stress while dodging an assassin.” I finished.

“Well,” her little quill pen was writing away “your Aunt Hermione certainly managed it. But I am certain that is why she holds such an important position while you… well, I suppose rest is important too.”

Viktor took my hand and squeezed. I am certain he meant it as a warning.

I squeezed back to let him know I was fine. He should have a little faith!

Merlin’s sake, I am not a savage! I can control myself in a bloody interview!

It wasn’t as if she had said anything bad about Aunt Hermione. Her cool under pressure attitude probably was why she was given so many important positions.

Much like Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry got their positions for being willing to take risks absolutely no sane witch or wizard would have taken.

It was compliment I kept reminding myself while maintaining what I was certain was a mildly disinterested expression.

Viktor’s squeeze of my hand told me that once again I may not have been as successful in my carefully crafted expression as I had hoped.

“One really must wonder at the wisdom of your own parents.” Rita tutted “To allow you to have come in to contact with so many unsavory types. Tell us, do you fear your parent’s lack of discrimination led to your hospitalization?”

And that was the moment my calming potion stopped working.

I moved before anyone knew what I was planning, how could they? Even I didn’t know what I would do.

Dropping Viktor’s hand I jumped up and moved forward before anyone could pull me back.

I punched that smirking vile witch right in the mouth.

That was the moment all hell broke loose.

Mum gasped and ordered my father to do something.

Daddy jumped up and grabbed me around the waist pulling me back before I could hit her again.

Cameras were going off everywhere.

I would look like a completely out of control... savage… in the papers the next day.

Viktor just shook his head and laughed. HE would be no help.

I wasn’t sure if I wanted him to help calm me down or make Daddy turn loose so I could punch her again.

Oh, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I was in for it now. I vaguely wondered if they would let Aunt Mora and me play wizard chess together.

Probably not.

Bunch of wankers.

I could hear Uncle Ron laughing like a loon somewhere in the back. Good old Uncle Ron! Maybe I would have one member of the family still speaking to me.

Daddy hauled me out of there and made me sit in a quiet room while he went and did “damage control”. He said he would send my mother to me.

The door wasn’t locked, that had to be a good sign I supposed. If I was going to be carted off to Azkaban at once they probably would have locked a door. Unless they were counting on the threat of my mother’s imminent arrival to keep me in that room.

Actually… that was probably more effective than a hundred locked doors…


	45. I Broke My Mother

I broke my mother. That was the only possible explanation I could come up with. I broke her!

She entered the room I was in, locked the door and cast a silencing spell. For a moment I thought she wanted a few minutes to quietly throttle me.

I mean, could you blame her? I didn’t punch some student. Not this time. I punched a reporter. In front of other reporters.

At a hospital.

The hospital I volunteered at.

I was finally the Malfoy disgrace I had always aspired to be.

Mum sat in another chair, put her hands over her face and started shaking.

I was horrified and ashamed. “Mum?” I asked desperately. “Mum, please say something!”

She was starting to really frighten me. I hoped she was only weeping over her own offspring finally destroying the entire Malfoy line.

Don’t blame me for dramatics, I broke my MOTHER!!

When she pulled her hands away from her face tears were rolling down her cheeks.

She wasn’t crying though. She was laughing so hard she could hardly catch her breath. “You… hahaha… punched her… hahahaha … right in the face! Oh Merlin!”

I stared at her in horror. I had driven her right around the bend. “Mum! I am so sorry I…”

She started laughing even harder “Don’t… HAHAHA… tell your Aunt Hermione you are sorry… I think she plans to submit your name for a Merlin First Class!”

At that Mum dropped to the floor and started rolling back and forth. “Right in the face! Oh Merlin her expression! It was priceless! How did you do it? The one time I punched your Uncle my knuckles were all bloody and bleeding!”

Yep, the only explanation was I had broken her.

“Mum! Stop laughing! This isn’t funny! I have blackened the Malfoy name I have…” I had to stop talking when she started laughing like a loon again. She wouldn’t have even heard me.

She actually shrieked with laughter when I said that. “YOU wrecked the Malfoy name?! Oh precious child, you have done no such thing. If anything you could only have improved the family image. I cursed Astoria Greengrass bald and the next day I had so much business I had to hire extra help! We may actually have to open a new office!”

“Mum!” I shouted “This isn’t funny! I am going to Azkaban, or detention or…”

I had no idea what I was talking about, I was babbling.

“Oh bah! If everyone who ever hit Rita Skeeter went to Azkaban they would have to build a whole new prison.” She mumbled something about right in the face and started laughing again.

Suddenly she sat straight up as someone tried the door and cancelled the spell.

“… very wrong of you indeed. Miranda Malfoy” Mum said just as Daddy opened the door.

“Oh stow it Aly, I can see the tear streaks on your face.” Daddy looked at Mum with a mixture of love and exasperation. “I doubt you have been weeping in despair over your daughter.”

“MY daughter?! She gets this violent streak from you!” I have seen my mother try to deflect my father’s attention before. Sometimes he pretends to let her.

“I have never punched anyone. YOU on the other hand…” He had to stop as Mum started laughing again.

“Right in the face, Draco! Did you see that?” Mum squealed with delight.

“I am so glad YOU find this amusing, dear wife, I have had to explain to the press that the combination of medications has likely left my daughter in a state where she is not responsible for her actions.” Daddy crossed his arms and glared at me.

“I am sorry Daddy… I don’t know what came over me…” I really was sorry. Well, as sorry as I could be while wishing I could punch her again.

Daddy looked unconvinced. “Young lady, if you step one toe out of line at school, if I get one owl telling me you so much as sneezed at the wrong time in potions I am cutting off your allowance.”

Merlin’s beard, if Daddy was threatening my money he was serious…

But… “Wait, I am going back to school?”

“Yes, you need protection.” Daddy glared down at me.

“Oh Daddy I don’t think anyone is going to try…” I started.

“Right now, you need protection from ME!” Daddy stormed out of the room.

“He is really mad at me.” I stared at the floor sadly.

“Well… you did punch a reporter in the face.” Mum said imperiously.

When I looked at her in disbelief she started laughing again.

She was hopeless.

But I was right about Uncle Ron. He thought the whole thing was funnier than my Mum did.

“You ARE a Wesley!” He had exclaimed cheerfully hugging me. “I was starting to wonder, what with all of the very blondie blondness. Welcome to the family!”

“Oh harhar Uncle Ron,” I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“Hey, watch it there brawler. Don’t damage the goods!” He pretended to be injured from the light tap I had given him.

I was never going to live this down.

Aunt Hermione assured me Rita Skeeter would not be pressing charges.

But she didn’t say it like she was comforting me. More like… like a threat I suppose. Against Rita Skeeter.

“Do not concern yourself about consequences, Miranda.” Aunt Hermione hugged me. “I can assure you that Rita Skeeter will not be pressing charges and that she will make certain the article is as flattering as it can be under the circumstances.”

I had no idea how Aunt Hermione would pull that off.

Still, she was right. Rita did not press charges.

Well, at least I wasn’t carted off to prison.

Although once my father was calm enough to speak to me, I may wish they had. For my own safety.

In fact the next day the paper was filled with the dangers of mixing certain calming potions with other potions and the dangers it presented.

I wondered how much money Daddy had to shell out for that.

But then I remembered Aunt Hermione’s words. Could she have had something to do with this? That is one witch I wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of!

Viktor was released from the hospital just before we were to head back to Hogwarts. Healer Bhatia had been correct. He looked and sounded perfectly fine.

Professor Flitwick was right there to greet us. “We have very little time before the end of the year celebrations. Here are your scores.” He shoved parchment in to our hands. “I will expect you at rehearsal. Early now, mind you!”

With that he stormed off, probably to torment another choir member.

Viktor and I looked at each other and grinned. Some things would never change.

Since everything had been rather hushed up about my little act of violence of course everyone knew.

Victoire lectured me on my unladylike behavior as though I had personally disappointed her.

Well, since she was the only one who ever lectured me about ladylike behavior, I suppose she probably believed I had.

Teddy looked disappointed in me for all of five seconds before telling me next time I had to get photographs or it didn’t count.

“Terribly sorry, Teddy.” I rolled my eyes. “The next time I commit an act worthy of a prison sentence, I will make certain to film it for your amusement.”

Teddy placed his hands together in a very pious pose.”That is all I can ask of you.”

Elisse told everyone who would listen that I was a violent and vicious psychopath who should have been locked up for the protection of everyone at the school.

Once the excitement of my latest brawl died down everyone wanted to know about the attacks.

The girls mostly wanted to sigh over how romantic it was that Viktor had been willing to die to protect me.

I glared at them for their dramatics but I was honest with myself enough to admit much of what I was feeling was plain old fashioned guilt.

There were really only a few weeks of school left, and Viktor and I had a lot of catching up on school work to do.

We were now spending every night in the library furiously writing essays and other assignments.

It would have been nice to have done some of this at home, but no one has the extensive library we need to properly write our essays. OK, well, maybe Aunt Hermione does. But who would check our potions and wand work and every other tedious task of day to day school life?

You would be tempted to think we would be cut some slack. You know, almost dying and all.

But to Professor McGonagall almost dying was not the same as actually dying. And unless we had died she still expected us to complete all assignments.

Actually… I am pretty certain if we HAD died she would still want to know why it hadn’t been completed beforehand.

I was getting goofy from exhaustion because I giggled on and off all night about Moaning Myrtle being forced to still complete homework assignments, since she was technically still a student.


	46. Summer Vacation

It is amazing how quickly life returned to normal at school.

The gossip and excitement died down in favor of studying and finishing assignments. The teachers had a little fun with my situation.

Professor Slughorn had us brew an advanced bruise healing potion.

Professor Trelawney reminded us all that she had predicted one of us would be involved in a life or death struggle. (“yeah… after you had already been attacked.” Viktor snorted. “Her hind “sight” is much better these days.}

We also had to speak to our house heads about what we planned to do in the future so we could make certain we took the right classes and studied for the correct N.E.W.T.s.

Viktor and I had both determined we would be applying for a Healer training program so we would have the same classes. Choir, of course, potions, transfiguration, herbology, charms and defence against the dark arts.

I would also be returning to Quidditch. I was now no longer worried that someone would be knocking me from my broom, so Mum and Daddy decided I could return to the game. We lost the cup this year but next year I was determined we would be bringing it home!

Since Gavin had been a year ahead of us he would be graduating this year and had asked me to replace him as Captain. There was no way I was going to graduate without winning that cup!

Now was not the time to tell my parents that I could do a better job as captain with a brand new broom. Daddy was still a little angry, and Mum had still lost her mind.

I am not certain if Uncle Charlie would be returning next year, but I doubt it. He was clearly miserable. I felt so bad. If I could just drop all charges everything could go back to normal. I hadn’t quite got up the courage to really talk to him about everything yet.

What would I say anyway? “Sorry I got your girlfriend arrested, Uncle Charlie, but we’re good, right?”

It didn’t seem to have the gravitas one might expect from such a conversation.

Surprisingly I did well during my end of year exams. Mostly because Victoire shared her notes and grilled me on them relentlessly.

Teddy had passed his N.E.W.T.s with flying colors. As if I had expected anything else. He truly was brilliant.

Jamie would be taking his exams with us next year, he surprised us all by saying he would be returning to Romania with Uncle Charlie to study dragons. I hadn’t realized they had grown so close.

Gavin would be playing professional Quidditch. He had already been accepted into Pudmere United as a reservist like his father before him.

We were all discussing our plans on the train ride home. Gavin and Teddy looked a little melancholy that it would be their very last Hogwarts Express ride.

I sort of knew how they felt. I couldn’t believe I would only be riding it two more times.

Teddy actually HUGGED the Trolley Witch. She was very gracious about it and patted his back comfortingly.

Teddy and I should have been in the Prefect car, but he wanted to spend his last ride with all of his friends so we all shared one very cramped car.

Viktor was sitting on the floor between my legs. I was running my fingers through his hair. I was a little jealous of how soft it was.

“mmmm…. That’s nice.” Viktor sighed as I scratched his scalp the way I knew he liked. He rubbed his head in to my hand like an affectionate puppy making me laugh.

It was nice just being a normal teen for a bit. We played exploding snaps, well, Victoire and Teddy mostly snogged and read books. I guess I couldn’t blame them, they would be separated all next year.

Teddy would be following Uncle Harry’s footsteps and joining the Magical Law Enforcement department, although I know eventually he wants to be a barrister.

Victoire said she would probably be returning to Hogwarts as a professor of charms. She really is quite brilliant at them and would be very happy mentoring under Professor Flitwick.

Leo said he planned to become a professional bum. That he would travel the world until he grew bored and then settle down to enjoy the inheritance his Greengrass grandfather had left for him.

From what I understand the Greengrasses had never really been thrilled about their eldest daughter marrying Aunt Pansy. Whether this was because Aunt Pansy is a woman or because she married a gossip columnist or whether it was just because she is Aunt Pansy and kind of a snarky witch was hard for me to guess. But they adored Leo and were thrilled he was being influenced by my father.

Gavin spent most of the ride lecturing me on how to choose the right players for the team and what talents to look for. Normally I may have resented this kind of interference but he really had some amazing insight.

“Once your professional player career is over, Gavin” I smiled at him “you really should consider staying on with the team as a coach.”

“Thanks Miri. Actually… what I would really like is to become a team owner.” He confided.

The rest of the ride passed in companionable banter. It was really nice.

Before we were to go to the villa for our summer vacation we would be spending many happy days and nights at the Burrow with my grandparents.

I loved going to the Burrow. It was really considered one of the not to be missed sights of the wizarding world. A place where so much history had occurred. During not one but TWO Wizarding wars. It had been the site of earth shattering events. A place considered so dangerous Voldemort himself had ordered an attack on it.

Of course that attack was aimed at taking out Uncle Harry but most people seemed to conveniently forget that.

Grandmother and Granddad Weasley actually had to turn down several offers to purchase it and turn away requests for tours. People were allowed to come to the grounds, which had actually turned in to a lucrative business for my grandparents, but rarely was anyone but family allowed in the house.

My grandfather’s muggle collection had turned out to be very popular, so grandmother finally had to take it in hand and organize and clean his “workshop”. I was never certain what kind of work was actually done there since none of the objects really worked well or at all in some cases.

There had even been talk by the Ministry about putting up some kind of commemorative plaque.

This time it would be a little more awkward for me since Uncle Charlie would be there. But there was no more avoiding him. We found ourselves alone at the kitchen table one morning when everyone else was still asleep.

“Mug of tea?” I offered uncertainly.

“Please.” He grumbled. I wasn’t offended. I am not much of a talker before my morning cup either.

Looking in to my cup I finally mumbled “I am so sorry Uncle Charlie… I never wanted…” I didn’t know how to finish.

Uncle Charlie looked surprised. “What on earth are you sorry for, Miranda? You never asked for any of this!”

“I just…” I hesitated. “I know Aunt Mora was a victim too, but they are treating her like a criminal and it is just so unfair.”

“You are right, but none of that is YOUR fault.” He covered my hands with one of his “And your Aunt… she is really upset that she ever harmed you. When she found out you didn’t blame her and tried to protect her she was overwhelmed. No one, least of all me or your Aunt Mora blame you for any part of this situation. Please stop worrying that we do.”

“I guess I haven’t been very good at hiding my worry.” I smiled ruefully.

“Why would you think that? Just because you almost literally run away whenever it looks like we might be alone.” OK, I guess I had been REALLY bad at hiding my feelings.

After that Uncle Charlie and I talked about everything from dragons to the Chudley Canons chances for a solid year.

Two days later we were at the portkey to Italy. I was surprised to see Viktor there. Surprised but very, very happy. Who would have ever thought my arch nemesis could make me this pleased? Certainly not my fourth year self!

“I didn’t know you would be joining us!” I called happily and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. “Father couldn’t get out of his commitments to the team so he decided I could spend the whole vacation with you.”

“Which you will miss entirely if you don’t stop groping my daughter and grab hold.” Daddy chastised.

“Oh Daddy!” I sighed. “No one is groping me!”

“I will be the judge of that.” Daddy arched an eyebrow. “And the consequences for doing so.”

Mum laughed at him and grabbed him in a seriously over the top lip lock. “THAT dear husband is groping.”

I didn’t even want to think about where her hands had been. I kept my eyes firmly on the tea kettle portkey in front of me, making Mum laugh when she saw my blush.

I was so excited to get to the villa. This was one of my favorite places in the world. I saw almost as much of it these days as I did our Manor.

Scorpius and Cissa badgered Viktor and me about what Hogwarts life was like and what houses they would likely get. I assured them they were both such little dears they would probably get Hufflepuff. They were offended until I pointed out Teddy and his Mum had been Hufflepuff. I think Cissa’s first crush was Teddy so that helped.

One night while we were enjoying a fire with the family on the beach Viktor looked at me seriously. “You know I can never afford something like this. My family is well off, but this is a whole different level.”

“Why would I want you to buy something like this?” I was confused. “We will be so busy as healers when would we even be able to visit?”

“I just… you know… wanted to set proper expectations for the future.” He looked more serious than I had ever seen him.

“What future?” I asked confused.

“Ours.” He smiled.

“Oh.” I blushed furiously.

Our future. There would be a future. I refused to admit how pleased that made me.


	47. Seventh Year Starts

Realizing I had a lot more to learn about my family’s history in the war I started badgering my parents to tell me more.

Daddy was resistant, I think he believed I would judge him harshly for the role he played in several unsavory activities, but nothing could be further from the truth.

Once Cissa and Scorpius caught wind to what I was doing they started badgering Mum. She stood no chance against the three of us.

Over the next several weeks she told us story after story about her youth. And Daddy’s. And, well, everyone’s.

It was a lot different hearing it firsthand than learning from very dry history books.

Finally she had almost finished when it was time to go to Hogwarts.

Cissa and Scorpius would be starting this year. I was sorry I would not be there to see the two of them take Hogwarts by storm.

“And that is pretty much the end of our story. For now.” Mum finally finished looking across at all of us.

I wondered what she thought as she looked at us so wistfully. Was she nostalgic for her own Hogwarts days? After the horror they had all gone through it seemed hard to believe she might be.

“I hope I find the boy I want to marry at Hogwarts the same as you and Miranda did.” Cissa, who always had her nose stuck in some romance novel, sighed.

“Yes, well, let’s not say that too often where Daddy can hear.” Mum laughed “He isn’t a young man anymore.”

Daddy laughed and leaned forward to kiss Mum. “I’ll show you who isn’t young anymore later.”

The three of us made gagging noises. It was nice to have this thing my siblings and I share. A complete disgust with our parents’ PDAs.

“But your Mum is right, no finding boys to marry until you are much older. Let’s say…” Daddy pretended to think “Oh seventy five should be a good age.”

Cissa and I groaned, but wait…

“And who says I found the guy I want to marry?” I was shocked by the stupidity of that statement. I was NOT going to be marrying Viktor!

My idiot family all laughed at me. I crossed my arms and glared out of the window.

They just laughed harder.

Such stuff and non sense. Children, I swear. And Mum was the worst of them!

“Miri, I absolutely forbid you to get in to any trouble this year!” Mum tapped my shoulder to catch my attention. “You have such a bright future ahead of you, it would be a shame to waste it because you are on punishment until you are thirty five.” Ugggh she sounded just like grandma Weasley!

“It isn’t like I go looking for trouble mother.” I reminded her.

“It isn’t like you go out of your way to avoid it either, young lady. And don’t sass your mother.” Daddy took Mum’s side because of course he did.

I pouted “Whose side are you on?”

Daddy could never stand to see me upset and pulled me in for a hug. I decided to let him. How much longer would I still be his princess?

The thought made me sad and I snuggled closer.

“And that goes double for you Scorpius,” At least Mum’s attention was now on my brother. “I do not want any owls telling me you and Albus have been up to no good.”

“Hey, Al and I don’t go out of our way looking for trouble either!” He said indignantly.

We got out of the Ministry car and made our way to the platform

“Speaking of which, there’s your brother and Hermione.” Daddy glared at Uncle Ron, but I knew they were sort of friends now.

I guess that is what happens when two people get paired for so long.

I mean look at me and Viktor. Would we have ever warmed to each other if we had not been shoved together in choir so often?

Aunt Hermione looked very nice.

Much better than her usual frazzled over worked look. But then she had to, she had announced to the family this summer that she was running for Minister of Magic

“Hey you two!” Mum called out to them “Have you seen Harry and Gin?”

“Here they come now.” Said Uncle Ron jerking his head behind us. Uncle Harry had stopped to help Albus with his shoes. He looked so sad I think James had been picking on him again.

Or Rose Wesley who I could not stand. She did not want “her” family mingling with ours.

Never mind that we are the same family.

Mum ran forward to hug all of them. Even that giant prat James Sirius Potter. “James, can’t you try to not antagonize your brother?” Mum tussled his hair like he was an ordinary boy. Uggh.

“Anything for you Aunt Snake!” He ran off to find his friends and all of the adults laughed.

Albus and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

“Is it the Slytherin thing again?” I heard Mum whisper to Aunt Ginny and she nodded.

Mum hugged Albus. “I know you want to be a Gryffindor like your father. And I promise to try and be proud of you even if you are a Gryffindork.” She assured him.

Mum can be pretty comforting at times.

He laughed.

“Well, we will be proud of you as long as you aren’t a Hufflepuff, we have enough of those already.” Daddy teased him.

James came running back “Guess what I just saw?! Teddy was snogging Victoire! OUR Victoire! Our cousin.” He finished as if he wanted to make sure that we understood.

“You little arse, I hope you didn’t bug them!” How could I possibly be related to this enormous arse?!

James glared at me as if I were the stupid one. “I most certainly did! I asked what he was doing and he said he was seeing Victoire off.”

“You interrupted them? You are so like your Uncle Ron.” Aunt Ginny sighed making Uncle Ron shout “Hey!” and the rest of us laugh.

The big brat that was Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione’s daughter Rose was starting school this year too.

“Now, Rose.” Uncle Ron said quite seriously. “I am not saying that have a bet going with your Uncle Draco over who will get the better grades, you or Scorpius, because that goes completely against your Mother’s wishes, and I am also not saying if you bring home better grades I will split any winnings that I will absolutely NOT be getting with you.”

“I will personally tutor him to beat Rose in every class.” I assured him.

We could all hear them laughing as we got on the train.

Victoire immediately hunted James down to box his ears.

“You stupid git, that is the last time I will see Teddy for weeks and you ruined it!” She shouted at him.

“He was SNOGGING you!” James defended.

“Of course he was snogging me.” Victoire glared. “That is what boyfriends DO!”

“Boyfriend since when?” James genuinely looked perplexed.

I had to laugh. “Didn’t you see Rita Skeeter’s article about them at the Quidditch World Cup? What did you THINK was going on?”

“Who knows she lies all the time.” James defended “She thought Al was wearing a Brazilian shirt was the beginning of some huge deal between him and Dad.”

“Yeah, but she didn’t say Al was sneaking off in to dark corners with the Brazilian team!” I laughed.

I left as Victoire lit in to James again about privacy and boundaries.

As I walked past a car I saw Scorpius and Albus slunk down against a seat with Rose hovering over them.

I had no idea how the conversation started but it was clear it was not going well.

“On who we choose to be friends with.” Rose was trying to pull Albus out of the car at this point “My mum and dad met your dad on their first Hogwarts Express, you know . . .”

Albus jerked his arm away from her. “I have a friend. I have Scorp. I don’t need anyone else.”

Rose sneered at my brother “On the contrary, it’s exciting to make new friends. I’m a Granger-Weasley, you’re a Potter — everyone will want to be friends with us, we’ve got the pick of anyone we want.”

“Not a pick of anyone, Rose. Now get away from my brother. And my cousin. You aren’t wanted in here.” I shoved her out the door.

Albus and Scorpius were looking up at me with a mix of fear and gratitude.

“Are you two OK?” I tried to go for a warm comforting look. How the hell does grandmother Weasley manage it?

“Yeah, we are good.” Albus pulled out a deck of cards.

Scorpius just looked at me sadly.

I tried for reassuring. “It gets better, Scorp, I promise. The novelty of a Malfoy wears off pretty quick with this bunch.”

I wasn’t quite sure he believed me, but he nodded.

“Where is Cissa?” I looked around.

Scorpius did crack a smile at that “She went to the end of the car to wave at Mum and Dad until she couldn’t see them anymore.

The three of us laughed. I had a feeling they would probably be OK.

I went to find my boyfriend to see if we couldn’t engage in a bit of family shocking behavior ourselves.


	48. Twins Sorted

I had to admit, I was glad to be back at Hogwarts. I had every reason to hope this would be a really good year.

Well, except for the stupid trial being forced by the Wizengamot, of course. But I was certain we would clear all of this up pretty quickly.

The sorting hat sang a song about doing its job for centuries and started right in with the sorting.

I could hear the whispers about Albus right away.

“Albus Potter!”

“A Potter in our year!”

“He’s got his hair! He’s got hair just like him!”

Uggghh these foolish little first years, and Rose was just as bad, if not worse than the other silly little twits.

She was strutting around “And he’s my cousin. Rose Granger-Weasley, nice to meet you.”

It was like the little snot was running for a seat on the Gamot.

“Rose Granger-Weasley, so very pleased to meet you.”

And she always used her full name. No simply “Hello, I’m Rose” for her. She wanted everyone to know who her parents were.

She got a fair bit of attention for it, naturally.

Not as much as Albus got, but Al wasn’t actually looking for attention. He was trying to avoid it in fact. I had forgotten how shy he was.

He was looking around desperately for a place to hide. I wonder if Uncle Harry felt like that his first year too.

Probably, Uncle Harry was pretty quiet until he got to know someone.

I caught Al’s eye and gave him a small smile and a thumbs up.

He smiled back and nodded. That was pretty new, someone being comforted by my presence. It made me feel a little funny. All warm and fuzzy.

Scorpius smiled at me and mouthed “Thanks.”

I just nodded back to him.

Rose was sorted in to Gryffindor, as if anyone expected anything else. The smug look on her face made me wish she were a bit older so I could smack it off of her. It would be just completely unacceptable for a seventh year to smack around a first year.

In public.

I sincerely hoped Albus would not be sorted in to Gryffindor no matter what his preference might be. Rose would make his life a living hell.

I hoped he would get Ravenclaw, I could keep an eye on him. Watch out for him. Maybe tease him in to giving me that little smile like… well, sort of like I was his hero, again.

Unlike the rest of my family I sure don’t have a heroes complex. But I admit, having him look at me like he was counting on me was strangely nice.

No one except my patience ever looked at me like that. And who knows what they were thinking. Most couldn’t remember to eat unless a healer spoon fed them.

We watched the few students who were being sorted slowly walk forward.

So few. It really brought home just how horrible the way had been. So many potential parents and children killed.

I had never really thought about it before. The affect war had on future generations. This large castle and so few children compared to what it could hold.

Cissa was up next. I was struck again by just how beautiful my little sister was. I have been told I have a certain appeal, but I can look harsh and mean. Cissa looks like a little angel. Gentle and sweet.

She got Gryffindor and stepped down from the stool like a little queen.

My grandmother’s influence of course. Cissa knew how to navigate her way around polite society.

I take after my father. People are just glad if I am not hexing everything in sight. There is a lot less pressure on me. All I have to do to make people happy is, well, nothing. The thought made me smile.

The Gryffindor table applauded, except Rose, she looked… jealous. Good, the little snot.

Scorpius was next. He was sorted almost at once in to Slytherin. Mum would be pleased. But poor Cissa, for once her composure slipped and she looked uncertain. My poor sister. This would be the first time she would be separated from her twin.

Albus finally got his turn. Scorpius looked at him sadly. When Al smiled I knew where he would be going even before the hat touched his head.

“Slytherin!” the hat called out, and a hush fell over the room. Seconds before the whispers started.

“A Potter in Slytherin!”

“I guess he doesn’t quite look like him after all.”

Blah, blah, blah. I was just glad he wouldn’t be stuck with Rose.

Albus stood next to Scorpius smiling at him.

I did hope those two would stay out of trouble.

Whoa! Where did THAT thought come from?! I had never hoped anyone stayed out of trouble before.

After the meal I caught up with my brother and sister and Al.

“I… don’t think my Dad will be very happy about this..” Al looked so sad.

“Uncle harry named you after a Slytherin, Al.” I reminded him. “Plus, Uncle harry isn’t that shallow. Aunt Hermione will probably be disappointed you didn’t get Ravenclaw, and I personally would have found Hufflepuff the best place for such a sweety.” I teased him.

Al laughed and slugged me in the arm. “Your best friend is a Hufflepuff.”

“Uggghhh don’t remind me.” I gave him a mock grimace. “We prefer to think of him as a poorly color coordinated Ravenclaw.”

I felt an arm slip around my waist and leaned in to Viktor. “I wouldn’t let Teddy hear you say that. He is very proud of being Hufflepuff like his mother.”

“Oh he couldn’t possibly be” I winked at the new Hufflepuff Prefect, Ian Chapman who was with us in choir. “But it is good of him to bravely pretend to be.”

Ian laughed and shook his head, ushering his first years along.

Cissa looked so sad and lost. I kneeled down in front of her and took her hands. “I am sorry you will be stuck with Rose, but I am glad you will have a chance to prove yourself. By yourself. As an individual. It is hard enough being a Malfoy without ever branching out and making new friends. Gryffindor will be good for you.”

Cissa nodded uncertainly and then hugged me tight. Poor little thing. She looked so small and lost. At least Al and Scorp had each other.

I worried more about her.

But no time for any of that, I had to lead first years back to our dorms and teach them how to get past the wards.

I reached down and ruffled Al’s hair. “Don’t worry kiddo, what is the worst that could happen? You will be completely miserable for the next seven years, fail to make contacts and get in to a good job and be a disgrace to your family? Hell, that has been my lifelong goal.”

Al looked at me with wide eyes and then started laughing.

I winked and walked off.

Over the next few weeks it really did seem like Al would be miserable forever.

All because of three people. Yann Fredericks, Polly Chapman and Rose Granger-Weasley.

He didn’t do well in flying lessons. This just solidified in the bullies minds that Albus wasn’t as good as Uncle Harry.

Al looked sad one day in the library and I heard him talking to Scorp and Cissa.

“I am a complete failure at being a Potter.” Al said miserably. “I can’t fly, I am universally hated, and I don’t know how to be a good Slytherin either. My Dad walked in and owned the school. Everyone loved him because… you know… Chosen One… and he was so good he was given special permission to own his own broom and join the Quidditch team. It took me three days just to get my broom to come to my hand.”

“I think you might be romanticizing your father, mate. I am pretty sure he didn’t have as great a time of it as you think.” Scorpius looked at Al fondly. “In fact I am pretty certain my father often saw to it that he had a bad time.”

“Great, now I feel so much better.” Al grumbled. “He even had a better arch-nemesis than I do.’

“Well,” I interrupted “that much is true. He got my father, who is pretty great at being an enemy. You got Rose, and she is just a know it all little swot.”

I said this last part loud enough for Rose to hear. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and stormed off. Did it look like she was a little hurt by what I had said? No, not possible. She is evil incarnate. She has exactly two feelings. Superior and smug.

“Still, you know my dad didn’t even send me a letter saying he was happy for me or anything.” Al put his head in his hands.

“Merlin Al! Why would he do THAT?!” I snapped. “You got sorted in to a HOUSE! You didn’t invent a new cure for dragon pox!”

“Probably the only thing my Dad DIDN’T do while he was here.” Al said miserably.

“You are just a… a late bloomer is all.” I assured him.

“Late bloomer, like a plant. Except when I bloom I will probably be a mimbulus mimbletonia.” Al said from between his fingers.

“Well, at least Uncle Neville will like you better that way.” Scorp said prosaically.

Everyone laughed. I ruffled Al’s hair and went to find Viktor.


	49. Trials and Tribulations of Albus Potter

“You just have to try and ignore them Albus.” I was trying once again to make Albus feel better about his experience so far at Hogwarts.

We were in the library trying to keep our voices down. Madame Pince is unpleasant about noises.

It had been a rough go for Albus so far. He was being picked on for stupid, inconsequential non sense.

Things like being a slow learner on a broom or being in Slytherin, things that no one would have even noticed in any other student, were a source of torment for Albus.

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow at me “Is that the advice you were given after punching that girl in first year?

“That was different…”

“Or second year?”

“Come on Al…”

“Face it, Mir, no one in our family is very good at ignoring anything.” Well, at least he was smiling.

He had a point. “Ok, fine, I tried the adult thing… so punch someone!”

Why did he want to make this more difficult than it needed to be?

“I fail to see how being pummeled to a fair thee well would improve my situation.” Albus was holding a rag to his split lip. That damned Yann.

“OK then, are you a wizard or not? Hex someone!” I pulled out my wand and healed his lip. He nodded his thanks as the skin came back together.

“I might be a squib who sneaked in…” Albus tested out his newly healed lip. “Thanks Miri.”

“Oh for…” I was getting exasperated. “Albus Severus Potter you are not a squib, you are a first year. No one is good at hexes in first year. Why do you think I started out by punching people?!”

He looked even more dejected. “I am not good at punching people either. Or at anything really.”

“You are a pretty amazing cousin, so there is that.” I tried for reassurance.

He looked unconvinced.

“Do you want me to punch them for you?” OK, I really suck at reassurance. I am much better if I can just hit someone.

“Oh that will definitely improve my reputation.” Albus grinned self mockingly. “Having my seventh year cousin… female cousin at that… punch first years for me.”

“I wouldn’t turn my nose up at the offer, Al.” Scorpius said giving me an assessing look. “Miri is actually pretty good at punching people."

“It is really pretty much all I am good at in these situations.” I shrugged. “I could at least have a chat with Rose. Get her to back off.”

“No!” Albus all but shouted. “I will handle this my way Miri. I don’t want anyone else involved.”

Scorpius snorted. “You don’t seem to mind dragging me in and getting ME pummeled to… what was that you said? A fair thee well? Where do you get this crap Al?”

“I read Scorp.” Al waived a hand around the room. “You might want to try it sometime.”

“I do read, often! Just no namby pamby books about fair thee wells!” Scorpius laughed.

“Try something besides a text book once in a while!” Albus picked up a book in front of Scorpius gingerly and then put it down in mock disgust.

“OK, well you very much need to learn some self defense. I...” I saw the look of horror on his face “can get Viktor to show you a few tricks.”

Viktor had just entered the library. “A few tricks doing what?”

“Fighting. Yann has been after Albus again.” I pointed to the bloody handkerchief.

“That is really your area, love, I am a lover not a fighter.” Viktor grinned leaning down to kiss me.

“Yeah, it would be really great if you could NOT say that while kissing my cousin.” I laughed at the horrified and disgusted look on Albus’ face.

Viktor just grinned and kissed me again.

“Great, now I have a bloody lip AND a queasy stomach. Thanks.” Albus looked so comically miserable even I laughed.

“Formerly bloody lip, Albus.” I mimicked the wand motion needed for healing.

I felt two small hands around my eyes. Smiling I reached back to pull Cissa to my side. “Hello dearest.”

“Are you all right Albus?” Cissa looked so solemn and serious. “I saw what they did…”

“I am fine….” He waived a hand at me “Miri took care of it.”

“They?!” I looked quickly at Albus “I thought it was just Yann you had tussled with?”

“Yann was the only one who hit me… there were others.” Albus looked uncomfortable.

“Others such as…?” I prodded.

“Leave it alone Miri. It is over.” I could tell this was making him uncomfortable so I just nodded.

I had absolutely not intentions of leaving this alone.

I knew who it was. Rose. And of course that little snot Polly Chapman. I would be having a chat with Rose whether or not Albus approved.

It didn’t take me long to track her down. She was sitting outside with those goons she was always with.

“Oh Miranda.” She smiled up at me brightly. “To what do I owe this…. HEY!” She shouted as I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off.

Her two friends started to follow but one good glare set them right back down.

“Family matters.” I growled at them. “Mind your own business.”

I continued dragging a very reluctant Rose behind me until I got to a secluded spot.

“What do you think…” she gasped out in outrage.

“Shut. Up.” I was in no mood to put up with her non sense. “If I ever see Albus with so much as a hair out of place and you or your goons are anywhere near him when it happens I will make you very sorry.”

“How?” she had the nerve to simper. “Are you going to tell Uncle Harry? Your father?”

“No, I am probably going to beat you to a pulp.” Her eyes grew wide.

“You… you wouldn’t dare!” I can’t say I felt good about the fear in her eyes, hell, she is a child. And small. But this was unacceptable.

I shrugged. “I said probably. What I will certainly do is tell YOUR father. He sets a great store by family togetherness you know.”

She pouted. “He didn’t like your Mum much when…”

Her face went white when I glared down at her. “What were you going to say about my mother? I want to make certain to get it down exactly. For the engraving on your tombstone later.”

I had heard her make a few snide comments about how Mum had disgraced the family by marrying my father.

Mum thought it was funny. So did my father.

I do not share their opinion.

“I… nothing, what do you want Miranda?” she was trying for bravado. “I was with my friends.”

“I thought I had made that perfectly clear. Leave Albus alone or I will make you suffer.” I glared down in to her snotty little face. “In short? I dragged you over here to threaten you.”

She looked shocked by that statement.

I nodded to show I was serious. “He gets enough crap in the press, he doesn’t need it from you too. What the hell is your issue with him anyway? First you try to keep him away from my brother, his best friend, and now you and your goons are attacking him. What gives?”

“He, good Godrick Miranda, he is an embarrassment to the name!” Rose huffed. “He gets the name Potter and mucks it all up. He got the wrong house, can’t fly, can’t do ANYTHING! It is ridiculous.”

“Ah, so that is it. You are jealous that he is a Potter and you aren’t.” I knew when her face turned red I was getting close.

“No!” she squeaked. “Well… not entirely. It is what he did with the name he was given. Which is nothing.”

“It is HIS name to do something, or nothing, with. You have a perfectly good name. Granger-Weasley. Try to make it worth something.”

“It IS worth something!” Rose gasped in anger.

I rolled my eyes. “No, it is worth something to your parents. What have you done to make the name valuable? Glommed on to a couple of bullies who hit people…?”

“You hit people Miranda.” Rose crossed her arms defiantly across her chest.

“I hit people who deserved it.” I paused for effect. “People who talked about or harmed my family.”

“Well… I mean… can you blame them?” She must have seen the murderous look in my eyes. “Miranda, MY mother had a slur carved right in her arm. In your grandparents house. She still has nightmares. I hear her cry sometimes…”

Oh. Well… shit. “I didn’t know that. And I am sorry for Aunt Hermione.” And I really meant it, poor Aunt Hermione… no wonder she could be a scary witch sometimes. “But my grandparents… OK, at one point they were really bad people. But that is not who they are now. It is not who Scorpius is. And it sure as anything isn’t who Albus is.”

“What about you?” She frowned.

“What about me what?” now I was confused.

“Are YOU a… a bad person? I mean… someone tried really hard to kill you. And probably because of what your dad did. Does that mean someone thinks you are a bad person?” She looked like she was puzzling something out in her mind.

“No, it just makes them bullies of the worst sort. Don’t emulate bullies Rose.” She nodded clearly thinking over what I had said.


	50. The Trial

Waiting for the trial date was the hardest time of my life.

Well, except for the few years when someone used my Aunt Mora to try and kill me.

That was probably objectively worse, but now that no one seemed to be actively trying to kill me, this seemed much worse.

As the victim, and a minor, I was given a lot of lee way in how and when I would testify.

It could not, for instance, interfere with my school work.

Or my volunteer work at the hospital. Far too many patients were still relying on Viktor and me to come in and heal them.

Speaking of Viktor, no consideration was allowed for my relationship. We had not even gone out on a real proper date yet.

Unless you counted the boat ride. That could almost be counted as a date, except that my friends and family were on the shore with wide grins.

Of course it was absolutely not allowed to interfere with my being a Prefect, which would look good on any healer training application.

And Merlin help the person who interfered with my duties as Quidditch Captain. We were taking the House Cup this year if I had to poison my entire team and start over. That wasn’t MY mandate. I was sent an owl from Gavin with some very creative ideas for poisoning them.

He can be incredibly scary sometimes. I was pretty sure he was joking… but only pretty sure.

So when the trial started I was left for the last and I could only testify at most a few hours a week. And I was allowed to testify in my own words, no one could badger me in to rushing my testimony.

There were an awful lot of reporters the first day. Even more over the next several days. I was glad for all of the press training I was given.

I did smile a bit to see the reporters were staying well clear of me. It was nice to see someone had learned a lesson I was teaching them.

Mostly to leave me the hell alone.

They had Aunt Mora locked in a horrible cage with spikes. She looked just awful. She was thin and her hair was matted. She looked exhausted and frightened.

I had never seen Aunt Mora frightened before.

I wanted so much to hug her and tell her it would all soon be over. But I wasn’t allowed anywhere near her.

Not even Daddy and Uncle Ron were allowed to guard her.

I gave what I hoped was an encouraging smile and started in on my testimony.

My family all showed up. And by all, it seemed we had even port keyed in a few. Even Great Grandmother Cedrella was there. She was still a formidable old dragon. But she and Mum seemed awfully glad to see each other.

I think, it was hard to tell. Grandmother was giving her a setback for not delegating more of her work so she could attend more societal functions.

Mum put an end to that by hugging her. In public. Something one was not supposed to do in a well mannered society.

It might have occurred to Great Grandmother Weasley that Mum had zero interest in belonging to any society that would have her as a member. And if it did not occur to her, Mum cheerfully pointed it out. Loudly.

As much as she scowled, it was clear grandmother enjoyed the attention. Especially from all of Mum’s friends who made a great deal of fuss over her. It was clear there was some history between her and the Vipers that had left all of them fond of each other.

I showed up for my last day of testimony in high spirits knowing it would all be over soon. The place was more packed than I had ever seen it.

“Wait…” one of the Wizengamot members looked at me. “You said last day? You cannot mean that. We have heard everything from your first year train seating issues to your love life drama, but you have given us very little of what actually happened. We have nothing on which to either convict or…” the officious little prick of a prosecutor cleared his throat “clear Miss MacDougal of any charges. You will surely have several more days of testimony, weeks perhaps at this rate!”

Several of the other members of the Wizengamot nodded. Others looked at me suspiciously. I liked that group. They knew something was up.

They were right of course. I had not just spent the past several weeks relaying my entire life story for the fun of it.

One of the rather suspicious looking old witches looked at me and frowned. “Surely you know something that actually pertains to this case?”

“Oh” I smiled wickedly “I absolutely do. Something that is very important. Vitally important, in fact in clearing up this entire matter.”

I relished the way the reporters leaned forward quills at the ready. Camera men and women holding their cameras to capture every last crumb of drama.

“Well, Miss Malfoy?” snapped one. “Are you going to enlighten us?”

“If you think about it,” I smiled again “you have all you need from my first day of testimony. The most important information was given then.”

I practically rubbed my hands in glee watching them looking over all of their notes. And I had sure given them a lot to write notes over.

“I am afraid I am failing to see what is so important on your first day of testimony.” The same officious jerk glared at me.

Another huffed in exasperation. “Out of consideration for your school, and for your family’s efforts during the war, we have given you far more consideration than any other witness has been given.”

“Well, part of my family.” I glared back.

“We have been most grateful for the efforts of your entire family.” One of those who had looked confused interrupted.

“I am impressed!” I applauded. “You just told that bald faced lie with a completely straight face. You must have been Slytherin.” 

He narrowed his eyes at me, but chose not to respond.

The audience was not quite as stoic. There were several giggles.

“But actually… you gave my mother the same consideration once. In fact, it was her tales from the Second Wizarding War that inspired my entire testimony.” I reminded them.

It was very clear they had no idea what I was talking about.

Good. It suited my purposes to keep them in the dark just a bit longer.

I sneaked a peek at my watch. Soon, very soon.

“May we please have the information that is so vital?” Aunt Hermione asked trying not to smile. She was not officiating, even though she was Minister of Magic since she was seen as being too close to the case.

I knew that I had pushed this as far as I could. But looking at the clock told me I only needed three more minutes. I could drag this out for that long.

“Of course Aunt.” I smiled at her. “Anything for you. The important part of my testimony was the date. The very first date I gave you.”

Several frowned, I could hear them whispering “Does she mean the date she and that boy went on?”

“No, I think she said they have not had a date.” Another whispered back.

“Which date, Miranda?” Aunt Hermione looked confused.

Well, I’ll be damned. I got one over on her too. That was going in my scrapbook for sure!

“The date of my parents wedding. Happy anniversary Mum, Daddy.” I beamed at them from the witness chair.

I think Mum had caught on. I am pretty sure in all of the turmoil they had not only forgotten their anniversary but the other very important date as well.

“Yes, yes.” The prosecutor waved a hand. “I am certain we all wish your parents the…” My alarm went off interrupting him.

“Happy birthday sweetheart.” Mum looked at me with tears in her eyes.

I winked down at her. “Thank you Mum. See, the date of my parents wedding also happens to be my birthday. I am now officially a legal adult.”

“I am certain we all also wish you a very happy…” the prosecutor started. He stumbled over his words at the smile I was giving him.

I shook my head. “I don’t think you understand, prosecutor. I am now a legal adult. I do not answer to your court appointed watch dog… No offense Mr. Deagan.” I didn’t want to hurt his feelings he had a difficult job to do and he mostly watched out for my interests. It was he who had fought for my right to testify in my own way.

He waved a hand “None taken Miss Malfoy.”

“Now, as a legal adult, in full control of my own legal affairs…” I could see some of Wizengamot with jaws dropped shaking their heads. They had finally caught on. “I am dropping all charges against my Aunt Mora.”

“You can’t do that!” The prosecutor sputtered. “This is a criminal case!”

“Oh, but by law, if all witness statements are withdrawn, and since I am the only real witness you called… I hereby recant everything I have said. I lied through the entire testimony.” And prove I didn’t!

They had foolishly believed this was an open and shut case. No other testimony was needed. I was compelled to testify. I bet they would never make that mistake again.

“Now, if you will be so kind as to release my Aunt, we will be on our way.” Aunt Mora was laughing and sobbing all the same time.

I stood up from the witness stand and walked towards the door with both middle fingers in the air.

“Later witches!”


	51. In Which Our Villain is Revealed

Our house was pandemonium. You would think Aunt Mora would want a little peace and quiet after having been locked up for so long, but she seemed fine with it.

Uncle Charlie brought her over to our manor house and she was immediately tackled by Mum and all of the rest of their group. It looked like they would bury or suffocate her!

Aunt Mora laughed and hugged them back and they all looked completely, happily, out of control.

The parents had planned a big party to celebrate Aunt Mora returning and we were expecting a lot of people. Like all of our combined family. Practically. I doubt Grandfather and Grandmother would show up.

Which is too bad, I felt like I rarely saw my grandfather these days. He was busy rebuilding the Malfoy fortunes and I was busy with school and not being assassinated.

While Malfoys may not assist in the physical part of setting up a party, Weasleys did. Mum put us all to work straight away.

There were tables to be hauled out on to the lawn, warming spells to be cast, platters of food to be set up and insects to be warded off.

House elves could have done it but my mother believes that manual labor is good for the soul. Daddy grew up totally different but let Mum have her way because he always lets Mum have her way.

Sometimes when Daddy looks at Mum I get the feeling that he is sort of in awe of her. Even after all of these years I think that is really sweet.

Sweet as it may be it did not get me out of chores. But now that I am over 17 I can use my wand for the worst of it. Like getting rid of bugs. Ugggh!

“Miri!” Cissa whined. “Can’t YOU put the tablecloths on? You can do it with a wave of your wand.”

“I am absolutely not doing all of your chores, Cissy.” I laughed at her pout. “You know Mum would just find harder work for you if I did anyway.”

“Stop making me sound like bitter old task master, Miranda.” Mum came out with another armload of food. It was ridiculous. She could absolutely use magic.

I ran forward to help her “Mum, you know Daddy hates it when you over work yourself for these things.”

“Since when did you care what some man thinks about your comings and goings Miranda Malfoy?” Mum put her hands on her hips and gave me a fake glare.

I tried for very innocent look “When that man controls my allowance.”

“Well said young Lady Malfoy.” Mum laughed. “But you are an adult now what makes you think you will get an allowance?”

I just looked at her scandalized while she laughed.

I guess Aunt Mora must have been more worn out than I thought because she came outside looking like she had just got out of bed.

And then I saw Uncle Charlie behind her looking the same.

Ewww! Ewwww!! Ewww!!! Ewww!!!!

Aunt Mora and I had not really spoken yet. I wasn’t sure what to say to be honest.

She looked at me and grinned. “Later witches? Really?”

I laughed. “It was the best I could come up with at the time.”

And the ice broken she grabbed me in a big hug. “I am so sorry, Miri. I tried to scare you in to going home with all of those letters I sent. But I couldn’t speak to you and I never knew when…”

“Aunt Mora, it wasn’t your fault!” I squeezed her back. “I am so sorry you were dragged in to this. I don’t know who hates me or my family enough to have used you that way.”

“But we are going to find out.” Uncle Harry had just come to the gardens.

“Albus!” I called out happily seeing my young cousin. “Why don’t you come help Scorp and Cissa finish setting up?”

“Hey Mir! Yeah sure!” I really do like that kid.

“You really are good with the younger ones, Miranda.” Aunt Ginny kissed me on the cheek. “You really should focus on them when you go in to healing.”

“Yeah, well, they don’t annoy me nearly as much as adults do.” I looked over at Rose who had just come with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione “Well, most of them anyway.”

Rose rolled her eyes.

“Oi now,” Uncle Ron glared at her “you know what your Mum says about getting on and acting like one big happy family.”

“Yeah, I know.” Rose sounded as though she were being tortured.

“Well then?” Uncle Ron gave her a little shove “Get on with acting like it then.”

“That wasn’t precisely the lesson I was trying to impress.” Aunt Hermione brought in a few covered dishes and looked fondly at Uncle Ron who just shrugged.

“Brilliant bit of courtroom drama, Miranda, please don’t come back in to court while I am Minister.” Aunt Hermione handed me her dishes.

“Sorry Aunt, it was all I could think of.” I tried to look ashamed, I really did.

Aunt Hermione laughed. “You aren’t sorry one bit. I wouldn’t be either.”

After lunch we cousins all got together for a family Quidditch match.

Knowing how tough things were going to get I quickly said “I get Albus and Scorpius.” Both were completely hopeless, but damned if I was going to let their feelings be hurt.

“Alright” Rose grinned. “Then I get to be on James’ team.”

“Fine, but just so you know, he missed four of the last ten goals through.” I shrugged.

“That is because I am a beater!” James protested. “I was just filling in!”

“It is still a Quidditch fact.” I laughed when Rose looked at him scandalized.

“We aren’t any good, Miri.” Albus looked at me helplessly. “We will just sit on the side and watch.

Scorpius nodded his agreement vigorously.

“Nothing doing.” I glared at them. “This is family time, and by Rowena’s tall hat you are going to join the family!”

“Come on Al, you can do it!” Uncle Harry encouraged.

“No Dad, YOU can do it. And don’t call me Al.” Was I sensing some tension? Was I such a prat at that age?

“Hah, you think YOU have issues with a Quidditch player as a father, think of what Viktor goes through.” I reminded him. “He really can’t stand the sport at all.”

“Which is a crime.” Uncle Ron chimed in.

“It is NOT a crime.” Aunt Hermione slapped his arm lightly “You are just sorry you don’t have another name to add to your autograph collection.”

Everyone, even Albus and Scorpius laughed at that.

“Speaking of Viktor.” Leo looked at me “Where is the old boy? I figured he would be here.”

“Don’t know.” I confessed. “His father said he needed to go home for a bit.”

Leo looked a bit worried about that but I couldn’t imagine why. Maybe because Viktor hadn’t told him? It didn’t matter. I wasn’t going to ask him now in front of everyone. I would only get a smart arsed answer from him.

The game was cut throat, and everyone was cheating. Leo was playing keeper for my side and Rose shined a mirror right in his eyes costing him to allow a goal through.

“Hey! You cheater!” I shouted.

Rose just grinned at me and shrugged.

We were goofing around with each other so much that Leo dropped the quaffle. It almost hit the ground but I tried a spell that I had been practicing.

Ironically enough it was one that Aunt Mora had attacked me with while imperiused.

“Alarte ascendare!” I over shot and the quaffle went up and over the manor.

We all set down laughing. “We won!” Shouted Rose.

“You did not!” I objected. “The game wasn’t over!”

“We were ahead and….” Rose trailed off looking over my shoulder.

Uncle Harry was standing there with a frown on his face. “Miranda, where did you learn that spell?”

I blushed “Well… Aunt Mora used it that, you know that first time, but it seemed useful and so I…”

Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were right behind him. “Merlin, Harry,” Uncle Ron looked stunned, “but it can’t be him, right? He can’t even remember who he is!”

“You ever see anyone else use that spell?” Uncle Harry’s serious tone was beginning to scare me.

“Who?!” My father shouted.

“Gilderoy Lockhart.” Uncle Harry looked grim. “If so…”

“But you can’t mean the same one in St. Mungos?” I protested. “He is so sweet and…”

“And?” Aunt Hermione prompted.

“I just… he seemed really nice but sometimes I got this feeling like someone was watching who genuinely hated me.” I finished lamely. It still sounded stupid when I said it out loud.

“Why didn’t you tell us, sweetheart?” Daddy asked.

“Tell what, Daddy?” I threw my hands up. “That in a room full of mentally ill people someone might not like me?”

“We have to go and make sure Harry.” Uncle Ron looked so serious, nothing like my normal fun loving uncle.

Uncle Harry nodded. “We can’t risk him cursing anyone else.”


	52. The Confession

I had to admit, I really thought Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry were way off base about Lockhart. He had no idea who he was how could he be holding grudges?

Did he even remember enough magic to imperius someone? And when would Aunt Mora have been near him anyway? Especially alone? Those healers were always around.

It was absolutely the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard.

And that is exactly what I told my father when he said I would not be going to the hospital.

It was three days after the family get together. Uncle Harry said he would let us know when they had enough evidence for an arrest.

I had not heard from Viktor, but tonight was our regular shift

“Daddy, this is silly.” I tried to reason with him over breakfast. “Lockhart is harmless. He wouldn’t remember even if he did hate Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, which seems very unlikely since from what I understand he was really just covering his tracks. And we are trying a new technique which is sort of this pitched humming…”

“Leave it alone Miranda.” Daddy growled at me, but I wasn’t put off. He is a terrible human being before like three strong cups of tea.

“But Daddy…” The man was keeping me under lock and key. Apparently he had not got the memo that I was an adult now.

“Miranda, leave your father alone. It is too early.” Mum handed Daddy another cup of tea made just the way he likes it. Almost no tea, but lots of cream and sugar. I take it the way Mum does, strong and black.

“Mum, people are depending on us.” I gratefully accepted my tea from her.

“Those people will survive without you until this is resolved.” Mum just sipped her tea calmly. Sometimes her calm quiet demeanor can be grating. I want her to… I don’t know… yell at me?

But I knew when I was beaten. “Can I at least…”

“No.” My father said with finality.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask!” I pouted.

“You were going to ask something asinine like can you leave the manor. The answer is no.” Wow, he is good.

“Just for some shopping with Mum…” I tried again.

“Don’t drag ME in to this. Be grateful your father isn’t threatening to have the Ministry place you under house arrest for your protection.” Mum refilled Daddy’s tea.

I gasped. “They wouldn’t! Can they really do that?”

Mum shrugged. “Don’t know. I never wanted to test it. Why would I? I already had your father at home.”

I wanted to scream “Yeah but Viktor isn’t here and I don’t know where he is!” But I know how far to push my parents.

I mean, technically I could have just left. But we all knew I wouldn’t.

I guess my feelings must have shown on my face because Mum reached over and took my hand. There is something so comforting when she does that. I have seen her do it to others.

It is completely disarming.

“Viktor is fine. He is with his father.” Mum said softly.

I yanked my hand away. “As if I was worried about Viktor Krum! He can go anywhere he wants with anyone he wants. I don’t own him!”

From the look on Mum’s face I knew I hadn’t fooled her one bit.

Daddy motioned towards the window “Then I don’t suppose you care if his owl is trying to get in the window.”

“NO! I don’t care.” I crossed my arms. “But… I suppose it would be cruel to leave it out there thirsty and hungry.”

I did my best to look like I didn’t care about the letter as I let her in and fed and watered her.

**_Mir,_ **

**_Sorry I am not there right now. My Dad really needed me. It is… complicated. I promise to explain everything when I get back._ **

**_Tell your Aunt I am glad she is out and no hard feelings._ **

**_~ Love, Viktor_ **

“So, how is he?” Mum was trying to pretend that she did not care either what was in the letter.

Neither one of us were good at pretending. I handed her the letter.

“I hope his father is alright. Such a nice man.” Mum sat the letter down.

Daddy glared at her.

“But ugly, such an ugly man.” Mum added quickly, making Daddy laugh.

“Uggghhh…! So I am just what? Stuck here?” I flopped back in to the chair.

“Think how we feel.” Mum grinned “Your brother and sister are at school. Your baby sister is with my mother for the weekend. I should be enjoying the entire weekend alone with my incredibly attractive husband. Not with my husband and a grumpy teenage girl.”

The look she gave my father said very clearly how she had envisioned spending her weekend.

“Gross Mum!” I wrinkled my nose. “I did NOT want to know any of that!”

Mum and Daddy laughed when the doorbell went off.

“We have too many relatives.” Daddy grumbled.

“Yeah… still here Daddy.” I reminded him.

“I noticed.” He got up to go check who was at the door.

Mum laughed at his sullen look.

In just a few moments Daddy came back with Uncle Harry.

Good! Now maybe I would be allowed off of house arrest.

Mum handed Uncle Harry a cup of tea. “Sandwich Harry?”

Uncle Harry laughed and he and Mum looked at each other like they shared some inside joke.

“No.” he grinned. “But I might take your chair.”

“Enough, Potter, I assume you have some information for us?” Daddy did NOT like Mum smiling at other men, family or not.

“I do indeed.” Uncle Harry sat an envelope on the table. “We have a full confession.”

“So soon?” Mum gasped.

“So it was Lockhart then?” Daddy reached for the envelope.

“Of course so soon, I am really good at what I do.” Uncle Harry grinned at Mum. I think he was trying to goad my father. “And oh yeah, it was Lockhart alright.”

“But how?” I was so confused. “The healers said he was a hopeless case.”

“Not quite, over the years he had shown some small signs of improvement.” Uncle Harry drank his tea. “But when you and Viktor showed up and started healing people he improved by leaps and bounds. He just hid it.”

“But why would he hide it?” That didn’t make any sense. “Wouldn’t he want to be free.”

“Oh no.” Uncle Harry narrowed his eyes. “He knew he would never be free. After everything he had done? The memories he destroyed? He knew he was… is… looking at a long stint in Azkaban.”

“Then why ruin that by attacking me? I didn’t even know him.” This was making less and less sense.

“It wasn’t you he wanted to hurt. He had overheard that you are Ron’s niece. He was looking to get revenge on Ron. It was his broken wand, after all, that caused his memory spell to backfire.”

Daddy looked shocked and I noticed a tremble in his hand.

“But how did he even get alone with Aunt Mora, when would he have even done it? Why would she be visiting him?” Seriously those healers are always around!

“Easy, he altered memories. As to why Mora was there…” Uncle Harry hesitated looking at Mum and Daddy. Mum gave him a small nod. “Her mother is hospitalized there, Miranda. She went every weekend."

“What?! Why didn’t anyone tell me? I could have helped her!” I was seriously annoyed.

“Not with her condition, sweetheart.” Mum was holding Daddy’s hand tightly. “Mora’s mother was a Death Eater. A very powerful one. She was sentenced to The Kiss. There is no soul there to save.”

“Oh… wow.” What does one even say to that?

“Mora used her families funds to have her mother hospitalized…” Mum hesitated “after… instead of Azkaban work.”

Daddy looked odd. Sort of ill, sort of relieved.

He was starting to scare me. “Daddy… are you OK?”

I ran around the table to hug him. he pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair burying my face into his chest.

“It wasn’t my fault.” He whispered. “They… weren’t after me.”

“I hate to break this to you, Malfoy.” Uncle Harry said, not unkindly. “But seriously? It is not always all about you.”

I could feel Daddy nod.

Mum pulled her chair around and wrapped her arms around both of us.

I never felt so loved and protected in all of my life.

Uncle Harry quietly let himself out.


	53. The Ministry Has Trust Issues

I have learned I cause trust issues for a lot of people. And I mean a LOT of people.

As in the entire Wizengamot.

For some reason they think that I may pull, in their words “legal mumbo jumbo” to interfere in Lockhart’s trial.

Which is ridiculous. Why WOULD I? The man used an unforgivable on my Aunt and tried repeatedly to kill me! I want him buried UNDER Azkaban!

But there seems to be a consensus that since I helped heal him, I might feel some responsibility for him. And I guess I kind of do, just not in the way they think.

If I hadn’t healed him he wouldn’t have been able to attack anyone. But seriously, they didn’t put me in Ravenclaw for no reason at all. I am intelligent.

When I choose to be.

Lockhart was a… I don’t know, I guess a bad man. I talked for a long time with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron about him. They told me the whole story about his books that he claimed he had done all of this wonderful monster killing stuff. But he had never done any of it. He had just wiped the memories of witches and wizards after he got them to tell him their whole story.

He was a very selfish and vain man. Bright too, he was a Ravenclaw. But from what I learned he never wanted to do anything if he couldn’t be the best of the best.

Even if he had to out and out lie.

I wanted to say he was just selfish, but that hardly covers his sins. He actually wiped people’s memories!

He tried to kill me!

He messed with my Aunt, who just wanted to visit her mother. Or what was left of her mother, I was still processing that.

Selfish seems a little light handed for his crimes. He is in fact, a very, very bad man.

I wanted to speak to him, but Daddy absolutely forbade me to go anywhere near him. He even looked scandalized that I had suggested it.

“This is YOUR influence!” He glared at Mum. “Your bloody Gryffindor tendencies!”

Mum just went back to her knitting without so much as raising an eyebrow, although she did murmur “I believe compassion is a Hufflepuff trait, dearest.” I did notice she did not look the tiniest bit sorry.

But back to the Wizengamot.

They insisted upon a trial immediately. As in the very next day.

But not a trial for his crimes against me oh no. His original trial for all of the memories he had wiped would resume. They had suspended it due to his memory loss, but now they could reopen it.

Which meant of course my testimony would not be needed.

The owl from the Ministry made it quite clear I would not be needed. It even gave the impression that I would not be welcome.

I showed the letter to Daddy and Mum who both laughed.

“I blame you for this as well, Alya.” Daddy winked down at Mum.

“How in the name of Merlin’s pointy hat could I be responsible for this one?” Mum asked, sounding vastly amused.

“Because Miranda went on public record she got the idea to hold up the entire Wizengamot from YOU.” Daddy declared somewhat archly.

Mum waved her hands dismissively. “Oh, that. Pssshhh. At least I didn’t walk out of the hearing making rude hand gestures.”

Wrapping his arms around her Daddy kissed her forehead. “You were such an innocent little thing. Did you even know any rude hand gestures?”

Mum trailed her fingers up his chest. “One or two.”

“Gross!! Stop, just stop.” Why oh why couldn’t they behave themselves?!

They both just laughed at me. “Don’t you have teenage stuff to be doing?” Daddy asked. “Somewhere that isn’t here?”

“No, in fact I do not.” I swear… “And I am staying right here to make sure you don’t do anything… unsanitary… on the kitchen table.”

“Spoil sport.” Mum grumbled.

“Can’t you two ever act like normal parents?” I whined. “You know, boring and not so handsy?”

“If you think we are bad you should see your Aunt Pansy and Aunt Daphne.” Daddy laughed.

“No... just no.” I will still trying to get the image out of my head the one time I walked into my bathroom and caught them “being handsy”.

Mum laughed and hugged me. Daddy ruffled my hair. They both left the kitchen.

I did NOT follow.

I was determined to be at Lockhart’s trial no matter what the Wizengamot had to say about it.

After all, they had no actually forbidden me to do so… they just made their preferences known. Due to my delicate condition it was felt the rigors of a trial would be too much for me.

I wanted to send a strongly worded owl about how my condition absolutely was NOT delicate but my parents forbade it.

“You never know when you will need someone to underestimate you.” Daddy trying to sound wise was just creepy.

Mum nodded her agreement.

“Uggghhh!! Slytherin.” I shuddered.

They both nodded and said in unison “Guilty as charged.” I have a feeling it is not the first time they have done this.

But… “I have exactly half an hour to dress and get down to the Ministry.” I gasped.

Daddy raised an eyebrow “So you intend to go no matter what the Wizengamot says?”

I nodded happily.

“See? Absolutely YOUR influence.” My father turned on Mum with an “I told you so” look.

Mum just laughed. “OK, you win, but let’s hurry and get ready.”

“Wait!” Daddy pouted. “Why do WE have to go? I had other plans.”

“uggghhhhh…. Can we GO?!” I was not going through this again.

When we got to the Ministry it was absolute chaos. More chaos. There were women protesting and chanting to free Lockhart.

The press was eating it all up. They were trying to interview anyone and everyone who looked like they might be important.

Which is precisely why they zeroed in on us.

“Oh wonderful.” Mum said wryly “NOW they want my opinion. I can’t imagine why, they never have before.”

“That is not true, sweetheart,” Daddy tried to be reassuring. “They always want your advice on the economy. You are considered the finest financial mind in the industry.”

Mum blushed. “Well, except for goblins.”

“No one is as good as the goblins, but even they want you working for them.” Daddy smiled at her tenderly.

“There she is!” One of the protesters shouted. “That girl who got dear Gilderoy in to this mess!”

Dear Gilderoy? I looked at Mum confused.

“He was quite popular before his little accident.” She explained “It seems they may blame you a teensy bit for his current legal troubles.”

“Teensy bit” was a gross understatement. Within a few short minutes we were descended on by rabid supporters of the once great Gilderoy Lockhart.

“How dare you show your face here?!” One shouted. “You are a disgrace. After all your family has done you dare look down your noses at anyone else?”

“You filthy blood supremists! You have no business here in polite society!” A woman clutching… a shampoo bottle? Shouted.

I looked at my father. He looked at me sadly. I grinned. After a moment, so did he.

“Your “hero” was a fraud who tried to kill me.” I explained, still grinning.

The woman suddenly threw her shampoo bottle at my face. Before I could react, a small hand reached up and grabbed it. I looked in to the very furious face of Rose Weasley.

“No one throws things at my family, you obnoxious witch!” She shouted.

I was also pretty quickly shoved behind a large back.

“Viktor? Where have you been?” I clutched his sweater.

“Missed you too, love. I promise to explain, but maybe after saving you from a lynching.” Right, priorities.

I looked around and noticed what seemed to be my entire family pointing wands at the protesters. Hell, I guess Mum was right, my actions in school bloody well could not have wrecked this family’s reputation.

The Aurors quickly got everything under control, and per Daddy’s request no one was arrested, he said it would only encourage more of the same.

Per Daddy’s orders I wasn’t allowed to punch anyone either. Which is a shame, I was pretty sure NO ONE would be encouraged to get hit again.

Viktor looked down at me and rubbed a thumb over my cheek. “You are the worst trouble, woman.” I could tell by his smile he wasn’t really upset.

“You like trouble.” I captured his hand.


	54. The Sentence

** Azkaban’s Most Fashionable resident **

** Rita Skeeter **

_ Gilderoy Lockhart, who once spent six solid months at the top of the best seller list will now be spending the rest of his natural life as a permanent resident of Azkaban.  _

_ The Ministry was crammed full of admiring fans most of which were women demanding his immediate release. There have been threats of hunger strikes by weeping women.  _

_ Gilderoy Lockhart, best known as 5 time winner of Witch Weekly’s Most Charming Smile Award and the blockbuster best seller Magical Me, was embroiled in a scandal before his hospitalization. _

_ It was suggested that his books may have contained some embellished elements. One of his fans, Madame Froy, the leader of the Hunger Strike for Lockhart movement agreed to speak to this reporter.  _

_ The Hunger Strike Movement, now thousands strong by this reporters estimate, have vowed they will eat no food until Gilderoy Lockhart is freed. _

_ It is also apparent they mean for the hunger strike to start immediately after lunch. _

_ Ms. Froy, who spoke to this reporter while clutching a bottle of Lockhart’s famous shampoo is convinced this is an attempt to discredit Lockhart’s achievements. _

_ “It is clear that certain pureblood elements cannot stand the thought that a half blood could have achieved so much.” Ms. Froy went on record as saying. _

_ She also suggested it is well known in certain circles that the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger-Weasley, is aware of these subversive elements but is covering them up for personal reasons. _

_ The Minister had this to comment, “This is the most ridiculous display of non sense I have ever seen. If these women truly want to affect the world they will take an actual interest in politics. There are those truly in thralldom who need assistance.” _

_ The Minister cut the interview short when this reporter suggested that a trial brought about in large part due to the actions of her niece might not be the best time for politicking. _

_ The Minister, well known for her tough stance on rights for all human and beings of near human intelligence… _

On the cover was a picture of Lockhart in the straight jacket he was wearing on the cover of his book “Who Am I?” and the other side like they were adversaries was Aunt Hermione.

I tossed the paper down laughing. “I doubt Aunt Hermione considers elves to be beneath human intelligence.”

Mum laughed Daddy rolled his eyes.

“I also doubt,” Daddy smirked “that Granger would cover up misdeeds based on blood purity.”

“How does Skeeter know there are thousands of protesters?” I was confused.

“Especially considering many of these protesters were actually seen at lunch.” Daddy laughed.

Mum snickered “She made the numbers up completely. Later all she has to say is some dropped out causing her calculations to be off.”

It was the morning after the trial and the headlines were already screaming about the protests. Because of course they were.

The trial had been almost insultingly fast. Especially given how full the hearing was.

Lockhart was in the same sort of cage they had kept Aunt Mora in.

And he was glaring at me like I was the cause of all of his woes.

Well, I guess since I had helped heal him I sort of was responsible.

But I would rather heal a hundred arseholes like him than not help one person who genuinely needed me.

The whole trial from start to finish lasted about two hours total.

The charges were read, the evidence was quickly gone over from the first time the trial was held.

I was actually glad about this. The spectators were so crowded in they were making Daddy nervous. I could only tell because Mum had one of his hands in both of hers stroking them.

I guess this probably doesn’t bring back good memories for my father. I curled up next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

The only real issue on the table was whether or not Lockhart could now be considered well enough to be sentenced for crimes he had already been determined guilty of.

The decision was unanimous. He was indeed was the determination. After that the sentence was swift and brutal. He would spend the rest of his life in prison.

Perhaps worse for him was that he was denied the right to profit from his past stories or anything related to the time period he sent in St. Mungo’s. Meaning his career as an author, while it may have been possible in Azkaban was denied to him. Unless he told true stories pre-hospitalization. But since none of those were flattering to him, it seemed unlikely.

Well, I assumed it was the worst part of the punishment because he completely flipped out about it. He ranted and raved that the Wizengamot was trying to subvert the truth

I guess it was pretty bad for his fans as well. Several fainted and had complete breakdowns when this part of the sentencing was told.

Viktor had left almost immediately, but promised he would call on my home soon. He also promised to explain his absence.

A quick kiss and he was gone. I was starting to become really worried.

Was he breaking up with me?

Moving back to Bulgaria?

What exactly was the deal?

I looked over at Leo. He gave me what I am sure he thought was an encouraging smile.

“Whatever.” I glared straight ahead. “I assure you that Viktor Krum may do as he wishes it is nothing to me.”

I put on my best press face when I saw several members of the press looking at me. A vague smile and the appearance that all was well.

That I absolutely was NOT planning to earn myself a cell next to Lockhart for maiming my boyfriend.

When we were out of sight of the press Leo gave me an awkward side hug. “It isn’t you, Miri, I am sure of it, give Vik a chance to explain.”

“Then YOU know what is going on?” I mean, why should Viktor tell me?

Leo looked at me glumly. “I don’t know exactly, but I can guess. It really has to come from Viktor though, it is his story to tell.”

“Whatever. Pssshh.” As if I cared.

“I know you are worried, Mir. Just… try to be patient?” I hated how worried Leo looked.

He had never quite gotten over the whole me falling off of my broom stick thing. He was now annoyingly over protective.

I sighed. “OK, whatever the issue is I will be patient.”

Leo grinned at me.

“OK, I will TRY to be patient. I hate being patient.” I huffed.

“Good thing too, since you REALLY suck at it!”He gave me another hug on his way out.

We got out with no further incidents. Which was almost tragic. I REALLY wanted to punch someone.

The rest of the morning was quiet. Just Mum, Daddy and me.

They left me in the kitchen and went to do work in the home office. Laughing when I told them to leave the door open.

I filled out applications for healer internships, wondering if it would be just me applying or if Viktor….

As if thinking about him had made him magically appear Mum led him in to the kitchen.

I wasn’t sure how to react. Did I jump up and hug him? I mean what if he was dumping me? That would be just awkward.

In the end I just sat there staring at him. Mum left us alone.

“I know I just kind of took off Mir, but I had a good reason…” He didn’t look great I noticed. He had dark circles under his eyes. He was clearly stressed out about something.

“Look Viktor, if you are planning to break up with me, just be done with it and get out so I can finish filling out my applications.” I tried really hard not to sound pitiful.

Viktor looked shocked. “Break up with… Miri… is that what you thought?”

I just shrugged. He yanked me right out of my chair and kissed me in a way that made my bloody toes curl. The wanker. I was not done being upset yet!

“Stop that!” I hated how breathless I sounded. “I can’t think when you do that!”

There was the damned arrogant smirk that got under my skin. Of course it got under my skin in whole new ways now.

“In that case…” He kissed me again.

“Alright, you arrogant arse, you didn’t come over to break up with me. Do you intend to tell me why you ARE here?” I was so flummoxed I forgot that I was mad at him for taking off.

“I have come to ask you out.” He grinned at my state of confusion. The arse.

“Out?” If he grinned any wider I was going to slug him.

“Yes,” he laughed. “Out as in on a date. You know, like normal people.”

“When were we ever normal?” I couldn’t help it, his grin was apparently the contagious kind. I slipped my arms around his waist. I am a weak willed woman!

“We are going to give it a shot. For one whole day.” He rested his chin on top of my head pulling me in closer. Merlin he smelled good.

“Try what for a whole day?” I was back to being confused, he was back to laughing.


	55. The Date

It took me a bit longer than I am going to admit to figure out that Viktor was asking me out on an actual official date.

Once I had it all sorted in my mind he told me he would pick me up on Saturday, early, be ready and dress casually.

For Viktor “casual” could mean anything from just shy of a full on tux to swim trunks. I decided a simple pair of wool slacks and a light jumper.

Viktor was prompt. For all of his faults, and I could list them all alphabetically and categorically, Viktor was never late.

“Where are we going?” I was curious, Viktor was never really the spontaneous sort.

He held out his hand. “Close your eyes. It’s a surprise.”

Uh… what? Close my eyes and go with someone blindly?!

He grinned when I hesitated. “Don’t you trust me?”

“NO!” I half shrieked, half laughed. “I don’t trust ANYONE haven’t you been paying attention? My Aunt Mora was controlled in to trying to kill me!”

“Liar.” He grinned that stupid arrogant grin again. “You absolutely trust me.”

Ugggghhh… the only thing I hate more than that smug grin is when he is right. “Fine, but if you have any nefarious plans for me I WILL hex you.”

He leaned down and kissed my neck making me shiver. “Oh I have nefarious plans alright.”

“If my husband hears that,” Mum spoke up from the doorway “he will lock Miranda up and throw away the key.”

“I am an adult now Mum!” I protested.

“Oh? You explain that to your father.” She was grinning. “I mean, after all an adult wouldn’t be afraid to tell her father she is an adult.”

“Oh shut up.” I grumbled. “Let’s go Viktor.” Mum's laughter followed us to the floo.

Viktor wrapped an arm around my waist, grabbed some floo powder and said “Motherwell, Lanarkshire.”

We stepped out in to a little pub and were cheerfully greeted by a short round older witch who dusted our clothes and offered us drinks.

Viktor dropped a few coins in to a box on the hearth “Perhaps when we return Muriel!”

“Will your father be joining you this time? Or will it be you and your young lady friend?” I could tell she was fishing for information. I almost laughed.

I could tell by the twinkle in his eye that Viktor knew as well. “It will be just us Muriel.”

Taking my hand Viktor led me out of the pub and in to a sunlit street. The whole place was painted in bright colors.

And the smells! There were sweet smells and the smells of meat roasting over open fires and some tangy smell I was having a hard time identifying.

I looked around in awe “What is this place?”

Viktor smiled at my enthusiasm. “This is a muggle fair. My parents used to take me here when I was little. Then later… just my Dad.”

He sounded sad when he said that. I reached out to take his hand. “Oh…?”

“Yeah, well” he brightened up. “WE are here now.”

I could not believe the amazing sights and sounds and these fluffy sweet things called cotton floss! They tasted like a magical cloud of goodness!

There were sausages and I found out the tangy smell was an awful lot of muggle beer. Granddad Weasley drinks it… but not in this quantity!

Then there were the rides! They flung us in the air and whirled us around. I couldn’t stop laughing and squealing with each new experience.

The muggle children were so excited that they pulled their parents from ride to ride screaming their enthusiasm for the world to hear.

There were these things called roller coasters that were almost as good as flying on a broom! But faster and with harder steep dips and climbs and these loops that made me feel like my stomach was being left behind.

There were these games of chance. I mean, they were silly and with a flick of my wand I could have beat them but there was something thrilling about watching Viktor win these stuffed toys for me.

We ate and laughed and played games all morning.

During lunch Viktor took me to a small picnic area where he laid out a blanket and set out fruits and breads and small hand pies.

How well he knew my sweet tooth. One of many things I inherited from my father.

We ate and talked about silly things, but I could tell that Viktor had something he wanted to say to me.

Finally he looked around “My father and mother used to take me here on special occasions. I think Dad liked going somewhere that he wasn’t recognized.”

“And your Mum?” I asked quietly. “You never talk about her…”

“It is not a topic I enjoy.” His jaw tightened. “She was a very beautiful and very social woman. A professional singer. She always seemed to be on the way out. One day… she just didn’t come home.”

I grabbed his hand “I am so sorry… how did she die?”

“No…” he looked down “you don’t understand. She just didn’t come home. She had enough of being tied down as a wife and a mother. So the day before I was to come to Hogwarts she sent a message saying she would not be returning.”

I gasped. I could not imagine one of my parents, or my grandparents even, just… leaving. “Did you ever see her again?”

“A few times. Dad would insist I come home when he knew she would be in town.” Well, that explained why he would just be whisked away by his father.

“Is that why you wanted to become a singer?” Instead of a Quidditch player like your father I wanted to add, but didn’t quite dare.

“I guess, probably in the beginning. I thought... somehow I could make myself in to someone she would want to be around.” He shrugged. “It never worked out that way.”

“Where is she now?” I wanted to find her and slap her silly!

“The past few weeks…. Dad sent me an owl. Mum was in the hospital.” He started quietly packing up the picnic. “When I got there she was nearly completely wasted away. An illness the muggles call cancer. She passed away without ever knowing I had come.”

“Oh… Viktor… I don’t know what to say.” I tried to hold back tears. “I wish I was more like my Mum right now. She always knows the right things to say to make people feel better. I am useless at that.”

“I don’t want you to be like your Mum. I happen to like you just the way you are.” He held out a hand and helped me up from the ground.

I slipped my arms around his waist and laid my cheek against his chest. “I can’t fix any of this for you. But... I can promise I am not going anywhere.”

“I know.” He whispered in my hair.

We stood that way for a few minutes. It was nice.

“Thank you for sharing this with me.” I kissed his cheek.

“Come on.” He smiled down at me. “There is one more ride I want to go on before the park closes.”

The ride he wanted to go on was a big wheel. Ferris wheel Viktor called it. Made by some muggle named Ferris.

After all of the other rides we had been on today this seemed pretty tame by comparison. But maybe that was why he had saved it for last?

I had to admit the view was spectacular. The lights of the nearby muggle village were just starting to come on. The countryside was so green and beautiful. There were fat sheep wandering around and families going home in their automobiles.

When we got to the top the wheel stopped. I smiled over at Viktor “Good thing we can apparate. These muggle contraptions do seem prone to breaking down, don’t they?”

The look he gave me almost took my breath away. He was no longer the arrogant little boy or the obnoxious devilishly handsome teen. He looked like the man he was becoming. Serious, but with a hint of wickedness teasing the corners of his mouth.

“It didn’t break down.” He winked. “I stopped it.”

“Viktor!” I chastised teasingly. “You cannot just wreck a muggles invention because you want to do a bit of snogging!”

“I did NOT stop it so we could snog!” He returned in the same light teasing tone. “And I am shocked that you would suggest such a thing.”

“You didn’t?” Viktor laughed at my clear disappointment.

“No. I came here for this.” From somewhere in his pockets he pulled out a small box.

“Viktor…” I eyed the box suspiciously.

He held up a hand. “I know what you are going to say. We are too young. We have a lot of training ahead of us. It is all too sudden. And I agree. I am not suggesting we run off and marry tomorrow. I am fine with a long engagement. As long as you want. Just so long as at the end of all of that waiting I know you will marry me.”

I was still hesitant. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say yes. Say that I won’t ever have to worry about being alone again.” He looked so earnest. I could almost see the little boy pleading with his Mum to stay.

What else could I say? “Yes I agree to a long engagement and eventually getting married.”

After kissing me he waved a hand to an attendant who started the wheel moving.

“What? I said I stopped it. I never said I used magic.” I just rolled my eyes.


	56. Christmas at the Burrow

I knew there was no way to hide my ring from my parents I would have to tell them.

“Are you sure that you don’t want me to go with you?” Viktor asked for what must be the hundredth time. “I feel like I should be there.”

“I am 100% certain I need to tell my family this on my own.” I stated firmly.

Viktor smirked. “Your Dad likes me. I am sure it isn’t going to be the big issue you think it will be.”

“Daddy likes you as the boy I was interested in while I was in school. Now you are the nasty guy trying to steal away his princess.” I informed him. “Besides, it is not my father you have to worry about. It is my grandfather.”

“You think he will object to me?” The little frown wrinkle between his eyes was adorable.

“No. I think my grandfather will object to ANYONE he didn’t hand select.” Lucius Malfoy was very traditional. Obscenely so.

“You are an adult now.” He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around this.

“Not to my grandfather.” I assured him. “I am still a little girl in hair ribbons.”

In the end I told my parents alone.

“No. Absolutely not.” Daddy almost shouted. “You are too young. I won’t have you throw your life away on a school girl crush.”

The look on Mum’s face said this was exactly the wrong thing for Daddy to say. “I beg your pardon, Malfoy?”

Whoops… last name. Mum only did this when she was angry.

“That was different, Aly.” Daddy tried to look charming. “There was a war and… hell, Alya, this is MY daughter.”

Mum crossed her arms over her chest. “Do go on.”

Don’t do it Daddy! I wanted to shout. That tone with Mum is always a trap.

“Well... and you were… you know…” Daddy stopped and turned on me wide eyed. “Miranda, you aren’t…. are you?”

I was confused. “I am not… what?”

“Pregnant.” Mum was still glaring at Daddy. “Your father wants to know if you are being forced to marry because you are pregnant.”

Wow… Mum looked mad… “No! I am absolutely NOT pregnant Daddy!”

Daddy was ignoring me entirely now. “Alya… I was not forced to marry you.”

Mum stalked off, spitting over her shoulder “I was talking about ME being forced, you giant, arrogant, arse!”

“We will discuss this later.” Daddy started after Mum.

“Yeah, later.” After you are done groveling. I didn’t dare grin.

After much discussion a compromise was made. Mum wouldn’t hex Daddy and in turn, Daddy would buy Mum jewelry.

Which is weird, because he keeps buying it but she never wears it. Mum calls it an expensive lesson.

In the end, Daddy mumbled congratulations, Mum stopped talking through gritted teeth and Grandmother Weasley said we would have a Christmas/Engagement party at the Burrow.

Whatever. Food is good, I am not complaining!!

Christmas at the Burrow is always a chaotic affair. So many people.

Even people from the Ministry were apt to stop by. Mostly I assume because half of my family works there.

Plus Aunt Hermione being the Minister and all.

An entire new wing was put on so we could all sit inside and eat around a table.

But that was just how a Weasley celebration was supposed to be. The Malfoys were much more sedate. Traditional. Normally my two sides of the family were separate and that was that.

But this year was different. While I was helping set the table and bring out food a shadow fell over me.

Looking up I squealed. “Grandfather!”

With a smile he opened his arms and I threw myself at him.

Mum was right behind me. “Lucius. I am so glad you and Narcissa made it back from France in time to join us.”

Grandfather hugged her while never taking his arm from around my waist. “As soon as I heard some young upstart thought he was good enough for my granddaughter I had to make the trip home.”

“Grandfather, would anyone be good enough?” I laughed.

He did not even pretend to think it over. “Absolutely not. Where is this young man?”

“Play nice, Lucius.” Mum gave him a mock frown. I don’t think I have ever seen her angry with him.

“I? When have I been anything but?” Mum cocked an eyebrow at him while he gave her the patented Malfoy smirk.

“Do not try your charms on me, Lucius Malfoy.” Mum warned. “I assure you that your son has made me quite immune to them.”

Daddy came up and whispered something in Mum’s ear. Something scandalous I am certain from the way she blushed.

Absolutely shameless those two.

“Father.” Daddy and Grandfather shook hands. “Mother.” Grandmother got a hug. I am not certain I ever saw Daddy hug his father. He was quite happy to hug Scorpius though.

Viktor came to stand beside me. Thankfully he was smart enough to keep his hands to himself. “Sir. Madame.” He nodded politely to my grandparents.

Grandmother was slightly more welcoming when she offered her hand.

And by slightly I mean she did not look like she wanted to hex him.

Yet.

“You are the son of that Quidditch player, yes?” Oh joy. Let the interrogation begin.

“Yes sir. My father played for Bulgaria…” There was a brief tension in the air that I did not quite understand.

“And you, young man.” Grandmother appraised him. “What are your plans?”

“I will be studying as a healer, Madame.” Viktor turned his attention fully to my grandmother. “I will be starting directly after school commences.”

“The wizarding community always has need of new healers.” Grandmother said approvingly.

“Will you be joining us for dinner, Lucius?” Grandmother Weasley asked somewhat tensely from the doorway.

“No. Thank you for your gracious invitation.” No one mentioned that she had not exactly extended an invitation. “We do have other pressing engagements. I am here for a brief visit with my grandchildren and then we will be on our way.”

“Do you have to leave?” I asked disappointed. My grandparents had spent so much time in France that I had very little chance to see them recently.

“I am afraid so, my dear.” Grandfather squeezed my shoulders. He had still not let go of me. I was not used to this much display of affection from him. I wasn’t complaining. I liked it. But it was just weird.

“You must come for tea soon.” Grandmother smiled at me. “And bring your young man. We shall all get to know one another much better.”

So you can interrogate him some more, I thought to myself, but wisely kept my mouth shut.

“Of course Grandmother.” I tried for sincerity. “I have missed both of you I would really love a few minutes to reconnect.”

I could tell by the sparkle in her eye that she wasn’t the least bit fooled. Oh I would definitely have enjoyed time with them.

Alone. With no interrogating of my new fiancé.

Scorpius and Cissa came in just then, saving me from any further uncomfortable scrutiny.

While the talk turned to Cissa and Scorpius and their first year of school, I slipped away and slid my arm through Viktor’s.

“Don’t worry. Grandfather won’t torture you. Probably.” I teased.

“It wasn’t him I was worried about.” He grinned down at me. “Your grandmother seems far more formidable.”

I looked fondly at both my mother and grandmother who were chatting quietly. “It takes a strong woman to marry and manage a Malfoy man.”

Kissing my temple he smiled. “It takes no less strength to be a Malfoy woman by birth, I am certain.”

I shook my head laughing. “Flatterer.”

“Absolutely.” He grinned back. “Will that get me out of that tea with her?”

“No. But good try.” Scorpius and Cissa were squealing over their gifts from our grandparents.

I watched my grandfather and I didn’t like what I saw.

He looked pale and I noticed a slight tremble in his hand.

Was he ill? Was he going to pass out?

“Viktor…” I whispered. “Grandfather…”

But Viktor was already on the move.

He caught my grandfather just before he hit the ground.


	57. The Death Bed of Lucius Malfoy

****

My grandfather was dying.

Here, surrounded by healers who could not help him. Not even just that they wouldn’t. I mean.. I could almost even see that. Grandfather is not a popular man.

But they literally could not do anything for him except to keep him comfortable.

A sterile hospital room that spoke nothing of the man my grandfather had been. Good or evil.

The healers were saying something about a far reaching, fatal dark curse that was coursing through his veins.

There was no known cure. No one was even certain what the exact nature of the curse was.

A last gift from the Dark Lord he had once served willingly and loyally. If not exceptionally successfully.

This curse would succeed where so many others had failed.

That was the reason he had been in France for so long. He and my grandmother were desperately searching for a cure.

They had been unsuccessful. Grandmother said that the only thing my grandfather wanted was to come home to die in the presence of those few people who still harbored any genuine love for him.

I heard all of this in a detached way as I stared down at the withered form of my grandfather in his hospital bed.

Daddy had taken Grandmother away to get some much needed sleep and food. His concern for Grandmother was evident.

It was clear to all who saw her that she would not survive the death of my grandfather.

It made my chest squeeze painfully to realize the same could be said of my mother and father.

I wished I could summon the strength to care about her fate. Maybe I could find the energy to care later. At the moment I just felt numb.

I wished I could care about my father and the devastated but resigned look of horror, pity and grief etched on to his handsome features.

At the moment all I could care about was the odd picture he and my mother made as she stroked his hair back from his face and whispered soothing nonsense to him.

The same sort of nonsensical words she always used whenever any of her children were ill.

My mother was the strangest, and yet somehow, strongest woman I knew. I doubt very much that she had ever met someone so fallen and disgraced that she could not find space in her heart to love them.

I am convinced that she would have even found room in her heart to love Voldemort. She never would have understood why he did the terrible things he did, but she would have still provided love.

That was just the sort of woman my mother was. I wished in that moment I had ever truly taken time to appreciate that trait in her.

At the moment she was holding my grandfather’s hand and murmuring some story about the bookstore where they had first met.

“That moment was one of the great turning points of my life.” Mum smiled down at my grandfather so tenderly that you would think it was her own father lying in that bed.

“I gave…” Grandfather coughed up a bit of blood that my mother wiped away without the slightest sign of disgust. “…I gave your sister a cursed book. I…”

“Hush.” Mum soothed. “The war is over, my friend. You do not need to torment yourself with it any longer.”

Friend. That was the long silken thread that no one else seemed able to fit into the tapestry of my mother’s life. How she could consider this fallen and disgraced Death Eater her friend. But it was very clear she did. Even my father never really seemed to understand why.

Grandfather gave Mum a small smile. “Such a cynical young girl. Strings attached. Those were some of the first words you ever spoke to me. I knew your loyalty and love could only be won by someone who didn’t put any strings on them.”

Mum smiled through her tears and stroked my grandfather’s hair. “And you never had. You always accepted me exactly the way I am. Have I ever told you how much that meant to me?”

Grandfather squeezed her hand. “Often. But it is always nice to hear again.”

My father came to stand next to me watching the two.

“Cissy?” Grandfather croaked out, looking at Daddy.

“She is resting father.” Daddy assured him. “Aunt Andromeda has taken her to her home to feed and watch over her.”

“Take care of your Mother son after…” Grandfather coughed up more blood.

Daddy sounded strangled when he said “I will, father, you need not concern yourself.”

“Nonsense.” Mother soothed. “You will be here for many more years battling it out with my father over the most ridiculous of laws in the Wizengamot.”

“All of this optimism.” Grandfather smiled. “It will be the undoing of you, child.”

“Your mother always had the knack of bringing out the best in others.” There was no mistaking the love in my father’s eyes when he looked down at Mum.

“Why do you suppose that is?” I mused. I was not really expecting an answer. “Is she naïve about their baser natures…?”

Daddy obliged me anyway. “Naïve? Absolutely not. Your mother is one of the most shrewdly astute women I have ever known. She knows, and probably always has, exactly what kind of man my father is. What was important to her was how he treated family. Me specifically. She accepts people for exactly who and what they are. Even without accepting their actions.”

“I think…” I frowned a bit, “I think she could have even found something in the Dark Lord to love.”

“No doubt you are correct. Alya,” Daddy called to Mum, “you must also get some food and rest, my love. Go to Aunt Andromeda’s with mother.”

His voice was so soft, so full of love. I could feel my eyes start to sting.

“Just… just a bit longer?” Mother pleaded.

I have no idea whether she was pleading with my father to let her stay, or for my grandfather to hold on to life a bit longer.

It was heartbreaking. My father nodded his agreement.

My grandfather said nothing and gave no sign that he had even heard.

Healers kept wandering in and taking readings and looking very grim.

I have been in this hospital long enough to know what that means.

The healers have given up. A few that I know from my volunteer work nodded and smiled at me with sympathy.

The best my grandfather could hope for at this stage of his life would be pain potions to help manage any discomfort he was in and a bland diet.

What an ignoble end to a noble, if not morally virtuous life.

Few, if any, outside of immediate family would mourn his passing. I was already thinking about what the headlines would be screaming.

“The End of a Death Eater!”

“A Monster Died Today, Unloved, Unmourned.”

Would that be how Daddy was remembered? Would Mum be nothing more than the wife of a Death Eater? Is that how I would be remembered? The child and grandchild of notorious Death Eaters?

But it was the thought of my beautiful and loving mother, the one who saw the better natures in everyone, vilified.

Would the war never truly end?

I frowned. Probably not. At least not until the Malfoy line died. What a miserably depressing thought. When I and Cissa and Elladora married we would no longer be Malfoys. I wondered if the weight of the name pressed down on Scorpius.

I looked at my father for a long time. He did not meet my eyes. As if he could tell what I was thinking.

The more I considered how we would be remembered, how my grandfather’s death would be celebrated, the angrier I got.

There wasn’t even anyone I could punch to make myself feel better. How do you fight a belief? A curse placed by those long dead?

“NO!” I shouted. “I will not accept this!”

I could feel a kind of madness take over my mind.

Mum looked at me startled.

Daddy said nothing.

“Alya, sweetheart…?” Mum called softly from the bed.

I would NOT be placated. This would not be the end of my family no matter what the wizarding world wanted.

No matter than my entire other half of the family may be secretly celebrating even as we stood death watch.

Daddy took my arm, but I jerked away from him.

I looked at my grandfather. No. I would not accept his fate. Or my parents. Or mine.

Not without one hell of a fight.

I turned and left the room.

My parents both called out to me, but I ignored them.

I had plans to see through.

I had owls to send out.


	58. Echoes of the Past

When Viktor arrived he was not alone. Leo was with him and had a guitar slung over his shoulders. Jaime came up to hug me.

And… “Uncle Harry?” He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a squeeze.

I looked at Viktor confused from the circle of Uncle Harry’s arms.

“If we are trying what you are suggesting… we are going to need help.” He waved an arm to where other members of the choir were stepping out from the elevators.

I could not the tears that were falling. “Let’s go break us a curse.”

I had sent Viktor the song I intended to sing. I had no idea if this would even work. We had only ever healed minds before. He had made copies and all of the choir members were holding it.

One by one they lined up in the hall. The last to step out was Professor Flitwick.

“Professor…” I choked.

“Make no mistake, Miss Malfoy.” He wagged a finger at me. “I do this for you and not your grandfather.”

I may have just been complaining about that same sentiment, but for some reason from Professor Flitwick it didn’t bother me so much. It was the first laugh I had all day.

“Uncle Harry? No offense but… can you even sing?” OK, the answer was no, I had heard him sing, but I didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

He knew anyway his grin told me. “Your Mum tried to be there for me during a dark time. The least I can do is wait with her.”

“Ok.” I grinned. “Let’s do this.”

I stepped in to the room. “Grandfather… we…” I motioned behind me “we would like to sing for you.”

“Alya!” Mum gasped, catching on.

“I have no idea whether or not it will work but…” I was worried about how excited she looked. What if I failed?

“But first I have something to ask of grandfather…” This was not for him. Or… not just for him.

I motioned my mother away and leaned down to whisper in his ear so no one else would hear. “If this works, if you live you have to pay a price. Be the man my mother already thinks you are.”

My grandfather looked at my Mum with a fondness that went beyond family or friends. It looked almost like awe. “I will.” He whispered.

I set up as best I could in the small area. I cast the amplification spell and looked at Viktor who nodded. I began humming the opening and then…

**_Oh, Death_ **

**_Oh, Death_ **

**_Oh, Death_ **

**_Won't you spare me over another year?_ **

I could feel the room getting cold. A mist seemed to roll out from under my grandfather’s bed. No one else seemed startled by this. I wondered briefly if I was the only one who could see it.

As I kept singing the room grew darker, but the people in it had a glow about them. I realized I was actually seeing their life force.

Except for my grandfather. He looked so pale and cold. Whatever life force he had was nearly depleted.

**_Well, what is this I can't see_ **

**_With ice cold hands taking hold of me?_ **

**_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold_ **

**_Who will have mercy on your soul?_ **

Something was shimmering in and out of focus in the darkness. I could hear strange voices. There was a woman holding a… a twisted baby-like thing.

The voices seemed less like they were speaking to me and more like echoes from a past time.

There was a woman who made me nervous. Her words were disturbing.

_"I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him."_

_"It is an honor to have you in our family's house. There can be no greater pleasure."_

_"Come out come out little Harry."_

I felt a hand slip in to mine. I looked over to see Uncle Harry standing next to me. I knew he could see what was happening as well. “Keep singing.” He whispered.

I continued to sing. I could not lose focus.

**_Oh, Death_ **

**_Oh, Death_ **

**_Oh, Death_ **

**_Oh, Death_ **

**_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold_ **

**_Nothing satisfies me but your soul_ **

As awful as the woman’s words were that… thing… that twisted thing turned to look at me. I am not ashamed to admit my bowels turned to water.

“Ignore it.” Uncle Harry whispered. “It is beyond your help.”

It was hard to ignore its words…

_"I'm going to sit here and watch you die. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."_

_"I was ripped from my body, less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost... but still I was alive."_

I was nearing my ability to continue. Uncle Harry was on one side propping me up. Viktor had taken my other side. I don’t know how much he could see.

Then things got a little warmer. A man stepped out. He looked sort of familiar.

Uncle Harry whispered next to me “Dumbledore.”

This specter was not like the others. He seemed more animated. More… _there_ …

He looked right at me "Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do here!"

With a wave of his hand I could see some sort of line, or rope, coming from the twisted thing to my grandfather.

It was green and putrid looking. I knew this was what was causing the sickness. I had to focus my efforts on that.

Before I did the man… Dumbledore… smiled at me. Actually AT me “Remember, Miss Malfoy, happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."

I nodded and smiled. I could do this!

I WOULD do this! I focused all of my attention on that putrid strand and sang like I had never sang before.

**_Oh, Death_ **

**_Well I am Death, none can excel_ **

**_I'll open the doors to Heaven or Hell_ **

**_Oh, Death_ **

**_Oh, Death_ **

**_My name is Death and the end is here..._ **

That awful putrid thing began to change. At first it just lightened. Uncle Harry squeezed my hand tighter. So did Viktor.

Then slowly as I made my final plea to Death the line began to glow with a faint white light.

Faint at first and growing brighter and brighter. As it did so the other figures slowly faded away.

My grandfather’s life force grew stronger. Not as bright as the others in the room, but stronger.

Slowly as the choir stopped humming the room returned to normal.

My family came back in to focus.

My grandfather looked pale, but better. Tears were streaming down his face.

I couldn’t blame him, I was weeping as well.

The choir looked stunned. They knew they had performed something miraculous here.

Mum was staring at me with wonder on her face. Daddy looked stunned. Had everyone seen what I had?

Had anyone else at all seen it?

Had I really seen any of it at all? Was it a hallucination brought on by stress and trauma?

I looked at Uncle Harry, the only other person I could be reasonably certain had seen anything at all.

He had whispered Dumbledore’s name after all. He must have seen something!

“Uncle...” I tried to choke out… “Uncle Harry, was any of that real at all? Or was it all in my head?”

Uncle Harry stared at me for a very long time, his mouth working like he was searching for the right words to say to me.

Then he finally smiled.

“Of course it all happened inside your head, Miranda, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?” He winked at me.

I blinked a few times in shock before smiling back.

For better or worse we had succeeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title  
> Oh death  
> Contributor Names  
> Unidentified male (singer)  
> National Folk Festival (recordist)
> 
> https://www.loc.gov/item/afc9999005.3281/


	59. Back to Normal

You would think that after an experience like that something would… I don’t know… _change._ In a big dramatic way.

I don’t know what I thought would happen. Maybe my ability to heal would be whisked away from me. Or maybe flowers would spring from seeds wherever I stepped. No, actually that was still pretty normal.

Maybe Viktor and I would realize we were not meant to be together and we would have a hair pulling break up. Or maybe we would realize we were so madly and passionately in love that we must elope immediately and start producing arrogant prat children. I mean, seriously, how could any of our children be anything EXCEPT horrible arrogant prats? But no, we went along like normal. We even went out on perfectly normal, no romantic proposal dates.

Everything was just so bloody… normal…

Viktor laughed at my pout when I told him that things had become a little tame around Hogwarts.

“Haven’t you had enough excitement?” He kissed me to take the sting out of his words. “I think we could do with a little normal and boring.”

My grandfather went home to recuperate. He seemed a little more introspective. I suppose after his ordeal that was to be expected.

My Grandmother sent me a lovely note requesting my presence for tea. And that of course I would be bringing along my lovely young man.

So yeah… any objections to Viktor were apparently swept away by his willingness to save my grandfather’s life.

And, in keeping with this normalcy, N.E.W.T.s. Oh my sweet Rowena Ravenclaw how I hated these exams.

I was assured by Victoire that I was not at all allowed to do a practical demonstration of the Dark Arts on these arsehole examiners.

Day after day, week after bloody week of these hideously horrid exams.

Oh I wasn’t worried I would fail anything. I would probably get at least an Acceptable in all of the courses I was still taking. Those being, of course, potions, herbology, transfiguration, charms and defense against the dark arts.

Taking because I had to in order to be accepted in to a healer training program, not because I had an over whelming need to be elbow deep in dragon dung fertilizer.

Of course Viktor was good at herbology. And potions. And everything. Ugghh… prat!

But I have to admit having him to study with was really nice. He was incredibly organized. Aunt Hermione would be proud.

I am not anywhere near as organized. Most days I am just glad if I remembered to put my knickers on the right way.

Still, it was a lot harder than I expected. I could absolutely understand why people used pepper up and calming potions to get through them.

Except I wasn’t allowed to take ANY of those. My mum made that perfectly clear that I was not allowed to use artificial stimulants. I tried to argue about how safe they are, because seriously, if they weren’t would a school healer be allowed to give them?

Daddy shut me down hard. “Do as your mother says, princess. No potions.”

“Whatever. I will just be a disgrace to the name then.” I pouted. “But remember if I fall asleep and fail everything or have a nervous breakdown, it is you two who will have to support me.”

“Or you could just get a job and support yourself like hundreds of others do every single day.” Mum didn’t even look up from stirring her sauce when she said this.

“A job that would be easier to get if I passed all of my N.E.W.T.s” I pointed out.

“I am sure you will do just fine without risking a painful addiction.” Mum turned to Daddy with her sauce spoon in hand. “Taste this love, does it need anything?”

Daddy moved the spoon away and kissed mum on the corner of her mouth where she had a bit of sauce.

“It is absolute perfection.” Mum just laughed and blushed.

“Gross you two.” I rolled my eyes. “Can’t you save that for the bedroom?”

Daddy grabbed Mum by the hand. “Great idea.”

Mum smacked Daddy’s hand playfully. “Behave yourself, Malfoy. My sister and Harry are coming over for dinner and I am NOT letting you ruin another sauce.”

ANOTHER sauce? Double gross.

In the end it didn’t matter. I passed everything.

Transfiguration - E

Potions - O

Charms - O

Herbology - E

Defense Against the Dark Arts - O

“Well look at you!” Viktor read my notice. “All passed and ready for your internship. This absolutely requires a party to celebrate.”

I laughed. “We always have a party anyway.”

“Yes,” he grinned “but this time it is OUR party.”

There was no arguing with that.

Our last Hogwarts party. I couldn’t believe how much I would miss this place.

It had been amazing.

Well… except for those times someone (Aunt Mora) had tried to maim or kill me.

It was a great party. We went down to the Black Lake and had a bon fire. Everyone joined Viktor and I in singing the Hogwarts school song.

Except Victoire. We had all spent the night cheering her up. I don’t blame her. She was really missing Teddy and had not heard from him in a whole week.

In Teddy-Victoire time, as Victoire assured me, that was practically a whole year.

“Or you know, exactly one week.” I sighed, tired of trying to cheer up someone who did not want to be cheered up.

“It is easy for you to be so glib.” Victoire was becoming an expert pouter. “You have the guy you love right her with you at all times.”

Love. It suddenly occurred to me that I have never actually told Viktor that I love him.

I mean, I absolutely did. Do. But… I really have no idea why I have so much trouble expressing myself. It isn’t like I was raised in a loveless home or anything. My entire family was filled with an over abundance of almost manic love.

I just… I have never been comfortable sharing any feelings except anger. I am really good with anger.

I was feeling suddenly very maudlin over the idea that I had agreed to marry someone I had never once said the word “love” to.

Or maybe it was just the large amount of firewhiskey I had consumed.

I am not really a big drinker, because my parents would absolutely have killed me, but tonight I wanted to celebrate.

Just as Victoire was winding herself up to a really good pity session I noticed someone leaning against a tree. Someone with bright green hair.

“Oi, Vicky!” Watching her flinch at that never got old. “Look over there. Does that guy look familiar?”

She looked up with her sad puppy eyes to see Teddy watching her amused and totally in love.

“Teddy!” she squealed and ran and threw herself in his arms.

That was it. I needed to find my own boyfriend… fiancé… whatever.

I stumbled over, weaving a bit… wow… definitely too much alcohol… to haul him away from his adoring groupies.

I grabbed his hand and did not stop until we were back in the common room.

“I can’t marry you…” I started.

“What?! Why?!” he interrupted.

“Let me finish. I can’t marry you until I…” I hiccupped and swayed. “Until I tell you that I am madly absolutely irrevocably in love with you.”

He laughed in what may have been relief. “You scared me there Malfoy I…”

I didn’t let him finish. Before I knew it I was kissing him like my life depended on it. And maybe trying to remove his shirt too. I don’t remember. I passed out

The next day I woke up in my bed with my pajamas on. Who had put me here? Viktor? How did he get up the stairs?

And had we… I mean… I didn’t feel any different. Should you feel different after your first time? Even if you didn’t exactly remember it?

I had to ask him. And what an awkward way to start the day THAT was.

“Viktor…” I stumbled out “Last night… did you…? Did we..?”

“Good lord, Malfoy!” Viktor sounded genuinely shocked. “You didn’t really think I would take advantage of you when you were pissed drunk did you?”

I was oddly touched. “I mean… a lot of guys might have…”

“Not any guy I know.” He said firmly. “And there are words for those guys. And not very nice words either.”

Now that I was sober, I needed to say it again. “I love you, Viktor.”

He grinned. “I know. I love you too.”


	60. Graduation and Moving Day

It was hard to believe that the day had finally come to graduate and move on from Hogwarts.

Traditionally our Commencement Ceremony is held at night to give everyone time to pack the last of our belongings and take a final tour of the school that was our home for seven years.

There was also a fair bit of tears as those who knew they would not see much of each other after graduation said their goodbyes.

A lot of couple tended to break up on or before graduation day. Which seems weird to me. Now you have all the freedom in the world. I mean unless someone is moving across the ocean to work for the MACUSA or something.

Our families had all arrived. And of course the Vipers. I still kind of felt sorry for myself that I had never formed the kinds of bonds Mum had with her friends. Hell, I was even surprised that the choir had shown up.

When I moaned about it to Daddy one day he hugged me and said not to worry.

“Malfoys are an isolated lot. We tend to make one or two friends that we keep for life. For me that is your Mum and your Aunt Pansy. And your Aunt only because, and this never ceases to confuse me, your Mum wouldn’t allow me to turn loose of her.” Daddy’s eyes got a soft faraway look like they always did when he talked about Mum.

I hoped someday Viktor might look that in love when he talked about me.

“Besides, princess,” Daddy laughed “your mother is strange. Literally NO ONE else keeps their friends from age eleven in to adulthood. It just isn’t done. For variety if nothing else.”

“Are you talking about us again?” Aunt Mora lightly whacked Daddy on the back of the head. “Just because you are a cold blooded arse of a snake don’t paint us all with your anti-social tendencies.”

“Draco is perfectly lovely, don’t pick on him.” Aunt Pria kissed Daddy on the cheek. Daddy and Aunt Pria have the closest relationship out of all of Mum’s friends. He treats her like family. Not like family in laws which is kind of what he treats the rest of Mum’s friends as.

“Thank you Pria. You look lovely today.” Daddy kissed her cheek back. “Where is that arse of a husband of yours? He is suppose to be working on a big order for the Aurors.”

“No work talk today, Malfoy.” Uncle Frank walked past shoving my sister in to Daddy’s arms. Elladora is really too big for that but she is a free spirit who WILL run off if not corralled. Usually by the biggest strongest man around. “Your wife’s orders.”

“Exactly right, partner.” Mum was putting Elladora’s shoes back on her. That child never keeps all of her clothes on!

I noticed that Aunt Mora looked a little apprehensive but the thing about my Mum is, she doesn’t really allow for that. She also gave a few good glares at people who looked like they might say something snarky.

Since a lot of people invested with my Mum’s firm they didn’t really want to make her too angry.

When we were finally all seated Headmistress McGonagall took the podium. I swear she always looks like she is going to cry at the end of every school year. It is sweet but so strange to see in such a normally stiff and reserved woman.

Clearing her throat a few times she began giving the speech that was supposed to inspire us to greatness.

"In my time at this school I have learned a lot of truths I would like to pass on to all of you now." Headmistress McGonagall started the Commencement Ceremony.

"Knowing who you are will help you when it's time to fight. Fight for the life you want, fight for the people who mean the most to you and fight for the kind of world you want to live in. It will help when people say that's impossible or you can't do that. If you take the unexpected opportunities when they come up, if you know yourself, and if you fight for what you believe in, I can promise that you will live a life that is rich with meaning."

She paused for a breath, looking around at all of us.

"I learned a lot about loss living through two wars. It was so important for me to lose everything because I found what the most important thing is. The most important thing is to be true to yourself. And not to be afraid to change. If everybody followed their first dreams in life, the world would be ruled by Aurors and Quidditch players."

A lot of laughter followed that.

"The last of the children born during the war years will graduate today. Children, now young adults, who are looking for the truth about life. Maybe for some, those who lost so much to the war, the truth about life after death. The capital-T Truth is about life BEFORE death. It is about the real value of a real education, which has almost nothing to do with knowledge, and everything to do with simple awareness; awareness of what is so real and essential, so hidden in plain sight all around us, all the time, that we have to keep reminding ourselves over and over: 'This is magic.'"

With that she raised her wand in the air and a single light came from the tip. One by one other's stood and raised their wands. Professors, our parents and family members. Light filled the sky. I was not certain what, but I knew from the look on their faces that this gesture had very significant meaning for them.

In respect all of us graduating also raised our wands. We did not need to know why to know it was the right thing to do.

From somewhere in back a voice called out “Dumbledore’s Army!”

That voice was taken up around the room as one by one people, including my mother took a step forward and announced their presence.

“Neville Longbottom Dumbledore’s Army!” Professor Longbottom called.

“Alya Malfoy, Dumbledore’s Army!” Mum called after.

“Harry Potter, Dumbledore’s Army!” Uncle Harry spoke up.

“Hermione Granger-Weasley, Dumbledore’s Army!” Our Minister called.

“Ron Weasley, Dumbledore’s Army!”

“Fred Weasley, Dumbledore’s Army!”

“George Weasley, Dumbledore’s Army!”

So many people were here and speaking up. People who did not have any children here. There was something special about this graduation, I could tell. Maybe it was like Professor McGonagall had said, the last of the kids born during the war years was graduating. I mean technically some of us, like me and Victoire were born about a year after, exactly one year in Victoire’s case, the Battle of Hogwarts. But since the Ministry had not officially called the war over until eighteen months after that battle I guess we still counted.

I mean, you know, no pressure. “We all showed up because you represent the hopes and dreams of our entire generation, but no pressure!”

I suddenly wanted to run through the aisles screaming. One look at my father’s smirk told me he knew what I was thinking and that I had better not.

His smirk suddenly reminded me of Viktor. Oh Merlin, had I really just became some sappy romantic history cliché by falling for a guy just like my father?

Or what my father might have been without a war?

Yep, nothing creepy about that.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I missed the rest of McGonagall’s speech. Or maybe I just missed the beginning of Uncle Neville’s. He was talking now.

This whole day was just dragging along. All I really wanted was to catch my last Hogwarts Express ride and get to the new flat I had just purchased.

Mum and I had spent weeks looking for just the right one. Close to the hospital AND my parents home, which meant close to the Ministry. It was in Muggle London which meant my neighbors would have to be kept in mind before I used any magic.

Which meant things would have to be carted up by hand. At least we could use magic to make them lighter.

Mum and Uncle Frank had taken a long lunch to help me get some things in about a week before graduation.

It was bigger than I needed, but Mum pointed out I may want to have fellow interns over for brain storming or entertainment.

I told her I will probably be way too busy and exhausted for entertaining.

“Even for one specific fellow intern?” Mum elbowed me lightly in the side.

“What? Who… Oh…” I blushed and stammered. “I umm.. no, actually. Viktor and I haven’t… I mean we don’t… entertain.”

Merlin could this be any more awkward?

The answer was yes. It could actually get WAY more awkward.

“Well, the fact that you don’t “entertain” Viktor” Mum made those stupid air quotes “will please your father to no end. But Salazar, Miranda… you are SUCH a nerd.”

“Maybe don’t share that particular opinion with your husband, eh?” Uncle Frank called from the door setting a box of books down.

Great, now me, my Mum AND my Uncle Frank were discussing my lack of “entertaining”.

“I would think that would make you happy.” I grumbled.

“Really? Why? I thought I had the conversation with you about how grandchildren are created?” Mum winked at me.

“MUM!” I squeaked out. “You are impossible!”

“So your father keeps telling me.” She laughed.

“But you will have to wait for grandchildren until after my healer studies are over.” I warned her.

“Oh unicorn spit. You can study with a baby.” I knew she was teasing. Or at least I hoped I knew that…

“I can.” I said quite firmly. “But I WON’T!”

“Ignore your mother.” Uncle Frank laughed. “One of our long time investors came in and showed of her new grandson. Now your Mum wants one.”

“That has nothing to do with it.” Mum pouted.

Uncle Frank and I just laughed.


	61. The Future

So that was it. It was official. My Hogwarts school days were over.

My N.E.W.T.s guaranteed I got the internship at St. Mungos although most of the healers said they would have accepted me as long as I didn’t get Troll. They just would have made me work a LOT harder to get caught up.

They sounded altogether too gleeful at the idea and disappointed that it would not happen. I was glad I got good marks!

Viktor helped me to get the rest of my belongings in.

When we first got there he stopped and looked around whistling.

“This place is something else, Malfoy.” He picked up a figurine and examined it.

“Daddy brings me those when he is out on assignment.” This one was a cute little dragon that walked around and snorted and breathed out steam to look like smoke.

“These are really expensive.” He frowned. “I forget how loaded your family is.”

I shrugged. “Your family isn’t exactly poor, Viktor. Your father owns a pro-Quidditch team.”

“Maybe…” he hesitated, “but nothing on these lines.”

He was still frowning as the tiny dragon tried to take a bite out of his thumb.

“What is this really about, Viktor?” I set the box I was carrying down.

He sat the figurine on a shelf and looked at me. “I can’t provide ANY of this. I don’t make that kind of money and as a new healer, I won’t make even what this figurine cost in a month.”

“We have had this conversation. I told you then I don’t expect you to recreate my childhood.” Where was he going with this? “And as a new healer I will make the same amount YOU will.”

“Yes, but you will also have access to….” He waved a hand around “this. And those are some pretty tall expectations.”

“They are YOUR tall expectations. Yes, my parents gave me this flat as a graduation present.” I shrugged. “That doesn’t mean they expect to support me. I am expected to be self-sufficient. They were very clear about that.”

He nodded, looking unconvinced. “Yes… but if you were really in need, they would step up.”

“Of COURSE they would. They are my PARENTS.” I was starting to become worried. “Your father would as well.”

He just gave a half shrug.

I needed to get to the bottom of this. “Viktor… what are you saying? Are you having second thoughts about getting married because my parents are wealthy?”

“No… NO!” he said firmly. “Not me… that is… I just can’t understand how YOU are not having second thoughts.”

Merlin… was the giant ego that is Viktor Krum JR. feeling insecure? It seemed unlikely but all of the evidence was there.

I took his hand and led him to the couch and made him sit next to me. “Viktor… I grew up wealthy. And spoiled. I make no apologies for that.”

“I never asked you to…” he started to interrupt.

“Wait…” I held up a hand. “Being with you… healing people… making their lives better… that saved me from the entitled spoiled pureblood princess I might have become otherwise. What we do, it is important. Almost as important as WHAT we are.”

He looked a little bit relieved. “And what are we?”

“We are a young, disgustingly attractive, couple madly in love, with an entire future ahead of us.” I kissed him.

Laughing he hugged me and seemed to finally completely relax. “That we are.”

“You could… I mean… if you wanted to…” I hesitated. “You could always move in here with me.”

“No.” He kissed me to take the sting away from his refusal. “I am old fashioned that way. We won’t live together until after we are married.”

“Well…” I scowled, “I am certain that will make my father very happy.”

He laughed at my frown. “I am certain that it will, love.”

The next day I had just finished setting up my computer, a definite benefit of living in muggle London. It was complicated to learn, but it was certainly handy.

Just as I had finished loading up the muggle healer training I had to go through there was a knock on the door.

Opening it I was very pleased with my visitor. “Grandfather!” I hugged him. I had to admit, the Malfoy men all looked good in muggle clothing.

“Granddaughter.” He smiled down at me. “I came to see your new home.”

“I am very glad to have you here.” I said very sincerely. “Please sit down and I will make you a mug of tea.”

When I came back I saw him sitting at my desk, moving the mouse somewhat experimentally.

“What is this?” He asked watching the cursor move.

“It is a computer, grandfather. Muggles use them instead of scrolls to store information.” I pulled a chair up beside him. “Here, let me show you how it works.”

We spent the next several hours side by side looking over the training I would be going through. My grandfather, to what I was sure would be the shock of the wizarding world; called my computer “Not the worst example of muggle technology” he had ever seen.

I showed him the research on singing and music as a form of healing.

“So this was what you used to break my curse?” he asked, reading some of the theories.

“Well… in part I suppose.” We had never really talked about his healing. "But I suspect that was sort of a one off thing. I doubt I could recreate it.”

“Doubt… but you are not certain?” He asked.

“Well, it was certainly a new thing.” And so likely to have failed, but I kept that part to myself. “But I had to try something…”

We had by this time gone back to the living room and were sipping tea.

“I think you are one of the few people who would have said saving me was something they had to do.” He did not sound sad, merely matter of fact.

“I don’t know about that…” I put my head on his shoulder. “I am certain there would have been quite a few people who would have been distraught if you had died in that bed.”

“Unfailingly kind.” He patted my knee. “You remind me so much of your mother.”

“Well, Mum would have certainly been distraught to lose you.” I reminded him.

“Your mother never met someone she could not love.” I could hear the smile in his voice. “I think it is the greatest source of her strength.”

I absolutely agreed. “Mum is one of a kind.”

“That she is.” He laughed. “She was such a serious little thing. With her big books of investing guides. Did you know she took offense when I suggested that she accept help in gaining the money for her investments? At the time, I had…” he stopped almost sounding uncertain if he wanted to go on, “I had thought to sway her over to our side. Perhaps as a spy.”

“I doubt she would have done that for anyone.” I told him.

“Quite right you are.” He assured me. “But it didn’t stop me from trying on several occasions to sway her loyalty. It was a long time before I understood she could be loyal to many people without compromising her principles in the least.”

I smiled at the thought of my Mum, blithely waltzing through the lives of Order members and Death Eaters alike, determined to love and accept them all.

“But as lovely as talking about your mother is.” He patted my knee again. “I did have an additional reason for my visit today.”

“Oh?” I asked, standing up to refill his tea.

“Yes, I am hoping that you will not prove as stubborn as she was.” He gratefully accepted his refreshed mug.

“What do you mean?” I say back down.

“I would very much like to finance a private practice for you and your future husband.” He said. “One where you can work on experimental techniques without answering to those who might try to hold you back.”

I was surprised. “I… would have to discuss it with Viktor… but grandfather… we are not proper healers yet… we have so much studying to do.”

“I agree,” he assured me. “But after your studies are complete. I would like you to consider this. After all, it is the least I can do after the two of you saved my life.”

Later that night when Viktor came over for dinner I broached the topic with him.

“A private practice?” He seemed to be thinking it over.

“Yes… grandfather wants to pay us back and…” I thought about it. “I think he is actually interested in what we do. What we might be capable of.”

“And do you believe you can trust him not to have ulterior motives?” He frowned.

“Well, considering he did confess to trying to sway my mother over to the dark side,” I laughed “I am certain he DOES have ulterior motives. I just hope his motives in this instance might be good ones.”

“It would certainly allow us to help people on our own terms.” He allowed.

“Are our terms so different from St. Mungos?” I wondered.

“Probably not.” He admitted. “But we are more willing to try new things."

It was decided. Our future would be in healing. And in each other.


	62. Epilogue - 5 Years Later

“I hate you Viktor Krum!” I screamed as another pain threatened to rip me apart. “I blame you for this and of you ever touch me again I will hex your testicles off!!”

“I know love.” He wiped my forehead with a wet cloth. “It is almost over.”

“Screw you, you arrogant bastard!” I was beyond the point of being reasonable. “You do NOT get to tell me how long it takes to push a human being out of my body.”

I regretted deciding to do this without any pain relief. Screw that. I wanted muggle morphine!!

“Just a bit longer. We can already see his head.” He assured me.

The worst part was, he was correct. Not ten minutes later, the longest ten minutes of my entire life, we welcomed our son, Gideon Fabian Krum in to the world.

He was perfect. He had Viktor’s black hair and my grey eyes.

We decided to name him after my grandmother Weasley’s brothers. Something that made her break down in tears almost scaring me.

“He has your lungs.” I smiled down at my perfect son wailing at the indignity of being forced into the world.

“And your temper.” Viktor laughed.

While Viktor took our son to meet the rest of the family I could finally rest.

It had been a good few years. Viktor and I finished our studies and got married just a year ago. We decided while building the practice to live in my flat.

It was big enough for us and the baby, so there was really no need to find a bigger house.

I even did a little bit of entertaining like my Mum hoped I would.

Viktor insisted OUR “entertaining” wait until after we were married.

Our practice was going well. Grandfather had petitioned the Wizengamot to allow muggle doctors to work with us. They were given special dispensation under the International Statute of Secrecy to work at St. Mungo’s with us.

Never to do things in half measure, my grandfather did not set up a small discrete private practice.

He had an entire wing built on to St. Mungos.

A lot of the wizarding community was understandably suspicious about his motives and what would happen in this hospital wing.

We had to be very transparent in everything we did.

We invited reporters and had an oversight committee set up. We had the final say, of course, but only in whether someone would be treated. Or could be treated.

We rarely turned anyone away. There was some talk about how we might be able to save those who had faced the Dementor’s kiss, but that was impossible. They had no soul left to heal.

That was one of the few things Viktor and I disagreed about.

He felt we should try. “After all,” he pointed out. “What harm could we do them?”

“But while we are working on a lost cause how many people are we ignoring who could be helped?” I argued.

“But we know that energy is only transformed, not destroyed.” Viktor countered. “Those souls must exist.”

“Yes, as part of Dementors! Most of whom were destroyed in the war.” I reminded him.

We finally agreed if we could find anyone who would be able to give us any information about souls and their retrieval we would make an attempt.

I was pretty confident we would not be making that attempt any time soon.

My friends had done pretty well.

Teddy and Victoire had married. That was no surprise, I was surprised that they had waited until after graduation, to be honest.

Teddy had gone on to become and Auror along with Leo. I had thought Leo wanted to start his own band but he said there was no way he would let Teddy do something so monumentally stupid without him.

Jamie spent his summers in Romania with Uncle Charlie and the rest of the year he was working under Aunt Hermione in the Minister’s office. For all of his flippant ways, it turned out he was really good at political negotiations.

More than once Aunt Hermione threatened to abdicate in his favor.

Gavin went on to join Viktor’s Dad’s Quidditch team. They were doing pretty well. He was quite popular with fans of both sexes.

Albus and Scorpius, as well as Cissa have their own lives at Hogwarts and I am certain they will have their own adventures to tell.

Scorpius seems quite fond of Uncle Harry’s niece, or cousin, I couldn’t quite tell what she was. She was muggleborn. I hoped Daddy wouldn’t be difficult about it. They are just kids. It is not like they are getting married.

I would stand up to my father if I had to. The pureblood families need to diversify. My muggle healing research leads me to believe that it is not healthy to continue to marry within the same families.

Viktor brought Gideon back in and curled up next to me.

We watched our son as he nursed and then slept against my breast.

As a young, angry little girl fighting over every perceived insult to my family, I never thought I would be so happy.

**And here we are at the end of the story. 61 chapters plus an Epilogue. I hope you all have enjoyed reading the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
